Distractions
by IrishScottDragonGirl
Summary: Sequel to sidelined! Lightning is in his third racing season, but he has a lot on his mind: Sally's demanding wedding plans, Doc's weird behavior, the racing expectations. Dealing with old and new injuries ...will Lightning be able to finally get a Piston Cup under the pressure? Rated M for language and sexual chapters(Lightning and Sally).
1. Distractions

I do not own Cars or any of its characters. PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**_To the Guest:_**

**_Well, If you want to rewrite it then do so! :) I gotta say I'm not good at writting, I'm better on having ideas and create a plot of a story but not the whole story itself XD Sorry, I can't help you to write it but maybe give you some tips ;) Oh and about the sequel, I think the original writter talks about Lightning and Sally' wedding but not about a honey moon, I really wish you wrote a honey moon with them with all included fun, going to places, having dinners, hanging out and of course many nights of love XD hahaha I'm asking you so because there's a lot of stories about L&S wedding but noone talk about the honey moon, so I'm very curious on read about that :D and I hope you'll be back soon, please! I can't wait! :D_**

I'm back, are you happy? Yeah, the honeymoon is a good idea. I don't know anything about Mexico, I've never been there myself. If you want to give me some ideas on where they could have their honeymoon and what they might be doing, other than the obvious, would be a big help. I'll rewrite that one chapter later.

**_Distractions_**

Lightning McQueen drove out of his trailer and into his hometown of Radiator Springs. "Thanks, Mack" Lightning said to the huge semi "No problem, Boss," Mack replied. "I'll see you in a week." "Sounds good," Lightning said. He drove down the familiar main street of Radiator Springs and into the hospital where he knew his crew chief, Doc Hudson, would be waiting on him. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said, glancing at him when Lightning rolled into his office "Did you have a good trip back?" "Yeah," Lightning replied. He had just raced in this twentieth race of his third racing season. Lightning had won twelve races, and finished no worse than third in the rest of them. "Good," Doc said. "Do you want your check-up now or later?" The year before, Lightning had been in a severe wreck during a race. He had sustained a crushed engine, broken axle, a severe concussion, and countless other injuries. It had taken the rest of the racing season and entire the off-season for Lightning to heal and get back in shape. "Later, if possible," Lightning said. "Are you putting it off to go see Sally?" "That's a possibility" Lightning said, smiling. "Kid, just get on the fucking table," Doc said curtly. "You have a whole fucking week to spend with her." There were no races for the next week and all the racecars had a week off, many of them, like Lightning went home to rest. "Fine" Lightning said a little surprised at Doc's short-tempered remarks. Everything looks okay," Doc said ten minutes later. "You have a little swelling in your front right axle, but overall you check out okay." "Thanks, Doc," Lightning said, rolling off the examining lift. "You're welcome," Doc said. "Bye," Lightning said quickly as he rolled out of Doc's office.

Lightning drove out of Doc's office, convinced that he was acting strangely for some reason. Lightning did not know what was that was bothering Doc, but he definitely wanted to find out. Doc was a very private car and Lightning knew if he pressed Doc and demanded answers, Doc would become more and more difficult to talk with. He knew that Doc would tell him in his own time. Lightning drove back down Radiator Spring's main road to the Cozy Cone Motel. "Hey," Lightning said, smiling as he entered the office. "Hey" Sally said excitedly. She drove around her desk and quickly hugged Lightning. "I missed you" Sally said "I missed you too" Lightning murmured. He kissed Sally, which was something the couple had not been able to do in three months. With Lightning traveling all over the country to race in different races they had been not been able to see each other. They talked on the phone nearly everyday, but that is not the same as being together. "I love you, Stickers!" Sally said softly. "Three months is too long not to see someone you love." "I love you too" Lightning said. "But before you know it, it'll be the off-season, and we'll have all the time in the world to spend together" "Good," Sally said. "It's not that I don't want you racing, it's just… I just miss you terribly" "I know I miss you too" Lightning said. "So what have you been up to while I've been away?" "Nothing much, planning our wedding" Sally said. "We need to finalize some things while you're home for the week." "I've got a some things planned already, and I hope you don't mind." "Don't worry about it, Sally" Lightning said. "I'm not good at planning that kind of stuff anyway. What have you got done?" "I made my part of the guest list," Sally said. "I also found our caterers, our honeymoon spot, set the wedding date, and the place we're getting married." "Oh wow," Lightning said, slightly flustered. "Where are we getting married?" "L.A!" Sally said, obviously thrilled. "The same place my parents got married!" "Oh," Lightning said. He had wanted a small wedding here in Radiator Springs. "That sounds good." "I know! Hopefully, it'll bring us good luck, my parents have been marred for twenty five years." Sally said.

Just then a Lightning heard a baby start to cry. Sally drove over to a bassinet and picked up a purplish-red colored infant, he stopped crying as soon as Sally picked him up. He looked like a hybrid of some sort. "Who's this" Lightning said. "This is Giovanni Lorenzo Schumacher, Zoë and Michael's baby." Sally said "I volunteer to watch him when Zoë and Michael are both seeing patients or performing surgery." Sally looked at the clock on the wall behind her desk "He's properly hungry" Sally said. You want to hold him while I go heat up a bottle for him?" "Sure I can do that." Lightning said as Sally gently set Giovanni on Lightning's hood. Up close Lightning could see that he had Zoë's front end and eyes and Michael's rear end. He wondered if his parents would allow him to race. Lightning could see that Giovanni had extremely good aerodynamics even at this young age. He knew that Michael had a racing pedigree, and did some racing when he was younger, but quit when he got into medical school. Sally retuned a few minutes later with a bottle. "How old is he?" "A little over three months, he was born a few days after you and Doc left to go race" Sally said. "Doc was with me the entire time" Lightning said "Who delivered him." Sally picked up and Giovanni and placed him on a nursing pillow. She put the nipple of the bottle in his mouth and he happily sucked on it. "Oh you haven't met her name is Isabelle" Sally said "She's our new midwife." "A mid…what" Lightning asked. "A midwife" Sally said, Lightning just looked at her blankly "A car that has been trained to delver babies." "Oh, I knew that" Lightning said "I was just checking" "Sure you did Stickers" Sally said. "The town is growing and Zoë needed help with delivering all the babies that are being born.

"My guest list has over two hundred cars on it, so don't you dare leave anyone off of your guest list" "Over two hundred cars?" Lightning asked faintly "Wow" "Yeah" Sally said. "I've wanted a big wedding my whole life!" "Well it looks to me like you're getting your big wedding," Lightning said, trying his hardest to sound happy. "Yeah," Sally agreed. "We're getting married October twenty sixth." Lightning's stomach lurched. That was only four days after the final race of the season. "Oh," he said. "That's really soon, it's already mid-August." "The sooner the better!" Sally said. "The press has gotten wind of our wedding, so security is going to be tight." "You're joking right?" Lightning said "Light, you're a world famous racecar. I highly doubt your wedding is going to escape the notice of the press. I'd rather have the press invited than have them crash our wedding. Sally said "If you're ok with it, sure. I guess that's ok with me" Lightning said. "I know we can't keep them out, so I have invited Kori Turbowitz, and a few long lens camera-vans to the wedding, nothing to close though. There are a few details that we need to agree on and then I'll let Kori know." Sally said. "And Guess where we're going on our honeymoon?" "Where?" Lightning asked, not sure if he really wanted to know. "Mexico!" Sally said "It's a very exclusive resort. The only open time was October twenty seventh through November seventh." "Cool, but could you call my parents give them the details. Mom has been bothering me about not doing anything to help. Dad is demanding that he pays for the honeymoon, no matter how much it costs" Lightning said. Giovanni was done with his bottle. "Here you burp him" Sally said and she sat him back on Lightning's hood. "Sally I don't know how to burp a baby." Lightning said "Here I'll show you" She said, and laid Giovanni back down on the pillow, his tires out to his sides. "Here, just lay him down flat and pat on his back window until he burps" Sally said.


	2. Being a Guy and Wedding Plans

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

To The Guest:

I'm glad youre back! I'll try to help you to make a honey moon perfect for them :D This is a great beggining! Thanks a lot for the story and for listen my ideas :)

I'm happy that you like the story so far. I'm starting to work on the honeymoon chapters, what ideas do you have in mind?

**Hey everybody I can't decide on where Lighting and Sally should have their honeymoon. I'm opening it up to a vote. I've done some research and found three resorts that I like. **

**(1)Excellence Riviera Cancun, Mexico **

**(2)Puerto Vallarta, Mexico **

**(3) Riu Palace Cago San Lucas, Mexico**

**Please vote and help me decide, PLEASE! **

Chapter 2.-Being a Guy and Wedding Plans-

Lightning started patting Giovanni genially on the back window. He actually liked the idea of going to Mexico, but he did not want to go only four days after the Dinoco 400. "Ok, Light I can call your parents and talk with them. Does everything else sound good to you?" Sally asked "Yeah" Lightning lied, trying to seem happy with the news. "Good" Sally said smiling. "It took forever to organize all that. The security firm that I hired will not add too much more to the wedding budget." "Budget, Sally I told you don't worry about a budget" "I know, I know, but I feel guilty that you're paying for most of it." Sally said. With the way Sally had everything planned, the wedding was already costing over a million dollars. Lightning loved Sally and he didn't care how much she was spending on the wedding. "You sure you don't want me…" "_BURP_!" Giovanni belched. "…to hire a wedding planner to help you?" Lightning asked "Holey crap! That was a big belch coming from a small car." "If you think that's impressive" Zoë said coming thought the office door. "You should hear his father." "No… not mister perfect manners" Lightning said playfully. "Oh you'll be surprised, he might be well behaved in public, but behind closed doors, he's just as nasty as rest of you guys" Zoë said teasing. "We're guys, Zoë, we're supposed to be nasty and smelly, the smeller the better." Lightning said "It's what makes us guys…guys." Sally just rolled her eyes. Sally picked Giovanni to put him in his little carrier. "_TOOOOOOOT_" Giovanni farted and smiled. "Yep, he's a male" Zoë said. "He's going to be gassy just like Michael." "I need to teach him to fart like a guy" Lightning said. "If you can't clear a room with it, then it isn't a fart." "Light, that's gross" Sally said. "Yeah, I know, it's great isn't it." Lightning said "I love it when you females roll in to the room and think something has died." Zoë was laughing at the exchange, Sally just glared at him. "Thanks again for watching him Sally" "Bring him over anytime Zoë" Sally said "He keeps me company when I'm in the office. I just gave him a bottle, he should be good for a while" "Congratulations Zoë" Lightning said "He's super cute." "Thanks Light" Zoë siad "And welcome home" Zoë left with the baby. "You sure you don't want me to hire a wedding planner to help you?" Lightning repeated the question. "No, I want to do it, besides Flo and Zoë are helping me" Sally said. "If your mom wants to help, I can call her and see what she can do to help from her end. "Well I'm glad" Lightning said in a voice he could only hope was convincing. "Don't let my mom get crazy with the planning; she has a habit of doing that. Anyway, I'm going to go see Mater. I haven't talked to him in a while." "Okay," Sally said. "He's been lonely lately." Sally said Lightning smiled. "He gets that way," he said.

Lightning backed out of the office and drove down to Mater's lot. He saw the tow truck fast asleep under a tree that had seen better days. "Mater!" Lightning said "Wake up!" Mater slowly opened his eyes. When he saw it was Lightning, his best friend, he jumped fully awake. "Hey, Bud!" Mater said. "Yur home!" "Yeah, I'm home, Mater," Lightning said, almost glumly. "Well what's wrong, Bud?" Mater asked. "Nothing really," Lightning replied. "It's just Sally made all these wedding arrangements and none of them work for me. I think I'm just being selfish." "Well what was she doin'?" Mater asked. "It's nothing that big," Lightning said. "The wedding is only four days after my last race in the season, so I'm already going to be stressed about the race and I'll be even more stressed out about the wedding." "Well" Mater said, obviously thinking hard, "Why don't you just tell Miss Sally how you feeln'?" "Because she's so excited about everything," Lightning sighed. "She's been working really hard on the wedding, so I can't just say that it won't work. I'll just have to deal with it." "But then you won't be happy," Mater said slowly. "I will be once it's all over," Lightning said. "Well, I still reckon you outta tell Miss Sally," Mater said. "But you do whatever you want, Bud." "I'll think on it, Mater," Lightning said. "So what have you been up to while I was gone?" "Well, nothin' much really," drawled Mater. "I went tractor tippin' a couple times, but then Frank got Luigi so I decided to stop for a while." "Frank got Luigi?" Lightning asked, taking a quick intake of breath. "Is he okay?" "I reckon so," Mater said. "He just got himself nicked on the bumper. He'll be fine in a week or so." "Oh," Lightning said, making a mental note to go see Luigi. "Well you be careful, Mater. I don't want you getting hurt." "Aw, I'm a-okay, Bud," Mater said happily. "I reckon nobody could catch me 'cept you." Lightning laughed. "Maybe so," he said. "Hey, Mater, while I'm here, I wanted to ask you something." "Okay, Bud," Mater said. "Fire away" "Will you be my best man at my wedding?" Lightning asked. "Of course I will!" Mater exclaimed. "I'd be honored ta be in urs and Miss Sally's weddin'!" "Thanks, Mater," Lightning said, grinning. "I appreciate it." "No problem, Bud," Mater said.

Just then, a bell mounted upon the dead tree started ringing. The sound vibrations caused the tree to sway ominously. "Oh!" Mater said, obviously startled. "I've gotta go tow someone! I'll see ya later, Bud!" "Okay, Mater," Lightning said. "I'll see you later." Once Mater left, Lightning decided to go up to Wheel Well, where his racing headquarters was located. Lightning sped up the steep, scenic incline to Wheel Well. When Lightning got there, he was surprised to see Doc parked at the edge of the cliff that looked upon ornament valley. "Hey," Lightning said, driving up and parking beside Doc, Doc jumped. "Oh hey Rookie" he said "What are you doing up here?" Lightning asked. "Enjoying the view?" Doc shrugged "You could say that" he said shortly. "Are you okay, Doc?" Lightning asked. "You've been a little distant lately." Doc shrugged. "Is everything good between you and Sophia?" Lightning knew that their relationship was rocky at times. "It's fine," he said shortly. "Well," Lightning sighed. "I wish I could say the same." "What's wrong, Kid?" Doc asked, turning to face Lightning. "You didn't hurt your axle again, did you?" "No," Lightning said. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. It's wedding stuff. Sally's already made all these plans, and she has the wedding scheduled for October twenty sixth." "That's only four days after the Dinoco 400" Doc asked, his voice icing over. "Yeah," Lightning sighed. "It's definitely not a good idea." "That's an understatement!" Doc said angrily. "I just don't know what to do" Lightning said. "I'm not the one to ask," Doc said, backing away from the edge of the cliff and driving away. Lightning simply stared as Doc sped away. That was very unlike Doc to turn around and leave. Normally, he would lecture Lightning, sometimes for hours.


	3. Paper Work, Training and a Date Night

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

_To the Guest: _

_These SalQueen stories are brilliant. Sally and Lightning are the perfect and unbreakable couple. I love reading these stories to my nephew, although I have to leave out the M rated bits to stay safe. Please add in a stag-do for Lightning and a hen-night for Sally or bachelor and bachelorette party as America would put it as Sally and Lightning are Americans. A bachelor or bachelorette party was never mentioned for them in all the other stories before these two being updated._

I'm way a head of you when it comes to the parties. Sally's is written, Lightning's is about half. I glad that your nephew is enjoying the story too. I wanted to get this chapter up a few days ago, but between work and everything else I been busy, but here it is now, enjoy!.

Chapter 3.-Paper Work, Training and a Date Night-

After a few minutes pondering, Lightning decided to go into his headquarters and get some paperwork taken care of. It was after five so the headquarters was closed for the night. Lightning unlocked the building and drove down the long hallway and into his office. He started signing his racing forms and the next time he looked at his clock it was nearly midnight. "Wow," Lightning said quietly to himself. "I need to get home; Sally is going to kill me for being so late." He drove out of his office, down the long hallway, and out of the building. He locked up and set off down the extremely dark road. It was times like these that Lightning truly wished he had working headlights. Lightning made his way carefully down the long stretch of road that lead directly back to Radiator Springs. Once he finally made it back, Lightning drove to the Cozy Cone. He drove into the office and found Sally at her desk, doing some paperwork of her own. "Hey," he said. "Sorry I'm back a little late. I started some paperwork and I lost track of time." "Huh," Sally said, looking up from her desk. "So you didn't bother checking your phone or call me to tell me you were going to be late?" "Sally, I'm sorry," Lightning said. "My phone is in the trailer, and I just completely lost track of time. I had some stuff I really needed to get done." "Okay," Sally said. "You just scared me. Call next time, okay?" "I will," Lightning said. He pulled up next to Sally. "I didn't mean to scare you, Sweetheart." "I know you didn't. Have you asked Doc about marring us?" Sally said "No, not yet. I'm going to ask him after training tomorrow." Lightning said. Sally yawned. "I'm exhausted and I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." "Okay," Lightning said. He kissed Sally's finder, drove out of the office, and into his own cozy cone. After sitting and thinking about the inconvenient wedding plans for an hour, Lightning finally fell asleep.

The next morning: Doc woke Lightning up at six, by bagging on his cone's door. "Come on, Rookie," Doc said. "It's time to train." "All right I'm getting up" Lightning said groggily. He opened the door and drove out. Lightning had only gotten about five hours of sleep, so he was very tired. "What time did you get back here last night? Doc asked "Around midnight" Lightning yawned. "I finished all my release forms and applications for next season." "Good" Doc said "I thought I heard you come back around midnight. I'll go easy on you today." "Thanks," Lightning said, relieved. As the two cars neared Willy's Butte, Lightning wondered whether it was a good idea to ask Doc if he wants to be the one to marry him and Sally. Doc had seemed depressed and a little distant ever since Lightning proposed to Sally and she said yes. Once he and Doc arrived at Willy's Butte, Lightning did a couple of warm up laps around the track, slowed down, and drove over to Doc. "What do you need to work on?" Doc asked. "I don't know," Lightning said, racking his brain. "Maybe agility, my axles aren't as flexible as they used to be before my wreck." Doc nodded. "I've noticed that," he said. "I know something that may help though." "What is it?" Lightning asked. "Wait here," Doc said. "I'll be right back." While Doc was gone, Lightning drove a few laps around the track. He drifted from side to side, mainly killing time. Five minutes later, Doc returned with ten traffic cones. Doc set the cones in a straight line on the track with twenty feet in between each. "Weave through them" Doc said. "It should loosen your axles up." "Okay" Lightning said "How fast?" "Start at thirty," Doc said. "Then we'll take it from there." Lightning started his engine and started waving through the cones at thirty miles per hour.

He felt a tight pull in his right front axle, but he kept going. "Good" Doc said. "Did you feel the pull?" "Yeah, it kinda felt good though" Lightning said. He stretched his bad axle, wincing when a minor pain shot through it. "Try forty," Doc said. Lightning turned around and picked up speed heading towards the cones. He turned his tires for the first cone and weaved through quickly. This time, the pulling in his axle was worse, but it good great to stretch "Good," Doc said pleased. "Try fifty" Lightning grinned and went through the cones again. Before long, Lightning was ripping though the cones at seventy miles per hour. "I'm going to try one hundred" Lightning said eagerly. He lined up with the cones "Go ahead," Doc said. "You won't make it though." "Well, I'm still going to try," Lightning said. He revved his engine loudly and sped through the cones, throwing his wheels from left to right and to the left again. He went through the last cone and stopped. "You were saying?" Lightning asked smugly. "You've got stuff, Kid," Doc said, obviously happy with his performance. "My record was eighty-five." "That's good too," Lightning said. "Yup," Doc said. "You're done for today. Don't worry about training tomorrow, just be ready for a hard day after that, you'll be sore tomorrow." "Got it," Lightning said. "But Doc, I have to ask you a question, okay?" "Okay, Rookie," Doc said. He began to pick up the cones on the track. "Shoot" "Will you marry Sally and me?" Lightning asked. Doc froze and he dropped the cones. "That's not a good idea" he said quickly, speeding away, leaving Lightning coughing and dumbstruck in a cloud of dust. Lightning furrowed his brow. He had never seen Doc act in that manner before. Lightning began to wonder if Doc was not completely against him getting married. Lightning picked up the cones and drove back to Radiator Springs.

Once he made it back to the town, Lightning put the cones away and drove to Flo's where he saw Sally eating breakfast. "Hey," Sally said. "How did your training go?" "The training went ok," Lightning said in a flat tone. "That's good," Sally said, obviously confused. "Then why do you seem so upset?" "Because I don't think Doc wants us to get married," Lightning replied. He shifted uncomfortably; his axle was getting sore and stiff. "That's a little paranoid," Sally stated. "Are you sure? How do you know?" "Yeah, I'm sure," Lightning said. "Whenever I try to bring the topic up, he says something short and speeds away. When I asked him this morning if he would marry us, he just said it was not a good idea and took off." Lightning said "I think that we need to find someone else to do the ceremony if I can't change Doc's mind" "I'm sure there's a logical explanation" Sally said. "Maybe" Lightning said slowly. "But Doc has been too distant lately to ask him if he's okay or not." "Just be there for him," Sally said. "He'll open up sooner or later. "I hope so," Lightning replied "I really do." "I'll work on finding a back up minister just in case, but I really want Doc to marry us." Sally said. "So do I. Do want to get dinner and a movie tonight?" Lightning asked, Sally gave him a sideways glance. "You mean like a date?" She asked, Lightning drove up in front of her "Absolutely" He whispered, and then pressed his lips to hers. Sally sighed and let herself melt into the kiss. She loved when Lightning kissed her. The feeling of his soft lips against hers caused her feel warm and light-hooded. "I would love that" Sally said "I'll see you later." "Bye," Lightning said.

That evening: The movie began, and Sally snuggled up comfortably next to Lightning. He smiled, and he took her wheel in his. About half an hour later, Sally turned and kissed him, and it quickly turned into a make-out session. "Get a room, you two!" Someone in the back of the crowd shouted, throwing an empty oil can at them, hitting Lightning in the side. Sally blushed, and Lightning snickered. Lightning continued to kiss Sally, loving the sound of her engine purring happily with every little kiss. "Soldier!" Sarge shouted from nearby. "Not a good display of public code of conduct" "Dude, let them feel the love, man" Fillmore said "Shut up, you hippie!" Lightning smiled at Sally "Maybe we should have parked at the back." He said "I think we're making a seen" "We better behave" Sally said "People might get the wrong impression." "So what. I have no problems letting the world know that I love you." Lightning said.

When the movie was over Lightning and Sally went for a moon light drive. By the time they got back they were the only ones awake, besides a sheriff's deputy that was watching over the sleeping town. Lightning had to admit that he was getting tired. He followed Sally quietly over to the Cozy Cone motel, escorted her to her apartment's doorway. Sally hovered for a few seconds, staring directly into his eyes. He looked back at her, his heart pounding uncontrollably and smiled with joy. Then he noticed her gazing at his expression and he blinked his eyes timorously. "Night" was the only coherent word he could form. She just gave him one last smile and turned to enter her apartment. He spotted that her spoiler was up, displaying her pin stripping tattoo. He smirked to himself. "Doc is going kill me, but… Sally wait" he called. He rushed forward and kissed her. "Light, we can't Doc will get upset" "I know, but I need you" Lightning said. "Well all right, just this one time, as long as you get up without complaining." Sally said as they headed to her bedroom.


	4. Heading Off and Lightning's Name

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Ok, friends, I need a way to tell you guys apart. If you all use (guest) there's no way I can tell who's, who's. If you don't want to use your name, then say something like guest from New York, crazy car fan, or something like that.

**To the Guest- **

**Hey! I'm the guest who is helping you with some thing with the story like the honey moon. Don't be confused with the other guest who reviwed chapter 2. I HAVEN'T REVIEWED CHAPTER 2! it's another 'guest' who did it! :D and for a place for their honey moon I would say... Cancun, Mexico ****J**** -**

I'm calling you HMG (honeymoon guest). I need to do some reach on how long the flight could be from LA to Cancun. I'm assuming that it would be late afternoon to evening when they get there. What should they do when they get there and check in.

Chapter 4. -Heading Off and Lightning's Name-

Five days later, Lightning was packing his stuff to put in his trailer. Much to Sally's pleasure, he had completed his guest list for the wedding. It was long but not as long as Sally's. They decided on the colors for their wedding, gold and silver, and hired a wedding coordinator to help with the details. "Drive fast and be safe" Sally said following Lightning out to his trailer. "You know me," Lightning said. "I'll be fine. There are only seven races left in the season." "I know," Sally said. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you." "I know it doesn't," Lightning said. "But I know a thing or two about racing, so I should be okay." "Time to load up, Kid!" Doc called from around Mack. "How long until you can come home again?" Sally asked "Three weeks," Lightning replied. "I'll keep working our wedding." Sally said happily "You do that," Lightning said and he kissed her finder. "We need to get going. I'll call you when we get to the track." "Okay," Sally said. She drove up to Lightning and kissed him. "Break it up, kids," Doc growled, driving around the trailer. Lightning gave Sally a significant look. "I told you," he said quietly. "Okay, maybe so," Sally said. "But I'm not totally convinced." "You will be," Lightning said. "I have to go." "Okay," Sally said. "Bye, I love you." "Bye, I love you even more" Lightning said. He backed into his trailer, smiled down at Sally, blew a kiss to her, and shut the door.

Ten hours later, Mack pulled into Houston International Speedway. Lightning lowered his ramp and drove down it. He saw Doc talking to a fellow crew chief, so Lightning waited patiently for Doc to finish talking with him. "Hey, Doc," Lightning said, approaching his crew chief as the other crew chief drove off. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said. "How was the trip?" "Fine" Lightning said, stretching his axles, they were very stiff. "Is everything okay?" he asked Doc. "Yeah, I'm just a little stiff" Doc said avoiding Lightning's eyes. "Now, about your training schedule. I want you to break the one hundred lap sprint record." "I can do that" Lightning agreed" "Do I start tomorrow morning?" "Yeah," Doc said. "Go to town, get something to eat, and get a good night's sleep." "Will do," Lightning replied. "You want to come with me?" Doc hesitated. "Yeah," "Good," Lightning said. "Nothing fancy though," Doc said. "Let's just got something light." "I agree, I'm not that hungry for a big meal anyway" Lightning said. "That's got to be a first" Doc said "I'm a little worried, are you sure you're feeling all right" "Yeah, I had Mack stop at a fast food restaurant three hours ago." Lightning said "I went in and got something for take away. That's why you and Abby got here first." "Where you that hungry that you had to get fuckin' fast food?" Doc said "That's the worst thing you could have eaten." "I know, but I was starving." Lightning said "Besides you'll work it off of me." "You better believe it" Doc said "Now come on I'm hungry."

Thirty minutes later, Lightning and Doc were at a small diner not far from the racetrack. Lightning ordered his usual food that was high in electrolytes and Doc got a cheeseburger. "How far ahead of Chick are you in points?" Doc asked. "A lot," Lightning said. "I only have to finish every race before the Dinoco 400 I'll get the Piston Cup" Doc nodded. "That's what I figured. I was like that before my wreck, so don't let it go to your fucking hood." "Tell me about it" Lightning said. "Last season definitely woke me up to that possibility." "I know," Doc said. "Chick's been fairly gentle out there this season, but you never know what nasty trick he'll pull." "Yeah" Lightning agreed. "Did you race against someone like him when you raced?" "Kind of," Doc said. "He wasn't as rough as Chick, but I got my fair share of scratches and dents from him." "What was his name?" Lightning asked. "He went by Edge," Doc said. "I think his real name was Bradley or something like that." Lightning snorted. "You guys went by nicknames?" "Back in the day, yeah," Doc said. "I was The Hornet." "Nice" Lightning snickered.

"Lightning is an unusual name," Doc said. "It's your real name, isn't it?" "Yeah," Lightning said. "My Dad wanted American names for us." Lightning said "He named Dodger after the Brooklyn Dodgers, his favorite baseball team." "What was the reasoning behind your name" Doc asked. "Mom named me" Lightning said. "It's because from the start of her labor pains to the time that she gave birth to me was only four hours." "Wow, that is extremely quick" Doc said "Most labors last an average of six to ten hours. In a hurry weren't you?" "Yeah, I guess so. Mom said that she really did not have to push" Lightning said. "She said that I came zooming out, the doctor had barely enough time to catch me, so she named me Lightning." "I've have delivered a few babies like that" Doc said. "You should be proud, it's pretty rare to be born that fast. I can see why she named you Lightning."

"When I was growing up, the kids at school had a lot of fun with my name." Lightning said "Including Dodger, he has never liked me." "Why?" Doc asked "I don't really know, maybe it was I was a better student in school. Or because until I was 14 and hit puberty, I was small for my age. Dogger would hang around with the school bullies, and most of the time I was the target of their aggression. He would get me beaten up on a regular basis. Most of the time he would just stand there and laugh as I got the crap beaten out of me. "Your patents didn't do anything to stop it?" Doc asked. "Yeah they did punish Dogger for his actions, but that only seemed to make him more aggressive to me. He always blamed me, because I was the one that got him into trouble. He never took responsibility for his actions, it was always someone else's fault" Lightning said. "I don't know if he even graduated from high school. When Dodger was not picking on me, he was always getting into fights with the other kids. There was one time I remember that he beat a student so bad that he student had to be taken to the hospital. The police was called and Dodger was arrested for assault. It turned out that the kid ended up being ok, but Dogger was expelled for it. My parents even put him in school for troubled youths, but Dogger got expelled from that school too. After that, I think they just quit trying." "Thant's to bad, Kid" Doc said.

Lightning's cell phone started ringing. The caller I.D. said it was Sally. "Hey," he said. "Hi," Sally said "What are you doing?" "Just eating dinner with Doc," Lightning said. "What about you?" "I just got finished ordering the food for the wedding," Sally said. "We're giving our guests a choice of chicken, salmon, or steak for the main curse." "Oh," Lightning said. He really did not like any of those foods that Sally had ordered. "That sounds good. "Good," Sally said. "Anyway, Lizzie's in the process of having a nervous breakdown again, so I have to go deal with that. I'll talk to you later" "Okay" Lightning said "I love you" Sally said. "Love you too," Lightning muttered quickly, hoping Doc did not overhear him. He hung up his phone and sighed, more wedding plans to fret over. "I'm guessing that was Sally," Doc said. Lightning nodded. He did not want Doc to leave, so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what injuries did you sustain from your wreck?" Lightning asked randomly. "Uh, let's see," Doc said. "Fractured axles needed new aluminum, a couple fractured pipes. It was bad, but not as bad as yours was" "How did you get in your wreck?" Lightning asked "I tried to pass between two cars and I was shut out," Doc said. "I wasn't focused on the race. My mind was other places." "I can relate," Lightning said. Sally had dumped him before the race he wrecked in. Doc nodded. "You need to keep your mind on the track," he said. "That's the most important rule out there." Lightning nodded. "Why couldn't you concentrate on the race?" he asked, Doc froze. "Mind your own fucking business" And with that, Doc stormed out. Like the other times Doc stormed out, Lightning watched dumbstruck as Doc sped away. Lightning was really getting tired of Doc's frequent temper tantrums. "For goodness sakes what has gotten into him lately" Lightning mumbled. Lightning paid and tipped the waitress and drove down the city street, letting his photo be taken and giving autographs to excited fans on the way back to the track. Once he got back, Lightning looked for Doc but he was unable to find him. After searching for another ten minutes, he sighed and drove back to his trailer and settled down for the night, but Doc's strange behavior was bothering him and it took Lightning took two hours to fall asleep.


	5. Sprinting, Breaking Doc's Record

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex**

To the Guests

**s more i lik-**I'm happy that you like it

**HMG -Hahaha You're right, but I was the only guest here! XD If you don't put a name then FFN name you as a 'guest', is not that we're using that name to confuse you hahaha anyway, I'm with you I'll be HMG! you killed me, I don't know what can they do when they get there and check in... give me time to think, something will come to my mind...**

I checked a few websites most of the flights are from 4-5.5 hours depending on the airline. It is possible to get non-stop flights. Knowing how restless Lightning can get if he's cooped up to long, I'm assuming that Sally would book a non-stop fight. Cancun is two hours ahead of LA (Times are according to Google) So when they land it would be roughly 3-4 pm. It would take I would say at least a another hour to get through customs. Since this is a high end resort, and Lightning's celebrity status, I'm assuming that the resort would have someone there to pick them up and take them to the hotel, which is about an hour depending on the traffic. So Sally and Lightning would check in between 6-7 local time.

Chapter 5.-Sprinting, Breaking Doc's Record-

The next morning, Lightning's alarm went off at six and he drove out of his trailer, stretching his axles on the way. He found that Doc was not coming for his training this morning. He had left a note for Lightning that read: Rookie- 100 laps at a sprint. It shouldn't take you more than 55 minutes. -Doc "Fifty-five minutes?" Lightning asked. "Fuck… Doc. Way to take it easy on me…" Lightning drove out onto the track and warmed up. He lined up at the starting line, avoiding the other racecars. He took off at a sprint and raced around the track as many times as he could, going two hundred miles per hour. After seventy-five laps, Lightning started to tire. He pressed himself further, but Lightning knew that he was slowing. He finished his one hundredth lap in an hour and two minutes. Winded, Lightning made his way to the drink station and drank three cans of oil. Lightning drove back to his trailer, still catching his breath. He wondered where Doc had been during his training. Mack and Abby are not required to stay with the trailers when they got to the track. They usually spend their free time at a hotel close to the track. Lightning saw them arrive "Good morning Mack, Abby" Lightning greed them. "Have you guys seen Doc this morning?" "No," Abby said. "The last time we saw him he was heading to supper with you, we haven't seen him since." "Thanks guys" Lightning said. "Were heading to breakfast at the track restaurant, we'll let you know if we see him there" Mack said. "Ok" Lightning said as he headed into his trailer and turned on the television.

Lightning had been watching the news for an hour when his phone rang. He saw on his caller I.D. that it was Doc. "Where are you?" Lightning asked, answering the phone. "I'm taking a couple days off," Doc said. "I won't be back for race day." "What?" Lightning asked. "What do you mean by that?" "It means I will not be back by Sunday," Doc said. "Who will be my crew chief?" Lightning asked. "Fine someone," Doc said "There are plenty of cars that would happy to be your fucking crew chief for a day." "But you're my fucking crew chief!" Lightning said angrily. "I know that," Doc said. "But not on Sunday" "Just tell me where you are" Lightning said. "Alabama" Doc said "Alabama?" Lightning asked "What's in Alabama?" "Old friends," Doc said "Old friends?" Lightning asked, very confused. "Yeah," Doc said, starting to sound angry. "This fucking conversation would go by much faster if you wouldn't repeat every fucking thing I say. I'm not coming to the race Sunday. Just get your fucking little fiancé to do it." And with that, Doc hung up. "Maybe I will," Lightning said angrily.

He pressed the number two speed dial on his phone, dialing Sally's number. "Hello?" Sally said groggily. "Hey," Lightning said. "I didn't wake you up, did I?" "Don't worry about it, Lightning" Sally said. "What's up?" "Will you be my crew chief Sunday?" Lightning asked. "Where's Doc?" Sally asked. "He's in Alabama," Lightning said. "What's he doing there?" Sally asked. "Who knows, and I really fucking don't care" Lightning said. "He claims he's there seeing old friends, but I don't know if that's true or not. Doc's been acting really weird lately." "I admit, he's has been a little off lately," Sally admitted. "He left me a note this morning saying to sprint one hundred laps in fifty-five minutes!" Lightning said. "Goodness," Sally said. "Did you do it?" "Of course not!" Lightning said heatedly. "I made it in an hour and two." "That's not bad," Sally said. "But he doesn't need to be pressing you this hard." "Yeah," Lightning agreed. "I don't know if my axles are up to it. But anyway, will you be my crew chief Sunday?" "I can, but I don't really know how to do it," Sally said. "What if I cause you to wreck?" "You won't," Lightning replied. "You tell me things I can't see on the track and keep me company. The pit crew is experienced enough to know what they are doing without supervision, so you don't have to worry about them." "That sounds easy enough." Sally said "It is," Lightning said. "When do you think you'll be able to get here?" "I'll fly out in a day or two," Sally said. "You're in Houston, right?" "Yeah," Lightning said. "Just be here by Friday." "I can make that happen," Sally said "Anyway, go back to sleep Sally. I forgot about the time difference, sorry." Lightning said "Don't worry about it," Sally said. "I'm going to stay up; I have to start on sending out the invitations." "Oh," Lightning said. He knew once the invitations were sent out, the wedding plans would be final. "Okay," "I'll talk to you later," Sally said. "Love you." "I love you too," Lightning said. He then hung his phone up.

Lightning remembered there was a mandatory meeting for all racecars; he had to attend, so he drove to the infield where the meeting was taking place. During the meeting, the racecars were lectured on the racing rules as usual. Lightning ignored the racing superintendent and thought about the very demanding wedding plans Sally was putting together and Doc's strange and sudden absence. He was very distracted by both. "Lightning McQueen!" Lightning jumped out of his trace "Here!" he said as the superintendent called attendance. The superintendent nodded, made a note on his clipboard, and moved onto the next racecar. The next morning, Lightning woke up and drove to the track to attempt his sprint again. Lightning warmed up and stopped to ask his timer, a large SUV a question. "What is the one hundred lap sprint record?" Lightning asked. "Fifty nine minutes and thirty three seconds," the SUV replied "Who set it?" Lightning asked. "The Fabulous Hudson Hornet in 1954," the SUV said. "It was his last training session before his big wreck." Lightning nodded, realization hitting him. This might have something to do with Doc's strange behavior. "Thanks" he said slowly. "I'm ready to start now." "Okay," the timer said. "I'll start when you do." "Sounds good," Lightning said. He drove up to the starting line and shot down the track. Lightning sped as fast as he could around the track and kept a constant speed until he had ten laps left to go. At ninety laps, Lightning floored his engine. He felt a familiar throbbing in his front right axle as he rounded turn four with five laps to go. Lightning ignored the pain coming from his underside and attempted to go faster. A minute or two later, Lightning charged across the finish line, almost positive he had finished in under Doc's record. "What was my time?" Lightning asked, out of breath. "You hold the new record for a one hundred lap sprint," the SUV said proudly. "Your time was fifty five minutes and thirty nine seconds." "Yes! Awesome!" Lightning said. The SUV laughed. "I'll turn in your time" "Okay" Lightning said. He turned around and drove back to his trailer, driving slowly and not putting any weight on his front right tire, it throbbed badly. Once he arrived back at the trailer, Lightning got a bag of ice and rolled over it to where it was under his throbbing axle. It was a warm morning and Lightning turned on his radio and enjoyed he warm sunshine. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy hood!" Lightning's eyes snapped open and he saw Sally in front of him. "Hey," he said somewhat groggily. "You're here early." "I know, I got lucky and got an early flight" Sally said. "I hope you don't mind." "Of course I don't," Lightning said. He rolled forward and kissed his fiancé. "I just got checked in the hotel down the road from the racetrack and then I decided to come and surprise you. But, why are you sitting on ice?" Sally asked, glancing around Lightning at the mostly melted bag. "My axle is bothering me a little," Lightning said. "It's no big deal." "It could be" Sally said "Maybe you should get it checked out" "Nah" Lightning said "It's throbbing because I just sprinted one hundred laps in fifty five minutes and thirty nine seconds" "Are you serious?" Sally exclaimed "That's incredible!" "Thanks Lightning said "It's the track's new record "Congratulations!" She drove up closer to Lightning, and said seductively. "Let's celebrate tonight, by spending a night together in in my hotel room where we can be _alone_." Lightning knew what she was hinting at, and it got him slightly aroused. "But first, do you know any good restaurants around here I'm starving?" "Nope," Lightning said. "But I'm sure we can find one. Doc and I just ate at a diner last night." Sally and Lightning headed into town for dinner and some much needed time alone.


	6. Private Time Part 1 of 3--EXPLICIT WARN

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To the Guests:

**Guest 2- chapter 4 . **

**Good story here. Could you add in a scene where lightning meets his crazed brother dodger again? Im not saying make it violent but it's up to you.-**I'm going to have them met face to face eventually, but I haven't thought much past that. It's not going to be in this story, if I do anything it will be in the squeal 'Like Father, Like Dauther'

**S- chapter 5. **

**Keep going**-I plan to.

Chapter 6. -Private Time Part 1 of 3.-

*****************************EXPLICIT WARNING*************************

They had found a nice place to have dinner. It was late when they got back to Sally's hotel room. Sally still had mountains of energy; it had been weeks since she had some personal time with Lightning. With Doc out of town, she and Lightning can do all kinds of naughty things. Sally was determined that going to waste tonight. "Doc would kill us if he found out that we spent the night together, _alone_ in my hotel room" Sally said. Doc did not allow Lightning to have sexual relations with Sally during the racing season. He wanted Lightning to focus solely on racing and not on sex. Turning around, she could see Lightning, exploring the suite. She caressed every inch of his shiny, red body with her eyes and bit her lip; he was gorgeous in this light. Lightning was one of the sexist cars she has ever seen, and he was all hers tonight. Her eyes wondered down to his codpiece. A wild urge was starting to grip Sally's heart, one she fought to restrain. But the anticipation was beginning to spill over and get the best of her. "Hey, Stickers! What are you looking at?" Sally called out with curiosity; she could only see the back half of him. "The most gorgeous and sexy thing I have ever seen." Lightning said as he was exploring the bathroom. "And I want to make love to it all night long. "Light, you really need to get away from that mirror" Sally laughed, "Is fucking me, all you think about?" He returned to the main room and smiled devilishly. He found the over-roof light switch and turned a dial to dim the lights. Lightning kissed her passionately and replied, "Racing and you." "Wait…your telling that you think about making love to me when you're racing?" Sally asked "It doesn't sound too safe." "I don't do it all time" Lightning said. "Only when I don't have a lot of competition, I get board. Thinking about fucking you helps me pass the time." "Does Doc know?" Sally asked "No I don't think so. Sometimes he has to yell at me to get my hood back in the race" Lightning said. "But I have never told him that I have fantasies about you. I hope that he just thinks that I'm goofing off. I have to becareful, it's difficult to race with a hard on. Have I told you that you are a hot sexy mess."

How could she not love hearing Lightning spew such provocative statements? "You kiss your mother with those lips?" She said all the while staring into those glorious sapphire eyes of his. Lightning stared back at her, completely unbothered by the racy question. Lightning tried to contain his excitement at her reaction. "No, I don't actually. But I can kiss _you _with these filthy lips" He just stared hungrily at Sally. She decided to tease him; she raised her eyebrows and leaned in closer. "Well, are you going to make love or just stare at me all night?" Sally quipped playfully as her tire reached out to trace his jaw line. Lightning shook his hood slightly, snapping out of his reverie. The very sight of her was captivating. Reaching out, he ran his tire along Sally's smooth curves, not wanting to go too fast, he wanted this night to last forever. Sally's engine revved a bit in pleasure. Lightning inched nearer to Sally until their lips touched again. He pressed his lips into hers to gently force Sally's mouth open as he gained access, Lightning's tongue deeply diving in on a quest to find its mate. He found it and drew her tongue into a sensual tangle with his. They broke apart panting, Lightning let out a small chuckle and before Sally knew it he caught her lips again but this time, with hot and ruthless intent. All the pent-up desire was breaking free from her, and Sally didn't care if he was gentle or rough, as long as he made love to her tonight.

Sally eyes closed slightly and she put on her best bedroom eyes. Smokey and sultry, they sent a grin across Lightning's lips. "Well, I'll tell you something, I know that your axle is sore but are you gonna show me a good time?" Lightning dropped his gaze to match hers then answered in a whisper, "I'm Lightning McQueen, I can handle anything." He said and moved closer to her. A sly smile swept onto her bumper. Sally moaned softly as his lips brushed against hers and his tongue once again slipped into her mouth. This time the kiss was deep and long. If she had been human, Sally would have been breathless. Lightning placed his one of his front tire behind one of Sally's front tires, attempting to pull her closer. She pulled away, playing hard to get but then seeing the desire in his eyes, allowed Lightning to pull her into another passionate kiss. His lips were warm and surprisingly soft as they kissed. One of Lightning's tires was creeping up under her right front tire well and he deftly removed Sally's bra. He saw that her underwear was lacy and light blue, the same shade as her paint. Sally easily slipped out her bra, and she playfully flung it at him. "Why you little flirt…" Lightning said as he grabed her tire. "I'll make you pay for playing hard to get." Sally could barely suppress the moan of pleasure as Lightning placed butterfly kisses down her front finder before reaching her right nipple. He kissed it before he started to suck on it, earning a pleasured gasp. Sally's tires made their way under him and she could feel the huge bulge in his codpiece. Lightning had an unbearable ache for Sally now, and though his codpiece would simply explode and fly across the room from the pressure of his growing erection. "Sally please take my codpiece off, it's getting very tight" Lightning moaned. She skillfully removed the confining codpiece and his underwear and tossed it in a corner.

Lightning let out a long low moan in relief as his penis was freed from its confinement and allowed to grow to its full length. He reached down and Lightning slowly massaged himself, moaning as he slowly ran his tire up and down the length of his erection. Unlike some males, Lightning had no issues with touching himself. His penis wasn't huge, but he was larger then most males of his physical size. Sally saw that Lightning's underwear was red with yellow Lightning bolts and the number 95 on it. "Cute, you wear your own merchandise." Sally said. "Hey it was a sample; I needed to know if it is comfortable." Sally watched Lightning drive around to her rear as he made a point to brush against her side. Such a light touch sent a chill through her body. Suddenly Lightning pressed his lips gently below her tattoo; he knew that it was one of her hot spots. He quickly reached under her. He ran his tire over Sally's most sensitive area, causing shockwaves of desire to course through every inch of her. "Light" she managed to gasp after a minute or so. Lightning pulled away and laughed softly at her expression, "You're looking hot and bothered." He said, caressing every part of her body. She felt how her vaginal opening was getting wet and ready for him. "Touch me" Lightning begged. Slowly Sally tires wandered down his body, along his sides, and carefully she slipped underneath. He moaned as she slowly ran her tire up and down his length. "Mmm, I can't tell you how I've missed you, and our 'alone time'" Lightning moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her tires as she played with his erection. It was so devious, so arousing, it was driving him to insanity.

Sally boldly ran her tongue across Lightning's slightly open lips. Lightning began backing up towards the bedroom, luring Sally to follow. Powerful as ever, he was easily able to glide on three wheels while keeping a fourth under Sally's chin, kissing and teasing her the entire time. The moonlight filtered through the bay window, reducing the colors of the room to pale silver. Lightning stopped for a moment, never in his life had a woman's beauty made him speechless as Sally's did now. The curves of her body seemed to be made perfect in the moonlight; her eyes were shining with an eager lust that aroused him even more. Her face was flushed and Sally felt herself becoming warmer and warmer, yet chills ran over her metal. She watched Lightning and his panther-like grace, his powerful virility held in check by his strong personality. Once on the mattress, he nudged Sally's side and gently helped her flip onto her roof. Lightning studied every inch of Sally's gorgeous under frame; she was just as good looking on the underside as the top. Lightning slowly moved closer to Sally's rear axle. His tires slid down to her cap and he ringed her cap with kisses and then deftly popped it off along with her underwear and ran his tire lightly over Sally's exposed opening. His tire now slightly wet, he lightly traced the folds of the sensitive metal as if it was delicate fabric. The sound of Sally's, low moans were music in Lightning's ears, Lightning drove very close to Sally, and leaned down so that his mouth was even with her opening. Sally hitched a deep breath, as she felt his hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. Sally moaned with pleasure as his tongue traced her smooth folds. Using his lips, Lightning pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris, and began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. Lightning felt Sally shudder beneath him as she spread her rear tires wider for him.


	7. Private Time Part 2 of 3--EXPLICIT WARN

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

*****************EXPLICIT WARNING************ **

To the Guests:

**Guest- BEST STORIE EVER!-**Oh, stop. You're going to give me a such a big ego that I can't get it through the door, LOL. Thank you for the encouragement.

**HMG- Amazing chapter, I can't wait to read more :D well, I have an idea in mind about Lightning and Sally arriving to Mexico, they can have some problems with their luggage in the airport which makes Lightning get really mad and of course Sally will try to calm him down by telling him to go and eat to a restaurant while the personal finds the solution…-**I didn't think about the luggage, I will see how that fits into the story, I might use it. I originally had them having trouble going though customs.

**About Lightning's brother I wish Lightning were the older because he's more mature than his brother, but you don't have to change it if you don't want, is your story and you do it the way you like the most :D**- I like the friction Dogger and Lightning. It's like to me and my older brother, to this day we have never gotten along. Dogger is my older brother in car form, most of the stuff that happened in the stories are what has happed between me and my brother. And, before you ask, yes he has seven kids by five different women (don't even get me started with that).

**considering there is going to be a lot of scenes with a honey moon, going to the beach and all that I would recommend you to write them in a humanized version if you like, they are more easier to explain** -No, no I hate, hate, hate humanized stories, I won't even read them. I think it the lazy way of writing. I've done some research there is lot of things that cars can do as well as humans. They have some 'beach days' but they are a young couple and they would want to do some exploring as well. What is causing me the most trouble is Lightning's broken axle, he can't do some of the more adventurous stuff I have found.

Chapter 7. -Private Time Part 2 of 3.-

**-EXPLICIT WARNING**-

Sally was craving his ever-sweet touches on her as Lightning's tire teamed up with his mouth and simulated the delicate metal between her rear wheels. The soft, silver metal was absolutely slick with oily, lubricating fluid. Lightning lapped it up hungrily, savoring Sally's unique and exquisite taste as he continued to lick her opening. Sally hissed in pleasure and cried out his name. Lightning thrusted his tongue into her and he gently bit her folds. Sally's rear axle gyrated as Lightning continued to lick, kiss and suck her opening. She let out a long, keening whine, her rear axel grinding down on his face out of pure instinct. She whimpered in between each strangled breath, and then released it in a long choking wail. He had never thought she could be more beautiful, as he watched her writhe and moan in pleasure that he was able to give her. Sally groaned in disappointment as Lightning left her for a moment, cold and alone. Sally burrowed her windshield deeper into the pillows as Lightning covered her in kisses as he positioned himself on top of her. She could feel the large mass that was Lightning's erection pushing against her. He leaned forward to kiss her undercarriage.

As Lightning positioned himself at her entrance, he reminded himself that Sally has a petite opening and he had to be careful penetrating her until she adjusted to his size. Sally felt the tip of his penis touch her, causing Sally to moan in desire. He knew that she was fully aroused, and ready to accommodate him. Lightning leaned forward to kiss her undercarriage before taking his front tires in hers. "Are you ready Sally?" Lightning asked. "Yes, more than ready" Sally answered. Lightning slowly and gently pushed into her tight warmth. "Light!" Lightning heard Sally cry from underneath him and griped his sides; Lightning remained still "Are you ok?" Lightning asked. "Just... give me a moment, we haven't been together for a while, and you're a little big" Sally said. Lightning placed sweet kisses on Sally's undercarriage and stayed still allowing her to adjust to being invaded. Lightning whispered sweet nothings to her and he was lost to everything but the warm her wetness enveloping him. After a few moments, the pain subsided, "Okay, I think, I'm ready for you to continue" Sally whispered. Lightning slowly and gently pushed himself the rest of the way in, fully sheathing himself within her willing body. Sally could feel Lightning's erection throbbing within her. Sally moaned, it just felt so good, _he _felt so good.

To Lightning, Sally was so wet, so warm, and so tight around him his hood whirled. "Want me to start?" Lightning asked "Yeah, start slowly" Sally said "Anything for my Queen." He replied. Lightning gathered his wits and he began to trust, starting a smooth rolling rhythm. Sally did feel very tight around Lightning squeezing him pleasurably. Hearing her soft cries of pleasure and her quickened breath, Lightning finally relaxed. He enjoyed making love to Sally and moaned her name as he kept thrusting in and out of her. All sorts of pleasurable sensations infested Sally with each thrust of his body. It was ecstasy, heaven, and paradise to feel his metal press and rub against her. Sally couldn't help but moan and cry out his name as the pleasure spiked and she felt her body convulse and clamp down on him. Sally panted hard moaning then suddenly crying out each time Lightning thrust into her. "I love you" Lightning managed to say through an intense groan. The feeling of Lightning inside her, rubbing his large erect penis against her sensitive metal, wrenching needy whimpers from her lips, The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably delicious, and she voiced a half-sob as short bursts of electricity raced through her.

Sally soon found herself at the center of Lightning's efforts to bring her to incredible heights of pleasure. He moaned every time he thrust within her. Every now and again, he would nip at her breasts. Lightning's tempo increased slightly, sensing her growing need and fanning the flames of their desire. "Sally, you're the best fuck I've ever had. You're so tight, so…warm, fuck…" Lightning whispered. The feeling of his weight on top of her, the smell of his cologne, his erection pulsing inside her was the best thing she ever felt. Lightning knew that this was always special moments for them, and he would treasure it forever. "Light, let me hear how much you love this" Sally moaned. She didn't know why, but hearing him grunt and moan just it made everything feel so much better! Lightning didn't disappoint. He let her hear every ounce of the pleasure she was giving him. Both voices pitched irregularly in the midst of the gasps. The dull smack of their undercarriages filled the room as Lightning continued to thrust, giving delicious grunts of his own. He felt Sally becoming tighter and tighter around him, meaning she was close her orgasm. "Fuck girl, you're gripping me like a vice!" Lightning said. Sally's breaths were coming in high-pitched gasps "Oh, fuck me Light… fuck me… I can't tell you how I've missed this." Sally said through guttural moans of pleasure. She wrapped her rear tires around him, allowing Lightning to thrust harder and deeper into her.

Once Lightning started to thrust faster and harder, Sally began to moan uncontrollably and her muscles squeezed around him. Sally's' teeth clenched together as waves of white-hot feeling washing over her. The burning increased, filling her from bumper to bumper, and then it bloomed into shuddering contractions. Her whole body seemed to throb; Sally's entire frame exploded into one massive orgasm. She convulsed several times, with a long string of choking cries as her orgasm hit her hard. Lightning was highly pleased that he was able to bring Sally so much pleasure. Lightning continued thrusting; he tightened his grip on her as his pleasure started to reach its peak. After a few more minutes, Sally groaned as could feel the throbbing of his erection within her. Lust making him fierce and Lightning pushed his undercarriage to hers one last time. "Sally!" Lightning cried one last time. Sally clung to him as she felt Lightning's whole body stiffen and a hot, sticky liquid fill her.

Once Lightning caught his breath, he fell flat to the mattress and panted with exhaustion. Sally moaned his name one last time; and then muttered a jumble of explicit words. Lightning carefully helped Sally back onto her tires, resting against and nuzzling her. Sally caught her breath and finally exclaimed, "Ka-Chow!" Lightning laughed deeply, "Maybe we should sneak away from Doc and do this more often." he said "Good luck with that. You know that Doc doesn't miss anything" Sally said "Yes, I know and he will notice when I come back in the mornings totally exhausted" Lightning said. "And I don't want to upset him more than he's been lately." After a short rest period, Sally responded daringly, "The night may not be young but we damn well are." Pleasantly surprised by her answer, Lightning gazed eagerly into her love-drunk eyes. Sally knew that Lightning had incredible stamina; all she had to do was press the right buttons. Lucky for her she knew where all of them were. Lightning groaned in pain as his axle gave a very nasty throb. "Sally, I don't think that I'm able to have a round 2 tonight, my axle is extremely painful." A sudden and naughty idea made Sally say. "Roll over on your roof" she whispered, gently nudged him to make him obey "Just… trust me" She said. Lightning looked at her for a second and the rolled over, growing more excited by the second "You had your fun and now; I'm going to have mine." Sally said she began to nibble his finders; he relaxed and allowed her full reign.


	8. Private Time Part 3 of 3--EXPLICIT WARN

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

To the Guest:

HMG -Great way to continue the previous chapter! :D Keep it up! About the luggage is an idea that came to my mind because I don't know how to help you but I think though customs is better, but is harder to talk about it too hahaha Anyway, As I told you, is your story, you choose. I won't get mad if you don't use my idea ;)-

But you are helping me, keep feeding me idea 'nuggets' and if I like them I'll use them.

So Lightning's Brother is based on yours, It's ok, I didn't know that. I just like Lightning being the older brother in any story hahaha-

One of my best friends has allowed me to adopted her brother, so I have a older brother(who I can't stand) and a younger brother-in-sprit.(that I dearly love.) He's Scottish and he always gives me hell about being Irish. His favoate joke is: What do you call a Scotsman who can swim?….Irish. Do you get it, we live on the next island. Yes, you can swim from Scotland to Ireland, The sea called the North Channel, however is not recommended for the average swimmer. It is roughly 23 mile swim has been swum by less than 20 people in history. It is considered to be the hardest of all Channel Swims as the water is cold(wet suits are not normally allowed, I have no idea why.) The currents are incredibly strong! This combined with some of the most densely populated jellyfish territory in the world and constant waves up to 8 ft tall, makes it an ambitious challenge.

OK, If you don't like humanized versions it's ok, I think is easier but if you hate them then, It's ok with me-

OK

Chapter 8. -Private Time Part 3 of 3.-

**-EXPLICIT WARNING**-

Sally always knows just what she wants. Lightning loves her strong personality and her willingness to speak her mind. She always tells him exactly what he needs to hear not what he wants to hear. Sally is the only woman to ever tell him no when it comes to having sex. He gave a low moan as Lightning felt Sally's warm tires gently play with his penis; it was fascinating and delightfully arousing in a very naughty way. "Don't tease me, darling" He said breathlessly. That was exactly what Sally planning to do; she knew that if Lightning wanted her again, she would make him beg for it. Sally chuckled and pressed her lips to the metal of Lightning's penis. Lightning began to feel a tingle between his rear tires. Lightning groaned as she sucked him, tire and mouth moving as one. She enjoyed Lightning's flavor, he didn't taste bad just, odd. For the most part it just tasted like metal, but there was also this subtle, musky taste that was just so…Lightning. Sally ran her tongue his shaft exploring and tasting every little nook and cranny, before giving his penis a gentle suck. "Don't… stop…" was all Lightning could say. Sally took more and more of him into her mouth, increasing the amount each time until she succeeded in capturing most of Lightning's length in without choking. Instinctively, Lightning bucked his rear axle, enjoying what Sally was doing to him. Her teeth gently scrapped along his length and it took all of Lightning's self-control to keep from screaming in pleasure. "Oh…fuck…." He said, the sensations overwhelming his ability to speak. Lightning's breathing was deep and steady, each exhale followed by a throaty moan. Sally wore a self-satisfied smirk as she worked him, loving to manipulate his body. Lightning had such a gorgeous body that was a sheer delight to explore, and holding his rock hard dick in her tires was a definite turn-on. Lightning had not been shy about sharing his body, and it was hers to do whatever she wanted to do with it.

Sally took Lightning's penis and bit it gently and increased the bite pressure just enough Lightning send screaming in desire. Sally drew her tongue to his tip, running it along his breadth, and Lightning gripped the sheets tightly as his voice pitched, his whole frame arched off the bed. "Sally" was all he could say as he lay back onto the cushions, white-hot pleasure surging through his nerves. Sally climbed on top of Lightning, straddling him. Lightning's tires began to find their way up to her sides then to her breasts. She could feel his erection against her undercarriage "Ooh, someone's wants inside me, badly." Sally said and she reached down and grasped Lightning's hardened member. He gave a squeak-like sound, his lower body jerking in an automatic response and Sally chuckled. "God, Sally, just get on with it and ride me!" her lover snapped at her, his blue eyes wild and desperate. As Sally straddled his undercarriage, Lightning's tires trailed down Sally's sides and then he slipped under her. His tire began tracing lightly over her delicate folds, then venturing between them. Lightning felt Sally, she was very wet "Fuck girl… are you that excited?" Lightning asked, "That's what playing with your gorgeous dick does to me" Sally replied, gasping as his tire brushed against her clitoris. "Flattery will get you everywhere" Lightning said as his tire continued its stimulation.

Lightning was rewarded with a squeak as Sally began thrusting against the invasion of her folds. "ENOUGH" She shouted as Sally grabbed his font tires and roughly pined them to the mattress. Pain shot thought his bad axle. "Stop please… that hurts" Lightning said painfully. "Oh sorry Sweetheart, I kinda got carried away" Sally said and let go of his tires; she knew that she caused him pain because his erection deflated considerably. "Here, I hope this makes the pain go away." She pressed her lips to Lightning's jugular vein and nibbled, while her tire pumped his returning erection. Within a minute Sally felt all of Lightning's muscles tighten, and he moaned with desire and once again his penis was ready for action. "See that didn't take long" She said. "Baby, I want to fuck you so badly right now." Lightning said "That I can barely stand it." Sally rewarded him with a squeeze on his penis's sensitive head, making him moan loudly. "Beg" Sally replied and she leaned down "Come on, mister piston cup racecar, tell me what you want." "Please…" Lightning said, he sounded so meek "Please what?" she said mockingly, "I want you, Sally, I need you!" Lightning said as he rolled his eyes. This is not like him, he's never had to beg for sex. Just hearing himself beg was enough to make himself want to climax. If she didn't take him soon, he'd go mad! "You know what I want to hear" Sally said while she ran her opening up and down his erection, not letting him enter her. "So keep talking, Stud" She said. Lightning was wondering what she had done to make him feel like this about her, oh how he loved her. "Please, Please, Sally, TAKE ME NOW!" Lightning finally cried out through clenched teeth, "I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!" Sally smiled "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Sally said "Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you beg like that? So… desperate and so hot."

In another moment, Lightning brushed his tip against Sally's opening, sending jolts of pleasure through both of them. He could feel Sally; she was wet, smooth, slippery, and more than ready. Sally wordlessly sank down on top of Lightning's erection. Lightning threw his hood back with an intense groan. Sally was so tight around him that his hood whirled, her movements sending excruciating pleasure down his shaft. "I can't believe it, even just this feels so good- oh, Light you have no idea how I've missed this." Sally's said as Lightning filled and stretched her divinely, giving her incredible pleasure without moving an inch. For a few minutes, Sally just sat still, enjoying the feeling of his erection throbbing inside her. Lightning was growing inpatient and he started squirming under her. Carefully she started moving her entire body in an erotic rhythm. Lightning felt his control slipping away, moaning louder and louder. Sally slammed her undercarriage to Lightning's with each time she came down, forcing him deeper into her, and making him grunt. Lightning gasped, feeling her core grip him tighter. He had not had somebody take control and ride him so roughly before. The sensations were sending him out his mind. Sally closed her eyes as Lightning started to trust in the same rhythm as her movements.

Calm, but powerful waves of pleasure started to roll through her body, Sally knew it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge, Sally's muscles started to spasm and she lanced herself down hard on Lightning's erection, crying out as she had a massive orgasm. The feeling Sally in the throes of her orgasm, and the sensation of his own pulsating erection, was enough to trigger Lightning's climax. He threw his hood back as he choked on breaths, fighting to feel and to cherish everything, knowing it would fall away in just seconds. It was one the most powerful climaxes that Lightning has had ever had. Sally collapsed on top of him panting heavily. She laid on top of him for a while, resting on him and listening to his engine as it calmed down to a normal pace. She felt Lightning's erection deflate inside her; he was large enough to remain in Sally as they rested together. Lightning caressed the sides of her frame with his front tires. "I don't care what the circumstances are, let's never go that long without having sex again" Sally said "Yeah... It has too long…" Lightning said, at this point he is willing to face Doc's wrath, if it meant having Sally for one night. "Chrysler, that was good... your right, Sally we gotta find a way to do this more often." "I love you so much." Sally said "And I miss being alone with you." Lightning said. Sally sighed in delight and crawled down from him, allowing Lightning to roll over; he just smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you, Light" Sally mumbled against his side. "And I love you" Lightning replied, giving her a kiss.

Finally the two lovers, exhausted from their night together, laid beside each other under the blankets I love you." Lightning replied, kissing Sally softly as he gently rubbed her body. He hugged her close, and took a deep breath, enjoying her scent. Sally pressed her lips to his; there was joy and affection in the way she kissed him as she snuggled close her eyes beginning to close. A contented sigh escaped lightning's lips, eyes hiding behind his lids as he relaxed, pressing into her and feeling her side along his pressing gently. He whispered her name, soft and beautiful. Lightning caressed her finder and said "Goodnight, Sweetheart." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, my lover." She kissed him once more before snuggling his strong finder. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.


	9. Sally's Disastrous First Race

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and

review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To the Guest-

**ndye838****I love these better than the originals KEEP ON GOING PLEASE- Thank you and I planning on it**

Chapter 9. -Sally's Disastrous First Race-

The Next morning: They rolled out of the hotel and headed back to the track. "What do you do around here?" "Nothing really" Lightning said. "Sleep" Sally laughed. "Are you that tired?" "Yes, after last night, you have worn me out" Lightning said. "Anyway I'm done with my training until the race so I can catch up on my sleep." "You're not going to train again before the race?" "Nah, I'm good" Lightning said. "Besides, I have physical therapy sessions everyday at three." "For your axle?" Sally asked. "Yeah" Lightning replied. "It's bothering you a lot, isn't it? Did last night's romance do any more damage to it?" Sally asked Lightning shrugged. "No, but it was pretty messed up last year, Sally" he said. "Some pain is expected." "Okay," Sally said. "Just tell me if it gets worse, okay?" "You'll be the first to know" Lightning said. On Sunday, Lightning woke up early; he stretched and rolled out of his trailer. He drove down to the track buffet for a little breakfast like he usually did. The race did not start until one, so he Lightning a couple of hours to kill before race time. Lightning got two cans of electrolyte drink and settled at a table by himself, eyeing Chick who was having his breakfast across the dining room, by himself as well. After he finished the cans, Lightning drove out to the track for a quick last-minute training session. Lightning found a groove in the track that he thought would work for him. He stayed in the groove as he drove at one hundred miles per hour around the track a couple times. Lightning drove off the track and drove back to his trailer, looking forward to sitting on ice. His axle was throbbing. This worried Lightning a bit, because he had not put any strain on it at all. Maybe Sally did get to rough and did do something to it after all.

Two hours later, Sally arrived at Lightning's trailer. "Good morning," she greeted Lightning cheerfully. "Are you ready to race? I think so," Lightning said, shifting on his ice pack. "Is your axle bothering you?" Sally asked. "A little," Lightning admitted "Not bad though. I'm fine, don't worry about me." "You know that's not going to happen," Sally said. "Should you be racing today?" "Of course I should!" Lightning said, surprised Sally would even think about that possibility. "There's no reason for me to scratch!" "Yes, there is," Sally said. "Your axle is hurting! If it breaks out there on the track, you'll be out for the rest of the season!" "Sally," Lightning said quietly. "Sweetheart, don't do this to me, please." Sally sighed "I'm just uncomfortable with you racing if your axle is acting up." "I'll put my brace on," Lightning told her. "How's that?" "Okay" Sally said, still looking apprehensive. "It has metal stabilizers in it right?" "Yeah" Lightning said. "Good," Sally said. Her expression softened. "I just don't want you getting hurt again" "I know," Lightning said. He gave her a sideways glance. "You don't like me racing, do you?" "It's not that I don't like you racing," Sally said slowly. "It's just…I saw your wreck up close in person, and now whenever I see you out on the track, I think of it. I can hardly watch you race without feeling sick. Your wreck replays over and over in my head." Lightning did not know what to say but there was no need. Sally drove up to him and hugged him. Lightning felt her shudder slightly and heard her sniff. "Hey," he said quietly. "It's okay. Don't fall apart on me before I can get out on the track." "I'll try," Sally said softly. She backed up and sniffed "Sorry, I turn wimpy when I'm scared." "Everybody does," Lightning said, grinning. "Except for me, I get mean and become an asshole." Sally gave a watery laugh "I'll be fine," Lightning said. "But if you don't want to be my crew chief, I'm sure can find someone else." "I can do it," Sally said. "Okay," Lightning said. "I'm sure you'll do a great job" "I hope you're right," Sally said. "I know I am," Lightning replied.

Several hours later, Lightning was on the track lined up, his engine started, and waiting for the green flag to be dropped. The racing official dropped the flag and Lightning shot out onto the track. He allowed Chick to pass him so he could get a draft. "Is everything clear behind me?" Lightning asked. "Yes," Sally said through the intercom system. "Who's in third and how close is he to me?" Lightning asked. "Sapphire" Sally said. She's about ten feet behind you." "Thanks," Lightning said. "No problem," Sally said. "I'm supposed to tell you about caution flags too, right?" "Yeah," Lightning said, blocking Sapphire from passing him. An hour and a half later, there was a severe wreck on the track, involving cars Lightning hardly knew. Debris was everywhere on the track. "A caution flag is up," Sally said "That'll be because of all this debris" Lightning said, swerving to avoid a warped bumper. In doing so, he did not see the piece of metal and unknowingly drove over it. Lightning felt a sharp pain in his bad axle, but he thought that it was complaining about him swerving, and it didn't even cross his mind that he might have been cut. The pain went away quickly and he continued to race.

An hour later, Lightning was heading into the final five laps of the race. He was in first, but Chick was coming up fast. "Chick's coming up on the inside," Sally warned Lightning. "Okay," Lightning said. He drifted inside and sped up slightly. Suddenly, Chick sped past Lightning on the outside. "See ya later, McQueen!" he cackled "Sally!" Lightning said. "Tell me when he switches sides like that!" "Sorry Light I thought you knew." Sally said obviously bothered by her mistake. Lightning floored his engine, getting neck and neck with Chick. For four laps, the cars dueled, but when they crossed the finish line, Chick was ahead. "Ugh!" Lightning groaned "No!" He gratefully accepted his second place trophy and dove slowly back to his trailer and started packing his things for his next race. Suddenly his phone started ringing. "Hello?" he asked, not even checking the caller I.D. "What happened out there?" asked Doc's voice. "I didn't see him coming up," Lightning said glumly. "Why not?" Doc asked. "Because I was told he was coming up on the inside," Lightning said. "Not the outside." "Mhmmm," Doc said. "What's fuck that supposed to mean?" Lightning asked angrily. "Nothing" Doc said gruffly. "I'll meet you in Philly day after tomorrow." "Sounds good," Lightning said edgily.

He hung up the phone and packed his stuff in his trailer. Lightning took his brace off and was startled to see it was soaked in oil. "Whoa," Sally said driving up. "What's that from?" "My axle" Lightning said. "Light, you need to go to the track doctor," Sally said. "I'm fine," Lightning said. "My brace just rubbed a sore spot, I'll have Doc look at it when I get to Philadelphia." Lightning drove up the ramp and into his trailer to put the brace away. "I don't think you are 'fine'" Sally said, fear dripping from her voice. "What?" Lightning asked slightly panicked. "Look" Lightning looked behind him and saw a trail of oil behind glistening behind him. "Only then did Lightning notice he was bleeding, not bad, but enough to scare him and Sally. Hand me that towel and I'll use that to helpfully stop the bleeding" Sally got the towel and helped Lightning wrap his axle tightly. "How do not know that your axle was bleeding" Sally said. "Due to the scarring, I don't have a lot of feeling in it" Lightning said. Once they got the bleeding to slow down, they drove to the medical building and asked to see a doctor. "It needs a few staples," the track doctor said thirty minutes later. "Do you know what caused it?" Lightning asked. "Properly from the big accident, there was a lot of debris out there," the doctor said. "You're lucky you were wearing your brace. If you hadn't been, it's likely it would have sliced your axle in two." Lightning nodded. "Is there any swelling down there?" he asked. "There is some," the doctor said. "But considering your wreck last season, it looks good." "Thanks" Lightning said twenty minutes later. He had four staples in his wheel axle. "So I can race next Sunday?" "Yes," the doctor answered. "The staples can come out after your race." "Okay," Lightning said. "Thank you." "You're welcome," the doctor replied.


	10. A New Injury

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To the Guest

**ndye838****I hope you keep it up with your stories i just can't stop reading them I could read them all the time** - Yea, I am happy that you're enjoying them. I'm doing the happy dance(don't ask, it's not a pretty sight)

Chapter 10-A New Injury-

Lightning drove out of the structure and to his trailer. His axle was incredibly sore and tender. "What did the doctor say?" Sally asked. "I must have driven over a piece of debris or something," Lightning said. "It split my axle open. He put four staples in my axle that get taken out in a week." Sally nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good crew chief," she said. "You did great for your first time" Lightning said. "It takes practice and experience to see everything you need to see out there." Sally nodded. "Well next time Mack or Abby should probably do it. I guess racing just isn't for me." "But…I'm so proud of you" Lightning said. "Yeah, well my flight leaves in a couple hours. I'd better get to the airport" Sally said. "Okay Sweetie" Lightning said. He pulled forward, hugged, and kissed Sally. "I'm going to miss you," Sally said quietly. "I'll miss you too," Lightning said. "It's only three more weeks though." "That's too long," Sally said. "Compared to three months, I think it'll fly by," Lightning said. "Fair point" Sally said smiling. Lightning pulled forward and kissed Sally again. He ignored the paparazzi around him and Sally, snapping pictures of their intimate moment. "Bye," Lightning said backing up. "Bye," Sally said. She turned around and drove away. Lightning watched his fiancé drive away and then finished packing his equipment. "Abby and Mack you ready," Lightning asked. "Yeah, Boss," Mack called out. "Alright then let's go" Lightning said. He drove around the trailer, backed up the ramp, and closed the door.

Six hours later Lightning asked Mack to stop so Lightning could drive around for a few minutes. His axles tended to cramp up if it was stationary for too long. Lightning drove down the incline and pulled into the well-manicured parking lot of a rest stop along the highway. "Thanks, Mack," Lightning said. "No problem, Light" He said. "I need to drive around for a few minutes; I'm really stiff and sore." "Is your axle acting up?" Mack asked sympathetically. "Yeah" Lightning said. "Go ahead and stretch," Mack said. "It might make you feel better." "I can't really stretch my axle like I would love to do" Lightning said, uncomfortably shifting. "I'm afraid I'll rip the staples out, and then I would be in a lot of pain" "Oh," Mack said, nodding wisely. "I see your problem." Lightning did a couple of slow laps around the rest stop. "Feel better?" Mack asked "You seem to be driving better." "Yeah, are you and Abby ready to hit the road?" Lightning asked. "As soon as she finishes her drink we will be." Mack said "I don't want Doc mad at us for showing up late. He's been very moody lately." "Abby you spend a lot if time with him" Lightning said. "Has he said anything to you about anything that has gotten him upset?" "No, he's usually sleeps or watches TV most of the time." Abby said "When we do talk, it's about the things like the weather. He has not said anything that would make me think he's upset about something. Normally when he's upset or mad about something, it's the other way around. He complains about it is for days. I now know all the curse words in the English language because of him." Mack and Lightning laughed. Lightning knew Abby was Russian by birth, so English is her second language. Her parents immigrated to America when she was just a young child. Mack and Lightning have witnessed Doc's legendary swearing, and his love for the f-word. Ten minuets later, they were back on the road.

The next morning: Lightning arrived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He got off his trailer and drove directly to Doc who was waiting for him. "Hey, Doc" Lightning said, driving very cautiously to Doc. Lightning's staples were bothering him and, his axle was very swollen and felt warm to the touch. "Hey, Kiddo," Doc said. His brow furrowed. "Why on earth are you drivin' so funny?" "I sliced my bad axle open," Lightning said. "I have four staples in it and it's extremely sore and tender." "How in the fuck did you do that?" Doc asked, almost angrily. "I don't exactly know, but I'm assuming that I ran over a piece of debris from that big wreck on Sunday" Lightning said. "When I took my brace off after the race, Sally noticed that I was bleeding. So we went to the track doctor. He said that there was a gash that needed four staples." Doc nodded. "So you're still racing Sunday?" "Yeah," said Lightning "Good" Doc said. Lightning nodded and shifted uncomfortably as one of the staples pulled on his axle. "You're in no condition to train," Doc said. "You have always raced well at this track so I'm going to recommend that you take the week off." "I'm sorry, Doc," Lightning said earnestly. "I didn't see that piece of debris. The track doctor said it would have sliced my axle in half if I hadn't been wearing my brace." "I know that you didn't mean to," Doc said heavily. "But, I would like to take a look at it." "Right now?" Lightning asked. "Yeah," Doc replied. "Let's go to the medical building." Lightning followed Doc across the large parking lot, putting as little weight on his front right tire as possible.

Once Lightning and Doc arrived in the medical building, Lightning drove up the examining table's ramp. Doc drove under the table and flipped the light on. "Geeze, Rookie!" Doc exclaimed. "Is it bad?" Lightning asked, wincing as Doc examined the injury. "It's not good. You must have driven over a piece of metal; it's the only thing that would cause this amount of damage. The wound is deep, but it's clean cut so it should heal well." Doc said. "There's a lot of swelling, you need two more staples than what you got and it's also infected. Did the track doctor even bother to clean the wound before he stapled it shut?" "I don't know, he seemed to be upset with me coming in after the race." Lightning said "He did not discuss with me what he was going to do, he just did it." "Did you get some antibiotics?" "No, the doctor said nothing about antibiotics. Are you going to put the staples in?" Lightning asked. "Eventually, I'm gonna have to" Doc said. It's very long gash without anything holding it together. I'm also ordering you antibiotics" "Is the infection bad?" Lightning asked. "No, not yet" Doc said "If I leave it like that, it will be. I'm going to get some local anesthesia, I need to remove those staples and thoroughly clean out the wound. Doc said. "Just sit tight I'll be back soon." "That's just great" Lightning said to himself "It sounds like my axle going to painful for a while."

Forty minutes later, Doc came back with a tray of tools and a nurse. "Lightning this Nurse Harper, she's going to assist me in cleaning out your wound." Doc said "She's going to inject some local anesthesia into your axle so you won't feel anything." "That's a type of painkiller, I can't have painkillers" Lightning said. "Lightning relax, it's not a painkiller and it has a different chemical compound. It is very short lived and can only be used by a doctor." Harper drove under the table and flipped on a powerful light and shined it on his injury. "Ouch, Lightning that looks like it hurts." Harper said when she saw the condition of the wound "Are you ready for the injection?" "Yes… just get it over with" Lightning said as he felt the needle in his axle. There was some intense burning feeling for a few seconds and then his axle went nub, then gradually he couldn't feel anything. "Ok, Rookie" Doc said as he pinched his axle a few times to see if he could get any reaction from Lightning. "We're ready to start. You might feel some pulling and tugging but nothing else. We are going to document your injury so we will be taking pictures as we work." Doc picked up a device and started removing the staples.

"The track doctor did a poor job in cleaning this injury, the infection gets worse as we get deeper." Harper said as she started to clean his wound. Every now and again they would stop and take a couple of pictures. "This is worse than I expected" Doc said. "Look what I found." It was a small shard of metal. Harper got a specimen container and Doc put the metal shard in it. Doc found a few more shards. "Kid, once we are done, you need to file a complaint ageist the doctor that treated you" Doc said angrily. "I just found a ninth piece of metal in your axle. One or two I would expect, but nine, this is just unacceptable." Pain suddenly shot through his axle as Harper pulled a big shard out of his wound. Lightning groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "I know kid, hang in there, we're almost done." Doc said knowing that the anesthesia was starting to wear off, and Lightning was starting to feel what they were doing to him. Harper finished cleaning the wound by flushing the era with Iodine. "Doc, are you done?" Lightning said "My axle is starting to really hurt, please hurry." "We just need to get the staples in and then we'll be done." Doc said as he drove over to a drawer and pulled out a large medical stapler. He drove back under the examining table. Lightning closed his eyes and held his breath. Doc pulled the trigger on the staple gun. Lightning jumped as he felt the staple shoot into his axle. "Ugh," Lightning groaned "I hate getting staples." "You and me both, Kiddo," Doc said as he added another staple. "Just hang in there; I'll be done in a few minutes." Lightning's stomach lurched as intense pain shot through his axle as Doc added another staple. "But you would need a lot more than six staples if you hadn't been wearing your brace." Lightning swallowed a few times to keep from vomiting. "Ok, that looks much better." Doc said driving from underneath him.


	11. The Truth About Doc's Past

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

**PIXAR AND DISNEY**

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To the Guest

**ndye838****I hope you keep it up with your stories i just can't stop reading them I could read them all the time**-You being happy with them, makes me happy.

I KNOW THAT I SAID THAT THE LAST CHAPTER ONE THE ONLY ONE FOR THE WEEK, BUT THINGS HAVE GONE GREAT, AND I HAVE TIME TO POST THIS CHAPTER.

**Chapter 11- The Truth About Doc's Past**

Harper finished taking pictures of his axle. "You all right?" He noticed that Lightning had his eyes tightly closed and he was swallowing a few times. "I will be as soon as the stars before my eyes go away." Lightning said "Could you get me a bucket or something, in case I vomit." "Sure Kid" Doc said. He grabed the closest trash can and scooted it right under Lightning's bumper. "Thank you Harper for your help." "Anytime Doc" Harper said. "If you need me again all you have to is ask." She turned and faced Lightning "Lightning, if you want I can come back later and check on you." "No, it's ok Harper, but thank you for asking and assisting Doc" Lightning said "Doc's here he can keep an eye on me." "Oh, I'm sure he will" Harper said "I'll see you around" and she drove away. "I'm going to get you some ice, you need to sit on it for twenty minutes then we need to get a hold if the racing superintendent." "Why, I not done anything wrong." Lightning said "I know you need antibiotics to get that infection under control. Your injury has to be documented. Kid, I'm serous about filing a complaint ageist the doctor that treated you. Most antibiotics will show up on a drug screen. So to prevent any problems later, we need to file paperwork with the superintendent" Doc said. "The track at Houston has three doctors, which one of them did you see." "Uh…one…of…them" Lightning said slowly "I don't remember, I was bleeding at the time." "Never mind, I need to call and get your record any way." Doc said "Just wait here" and he left.

An hour later: Racing Superintendent Fabio came by the table. Doc had called Houston International Raceway and had Lightning's medical report faxed to him. Lightning recounted what had happed at Sunday's race. Fabio looked over the medial report, and then he looked at Lightning's axle. Doc even showed him the metal fragments that he pulled out of Lightning's wound. "I know your reputation Doc, but just to make sure that there is no conflict of interest, I'll need one of the track doctors to look at Lightning's injury. If they agree with your findings, then I will approve of the use of the antibiotics. Did you have any one witness you pulling the metal fragments out of Lightning's axle?" Fabio asked. "Nurse Harper assisted me." Doc said "She also pulled out a few shards; in fact she pulled out the largest piece." "I will make a report to Dr. Bull Riddell. As you know he's the head of medical services for the league. So all tracks medical services are under his command. I'm assuming that he'll want to talk to you." Fabio said "It looks to me that you have a valid complaint." Fabio drove away with out saying another word.

It was only about ten minutes until a track doctor appeared at Lightning's table. "Hello Lightning, Doc" Bella, the track doctor said. "I'm Dr. Bella Underwood; I got the superintendent's request for me to examine your axle. Do you want to do it now, or later?" "Now would be great" Lightning said. She read the report from Houston. Then she started interviewing Lightning on what happed. Again Lightning recounted what had happed at Sunday's race. When she was done with the interview, she drove under him and examined his axle. "Wow, that's a nasty gash." Bella said, Lightning could feel her poking around. "I can see why Doc is requesting permission for you to take antibiotics" Bella said. "Then you're going to approve Doc's request?" Lightning asked "Absolutely, you need definitely need some antibiotics, the wound looks like it's infected" she said. "Just wait here; I will give the superintendent my report."

An hour later: Lightning backed down the ramp that lead to the elevated table and parked beside Doc. Doc had a box that had eight small vials in it, and a syringe. Doc handed the box to Lightning. "This is your antibiotics, starting tomorrow morning, take one vile in the morning and one in the evening for the next four days. Make sure you take it with food or they will tear up your stomach" Doc said. "What's in the syringe?" Lightning asked "It's also an antibiotic, you need something immediately" Doc said. Dr. Underwood highly recommended it." He moved to Lightning's rear and administered the antibiotics. "Now go to your trailer and rest" Doc said. "I'll be by later to check on you." "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said as his axle shook violently when he put some weight on it. "No problem, Kid," Doc said. He looked over to Lightning "You okay?" "I think so" Lightning said. "I can't put any weight on my axle without it causing pain." "Do you think you need crutches?" Doc asked, a tiny bit of concern in his voice. "I don't think so," Lightning said, taking a deep breath "I'm going to give you one," Doc said. "No, Doc," Lightning said. "I really don't want crutches." "If you're sure, Kid" Doc said. "Just be careful." "I will," Lightning said. Then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Lightning asked. "Hey!" Sally's voice said. "Are you in Philadelphia?" "Yeah," Lightning said. "Are you back home?" "No," Sally said. "I flew to L.A. instead. I'm visiting my parents and going to the visit the place where we're getting married to make the final arrangements. "Oh," Lightning said. "That sounds great." "Good," Sally said. "Well I have to go," Lightning said. "I'll talk to you later" "Okay," Sally said. "Love you." "Love you too," Lightning said, not wanting Doc to overhear him. "Bye." Lightning hung up his phone and sighed. "She's driving me crazy with all these plans," He said under his breath. Lightning thought he said it quietly to where it was only to himself, but unfortunately Doc has good hearing and sure enough, Doc overheard him, thinking the statement was addressed to him. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about your stupid wedding!" Doc said furiously. "It'll probably fall through like the last time you were engaged!" Lightning's stomach lurched as he stood staring at Doc. He had never thought no matter how much Doc disagreed with the wedding that he would go to that extreme. "I didn't mean to say that," Doc said. "Yes, you did," Lightning said quietly. He hobbled out of the medical building, putting as much weight on his axle as it would permit. Lightning drove back to his trailer, not even noticing the rain falling from the cloudy gray sky above him.

He drove up the ramp of his trailer and closed the door. Lightning turned on his television and was surprised to see himself on the screen. "Lightning McQueen, the rookie sensation of two seasons ago, suffered a horrifying wreck last year," the commentator said. "He could not return for the rest of racing season. Lightning is this season's Piston Cup point leader, but last year wreck has had lasting effects that are taking their toll on him this year. We all know that Lightning crushed his front right axle. That axle has been bothering him relentlessly. It has had swelling in it, and he has been receiving physical therapy to help with the pain. In this past Sunday's race, Lightning drove over some debris and he split it open. Lightning's axle now has four staples in it." "Six, and I'm taking antibiotics because it got infected." Lightning corrected the television quietly. "Lightning been through a lot," Doc said, appearing on the screen. "But he's tough. He'll make it through this." With that, Lightning switched the television off, only to hear a banging on the trailer's door. "Rookie, it's me," Doc called gruffly. "Look, Kid, I'm sorry for what I said. I don't know what I was thinking." He then paused. "Please open the door; I have some stuff to explain."

Lightning lowered the ramp and hobbled out. "You don't look too good," Doc said a concerned expression on his face. "I'm fine," Lightning said coldly. "Now what were you saying?" "I have some stuff to explain," Doc said lowly, rain was now poring from the sky. "Just listen to me, okay?" "I'll try," Lightning said in the same icy voice. Doc looked at the ground. "When I was in my fifth season, I was engaged." Lightning looked up. He had not known Doc had ever been engaged. "And-uh," Doc said, getting quieter. "My fiancé was planning to surprising me and come and watching me race when I was in Houston." Doc's voice started shaking. "On the way, she-ugh, got hit hood on by a drunk car driving down the wrong side of the road… she…ugh…she was killed instantly. (AN-Yes that happed to my first husband) That's why I've been so distant about your wedding. I'm sorry, Kid, my grief has gotten the way of your and Sally's happiness. I'd be more than happy to marry you and Sally if the position is still available." Lightning was completely shocked. "I'm so sorry, Doc," he said, not knowing what else he could say. "I'm sorry I've complained so much about my wedding in front of you. That must have brought back horrible memories. Of course you can still marry us, I can't think of anyone better." "Don't worry about it, Rookie," Doc said, tears in his eyes. "I figured you should know why I've been so rude lately" "It's fine" Lightning said "What was her name?" "Julie," Doc replied. "That's why I was in Alabama. That's where she is buried." "I'm sorry," Lightning said, feeling like a broken record. "Was she pretty?" "Oh yeah, very pretty" Doc said, laughing a bit, a tear running down his hood. "She looked a lot like Sally to tell you the truth, pretty close to the same paint color, he pulled out an old worn out photo of her." "Did she go crazy with wedding plans like Sally is?" Lightning asked. "Not as much as Sally is," Doc said. "But she was definitely excited."


	12. Investigations

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex**

Chapter 12-Investigations

"I'm sorry, Doc," Lightning said for the millionth time. "Its okay, Rookie," Doc said. "I'm the one who should be apologizing." "It's fine. Is that why you and Sophia have not gotten married?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, it's just too hard for me. Sophia has been pressuring me to, I… I'm not…. I….mean, I don't want…" Doc stuttered. "It's just… I'm scared; I don't want to lose Sophia the way I lost Julie." "Doc, what's the odds of that happing again" Lightning said "Dose Sophia know about Julie?" "No" Doc said. "You're the first one that I've ever told." "You think maybe you should?" Lightning asked "It might smooth things over with her." "I'll think about it. Thanks Kid, it has been weighing heavily on my mind for a while. Do you want to go get something to eat?" Doc said. "I don't want you driving around too much on your axle when I just clean it up and put staples back in it." "I can go to the track restaurant; it's a two minute drive!" Lightning protested, grinning. He was glad he and Doc were on good terms again. "It'll be a least a ten minute drive for you, Rookie" Doc sniggered. "I'm okay," Lightning said, beginning to roll on three wheels next to Doc. "You look like a fucking idiot" Doc said. "Fine, I'll drive on four wheels and be unbearable pain," Lightning said. He put his front right tire on the ground lightly, only pretending it hurt.

Two days later, Lightning got up at six to beg Doc to let him train. The antibiotics have the infection under control and his axle did not feel bad. However his stomach was killing him. Lightning did not take Doc's warning seriously and took the antibiotics without eating first, and they tore up his stomach like Doc said they would. "No, Kid," Doc said. "Wait 'till tomorrow, you need time to heal." "Fine" Lightning huffed, half-serous, half jokingly. He had been joking around a lot lately. With Doc back to the way he used to be, Lightning was very happy. "What am I supposed to do if I can't train?" Doc shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "What have you been doing?" Nothing!" Lightning said. "That's the problem! I'm going crazy with boredom!" Doc laughed. "I'm sorry, Kiddo," he said. "You can train Friday and Saturday." "Okay," Lightning said. "But what if I don't get back into shape before Sunday and I lose again?" "You won't," Doc said. "You'll be fine. Taking a few days off isn't going to affect your conditioning." Doc's phone started ringing and he answered it "Hello… yes, it is… yes I did… we can do that." Doc said into the phone "We'll be there shortly. Well Kid you can't complain about having nothing to do. That was Dr. Bull Riddell. He wants to meet with us in an hour, and he wants to see the metal shards that I took out of your axle." "Do I need to go get the nurse?" "No she has been contacted and will be there as well" Doc said.

They met up with Harper as they headed to the administration building. A yellow Porsche was there to meet them. "Doc, Lightning, Harper welcome, I've been expecting you" Dr. Riddell said "This way please" Dr. Riddell led them to a plush office. "Please have a seat" He said "It's hot out there, can I get you anything to drink." "I'll have a Pepsi please" Harper said. "That sounds good I'll have one too" Lightning said. "No thanks, I'm good" Doc said. Dr. Riddell came back with the drinks a few moments later. "Lydia, I'm going to be in a meeting." The doctor said to his sectary "Hold all my calls." He handed them their drinks and he settled himself behind a desk. "Now, you all know why you are here" Dr. Riddell said. "I'm investing your clam of negulance when Dr. James Cannae treated you after the race at Huston. Tell me from the beginning exactly what happed." Lightning explained that Doc was not available to crew chief for the race at Huston, so he got his fiancé to do it. Late in the race was a big accident involving some other racecars. He avoided the wreak, but when he weaved around a bumper, he ran over a piece of debris and it cut him. It hurt, but he pain went away quickly and he thought that he had only pulled something and didn't think anymore about it until after the race. When took of his brace she noticed he was bleeding. They deiced to go to the track doctor. He put four staples in and sent Lightning on his way. It bothered him the entire way here, it bothering him so much that his driver had to pull over a few times and let him out of the trailer so he could stretch. He met up with Doc here. Doc wanted to look at right away and they headed to the medical center. Doc said that is was pretty torn up and there was an infection present. He got Harper and they opened the wound and cleaned it out. Doc said that he found metal fragments. They took pictures and then closed it.

"Do you have the pictures you took" Dr. Riddell asked Doc. "I sure do" Doc said. "Can I see them" Dr. Riddell asked. Doc handed the pictures to him. "Those are copies, you can keep them if you want." Dr. Riddell looked through the pictures. Stopping ever so often to ask about something about them. Lightning saw for the first time how badly he was cut. He looked like he was going to get sick when he looked at the pictures that showed his axle. It didn't seem to bother the two doctors or the nurse. "I'm assuming you have the shards too" Dr. Riddell said. Doc handed him the bottle. Dr. Riddell asked Harper and Doc a series of questions. He handed Doc back the bottle. "It looks to me that there something went wrong at the Huston track" Dr. Riddell said "I need to talk to Dr. Cannae and get his side of the story before I make any decisions. I will contact you in a few weeks when I have made my ruling." "Thank you Dr. Riddell" Lightning said "We'll be waiting to hear from you." Dr. Riddell escorted them out of the office. Thank you, Harper for your input" Doc said. "I think it made a difference." "It was my pleasure" She said. "I think that Dr. Riddell will rule in your favor."

Sunday, Lightning rolled opened his trailer door and rolled out to a roaring crowd. He grinned at his fans and drove down to Doc. "You ready, Rookie?" Doc asked. "As much as I'm going to be," Lightning said. His training had gone fairly well. Friday been somewhat disastrous training session, but Saturday more than made up for it. "Racecars! Line up on the track!" the loudspeaker blared. "I'll see you in a five hundred laps Old Man," Lightning said, turning towards the track. "See you then, Kiddo," Doc said. "Go kick some fucking bumper." "Will do" Lightning said, grinning. He drove onto the track and parked on Chick's right "You ready to lose again, McQueen?" Chick asked cackling "In your dreams Thunder" Lightning said "Keep it cool, Rookie," Doc said through Lightning's intercom system "Remember, float like a Cadillac" "And sting like a beamer" Lightning said Lightning revved his engine and watched for the green flag to be dropped. Once it was, Lightning shot onto the track, his axle protesting slightly. He got ahead of Chick and pulled into the inside groove in the track. "Good, Kiddo," Doc said. Try to stay in first." "Isn't that the game?" Lightning laughed. "You know what I mean," Doc said. One hundred laps later, Lightning pulled over for a pit stop. "How's your axle?" Doc asked. "Good, sore, but good" Lightning said. He bared his teeth as a pity quickly changed his front right tire, which was painful for him. "Good," Doc said. "You've got one hundred laps left. Go get 'em." "Will do," Lightning said, speeding off. He was in third behind Chick and Sapphire. Sapphire had not pitted yet. Lightning easily passed her and ended up behind Chick.

Chick's racing strategy was blocking, so it was incredibly hard to pass him. Lightning stayed behind Chick for ninety laps, blocking Sapphire the entire time. Finally, Lightning saw an opening between Chick and the infield. Lightning floored his engine as hard as he could and made it through the opening, but just barely; half way through Lightning's move, Chick saw him and attempted to cut him off, but Lightning was too fast. Lightning grinned; he had completed his task of passing Chick. He was almost positive he had the race won. Chick's specialty may be blocking, but Lightning's was speed. Lightning pulled away from Chick and sprinted the remaining laps until he crossed the finish line in first place. "Good job, Rookie!" Doc said. "Great finish!" "Thanks, Doc," Lightning said.


	13. Disaster Strikes

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY

**CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 13-Disaster Strikes

Racing supernatant Fabio grabbed Lightning as soon as he left the track and took him to his tent. "You know what I need Champ." Fabio said as he handed Lightning a cup. "Fill it up." They had a long wait before his win could made official. The antibiotics that Lightning had been taking earlier in the week was still in his system and it showed up in his urine. "This is why we went through the trouble of documenting your injury." Doc said while they were waiting the results of the drug screening. Once the racing supernatant cleared the Lightning of any wrongdoing, the results of the race were made official. Lightning turned into victory lane, accepted his first place prize and answered a few questions from the press. Then he drove back to his pit area. "How's the axle doing?" Doc asked. "Pretty good," Lightning said. He leaned onto his front right axle and smiled. "Good," Doc said, obviously pleased. "It's a lot better than it was a few days ago, huh?" Lightning laughed. "Much," he said, remembering the disastrous training session again. During the session, he had not been able to get around the track more than ten times at one hundred miles per hour before stopping and sitting on ice for an hour. "Good," Doc said. "Load up then. It's on to Seattle." "Sounds good to me," Lightning said. "But when can I get my staples out?" Doc said. "Wait till we get to Seattle, Kiddo. The more time you have to heal the better."

Three days later, Lightning was training at the Seattle track. "Go ahead and pick up a little speed" Doc said through the intercom system. "Okay," Lightning said. Going down the straight, he sped up to over one hundred miles per hour. Lightning drove deep into the corner only to spin out and hit the wall. "Ouch!" he said. "Are you okay, Rookie?" he asked. "Yeah," Lightning said, "How am I supposed to drive into the corners at top speed?" "These turns have always been a little tricky," The track was unusual, it was more of a triangle than an oval, and a lot more challenging for the racecars to race around the track. "These corners are tricky; it takes a couple of days of practicing to get used to them." He picked up speed again and tried a few more turns, bumping into the wall each time. "Try power sliding around the corners," Doc said. "I'm not on dirt, Doc," Lightning said. "I'll just burn rubber on the track." "You'd be surprised," Doc said. "Just try it." "Okay," Lightning said, almost hesitantly. He drove into the corner again at top speed. Lightning threw his axles to the right and floored his throttle. He made it around the corner successfully. "This is awesome!" Lightning exclaimed. "Good job, Kiddo," Doc said. "That'll do for today." "Okay, Doc," Lightning said. "So I'm supposed to power slide around every turn?" "Yep" Doc replied. "Now go ice your axle."

Over the next few days, Lightning practiced power sliding around all the turns. "You've got it down," Doc said Friday after Lightning's training session. "I think that you can take tomorrow off." "Alright" Lightning said, almost thankful. He was afraid all the power sliding was going to hurt his axle. It had not been bothering him too much, but Lightning did not want to re-injure himself, this close to the end of the season. "I want to check your axle," Doc said once they were off the track. Lightning followed Doc to the medical building and drove up onto the examining table. "It's still has some swelling" Doc said. "But it looks really good." "Maybe it's because the staples need to come out" Lightning said hopefully. "I doubt that" Doc said, giving Lightning a humored glance, "But I'm going to take them out anyway." "Thanks!" Lightning said happily. The last few days the staples had been incredibly itchy. "Uh huh, I know that it would a least shut you up for a while," Doc said, getting an appliance from a drawer that resembled a giant crow bar. Doc drove back to Lightning and took the staples out one by one. Once the last staple was out, Doc did a quick inspection of his axle. Doc took what looked like and ace bandage and tightly wrapped his axle. "You need to leave this rap on until after the race on Sunday." Doc said "Your axle is not completely healed and I don't want you re-injuring it." After Doc was done wrapping his axle, Lightning backed down the ramp. "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said His axle was very sore, but Lightning was satisfied. "No problem Rookie," Doc replied. "You're going to be sore for the rest of the day. Just don't do anything stupid, okay." "Okay," Lightning said. "What are you doing this afternoon?" "I'm a crew chief for the junior race this afternoon," Doc said.

The junior race was a race for young cars with potential for the Piston Cup when they get older. "Oh," Lightning said. Doc sometimes participates in the junior races. "Who are you a crew chief for?" "I don't know," Doc said. "I can't remember the kid's name…its one of Strip Weather's grandkids. He's one of Diamonds sons, only five years old. He's a big fan of yours though." "Huh," Lightning said. "I'd like to meet him." "You can co-crew chief if you want," Doc offered. "I thought you wanted me to relax and rest, but I'll be there" Lightning said. "I'll probably end up being a crew chief for my kids when they race, so it'll be good practice." "I'll like to see that" Doc said. "Be back here by twelve-thirty." "Okay," Lightning said. Lightning hobbled back to his trailer and watched television until twelve-thirty. Lightning drove slowly to his pit area where he saw Doc talking to a small navy blue car. "Hey," Lightning said driving up. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said. "This is Tripp Weathers." "Hi," Lightning said, smiling down at the young car. Tripp's eyes were wide as he looked up at Lightning. "You're L-L-Lightning M-McQueen," He managed to stutter. Lightning laughed. "Yeah," he said. "Are you ready to race" "Uh-huh," Tripp said, still looking dumbstruck. "Good" Lightning said. He put a pair of headphones on. "Junior racers get onto the track!" the load speakers called. "Go ahead, Kiddo," Doc said. "Do your best." "Okay," Tripp said in a small voice. He turned around and drove with all the other junior competitors to the track. "He's gonna be too distracted to race now that he talked with you," Doc mused. Lightning chuckled "I would have done the same thing if I had met the King growing up. I idolized him" Doc laughed "Are you ready, Tripp?" "Yes sir," Tripp said quietly through the intercom system. "Just relax, Kid," Doc said. "You'll do fine" An hour later, Tripp finished fourth out of twenty cars. "Good job!" Doc said as Tripp drove up to he and Lightning "Thanks" Tripp said "You're welcome" Doc said. "Go find your parents." "Okay," Tripp said. "Bye Mr. Hudson and Mr. McQueen." "Bye," Lightning said. "See ya, Kid," Doc said.

Sunday morning: Lightning woke up to a deafening boom of thunder. He opened his ramp and saw it was pouring down rain. "Oh that's just great" Lightning mumbled. He drove down the ramp into the downpour, next door to Doc's trailer. "Is the race canceled?" Lightning asked. "No!" Doc said, obviously outraged. "They should postpone the race until it stops raining, but they insist on running it! I've been fussing at the officials all morning, but they won't listen to me." "What time is it?" Lightning asked "Ten," Doc said. "The race starts in three hours." "Should I still power slide in the corners?" "No," Doc said. "Not when the track is as wet as it is, your going to have traction problems anyway." "How many cars have scratched?" "Three," Doc said. "But none of the top competitors" Lightning nodded. "I guess I'd better get ready to race then." Five hours later, Lightning was racing along the backside of the track. It was still raining has hard as ever. "What place am I in, Doc?" Lightning asked, squinting through the downpour. "I can't tell," Doc said. "It's raining too hard for me to see the infield tower." "Okay," Lightning said. "There's a caution flag out," Doc said. "But I have no clue where the wreck is." Lightning kept going down the straight at one hundred miles per hour. Three quarters of the way down the straight, he saw the faint glow of taillights. "I think I'm coming up on the wreck." Lightning said "Just be careful." Doc responded "I will" Lightning said. Lightning kept going, slowing down. But suddenly it was not a faint glow anymore. It was a full-defined taillight three feet away from Lightning's hood. He gasped and threw his front wheels to the left to avoid the wrecked car. He heard a crack that echoed through the stadium. Lightning felt a severe, intense pain coming from his axle and knew it was broken. "Doc," Lightning groaned his voice full of pain. "I just broke my axle." "I'm on my way," Doc said.


	14. It's Broken Again

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 14-It's Broken Again-

The thirty seconds Doc took to get to Lightning were agony. The pain that radiated from Lightning's axle was overwhelming. He was dizzy with the pain and it was making him sick to his stomach. Lightning could not hold it in and he vomited right there on the track. "Oh boy, Rookie," Doc said once he arrived. Lightning was brave enough to glance down at his injury and was sickened when he saw the odd angle of his tire, and he vomited again. "It hurts so bad, it making me vomit, I'm so sorry Doc!" Lightning said with tears in his eyes. "Its okay, Kiddo," Doc said. "Here, lean on me. We'll get you cleaned up and taken care of." Lightning nodded and squeezed his eyes shut; he thought he was going to be sick again. The pain was making everything fuzzy. "What did you try to do?" Doc asked. "I was trying not to hit the car in front of me," Lightning grimaced. "I swerved and it just snapped" Doc nodded. The sound of a siren was nearing. "Hang on Lightning, the medics are coming" Doc said. He could see Lightning swallowing every few seconds he knew that he was trying not to vomit. "Kid, if you need to vomit, just do it. It'll make you feel better" Doc said. Lightning just shook his hood. That motion along was enough cause pain to rip along his underside. As much as he didn't want to do it, Lightning vomited again right before the medics arrived. They loaded Lightning into the ambulance, Doc right behind him. "They're going to fix you up, Rookie," Doc said quietly. "You'll be fine." "No I won't" Lightning said, tears of pain and frustration spilling down his hood mixing with the rain. I'm out for the rest of the season; Chick's going to get the Piston Cup, and next season I'll just get hurt all over again!" "No you won't, Kid," Doc said. "I'll get you fixed up and you won't get hurt again. You're going to get a Piston Cup. I promise." The medics shut the door to the ambulance's door and they headed to the hospital. Doc followed the ambulance.

Three hours later, Lightning hobbled slowly out of the hospital building on crutches. He had a heavy metal brace running long his entire axle holding it in place, he had broken it two places this time. Lightning was in extreme pain, but was tired enough to not think about it too much. "How's your axle feeling, Rookie?" Doc asked, giving Lightning a sideways glance. He seemed nervous that Lightning was going to do something rash any moment. "Same as five minutes ago when you asked," Lightning said edgily. "Extremely painful, and I have a pounding hoodache." "I'm sorry Kiddo, I care, you know" Doc said, looking away from Lightning. "I'm sorry, Doc, I do know that you care, but…" Lightning sighed. "This is a pretty hard blow." "I know it is" Doc said quietly. "I'm sorry, Kid. I should have scratched you." "You know I wouldn't have allowed you to scratch me" Lightning said. "This isn't your fault." "We could file a complaint if you want to" Doc said. "It wouldn't do anything, my axle is still broken." Lightning said, depression setting in. "Go back to your trailer. I can give you something for the pain when we get there." "Hey, McQueen!" Chick called across the parking lot. "Do you like my trophy?" Lightning looked over to where Chick was parked at his trailer with the first place trophy next to him. "Of course I bet you like my other trophy better!" Chick said. A familiar, light pink car drove up next to Chick and passionately kissed him. "You lost a great woman, she best lover that I have ever had" Chick taunted. "The girl knows how to fuck." It was Lightning's ex-fiancé, Halli "Hi, Lightning" she said sweetly, piercingly staring into Lightning's eyes. "I'm Chick's fiancé. Are you jealous, that I'm fucking Chick now" "No," Lightning said. "That's all she knows how to do, Chick" Lightning said. "She doesn't have the brains to do anything else. If you knew how many men she screwed" Lightning said. "You wouldn't want to sick your dick in that whore. "Fuck you Lightning" came her reply. "No thank you, been there done that and it was pretty terrible if I remember" Lightning shot back. "As big and floppy you are, I thought I was fucking a semi." Halli was speechless, and she shook with rage. "And before you ask" Lightning taunted. "Yes, have fucked semi, and she was tighter than you." "That's enough, Kid," Doc said from behind Lightning. "They're not worth it." "I know," Lightning said. "They deserve each other. God forbid that they have any kids."

As Lightning and Doc drove slowly back to their trailers Doc asked "I know it's not my business" He said "But I'm curious. Did you really fuck a semi?" "Isabella Snow, she was my driver before Mack" Lightning said. "It was after one of my first races, I didn't have any luck picking up a hot babe. So I headed back to the trailer, Isabella offered me a drink and we started drinking, before we knew it we were both drunk..." "And you ended up having sex with her" Doc finished the statement. "It sounds like you were fucking anything that had a vagina." "Yep, pretty much" Lightning said. "If a girl was willing to go all the way, well I obliged her, no matter what her breed." "What happed to Isabella?" Doc asked "I started winning races and I become more arrogant with each win." Lightning said "It got to a point that she could not stand being around me, and she quit. Mack happed to be hired right before she quit so Rusty assigned him to me. Mack has been my diver ever since. "Not to sound gross…" Doc said. "But what does fucking a semi feel like?" Doc asked "Doc!…" Lightning said "I'm shocked, I didn't think you were into that kind of thing." "I'm not!" Doc said "I'm just curious. When I was younger I had fantasies, but never got up the courage to do it." "If had not been drunk, I wouldn't had slept with her. Don't get me wrong, Isabella was a very pretty girl, but she isn't my type." Lightning said "As for the sex, Isabella was not that big for being a semi, she felt like more of a large pickup truck." Doc stopped and looked at him. "Yes, I have fucked a few of them too." Lightning said "Come on Doc, I know you're kinky, I know you have had other types besides cars." "When I was younger, I've fucked a few trucks, and how satisfying a different breed can be." Doc finally confessed.

As they arrived at the trailers, Lightning got the impression that Doc was keeping something else from him. "All right Doc, spill it." Lightning said miserably. "I can tell by your expression that you have something else to tell me." "I do Kid" Doc said slowly. "Dr. Riddell called me while you were getting x-rays." Lightning stopped and turned to Doc "Well, what did he say?" Lightning asked "I am getting the feeling that it is not good news." "Well it is and isn't" Doc said "Dr. Riddell said that his investigation is complete, and has made his ruling. He did find that Dr. Cannae did treat you within the medical standards." "Doc that's impossible!" Lightning said angrily. "You and the nurse pulled metal shards out of my axle and it was infected." "Let me fuckin finish, Kiddo." Doc said "I brought that up to Dr. Riddell. Dr. Cannae clamed that you refused to hold still while he treated you, making it impossible to get all the metal fragments out if your axle. Which I'll admit your pretty wiggly when I try to do procedures on you." "Why did he not treat it like you did?" Lightning asked. "With local anesthesia, or something like that." "Because what I did was not in the standard medical care regulations" Doc said. "What I did, I did as your personal doctor." "So Dr. Riddell is not going to do anything?" Lightning asked "No" Doc said. "He feels that Dr. Cannae treated you professionally and he is closing your case." "My axle was sore, but I wasn't going to have you look at it, but you insisted. Who knows how bad it would have been if I waited a few days before you looked at it" "I know Kid" Doc said. "I do have some good news. The track management at Huston has waved all of you entry fees for next year, as a jester of good faith." "Seeing that I'm not racing again until next year." Lightning said angrily "They don't have to worry about it."

Mack and Abby was hooked up to the trailers and waiting for them, dejected look on their faces. "I hate needles" Lightning said has he saw Doc preparing a syringe. "Is this really necessary?" "Yes" Doc said "I know you're in pain, this medicine should give you some relief. Besides you need to be kept quiet for the next few days. I know that Mack will genital with the trailer, but no matter what, ride home will be painful for you." Lightning sighed unhappily as Doc injected him with the medication. "There all done. This should keep the pain to a minimum" Doc said. "Do you need help getting into your trailer?" "No" Lightning said unhappily "Thanks Doc." Anytime Kid" Doc said "Now let's go home." Lightning limped up the ramp shut the door. This had definitely not been his day.


	15. Lightning's Confession

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 15-Lightning's Confession-

Six hours later, Lightning backed slowly down the ramp and cautiously turned around. Maneuvering on crutches was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Lightning drove awkwardly to the Cozy Cone. The medicine that Doc had given him had worn off and his axle throbbing relentlessly. All he wanted to do is go to his cone, take some painkillers and go to sleep. But he also wanted to see Sally so he gingerly drove the cone's office. Once he reached the office, he saw Sally parked at her desk. "Hi, I'm home" Lightning said miserably entering the office. Sally looked up in surprise and when she saw her fiancé on crutches, her eyes got wide. "Oh my gosh! Lightning! what happened? Are you okay? I was going to Flo's to watch the race with everyone, but the cone is fully booked and I have been watching Giovanni for the last couple of days. He was yelling for something to eat. I finally got him fed, then I had to deal with some customers concerns about their cone. When I got that all settled, I saw what time it was and knew the race was over, so I did not bother turning the TV on. "Another season coming home empty handed," he sighed. "I broke my axle again." Lightning drove past where Giovanni was laying in his crib. He gave Lightning a very cute smile and cooed at him. "You're cute Kid" Lightning said miserably. "Where's his parents?" "Michael and Zoë a went to a medical conference. You're out for the rest of the season?" Sally asked, her eyes showing utmost concern as she picked Giovanni up. "How long are you watching him?" Lightning asked "Just a few more days, Michael and Zoë will be back on Friday" Sally said "He good practice for us when we have kids." "Oh that's great, now she wants to have children" Lightning said to himself. "Just one more thing, I have to worry about." "Light… are you alright?" Sally asked as she put the baby back into his crib. Lightning didn't answer her, but a tear ran down his fender. She came over and genially nuzzled Lighting. "Is there anything thing that I can do?" Sally asked "No, I think I'm just going to go to bed…" Lightning said. Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." Sally said as she gave him a kiss on the fender. "So am I" Lightning said returning the kiss. "Do you need help getting to your cone?" Sally asked. "No, I'll manage" Lightning said. He turned around and drove out of the office and into his cozy cone. He shut the door behind him.

Two hours later, Lightning still could not fall asleep. His axle was throbbing horribly and the pain was keeping him awake. The pain medication seamed to be not working tonight. Lightning locked his crutches on and drove out of the cozy cone and onto the stretch of bare land that seemed to lead on forever. He looked up at the stars. He gazed at them in appreciation, familiarizing himself with the fact that this was the night sky of his home. You could never see the stars in the big city, and certainly not under the blinding lights of the track, but in Radiator Springs they were bright and numerous. It was such a tiny detail, but he was growing fond of studying those kinds of things every time he returns to town. "Hey," Sally said, driving up next to Lightning. He jumped and groaned as his axle shot a spasm of pain through his entire underside. "Sorry," Sally said. "Don't worry about it," Lightning replied dully. "I'm so sorry, Light," Sally said. Lightning did not know what to say. He looked at Sally and back up to the sky. "Why do these things keep happening?" he asked hoarsely. "I don't know," Sally said. "But what I do know is that you don't deserve any of it."

Lightning sighed and shifted his weight uncomfortably. Sally pushed up against Lightning and allowed him to lean on her a little. "Do you want to post pone the wedding?" Sally asked. Lightning did not want to think about the wedding. It made him angry that Sally could even be thinking about the wedding at a time like this. "That's coming a little late," he said coldly. "What do you mean?" Sally asked. "Our wedding is only four days after the Dinoco 400!" Lightning exclaimed, letting his entire bottled up emotions spill out. "I wanted a small wedding here in Radiator Springs! I don't like the food you ordered, and that's just the start!" Sally's eyes filled with hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked shakily, her eyes filling with tears. "You were too excited," Lightning said. "I didn't want to hurt you." "Oh like you just did?" Sally asked angrily. She turned around and sped away. "Great," Lightning mumbled. "I just fucked that up." He watched as Sally drove into the apartment and turned the light out. Lightning stayed out under the stars until it was completely black.

It had been an hour and a half since Sally sped away in tears. Lightning decided to go talk to Sally. He knew it was late, but he thought it was important enough to wake her up. He had so many feelings running around in side of him. The truth was Sally really did create feelings in him that even he himself didn't understand. He had lusted over many girls in his lifetime, but this was entirely different. Sure, Sally was sexually exciting, but she was more than that. That was the reason he had never had a girlfriend; because there was nothing they had that he could easily from another girl. Sally was so complex, always challenging him, sometimes without ever saying a word. She had a way with him, a way he wasn't used to. It was like he was always chasing her, physically and metaphorically. But he loved that about her, she never stopped playing hard to get. She didn't have to try either; she was just so irresistible to him in a fascinating way. She wasn't aware of how much he was willing to do for her, and that made her all the more desirable.

Lightning made his way slowly to the Cozy Cone and woke Sally up. "I'm sorry I said those things" he said, staring at the ground. "They were completely insensitive Lightning" Sally said. Oh wow, Lightning thought to himself, she must be really mad at me, she called me Lightning, not Stickers or Light like she normally does. "I know they were," Lightning said. "And I'm sorry. I really am." "Just because you're sorry doesn't mean you didn't mean what you said," Sally countered. "I won't deny the plans are demanding," Lightning said, "But I was willing to go through them for you." "I'm beginning to wonder if you really want to marry me," Sally said. Lightning's stomach lurched. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed "Sally, you're everything to me!" "Oh, really?" Sally asked "If I'm so important to you, then why are you just telling me now the plans aren't working?" "You were so excited, I couldn't…." Lightning said. His axle gave a particularly horrible throb. Lightning shut his eyes and groaned quietly. "Please forgive me" he added, somewhat weakly. There're conservation woke Giovanni up and he started crying. Sally drove over to the crib and picked him up and sat him on her hood, rocking him genially. "How could I not forgive you?" Sally asked, a small smile on her face. "I love you, and for some reason no matter how difficult you are, that doesn't change." Lightning smiled at Sally, relief etched in his face. He kissed her. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I've demanded a lot from you" Sally said. "Truce?" Lightning asked. "Truce," Sally laughed. Lightning smiled a little wider. Sally's genital rocking had made Giovanni fall back to sleep. She took him off her hood and laid him back into the crib.

Lightning yawned. "You haven't been to sleep yet, have you?" Sally asked. "I can't," Lightning replied, returning to his miserable mindset. "My axle hurts a lot." "Stay in here with me" Sally said. "You don't need to be in pain and lonely." "Seriously?" Lightning asked. "Yeah," Sally said. "It's fine. You need to sleep. You've been through enough lately." "You can say that again," Lightning mumbled. "Oh, by the way, Chick's engaged." "You're joking" Sally scoffed. "Gorgeous with no brains, right?" "Pretty much, and she has only one talent, fucking" Lightning replied. "She's not as pretty as you are." Sally blushed "You're sweet" she said. "Who is she?" "Halli Cruse, my ex-fiancé" Lightning replied quietly. "You're joking!" Sally asked "I wish I was," Lightning said. "Well, it kind of makes sense when you think about it" Sally said. "She fell for you when you were a lot like Chick." "I was never a lot like Chick," Lightning said ignorantly. "We were just similar." "You were a lot like Chick," Sally said. She gave Lightning a small smile. "I'm sorry, but you were." "Not even a little bit nicer?" Lightning asked, stifling yawn. "Nope," Sally said. "Now go to sleep." She turned the light off as Lightning cautiously unlatched his crutches from his axles. "Goodnight, Sally," Lightning said. "Night, Light" Sally said.


	16. A New Plan

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

Chapter 16-A New Plan-

Two minutes later, Lightning shifted his weight uncomfortably and groaned softly as pain shot through his axle. "You okay?" Sally asked. "Yeah, I think so" he said in an unconvincing tone. Sally flipped the light back on. "If you're not okay, just tell me." She said somewhat angrily. "I broke my axle in two places, Sally," Lightning said. "There is obviously going to be pain. I'm going to go back to my cozy cone so you and Giovanni can get some sleep." "Don't worry about it," Sally said. "I'll be awake worrying about you anyway." "You don't need to," Lightning said. "But I will," Sally said. "Very true I guess," Lightning said. "Go get sleeping medicine from Doc," Sally said. "I don't want to wake him up," Lightning said. "I'm pretty sure he's not sleeping either," Sally said. "I can tell you he's up worrying about you too. I'll be here when you get back." Lightning gingerly attached his crutches on to his broken axle. "I hate seeing you like this," Sally said, looking at Lightning in concern. "I hate being like this," Lightning said as he hobbled out of Sally's apartment.

Lightning made his way slowly down the dark main road of Radiator Springs; one lone street lamp seemed to guide him to Doc's house. Lightning awkwardly knocked on the door and waited for Doc to open the door. As Sally had predicted, Doc showed no signs of being woken up. "Hey, Kid," Doc said. "What's going on?" "Could I have something to help me sleep?" Lightning asked, almost embarrassed. "Sure Kiddo, come in" Doc said. "Having trouble sleeping?" "Yeah," Lightning said, hobbling into the house. "Is it because of pain or shock?" Doc asked. "I guess, a little of both," Lightning mumbled "But mostly pain, I can't seem to get comfortable enough to go to sleep." Doc looked sympathetically at Lightning. "Okay, Rookie, I think that you do need something to help you settle down for the night" he said. "It's going to be an injection, it will work quickly. Doc drove to his cabinet where he stored the medication and selected one. "How long am I going to be on crutches, Doc?" Lightning asked miserably. "I'd give it another week Kid," Doc said as he prepared the syringe "You had one really nasty break and another smaller one beside it." "Then what will I get after crutches?" Lightning asked "A driving cast" Doc said. The wheels in Lightning's head began to turn. "What will my speed limit be with a driving cast?" "About fifty once you're healed enough," Doc said. "That's all?" Lightning asked. "Yeah," Doc said. "They get torn up pretty quickly if you drive too fast." "What is too fast?" Lightning asked. "At two hundred the brace only lasts fifty miles," Doc said suspiciously. "Why?" "Just wondering" Lightning said, a plan forming in his head. "I just can't believe I'm missing another Piston Cup," he added in a depressed tone. "I'm sorry, Kid," Doc said, driving around to Lightning's rear. He rubbed a cleanser liquid on the underside of Lightning's bumper. "It's not going to hurt is it Doc" Lightning asked. "Just close you eyes and it'll be over before you know it." Lightning did as he was told, not wanting to see any of this "Three, two, one" Doc injected the needle into Lightning administering the medication. Doc removed the needle. "There done." "Now, get to your cozy cone before this kick in." "Thanks Doc" Lightning said. "If you come looking for me, I'll be at Sally's, she is letting me stay with her tonight." "Ok, Kid" Doc said "I'll check you tomorrow." Lightning carefully maneuvered out of Doc's home and out onto the main street. Lightning drove down to the Cozy Cone and found Sally fast asleep. Giovanni was on her hood, awake and sucking on a bottle. He was almost finished with it when Lightning picked him up. "Come on Kid, bed time" Lightning quietly said. He rocked Giovanni on his hood until the baby fell asleep, which was only a few minutes. Lightning took the nipple out of his mouth and laid Giovanni back in his crib. Lightning beginning to feel the effects of the medication, turned off the light with some difficulty, unlatched his crutches, snuggled up to Sally, and fell asleep.

The next day, Lightning woke up to a familiar throbbing in his right front axle. And his rear was sore from getting the injection. He groaned and headed to the living room, where Sally was watching TV. Giovanni was attempting to crawl the floor. He was scooting on his undercarriage on the floor every time he tried crawling. "Wouldn't that be easer of he had tires" Lightning asked when he saw that Giovanni didn't have tires on his little rims. "Michael and Zoë said that is the one of the first things they are going into when they get back." Sally said "They were going to do it before they left, but ran out of time." Lightning picked the baby up and he cooed happily. "You're a happy little thing aren't you?" He asked "Other when he's hungry or needs his diaper changed, yes, he's happy. Light, are you okay?" Sally asked glancing over to Lightning "Yeah," Lightning said. "Listen, Sally," he said. "We need to talk." "About what?" Sally asked, looking baffled. "I have a plan," Lightning said. "But you're not going to like it." "I was wondering when the 'I'm going to race in the Dinoco 400' scheme was going to come," Sally said. "That's exactly what I'm going to say," Lightning said. "If I get a driving cast, I can go around the track fifty times and then replace it." "That's going to be a lot of pit stops," Sally said. "I know," Lightning said. "But I just have to finish in the top thirty and the Piston Cup is mine." "You're going to make Doc angry," Sally said. "He'll cope," Lightning said. "Okay," Sally said. "If you wear two driving casts at the same time, you'll be able to cut your pit stops in half." "Good point" Lightning said. "So you're on board for this?" "No," Sally said. "Not on board, but I know how much this means to you." "Thank you," Lightning said. He kissed Sally. "You're welcome," Sally said. "I'm not taking the heat for this." "I don't expect you to," Lightning said. "I just need to get my Piston Cup." "I'm surprised you decided to tell me what you were planning," Sally said. "Yeah," Lightning said. "But I trust you more than any other car, and I didn't want you thinking I was backing out of the wedding by disappearing a few days before it." "Good thinking," Sally said. She smiled slightly, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I think you should tell Doc though." "What would I say?" Lightning asked. "Hey, Doc, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to race in the Dinoco 400, whether you like it or not." "Oh you are, are you?" came Doc's voice from behind Lightning. Lightning grimaced; he maneuvered around slowly to see Doc parked in the apartment's doorway. "Hey, Doc," Lightning said meekly. "Come on," Doc said. "We need to talk."

Lightning sighed and followed Doc out of the apartment. Doc drove a ways down the road and stopped. Lightning pulled up beside him. For a minute or two Doc was completely silent. Lightning gave him a sideways glance trying to read his expression but it was blank, as usual. "We need to talk about your training schedule," Doc finally said. "You're going to let me race?" Lightning asked, looking Doc square in the eye. "Technically I can't stop you," Doc said. "But I'm going to have to design a brace that'll clear the racing board's regulations and keep your axle in stabilized." "Thank you!" Lightning said, not believing what he was hearing. "I'll get started on that," Doc said. "It might take me a while to design something." "I appreciate this so much, Doc," Lightning said sincerely. "I really do." "I know you do," Doc said. "If you didn't I wouldn't be doing this." And with that, Doc pulled away from Lightning and headed back to his office at the hospital. Lightning was dumbstruck for a few minutes. He slowly grinned; he was going for the Piston Cup. "He's letting me race," Lightning said faintly, still not believing it. Lightning turned around stiffly, wincing as he hit a small bump and drove back to the Cozy Cone to tell Sally.


	17. Lightning's Retirement!

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 17-Lightning's Retirement?!-

"He's letting me race," Lightning repeated when he returned to Sally's apartment, still in a faint voice to Sally. "You're joking!" Sally exclaimed. "No," Lightning replied. "Doc's building me a brace so I don't have to pit so often" "You're lucky to have him, Lightning" Sally said. "I know" Lightning said. "I don't know what I'd do without him." The next morning, Lightning woke up early to see Doc. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said when Lightning entered his office. A metal contraption was sitting on his desk. Lightning noticed the fatigued look in Doc's eyes and knew he had up all night working on it. "Morning Doc, is that the brace I'm going to be using?" "Yes" Doc replied. "The problem is I can't figure out how to relieve the pressure off your tire. It's going fucking hurt when you try to race in it." "I can handle the pain," Lightning said. "I just need you to stabilize my axle." Doc shot him a skeptical look. "I can," Lightning insisted. "Let me try it out, Doc." "Not right now, Kiddo," Doc said. "You're not going to be ready to get off your crutches yet. We'll try it out next week." Lightning just sighed. "I just wish it was a shorter race." "Me too," Doc replied. "But we can't worry about stuff that's not in our control."

A week later, Doc examined Lightning's axle before strapped his newly racing board-approved brace on Lightning. "A lot of the swelling has gone down and it looks good. Now, just try to get around the track once at fifty. Don't push yourself right now, you'll injure yourself more." Doc said looking slightly hesitant. "Like I said, it's going to hurt. "But I'm willing to try it" Lightning said, easing his weight onto his front right tire. As soon as he did pain ripped through his axle. Lightning winced, but he did not release the pressure from the tire. He pulled away, picking up speed. Lightning drove around the track one time at fifty. "How did that feel?" Doc asked. "Not too bad," Lightning replied truthfully. His axle was throbbing, but it was nothing too severe. "Good" Doc said, obviously pleased with the good news. "Could I do a little more? Please!" Lightning asked. "Yeah, you can as long as you are not in to much pain" Doc said. "Try going around at seventy, and if that doesn't hurt, then try one hundred." "Okay," Lightning agreed. He turned carefully and set off around the track at seventy. Going around the first turn, Lightning's pain axle started to sear in pain, he groaned but kept going. He power slid in the second turn and deeply regretted it when the maneuver put pressure on his injured axle; causing pain to so great Lightning had to slow down quickly, wincing every time he hit a bump. Lightning was seeing stars from the pain, and he was a little sick to his stomach. Doc rushed up to Lightning and helped him to the side of the track. "You okay, Kiddo?" Doc asked once they were off the track. "Hang on" Lightning mumbled faintly, for a moment he thought he was going to pass out. Lightning fought the stars that were obscuring his vision.

"Lightning?" Doc asked, looking slightly panicked. "I'm still here," Lightning said, a bit stronger. The stars had receded a little. "You okay?" Doc repeated. "Of course not!" Lightning said in a distressed tone. "I can't even get around Willy's Butte once at seventy without nearly passing out! This is hopeless!" "Don't get discouraged, I'm going to review the design of the brace" Doc said. "I'm going to see if I can improve the suspension to relieve pressure from the tire." "There's no point," Lightning said glumly." "Just try to roll forward a little," Doc encouraged him. Lightning put his tire on the ground and put equal weight on all four tires. His front right tire started trembling uncontrollably. Doc frowned. "C'mon, Kid," he said. "Let's get back to the hospital. I need to check to make sure you didn't put any new fractures in the axle. Lightning nodded and rolled forward slowly. He grimaced as his axle gave out from underneath him. "Here, lean up against me," Doc said. He braced himself for Lightning's weight and started rolling forward slowly. Lightning groaned quietly as he and Doc made their way back to the hospital.

When they were passing the Cozy Cone, Sally saw Lightning hobbling next to Doc. "What happened?" Sally asked, speeding up to them. "The brace didn't work," Lightning said with gritted teeth. "The brace worked fine," Doc countered. "I told you there was going to be pain and you fucken' didn't believe me." Lightning did not respond. They continued on the way to the hospital, Sally right behind them. Once they reached the hospital, Doc removed the brace and x-rayed Lightning's axle. "Well, there's some good news, no new fractures," Doc said, reading the x-ray. "That's good," Sally said, glancing at Lightning. "Not good!" Lightning said. "That means the pain I felt is going to be normal isn't it, Doc?" Doc nodded. "I'm going to line it with some padding and see if that helps." Doc said as he put Lightning's regular brace back on. Lightning shook his hood dully. "It won't help," he said. "I'm just going through another season empty-handed." "No!" Lightning jumped, not expecting an outburst from Sally. "You're not coming home empty-handed," Sally said. "If Doc and I work on the brace, we can find a way to relieve the pressure." "Sally, it's no use," Lightning said. "I should just retire now, and start training other racecars." "Quit talking like that, Rookie," Doc said. "You're just upset, any car would be." "I'm not upset!" Lightning said. He received skeptical looks from both Doc and Sally. "Okay, maybe I am a little," he admitted. "But you two talking about it just makes it worse." With that, Lightning rolled out of the room, putting as little pressure as possible on his front right tire. As soon as Lightning drove out of the hospital, Kori Turbowitz caught him. "Lightning" Kori said. "Could I have a minute?" "I guess so," Lightning said. "If it's really a minute" "Thanks," Kori said. "Word is that you're still racing for the Piston Cup this season. Is that true?" "No, it's not," Lightning said bluntly. "So you'll return next season?" Kori asked, seeming slightly surprised by Lightning's blunt response. "I haven't decided yet," Lightning said. "Whenever I work hard and get back into shape, I get hurt again, so it seems pointless as of right now." Kori seemed shocked. "T-thanks, Mr. M-McQueen," she stammered, losing her usual professional composure. Lightning nodded and continued hobbling down the road. He entered his cozy cone and shut the door behind him.

"Lightning?" Lightning's eyes opened slowly. He was disoriented for a moment before realizing he was in his cozy cone. "Lightning, please open the door." Sally's voice said from outside. Lightning opened the door to his cone and drove out a little. "Come to the office," Sally said. "We need to talk." Lightning sighed and followed Sally to the Cozy Cone's office. "What do you want?" Lightning asked in the same dull tone he had been using ever since his disastrous training session. "You can't quit, racing" Sally said softly, tears gathering in her eyes. "Why not?" Lightning challenged "You don't even like me racing." "That's not true," Sally countered. "I worry about you, but that's normal after what I saw last season. I'm proud of you and your career. Not everybody can say they're getting married to a racing sensation." "Is that the reason you agreed to marry me? Because I can race?" Lightning asked harshly, glaring at his fiancé. The tears that had gathered in Sally's finally eyes spilled over. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever said I'll marry you" Sally said quietly before speeding out of the office. Lightning sighed angrily. He drove out of the office and back to his cozy cone. Normally he would go to Will Butte and race around the track until he calmed down, but he can't even to that. Racing helped clear his mind and allowed him to cool down from their fights. He felt awful that they ever fought. He often dreamt of those first few days, when they fell in love. Everything was so carefree back then. Maybe it would be again; maybe they were only enduring a rough patch with the Dinoco 400 fast approaching. Lightning glared at the picture he had beside his alarm clock of Sally laughing as he kissed her fender. It had been taken an hour after they were engaged. He knew that he loved Sally, no question there, but he loved racing nearly as much. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at the picture any longer, and willing his axle to stop throbbing.

Before Lightning knew it, he was waking up to Jimmy Hendrix and a shrill trumpet, both in the battle of the bands. Lightning cursed both Serge and Fillmore for disturbing his sleep. He opened the door to his cozy cone and drove out of it. His axle was throbbing relentlessly. Lightning took a dose of painkiller and waited for it to start working. He drove past the Cozy Cone's office and pulled into Flo's café. Lightning received a nasty glare from Flo. Lightning figured Sally had gone to her after their fight. Very annoyed, Lightning realized he was not hungry after all and decided to return to his cozy cone to sulk.


	18. Tough Love

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex**

Chapter 18-Tough Love-

Halfway back to his cone, a mob of reporters came out of nowhere and started harassing Lightning with questions. "Lightning!" a reporter called. "What's this we hear about your early retirement?" "Leave me alone, guys," Lightning said in his lifeless voice. He pulled away from the reporters but they kept following, and shouting questions at him. "I think he told you guys to leave him alone," an angry voice said. Doc drove up behind the reporters, causing them to scatter. "Sorry, Mr. Hudson." One of them said. "It won't happen again, Sir." "Good" Doc said. "Follow me to my office, Rookie." "Doc, I just want to go back to my cone, and be left alone" Lightning said. "That wasn't a fucking request! I got the reporters away, but I'm still not happy with you," Doc said in a voice that he meant business. "NOW" Lightning huffed, but he did not want to experience Doc's legendary wrath in public and followed him to his office.

"I don't know what fucking game you're playing Kid," Doc said as he and Lightning entered his office. "What do you mean?" Lightning asked angrily. "I'm not playing any game!" "Oh yes you are!" Doc countered. "With some work you could get back on the track and you know it." "Do I?" Lightning asked. "Yes, you do!" Doc said. "You've been moping around feeling sorry for yourself!" "My axle hurts!" Lightning said. "You saw me out there! I couldn't even lap the track at fucking seventy!" "You have to work for it!" Doc said. "Don't you remember last year? You worked your fucking bumper off to get back in shape and back on the track!" "Yeah, that's when I didn't think I could keep getting hurt!" Lightning said. "You know what your fucking problem is?" Doc asked. "You don't know how lucky you are." "Lucky?" Lightning scoffed. "How the fuck am I lucky?" "You got hurt. Not once but twice, and the racing world still wants you back!" Doc said. "You have an absolutely gorgeous fiancé that loves you, and would move heaven and hell to help you. But after what you said to her last night; I'm not sure how she feels now. You have everything I didn't, and that includes a long and fabulous racing career ahead of you! So get your fucking hood out of your fucking tail pipe, stop having your little petty party and man up. If racing was easy, everyone would be doing it! You have a whole town that is will to do anything to help you get back on the track. Can you not see that?" Lightning froze and thought over what Doc had just said. Lightning finally understood what Doc was saying. It wasn't just Sally pulling for him, it was the entire town. He knows that he would be letting them down if he quit racing. Lightning knew he had hurt Sally very badly last night when he said those terrible things to her. He had to start mending fences, starting with Doc. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I don't know what I was saying, can you forgive me." "Yes, only because I know what you are going though" Doc said. "Now go, make up Sally." "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said, feeling a tiny bit better. "Anytime, Kid" Doc responded "The last time I saw Sally she was at the cone, and she didn't look to happy." Lightning nodded and headed to the Cozy Cone.

Lightning left Doc's office feeling numb. He drove back to the Cozy Cone's office and saw Sally fretfully asleep at her desk and Giovanni, happy playing in his crib. To Lightning's relief; she was still wearing her engagement rim. Lightning parked beside Sally and gently nuzzled her. She woke up and saw Lightning parked next to her. "Oh," she said. "It's you." "Sally, I'm sorry," Lightning mumbled. "I made a really big mistake, and I know you're extremely upset, but please forgive me. There's no excuse for what I said but I'm in pain, frustrated… I just lost control my temper." He looked at Sally uncertainly. "Please, Sally… forgive me, please" he begged, desperate for her forgiveness. Sally seemed to think for a few minutes. "No matter how hard I try I can't stay mad at you," she said, giving Lightning a very small smile. The small smile quickly turned into a frown though. "But you need to know I love you for who you are, not just because you're a former world-famous race car." "You're wrong about that," Lightning said. "What?" Sally asked anger dripping from her voice. "You said a former race car," Lightning said. "You're not retiring?" Sally squealed. "No," Lightning said. "Doc knocked some sense into me," he added, smiling slightly. Sally drove up to Lightning and kissed him. "Wow," Lightning said, his lips still touching Sally's "And I thought you didn't like me racing" "Oh, shut up" Sally said playfully. "Okay Lightning said, passionately kissing his fiancé back. Lightning spent the rest of the day babysitting Giovanni while Sally attended to the cozy cone's customers. The cone was once again fully booked, and she was happy to have somebody watch him. Giovanni was such a delight to have around; maybe having a baby wasn't so bad after all, Lightning thought.

The next morning, Lightning woke Doc up for a change. "C'mon, Doc? Lightning said. "It's time to train!" Doc woke up with a jump "So you're back, huh?" He asked as he rolled out of his front door. "Yeah," Lightning said, trying to suppress his happiness slightly. "Did you work on the brace?" Lightning asked hopefully "Yeah, Sally came over last night after you went to bed and we worked on it" Doc said. "I added a layer of neoprene to the inside so it should absorb shock and cushion your axle. Hopefully it should be more comfortable for you." "I hope so" Lightning said. "Did it pass the racing guidelines?" "Yeah," Doc said. "Now let's put it on and see how it works. If this doesn't work then I don't know what will." "Okay," Lightning said, slightly nervously. He knew that if the brace did not support his axle well enough this time, he would not be racing again until next season. Thirty minutes later, Lightning was tearing up the track at one hundred miles an hour. He pressed himself harder and got up to one hundred and fifty miles per hour. "Good work!" Doc called through the intercom system. "Bring it in!" Lightning slowed, his axle throbbing only slightly. "How'd it feel?" Doc asked. "Much better!" Lightning said excitedly. "It's throbbing a little, but it's nothing near what it was." Good," Doc said. "We'll work up to four hundred laps eventually." "Okay," Lightning said. "That sounds good." "Yup," Doc said. "Now go ice your axle. Since this is working, stop taking painkillers, they need to be out of your system before the race. I'll do a drug test right before we leave, to make sure that you are clean." "Okay," Lightning said. He drove off the track, only favoring his axle slightly. The drive to the Cozy Cone's office seemed much sunnier today; Lightning actually noticed how clear the blue sky was and did not mind the usual quarreling between Serge and Fillmore.

Lightning reached the Cozy Cone's office where Sally had a bag of ice, and something for him to drink waiting for him. "How did your training go?" Sally asked as Lightning settled on the ice. "Really well," Lightning said, grinning widely. "I got up to one hundred and fifty today!" "Great!" Sally said, grinning at her fiancé's enthusiasm. "So you like the brace?" "I love it, Lightning said. "The neoprene is awesome. Whoever thought of it was pure genius." "It was Doc and I. He wanted something foamy like a sponge and so I did some research and found neoprene online," Sally said. "It's not very foamy, but it absorbs shock well and it's cushiony. Doc had some on hand, and we lined your brace with it." "I could kiss you," Lightning said. "Then why don't you?" Sally asked, laughing a little. Lightning rolled forward and kissed his fiancé. He slipped a tire under her and attempted to remove her bra. "No" Sally said "Not in front of the baby" Lightning saw Giovanni peaking out of his crib. "Don't worry about him" Lightning said "He can't talk yet." "Michael and Zoë are going to be back tonight; after they pick up can we have sex" Sally said sternly "That's if your axle will allow it."

The next morning, Lightning's training went very well. He got up to one hundred and seventy miles per hour and power slid with better consistency than before. "Great job, Kiddo," Doc said, looking incredibly happy. "Thanks," Lightning said a huge grin on his face. The grin faded slightly when a thought hit him. "Do you think I'll be ready for the Dinoco 400 in time?" "You'd be ready for it if it were tomorrow," Doc replied. "Do you want me to register you?" "Do I have a chance at winning the Cup," Lightning said. "If not, I'll wait for next season." "If you win the race, you'll get the Cup," Doc said. "I figured that the day after you broke your axle." "Awesome," Lightning replied. "What if I finish second?" "Chick gets the cup by half a point," Doc said. "Go ahead and register me." "I will," Doc said. "Go and rest up. You're bound to be tired. You've put a lot of effort in over the past two mornings." "I am tired," Lightning said. "I'm sure Sally has something for me to do though." "That's right," Doc said. "The wedding is only three weeks away, isn't it?" "Yeah," Lightning said. "I feel so uninformed about it." "You have been letting Sally do all the work," Doc said. "But you've been busy too." "Yeah, re-breaking axles and all has kept me and you busy," Lightning said, laughing slightly. "I'm going to see what needs to be done." "All right," Doc said. "See ya, Rookie." "Bye," Lightning said, driving up the bank from Willy's Butte to the Cozy Cone.


	19. Training For The Big Race

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

Chapter 19-Training For The Big Race -

On the way to the Cozy Cone's office, Lightning noticed that it was quieter than usual in Radiator Springs. Serge and Fillmore had not started blaring their music yet. Enjoying the quiet morning, Lightning reached the Cozy Cone's office. "Hey," Sally said as Lightning entered the office. "Hey," Lightning replied. "What needs to be done wedding-wise?" "You're helping with wedding stuff?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow. "I feel like I haven't exactly been a huge help," Lightning admitted, slightly sheepishly. "I feel a little guilty." "Don't worry about it," Sally said. "You have had a very busy racing schedule. So I'm handling all the wedding stuff." "So there's nothing I can do to help?" Lightning asked, eyeing his cozy cone hopefully. He was very tired, and would love to go take a nap. "You can keep me company while I do wedding stuff," Sally said. "Okay," Lightning agreed. "That sounds easy enough." "It is," Sally replied. "What are you doing?" Lightning asked, driving behind Sally's desk. "Sorting RSVPs, then we're going over to Flo's" Sally said. "So far only two people can't attend." "That's good," Lightning said. "Who can't come?" "A couple of my old friends," Sally said. "You don't know them." "Oh," Lightning said. "How many people have returned their RSVPs?" "Four hundred and fourteen so far, there are only a few dozen cars that we haven't heard from yet" Sally said. "Wow, that's a lot people." Lightning said. He helped Sally with the RSVPs. "Are you ready to go to Flo's?" Sally asked "She begged me allow her to make our wedding cake. So we need to finalize the plans so she can start getting everything ready." "Flo's making our wedding cake?" Lightning asked "I have two words for that yum, yum." Sally laughed as they headed across the street.

"Hi, Flo" Sally said as they pulled into the restaurant. "Were here to finalize plans for the wedding cake." "Hi Sally, Hi Sugar" Flo called from the back. "Give me a minute, and I'll be with you." When Flo was done giving instructions to her cook, she took them to her office. Being inside Flo's office had the impression of going back in time to at least the 70s. Motorama pictures were hung all over the walls, a disco ball hung over her desk, and there were pictures of herself in her glory days. Flo drove around to her desk and parked behind it. "I know that these are not perfect, but what do you think?" Flo asked as she showed them the finished drawings. Lightning and Sally looked them over. Lightning pointed different things that he liked. "What flavor would you like Stickers?" Sally asked "That's the one of the last things that we have to decide on." "Ugh… wedding cake flavor, I guess" Lightning said "I don't know, I didn't know that there were different kinds" Flo and Sally cracked up; they were laughing so hard that they nearly wet themselves. "Sugar" Flo said "You can have any flavor you want." "You mean if I wanted a chocolate cake with yellow and orange icing and have blue, green sprinkles, yellow lightning bolts on it." Lightning said playfully "You'll make it for me?" "Yes, but I don't think Sally would go for it" Flo said. Lightning and Sally liked what Flo had dawn up, and went with her original plans. Lightning stifled a yawn. "Are you okay?" Sally asked Lightning "Yeah," Lightning replied, I'm just very tired. I didn't realize how out of shape I was." "Go take a nap in the cone's lounge" Sally said. "We have decided on the major parts of the cake plans, Flo and I can finish it while you take a nap." "Sounds good to me" Lightning said as he drove to the lounge and parked on the couch that was the last thing he knew. Sally woke him up at dinner time. Sally closed up the office and they headed to her apartment for the night. "You want to stop by Flo's and get something for take away" he asked "I'm buying." Lightning winced as his axle had a sharp pain. "Go to the apartment" Sally said "I'll go to Flo's get dinner. What do you want?" "What ever she has ready" He said "I'm starving; besides if Flo is cooking tonight, it's all good." Lightning handed her his wallet and headed to the apartment, Sally headed to Flo's.

The next morning Doc woke Lightning up at six. "C'mon, Kid," Doc said. "Time to train, so get your lazy butt out of bed." Lightning groaned and opened his eyes. He opened the door to his cozy cone and rolled out. "We're doing some serous training today," Doc said. "The fun never stops with you does it" Lightning yawned. "Very funny, Rookie. You're keeping the brace on all the time?" Doc asked. "Yeah," Lightning said, gently stretching. Lightning winced as he stretched a little more then he should and his injured axle balked at the request. "Good," Doc said. "I want you to wear it constantly. I don't want to mess up the alignment of your axles. If it heals in the wrong position, I'll have to re-break it and then you won't be racing for a while." "I know," Lightning said, grimacing at the thought. "All right" Doc said. "Now let's get you down to Willy's Butte to train." "Okay," Lightning said, following his crew chief. "Go ahead and warm up," Doc said once the two cars reached Willy's Butte. Lightning got onto the track and started going around at fifty. After a couple laps, Lightning took it up to seventy, and after seventy to one hundred miles per hour. "Good work," Doc said. "We're going to try and get up to two hundred today for at least two hundred laps." "Am I ready for that?" Lightning asked nervously. "Yeah," Doc said. "You shouldn't have a problem with it." "You're the doc, Doc" Lightning said. He was still slightly nervous, but he got on the track and took off anyway. "You do realize this is going to take forever, right?" Lightning said into his intercom system. "It won't be too bad," Doc said as Lightning power slid through his first turn. "Good work, Kiddo." "Thanks" Lightning said, continuing to tear up the track.

An hour and a half later: Lightning finished his two hundredth lap. "Great work, Rookie," Doc said as Lightning drove up to him. "Thanks," Lightning said, a little out of breath. "Take a couple of cool downs laps, then go sit on some ice" Doc instructed. "How does your axle feel?" "It's throbbing a little" Lightning admitted, "But then again I just drove two hundred miles at two hundred miles per hour." "That is true," Doc said. "Go get something to eat and then sit on ice for an hour. After you're done icing, I want to x-ray your axle to make sure you're not tearing it up too bad." "Food, ice, x-rays, got it." Lightning said "Good," Doc said. "Oh, and the Piston Cup circuit managers called me. Your spot has already been filled by an alternate, but I managed to get you the provisional position." Lightning nodded. "That means I have to start from the back?" "Yeah," Doc said. "But you're good enough, where you start the race won't matter." "I hope so" Lightning said. "And after that, it's on to the wedding. Sally has arranged a private jet for us so we can fly directly to L.A." "I heard instead of really helping Sally yesterday, you fell asleep and took a four hour nap." Doc said "I was tired!" Lightning said indignantly. Doc laughed. "Okay, Kid," he said. "Go get something to eat." "Thanks, Doc." "No problem, Kiddo," Doc said. "I'll see you a little later." "Sounds good" Lightning replied.

Lightning drove up the bank, onto the main road, and to Flo's café where he ordered two cans of electrolyte oil. "Hey" Sally said, driving up as Lightning finished his first can. "Hey," Lightning replied, pulling his second can towards him. "How did your training go this morning?" Sally asked. "Really well" Lightning replied. "I did two hundred laps at two hundred miles per hour." "That's great!" Sally said "And to think less than a week ago you said you were quitting." "I know" Lightning said, swallowing a mouthful of oil. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Sally asked. "I'm going to take a nap while sitting on ice after I finish my oil and after that I have to get my axle x-rayed. After that I don't have any plans," Lightning said. "Okay," Sally said. "I might need help sorting some RSVPs a little later." "I can do that," Lightning said. "If you want, I can do that while I ice my axle." "No, go ahead and take a nap" Sally said. "You've been working really hard lately. You need to get some sleep." "That is very true," Lightning said, finishing his second can.


	20. It's Now Or Never

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 20-It's Now Or Never-

Over the next two weeks, Lightning trained very hard. Doc kept his promise and gave Lightning a drug test right before they left for the track. "Good news, Rookie" Doc said. "You only have trace amounts of the painkiller in your system." "That's not going to cause a problem is it?" Lightning asked. "I don't want to be disqualified because I took painkillers a few months ago." "You'll be fine" Doc said. "The rest of the drugs will be out of your system by race time. Besides, the drug levels are so low right now; you wouldn't have a problem if the race was tomorrow." "Thanks, Doc" Lightning said "That's good to know." "All right Kid" Doc said. "Let's load up and go." Lightning and Doc arrived at the Motor Speedway of the South five days before the Dinoco 400. Sally was not going to join them, she was on her way to L.A. to get things ready for the wedding, but she promised that she would watch the race on TV. Lightning knew that his mother had problems with him racing, so he suggested that she head to L.A. and help Sally with the wedding. His father, Riley, was coming to the race. Once at the track, Lightning trained every day, twice a day. He managed to do five hundred laps at two hundred miles per hour on Friday. He took Saturday off, because Doc wanted him to rest and relax. Besides he had a full day of doing interviews with different news crews. Lightning was happy to meet Anderson Mini-Cooper from CNN (Car Network News). Riley arrived in the afternoon and Lightning gave him the grand tour of the speedway. In the evening Lightning took Doc and Riley to dinner.

Sunday: race day. In the morning Lightning asked Doc to perform another drug test. "I don't think that's necessary Kid" Doc said. "I know… please Doc" Lightning said "Just for my piece on mind." "Well all right" Doc finally said. "If it'll put you mind at ease. Call your dad, and ask if we can do it in his hotel room. If I try to do it here, it will cause too many problems for you." Lightning called Riley and explained what he wanted. Riley quickly agreed to allow the drug test, so Lightning and Doc drove over to the hotel. "You're clean" Doc said as he read the test. "There are no banned substances in your system." "That's a relief" Lightning said. At seven-thirty in the evening, Lightning drove out of his trailer receiving deafening applause. Lightning drove over to where Doc was parked at his crew chief station. "You ready, Rookie?" Doc asked. "I hope so," Lightning replied, a nervous edge to his voice. "You'll be fine," Doc said. "Just do what we've been working on and you'll win the race." Lightning nodded and swallowed. Riley was going to watch the race from the pits and he drove up to Lightning, "Luck maith, tiomáint sábháilte agus go tapa. (Good luck, drive safe and fast.) Riley said. "Tá mé bródúil as sin de tú. (I'm so proud of you.)" Riley hugged Lightning. "Daidí go raibh maith agat (Thank you Dad)." Lightning nervously said. "Racecars, please report to the track!" the loudspeaker called. Lightning's stomach lurched. He hesitated before heading towards the track. "Go ahead," Doc said. "I'll see you in victory lane, Rookie." "Tá a fhios agam Sally agus Skye ag breathnú ar an teilifís, agus ní fhéadfaí iad a prouder de tú. (I know Sally and Skye are watching on TV, and they could not be prouder of you.)" Lightning smiled at Doc and Riley before he drove onto the track. He lined up beside a racecar he didn't know. Lightning realized he had not started from the back of a race since his very first race. "Racecars start your engines!" the loudspeaker called. Lightning started his engine loudly and revved it along with forty-two other cars. He watched intently as the racing official raise the green flag.

When the green flag was dropped, Lightning shot out onto the track along with his competitors. He weaved through them as quickly as he could; it took some time because the cars were tightly packed together. "Don't get stressed out, Kiddo" Doc said. "It'll take some time to get through that mess." "I know" Lightning said, passing another car. "There might be an opening on the inside," Doc said. "It looks to me like there's one." Lightning drifted into the inside, and sure enough, there was a long stretch of pavement free of any cars. He revved his engine and shot down the track, passing cars quickly and numerously. Before too long, Lightning was settled in second place behind Chick. Sapphire at his rear bumper, in third. He stayed in Chick's draft until he had to make a pit stop. "Good work out there, Rookie," Doc said. "You're racing better today than I've ever seen you race." "Thanks, Doc," Lightning said, grinning at his crew chief. "Uh-huh, now the race isn't over yet" Doc said returning to his usual gruff mannerisms. "So get your fucking tail back out on the track, Sapphire is determined to defend her championship." Lightning revved his engine again and took off out of pit lane. He winced as a spasm of pain ripped through his axle. Lightning shook off the pain and regained his spot in second place behind Chick. Lightning's new tires gripped the pavement well. The traction helped him stay solid in track, which proved to be slippery at times. "What lap am I on, Doc?" Lightning asked an hour or so later. "Three seventy-eight," Doc replied. "Okay," Lightning said. "When should I make my move?" "I'd give it a few laps" Doc replied "Wait until you have ten laps left and then make your move. You don't need to waste yourself early, But watch out for Sapphire, she's just waiting to pounce if you or Chick make a mistake" "I know, she's been nipping at my bumper since I got up to the leaders" Lightning said turning into lap three hundred and seventy-nine. "I'm just ready to go." Doc laughed. "I know you are, Kiddo. You'll be there soon enough. How's your axle holding up?" "It's okay," Lightning replied. "It's gotten worse since the start of the race, but it's not too bad." "Okay," Doc said. "Tell me if it gets any worse. Don't be afraid to stop if you need to" "Yeah, like that's going to happen" Lightning said sarcastically. He grinned; he was in this race to win to win it.

Ten minutes later, Lightning began to make his move. "Keep it steady, Kid," Doc warned him as Lightning drifted to the outside, getting ready to pass Chick. "I am," Lightning said. He revved and floored his engine and shot past Chick. The crowd erupted as he sped into three hundred and ninety first lap. "Watch out for Chick," Doc warned Lightning. "He's coming up on the outside, Sapphire is right behind him." "I'm ready for them" Lightning said. He watched for one of his rivals to appear in the corner of his eye. Sure enough, ten seconds later, Chick pulled up alongside Lightning "You ready to lose, McQueen?" Chick asked, swerving to where Lightning's titanium was an inch away from Chick's aluminum. "In your dreams, Thunder," Lightning replied. For six laps, Lightning and Chick stayed side by side, Sapphire was only a breath behind them. It was clear to everyone watching that the race was going to come down to these three. Lightning revved his engine but before he could pull away, Chick drifted into Lightning's front right wheel, causing Lightning's tires to slip on the pavement. Lightning caught himself before he could loose to much momentum. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked, panic in his voice. "Yeah," Lightning replied, groaning, trying to catch up with Chick and Sapphire. "Lightning, you need to stop," Doc said. His voice had an edge of panic. "Why?" Lightning asked Then he felt it. His axle was throbbing horribly. "You lost your brace on the track back there," Doc said. "There's not enough time for me to go back and get it!" Lightning said. "Your axle won't last that long!" Doc said. "I can at least try!" Lightning said. "I'm not quitting the race now!" "Alright, Kid," Doc said. "Just take care of yourself." "Will do," Lightning said.

Lightning floored his engine harder, giving his best effort to catch up with Chick. Sapphire had managed to get around Chick with out him bumping her. Pain was exploding all along Lightning's underside. It brought tears to Lightning's eyes, but he forced himself to ignore it. Rounding turn four, Lightning pressed himself harder and reached two hundred and ten miles per hour. He saw Chick ahead. With one lap left, Lightning caught up with Chick passed him easily. Lightning quickly changed his focus to Sapphire and pushed his engine to the limit. He passed her on the inside. "Great job, Kiddo!" Doc said. Lightning did not answer. He did not want to open his mouth because of the substantial chance he would vomit from the staggering and intense pain that was coming from his axle. The pain was horrible. It did not only affect Lightning's front right tire, but his entire underside. Lightning was dizzy; he had never experienced such awful pain while racing. The only reason he kept going was the fact that the finish line was approaching quickly. Lightning shot across the line the line and promptly slammed on the brakes, holding his right tire off the ground.


	21. Victory

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex**.

Chapter 21-Victory-

Lightning pulled off the side of the track and stopped in the infield. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths; he was a little dizzy from the pain. "You did it, Rookie!" Doc exclaimed. "You got the Cup!" Lightning was grinning from fender to fender, despite the pain that was un-relentlessly pulsating throughout his entire underside. Sapphire pulled along side of Lightning, she finished second, and Chick finished third. "That was quite a race. Lightning, do you need some help?" she asked. "It's the least I can do." "Sure Sapphire. I think that I need some help getting to victory lane" Lightning said. "Can I lean on you?" "Come on Light" Sapphire said "Let's go victory lane. You finally got your cup! I'm really happy for you." "Thanks, Sapphire" Lightning said "I need a few moments, I think I'm going to vomit." Lightning swallowed hard a few times. "You okay, Rookie?" Doc asked through the intercom, genuine concern in his voice. "No," Lightning said, holding his tire off the ground." Lightning said giddiness in his voice. "But I did it, I won the Piston Cup. Sapphire is here and she has offered to help me to victory lane. I can lean on her; I think that I can get there." "I'll grab the spare brace, Riley and I will meet you there" Doc said. "Just don't do anything to injure yourself further." The pain was letting up a little but it was still radiating through his underside. "Are you ready Sapphire?" Lightning asked "The pain has gone away a little and I think I'm able to drive now." "I'm ready when ever you are" She said and genially leaned on him. "There's no rush, we're going to drive nice and slow."

Lightning drove with surprising clarity for an injured car to the stage where the awards ceremony was. Sapphire and Lightning reached the stage "I'll see you at your wedding in a few days." Sapphire said. "Thank you again Sapphire" Lightning said "You're a good friend." Sapphire returned to her pits to get cleaned up. "Lightning McQueen" said a racing official as Riley and Doc reached the stage. "You forgot your drug test, we need it before we can make the win official" Lightning groaned, he knew that he was to hurt to bad to drive to the official's tent, which was on the other side of the stadium. "I know that you're injured" said the official. "So I'm going to make it easy on you. Instead of driving all the way to the tent for a urine sample, I'll be willing to take an oil sample from you right here, right now" "We agree to it" Doc said, not giving Lightning the chance to say anything, knowing that the kid hates needles. One of the track nurses who was right behind the official drove around to Lightning. "Lightning, which of your axles doesn't hurt" The nurse asked Lightning. He thought for a moment. "My left rear feels fine" Lightning said. The nurse drove to his left rear quarter panel. She examined his axle and found an oil line that would work. With Doc's permission, the nurse rubbed a cleaner on it. Lightning was in so much pain from that was radiating from his undercarriage that he did not feel the needle as the nurse drew the oil sample. She drove around to Lightning's front so he could see her seal the sample in a medical specimen container. She filled out the paperwork, and Lightning signed the form and she gave it to the official who left with it. "Congratulations Lightning" She said "And enjoy your wedding." "Are you married?" Lightning called back "Yes" she said. "And it was one of the greatest days of my life, go on now, go accept your cup. I think you earned it."

"Not so fast Rookie" Doc said. "I want to put a brace on that axle before you move an inch. One Lightning's pitty lifted his injured side up so Doc could put the brace on. Riley moved to Lightning's uninjured side, so he could have somebody to lean on. There was so much swelling in Lightning's axle that it was impossible for Doc to put brace on. "I have a suggestion." The nurse said "Use several heavy duty ace bandages. It will stabilize his axle until the swelling goes down enough to put the brace back on." "That's a very good idea" Doc said. The nurse had the ace bandages in her medical kit and she and Doc tightly wrapped his axle. "OW! Doc!" Lightning complained "Stop! please that really fucking hurts!" "Watch your mouth Kid" Doc said. "There's a lady present" "its ok Doc" She said "I have heard worse. I know how foul mouthed racecars can be. If they are in pain it is to be expected." "I have to tightly wrap it, Kid" Doc said "I know you; you'll injure yourself more if I don't." Once they were done the pitty lowered Lightning gently to the ground. "Now, how that feel? Doc asked "Go get your cup, and don't do anything stupid while you are up there." "I won't" Lightning said "I hurt to bad to do anything other than stand there and smile for the cameras."

Lightning drove up the and onto the stage. He smiled at the crowd as streamers shot confetti into the air around him and he was awarded his large trophy and a check for two million dollars. "Lightning!" Kori Turbowitz called from the crowd. "You've been trying to get here for two years. Now that you've won the Piston Cup, how do you feel? I can't describe it," Lightning said, grinning at his favorite reporter and shifted his weight from his injured axle. "This has been a dream for me since I was six years old, and now that I've done it, it seems unreal." Kori smiled at Lightning and proceeded on with her next question. "How is your axle feeling? You lost your custom-made brace with three laps left in the race." "Doc has wrapped it and right now it doesn't feel too good." Lightning admitted, still grinning despite his pain. "Everybody, I hate to cut this short, but I have a wedding to get to! I am willing to do interviews after I return from my honeymoon. Call my agent and we can get something set up." Lightning drove down the ramp where Doc and Riley were waiting for him. He stopped next to his crew chief and father; he let out a long breath. Lightning was exhilarated, exhausted, and in pain. All of Lightning's conflicting emotions confused him considerably. "You okay, Kid?" Doc asked. His voice had an odd tone to it; something Lightning had never heard from Doc before. It seemed to swell with pride. Lightning looked at his crew chief. "Yeah," Lightning said, moderately abashed. "Just a little overwhelmed." "That's understandable," Doc said, chuckling. "Are you too sore to get back to the trailer on your own?" "No, I can get to the trailer," Lightning said, "But I need to go get my brace off the track. I lost it right after turn four, right?" "It's no use going back to get that," Doc said. "It been totaled" "It was totaled?" Lightning asked, shocked.

Lightning did not realize how hard of an impact Chick had made with him. "Yeah," Doc said. "I was ready to beat the fuck out of Chick's crew chief. I knew he was behind Chick's little stunt out on the track." Lightning laughed. "It wouldn't have done anything, but get you in trouble" he said, grinning triumphantly. "I won anyway." "Yup you did, Kiddo," Doc said, his voice still containing the same element of pride. "Now, let's get you back to the trailer so we can get to the airport in time for our flight. I don't think your fiancé would be happy with us if we missed it." "No," Lightning agreed. "We would both be in the doghouse." "Since this is the end of the season, would you like something for pain?" "Yes, please" Lightning asked wishfully. "And I don't suppose I can talk you into taking the wrap off." "No, you need to leave it on until we get to LA. Once we get on the plane I'll get you something for the pain, I don't want to give you anything now, with all the reporters around, it will just cause rumors to spread." Lightning nodded in agreement, he winced as his axle gave out. "Anseo mac, lean ar dom (Here son, lean on me)" Riley said "Just a ghlacadh mall agus éasca. Tá eitleán príobháideach, ní bheidh sí a fhágáil gan dúinn mar sin níl aon deifir a fháil chun an aerfort. (Just take slow and easy. We have a private plane; she won't leave without us so there's no rush to get to the airport)." Lightning leaned up against Riley as they drove to the trailers, grateful to have someone to lean on. Riley helped Lightning in to his and then Doc headed to his.


	22. The Flight To LA

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex**.

Chapter 22-The Flight To L.A.-

Mack and Abby hitched to the trailers and headed to the airport. Riley followed Mack, and he was followed by Abby. The trip was quick because they had a police escort. There was a private jet waiting on them. She was painted a jet black (AN-do you get it, 'jet' black. **please don't hit me. LOL!) Her name was Lucy and was happy to fly them to L.A. Lightning hobbled out of his trailer grabbed his overnight bag, thanked Mack and Abby. "Mr. McQueens and Mr. Hudson, welcome aboard." Lucy said as Lightning, Riley and Doc boarded. "The weather looks good, so the flight will be almost turbulent free. The flight plan is set I am ready to go when ever you are." "Lucy" Doc said "I need a few minutes to get the Kid here settled." "Just call me on the intercom when you are ready" was Lucy response as she taxied out to the runway. Doc helped Lightning in to one of Lucy's, thick comfortable seats. "How are you doing Kid?" "Most of the pain has gone way, but I'm really getting stiff and very sore" Lightning moaned. "And I'm a little sick to my stomach. Lightning watched Mack and Abbey leave the airport. The semis were going back to the speedway to pick up the pit crew and drive them to L.A. for the wedding. Riley took a seat across from Lightning so he can keep an eye on him. "I'll give you something for the pain now." Doc said as he reached for his doctor's bag. He reached in and pulled out a vile of whitish looking fluid. "Here take this" Doc said. "Don't think about the taste, just swallow." He gave Lightning a painkiller. Lightning gagged once but swallowed the medicine in one gulp. "Yuck, Doc, it tastes horrible" Lightning said as he gagged a little more. "I know that it tastes bad." Doc said "It's a strong muscle relaxer. You should start getting some relief in about ten minutes. Doc handed Lightning a small box. "Here is your prescription for a painkiller. I got them earlier in the day. I had a feeling that you would need them" Doc said. "You can take them every four hours for the pain. I would like to keep you quiet for the next few days, but I know that is going to be impossible, so just take it easy. When you need more, come and see me." "Ok" Lightning said and he put them in his bag.

Doc buckled Lightning's seat belt and then took a seat and bucked himself in. Doc pushed the intercom button and said into the speaker "Lucy, we'll all buckled in, you can take off when ever you're ready." "Gentlemen" Lucy responded as she taxied down the runway gaining speed quickly. "Prepare for take off." Lightning groaned with pain he was pushed into his seat as Lucy powered up her engines and took to the air. After twenty minutes: "Gentlemen we have reached our cruising altitude and you are free to move about the cabin." Lucy said "We will reach our destination in about four and half hours. Just let me know if there is anything you need." "Thank you Lucy" Doc said. He looked over to where Lightning sitting and saw that he was asleep already. Riley had brought his laptop along he opened it and quietly started to read his e-mails. Lightning started snoring loudly in his sleep. "Well that hasn't changed" Riley said while he was looking at Lightning. "He still snores like a freight train." "I have only heard him do that if he's really tired." Doc said "And with the amount of medicine I gave him, I'm not surprised." "If you think that's bad" Riley said. "You should hear his mother." Doc laughed "I can remember one time when Lightning was five, he came into our bedroom one night after thunderstorm we were having was scaring him." Riley said "I picked him and sat him down beside me and soon he was asleep, snoring. Soon after that Skye started snoring as well. I didn't get a lot of sleep that night, with Lightning snoring in one ear and Skye snoring in the other." Doc laughed again and turned on the TV. "Riley would you like a drink?" Doc asked "Yes, I would love one" Riley responded. Doc pored himself and Riley a drink, quietly watched TV until he fell a sleep himself.

The next morning after a long plane flight, Lucy and her passengers arrived in L.A. on time. Riley was still awake and quietly working. Lightning and Doc were a waked by Lucy "Gentlemen, we'll be landing in L.A. in twenty minutes, please return tray tables and seats to their upright positioning." Lightning woke up and hobbled to the bathroom. "How are you feeling this morning?" asked Doc when he returned. "I'm stiff, sore, and happy that the racing season is over for this year. I'm nervous that I'll be an 'old' married man in a few days." Lightning said as he reached for a painkiller and took it. Doc and Riley just had to laugh at his answer. "I know the next few days are going to be a little scary for you" Riley said. "But, getting married was one of the best things that I have ever done." Lucy landed in a VIP section of the airport, and opened to door to let Lightning, Riley and Doc out. "Lucy that was the most pleasant ride I have ever had." Lightning said "Thank you, Mr. McQueen" Lucy said somewhat tiredly. Doc and Riley also thanked Lucy. Lightning drove to the entrance to the airport where he spotted baby blue Porsche waiting in the VIP section, Lightning swore it was Sally. "Hey baby did you miss me?" Lightning said while trying to kiss her. The car put a tire to Lightning's lips. "Hey buddy" the car said in a deep voice. "My sister is over there." he pointed to another baby blue Porsche. Sally and Sophia were off to the side talking quietly talking among themselves. Sally saw Lightning and Doc, she squealed in delight, and drove up to them.

"Congratulations!" Sally said, hugging Lightning fiercely. "I'm so proud of you!" "Thanks," he said grinning at her, then Lightning looked back at the other Porsche then back to her "Your fiancé just tried to kiss me" He said as he drive up to them. Lightning looked at Sally then back to the other car and then back to Sally. She laughed "I forgot you haven't had the chance to meet my twin brother" She said. "Lightning this is Sylvester, Sly this Lightning, the love of my life." "Good to meet you" Lightning said slightly embarrassed. "As long as you don't try to kiss me again, it's good to meet you" Sylvester said. "Hi handsome." Sofia said as she drove up to Doc. "Did you miss me?" Doc answered her with a passionate kiss. "I guess that would be a yes" She giggled. Sally backed up a few feet. "But honestly, what were you thinking?" She asked angrily. "You could have permanently crippled yourself out there!" "Sally please calm down!" Lightning said grinning. "I'm fine, very sore, but fine. I have plenty of time to heal now that the racing season is over for this year." "Good, I'm glad to hear that" Sally said. "You look exhausted. I think you should rest today when we get back to the hotel." "That's what I was planning to do," Lightning said. "Unless you had something else planned that is." "I knew you and Doc would be tired," Sally said. "You guys have a few days rest up before the wedding. The wedding coordinator and I already have everything organized." "That sounds good," Lightning said. "Now, let's head to the hotel. I need a nap."

"Not so fast, Kiddo," Doc said. "I want to get some x-rays of your axle at one of the hospitals here before you turn in. With the way your axle was swelling last night, I think you might have put a new fracture in it when you pulled that little stunt out there on the track." "Alright, Doc what ever you say." Lightning said, shifting uncomfortably. "I think I may have put another one in it, at least it feels like it." "I have nothing to do." Sophia said "So I can come along with you." "I'll come, too. I need a break" Sally said. "My parents are driving me insane back at the hotel." "Are they staying at the hotel?" Lightning asked, driving out of the building. "Yeah," Sally said. "For convenience's sake. They only live about twenty minutes away, but it just works out better for them to stay at the hotel." "Ok" Lightning agreed. "Is my mom here yet?" "Yeah, she got here yesterday afternoon. I saw her talking with my parents when Sly, Sophia and I left for the airport," Sally replied. "I have a private transport waiting, so you don't have to drive around that much." Sally said "I must warn you. There are tons of reporters and crazy fans right outside the door." "I guess that I can give them a statement or two." Lightning said "Since I ran out on them at the track." Lightning gave them a short twenty minute interview and then he boarded the transport to the hospital.


	23. Arrival In LA

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

TO THE GUEST:

**ndye838****I'm so sorry I couldn't review for so long been busy with school but STILL LOVE THEM KEEP GOING I STILL CANT STOP READING-**It's ok I understand, I'm still happy that you like the story.

Chapter 23-Arrival In L.A.-

Three hours later, Doc was reading Lightning's x-rays. "Yep, you put a new fracture, in it." Doc said. "It's just a stress fracture though, nothing to serous" "Okay," Lightning said, nodding. "I'm going to put a heaver brace on it. Don't take it off for any reason, I don't you to mess up the alignment of your axle" Doc said. "I expect you to only pay attention to your wife down in Mexico. No racing, training, or anything. "Doc… anything… come on it's our honeymoon" Lightning complained. "There are some things that I want to do." "Get your fucking mind out of the gutter. When you get back you won't be training for six to eight weeks." "But Doc!…" Lightning protested. "No buts," Doc said. "That axle hasn't had any time to heal and it needs some." "Fine," Lightning said. Overall, he was too happy to argue. Doc unwrapped Lightning's axle and put the heavy brace on it. Lightning and Sally boarded the transport and he took them to the hotel. Fans and media were camped out across the street, and Lightning waved to the crowd. The hotel was magnificent, obviously a five star. It had columns lining the front entry way and the lobby was immaculate. The front desk was plated with gold, and the floor was so polished, Lightning could see his reflection in it when he drove in.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a light blue viper was accosting Lightning. "I'm so proud of you!" Skye raved. She engulfed her son in a huge hug, causing Lightning to be in some pain but not that much. Skye let go of Lightning and backed away, tears in her eyes. "Ewww, you're filthy," she said, laughing slightly. She used her tire to rub some dirt off Lightning's fender. "Mom! Please not now!" Lightning said. "Please!" "Oh okay" Skye said, laughing again. "I watched the race with Sally. The hotel put up a huge screen TV for all of us to watch you. You were amazing!" "Thanks, Mom," Lightning said, smiling at her. He knew how difficult it was for his mother to watch a race. She hated the whole sport of racing. "Hello, Love" Riley said, beaming down at Skye. "An bhfuil tú caillte dom?(Have you missed me?)" Riley said grinning at his wife. "Absolutely" Skye said then kissed him. Lightning winced and then groaned as his axle gave a nasty throb. "You didn't hurt yourself again, did you?" Skye asked Lightning, a dramatic expression on her delicate face. "Yes, I put another fracture in my axle." Lightning replied "But it isn't anything too severe." "Nothing too severe?" Cliff asked, driving up. He smiled at his soon to be son-in-law. "Most cars would be in a cast and on crutches with a fractured axle." "To tell you the truth, Sir," Lightning said. "Fractures don't seem to be that painful anymore." "Isn't your axle already broken?" Mercedes, asked, driving up as well. "I guess you could call it that," Lightning said, suppressing a yawn. "It's not exactly healed yet." "You look exhausted," Sally said. "I'll show you to your suite so you can get some sleep." "Well, I don't want to be antisocial" Lightning said to his parents and the Carreras, "I slept on the plane, but I'm still absolutely exhausted. I hope you guys don't mind if I head up to bed." "Not at all," Skye said. "You just drive four hundred miles on a broken axle" Riley said. Lightning laughed. "Yes I did, and I re-injured myself in the process" he said. "I'll see you guys later."

Everyone said goodbyes to Lightning. He and Sally went up the elevator to the thirteenth story where Lightning were staying. Sally stopped at suite 1337 and unlocked it. "This is my suite?" Lightning asked, driving into it. It was a large suite with a cushiony bed, and a large plasma screen television on the wall. "Yeah" Sally said following Lightning in. He drove onto the bed and sighed. "Care to join me?" Lightning asked, scooting over a little to make room for Sally. "Maybe for a minute," Sally said. "All my old school friends are getting here in an hour, so I have a few minutes to spare." "Good," Lightning said. "I'm glad I'm worth your time." Sally laughed. "Of course you are," she said. "Did I mention how proud I am of you?" "Maybe once, or twice" Lightning said, snuggling up against his fiancé. Sally laughed. "Then without warning she ran to bathroom and vomited, after she flushed the toilet she came back into Lightning's room. "Sally, are you sick?" "No, not really, I think that the stress is getting to me, I've been doing that for the for a few days. Are you going to sleep until tomorrow or are you taking a nap and then get up again?" "That depends, what time it is" Lightning yawned. "It's ten minutes after four," Sally replied looking at the clock on the wall. "Get me up at nine, and I'll have cocktails with you and your girlfriends." Lightning replied, fatigue in his voice. "Ok Sweetheart" Sally said. "I'll come and get you at nine." "Sounds good," Lightning said. "Could you get me a painkiller, it's in my bag by the door. Sally drove off the bed and rummaged though his bag and found the painkillers. She got a glass of water and drove up to Lightning. He took the painkiller. Sally snuggled up to him. "I love you" she said kissing Lightning. "I love you too," Lightning said groggily. He was asleep before Sally had the chance to drive out of the room.

At nine, Sally gently shook Lightning awake. "Hey, hey, wake up sleepy hood" she said, smiling at him. "Hey," Lightning replied groggily. It felt as though he had not slept at all. "Did you have a good nap?" Sally asked. "Yeah," Lightning replied. "Do you feel well-rested?" Sally asked. "Maybe just rested," Lightning admitted. "Well-rested would be pushing it." "Do you want to go back to sleep?" Sally asked. "No, I'm okay" Lightning replied, yawning. He drove off the bed and stretched. Lightning grimaced at the sharp pain that shot through his injured axle. "Are you okay?" Sally asked concern in her voice. "Yeah," Lightning said gingerly putting weight on his injury. "I'm always stiff when I wake up." "Okay," Sally said. She did not look one hundred percent reassured. "I'm fine, really," Lightning said. "Did your friends get here?" he asked, changing the subject. "Yeah!" Sally said, her face Lightning up. "They got here early. When I got downstairs, they were driving into the lobby. They can't wait to meet you." "Okay," Lightning said, fighting a yawn that was threatening to escape from his mouth. He remembered what him mom had said about him being filthy. "Let me take a quick shower, then I'll meet them." "Well all right Sally said. "Make it fast," "Speed, I am speed" Lightning said using his favorite saying. Sally broke out in laughter. He drove into the bathroom and into the automatic car wash. The jets of warm water felt great against his titanium. The steam that rose from the hot water threatened to lull Lightning back to sleep. When the underside jets turned on, Lightning jumped uncomfortably. He groaned slightly as the water pelted his already incredibly sore underside. This lasted for about two minutes, and when the dry cycle turned on, he let out a sigh of relief. The dry cycle lasted two minutes, and Lightning drove out of the shower feeling clean, and other than his throbbing axle, refreshed. "There all clean" he said.

"Are you ready?" Sally asked Lightning when he was out of the bathroom. "Yeah, just let me take a dose of painkillers that Doc gave me" Lightning replied. "Is everybody still in the lobby?" Lightning gagged on the painkiller so much that he nearly vomited. "No, everybody was moved to a private lounge" Sally replied. Lightning exited the suite after Sally. He drove into the elevator and the door shut. "Can you believe in three days we're going to be married?" Sally asked, leaning against Lightning. "It's pretty hard to believe," Lightning agreed, smiling at his fiancé. "How are you doing, I hope you haven't been barfing all over the place." Lightning said. "Stickers, I don't barf…" Sally said. "Oh… what do you call it then?" Lightning playfully said "Hurl, ralph, spew, tango with the toilet, paint the town red: green: orange and pink, burp to the ninth power, bare your guts to the world" "Light stop…" Sally laughed "Your going to make me wet myself" Sally continued to laugh "…Become a multicolored organic fountain, drive the porcelain bus, toss your cookies, pray to the porcelain god…" "Okay Light, that's enough you should talk" Sally said cutting in. "Every time you get hurt, you vomit all over the place" "I can't help it!" Lightning said "That's how my body responds to pain." The elevator doors opened and the couple drove out, Sally in front.


	24. Meeting The Girls

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 24.-Meeting The Girls-

They passed through the eccentric lobby and into the lounge, where a large group of cars had gathered. Sally drove over to bar and had that bartender pore her and Lightning a cocktail. Sally saw her brother and his wife. "Come on I'll introduce you to Sly's wife" Sally said "And there adorable little son." Sally drove over to him. "Hi Sly" Sally said and gave him a small kiss on his fender. "I wanted Lightning to meet Hunter and Charlie." Sly's wife was a dark green BMW with amber colored eyes. "Lightning, this is Hunter, Sly's wife." Sally said "Hunter, this is Lightning." "Hello, Lightning" Hunter said. "Sally has told us all about you." "It's great to meet you too" Lightning said and gave her a small kiss on the fender. He saw Sally dive over to a small car carrier and pick up a toddler; he was a dark green Porsche with amber colored eyes. "This is Charlie, my nephew" Sally said. "He's eighteen months old." Sally put Charlie down right in front of Lightning. He shyly smiled and then drove behind his mother. "Charlie come out and say hello." Hunter said. Charlie shook his hood no, and continued to hide behind her. "Give him some time to warm up to you." "You two should be proud" Lightning said "He is very hansom." Charlie was peeking out from behind Hunter. He moved a little closer to Lightning, then retreated back Hunter's rear bumper when he saw that Lightning was looking at him. "I'll see you two later." Sally said "I want to introduce Lightning to the girls." They took their drinks and Lightning followed Sally to a group where nine female cars were parked. "I never asked what does your bother do for a living?" Lightning asked "He's a doctor, a surgeon really" Sally said "The hospital is a leading medical center here in L.A." "So… he's a doctor, and you're a lawyer." Lightning said "Nice" "Don't start with me Stickers" Sally said. "Hunter is a professor of world history here at the University Of Los Angeles."

Sally led Lightning to a small group of girls. They varied in color, size, age, and model. "Girls," Sally said, driving up. "This is Lightning." All the cars turned around. "Lightning this is Ashley (a dark green Toyota Tundra), Vivienne (a yellow Audi), Sarah (a white Prius), Holly (a purple BMW), Hannah (a dark red Honda Acura), Jill (a blue Mazda), Melissa (a brown Altima), Whitney (a white Lexus SUV), and Tawni (a pale blue Infinity)" Sally said. "Hey," Lightning said, smiling at all the girls. Each of the girls smiled somewhat bashfully and greeted him. "Good race last night," said Vivienne. "Yeah," Jill agreed. "You were really consistent, even with your injury." "Thanks," Lightning said. "You seem to know a lot about racing," he added to Jill. "You could say that," Jill said, surveying Lightning with her intense blue eyes. He found out that she was an official for the junior league of racing. For couple of hours, Lightning talked to and laughed with Sally's friends. They were all different; Ashley was probably the most reserved, but Whitney was also very quiet. Hannah and Holly were best friends; they talked and laughed together constantly. They were fun loving and enjoyable to talk to. Melissa and Sarah were the individuals of the group. They had never met before, but they bonded quickly. Vivienne was by far the most social. She was the life of the party, and she had Lightning laughing constantly. Jill was quiet, more observant than anything. Tawni was obviously Sally's best friend, and she was the maid of honor as well. They talked and laughed together, recollecting on how they used to play on Tawni's family farm.

Lightning finished talking with Hannah and Tawni and saw his parents talking quietly by themselves across the room. Lightning was curious; Why were his parents talking in hushed tones away from the rest of the group that had gathered. Lightning drove over to them. "What's up?" Lightning asked, glancing between his mother and his father. "Oh, it's nothing, Honey," Skye said in a falsely casual voice, not making eye contact with her son and fidgeting. "Is féidir liom a rá go bhfuil tú ag luí. (I can tell you're lying)" Lightning said bluntly. "Cad atá cearr?(What's wrong?)" "Dodger Tá gotten i dtrioblóid arís.(Dodger has gotten into trouble again.)" Riley said "Shíl mé go raibh sé i bpríosún (I thought he was in jail)" Lightning said. "Bhí sé go dtí go íoc againn ar a bannaí (He was until we paid his bond)" Riley said heavily. "Agus fuair muid ach glaoch teileafóin ag rá go raibh sé gafa, arís (And we just received a phone call saying he had been arrested, again)." "Cad a rinne sé é seo a dhéanamh? (What did he do this time?)" Lightning asked, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. "Bhí gafa sé ag díol drugaí.(He was caught selling drugs.)" Skye said, her voice shaking slightly. "Drugs?!" Lightning asked. He knew Dodger had serious problems, but drugs seemed radical, even for him. "Yes," Riley replied, looking totally not like himself "Do mamaí agus mé go bhfuil roinnt rudaí a oibriú amach. mar sin táimid ag dul go dtí ár seomra. Beidh muid a fheiceann tú amárach. Maith thú leis inné an rás. (Your mom and I have some things to work out, so we're going to our suite. We'll see you tomorrow. Good job with the race.) "Go raibh maith agat, Daid agus oíche mhaith (Thank you, and goodnight Dad)," Lightning said, attempting to smile despite the bad news he had just received. "Goodnight, Mom," he added, kissing his Skye on the fender. "Goodnight, Sweetheart," Skye said distractedly.

Once his parents left the lounge, Lightning spotted Doc and Sophia on the periphery of the room, enjoying each others company. They were kissing when Lightning drove over to them. "What's up, Kiddo?" Doc asked, looking up as Lightning approached him. "Nothing much," Lightning said. "The way you two are kissing, I know what you'll be doing later." "Yeah, Kiddo" Doc said "Sleeping." Doc knew something was bothering Lightning "You okay?" he asked. "I saw you over there talking with your parents. They did not look happy." "Dodger just got arrested again," Lightning sighed. "I thought he was already in jail," Doc said, looking confused. "You and me both," Lightning said. "My parents paid his bail and he got out. Then he decided to take up the profession of drug dealing, so he's back in jail again." "I'm sorry, Rookie," Doc said. "I'm sorry for my parents, their the ones that are going to have to deal with that mess." Lightning said. "Yeah, They should be celebrating your wedding" Sophia said. "Are you parents going to bail him out again?" "I have no clue," Lightning said, stifling a yawn. "That's what they were going to go talk about. I hope they don't, Dogger will never learn if they keep bailing him out every time he gets into trouble." Doc nodded. "You need to get to bed," he said. "I know," Lightning said "I'm exhausted, and the painkillers are making me very sleepy." "That's because that what they are supposed to do. Take it easy Kiddo, you've got a long couple days ahead of you." "I know," Lightning said. "Goodnight Doc, Sophie" "Goodnight, Rookie," Doc said. "Do you think that you need a stronger painkiller tonight?" "No, I'm good, besides the beds here are quite comfortable, but thanks, Doc," Lightning said, grinning at his trainer. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Lightning drove over to where Sally was parked, talking to her friends. "Hey," Lightning said, pulling up to Sally. "Hey," Sally said, smiling at Lightning. "I'm heading to bed," Lightning said. "I can hardly stay awake." "You look exhausted," Sally said. "I'll see you in the morning." "Okay," Lightning replied. He gave Sally a quick kiss, told her goodnight, and went up to bed.

The next morning: Lightning woke up at nine. He got out of bed and groaned. His axle was throbbing uncomfortably, so Lightning took a painkiller. He drove out of his hotel room and was mauled by a group of his old school friends. He grinned at his old friends "Guys!" Lightning said. "You're here!" "Yeah, we are!" Lance said. "We're ready to have some fun!" Chris said. "You're in the right place then," Lightning said, thankful his friends had arrived. Lightning and his 'pack', drove down to the dining hall where Lightning saw Sally, Tawni, Sylvester, Hunter, and Charlie eating brunch with Mercedes and Cliff. The guys broke off and a sat a table not from Sally and her family. With the guys ordering some breakfast. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," Sally said affectionately when Lightning drove up. "Hey," Lightning said, yawning. "Did you get enough sleep?" Cliff asked, smiling at his future son-in-law. "Yes, Sir," Lightning said, smiling back at him. "I'm well-rested now." "How's your axle?" Sally asked. "I saw you were favoring it when you drove in." "It's okay," Lightning replied, shifting his weight off of his broken axle. "It's a little tender, but what can you expect? It endured a lot during the race." "Yeah," Sally agreed. "That's why you're going to take it easy today." "Let me do what I need to so I can do my fair share," Lightning insisted. "You've done your fair share, besides wedding coordinator is doing all the work." Sally said. "You've paid the bills for the next three years with your prize money from yesterday alone!" Lightning laughed. "What do you have to do today?" Lightning asked. "Not much. My plans for today are to go and have fun with you."


	25. Sightseeing In LA

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 25.-Sightseeing In L.A.-

Sly drove over to the table of Lightning's friends. Unknown to Lightning, Bane and Sly knew each other. Bane is the head paramedic at the same hospital that Sly works at. "Is everything set for tonight" Sly asked as he drove up to the group. "Yep, I have let the boys in on the plans." Sly called to Lightning "Don't make any plans for tonight. The boys and I have something special planned for you." Lightning looked shocked and said "You do?" "Yep, we are going to have a boys night out." "Don't worry, Sally the girls and I are also planning something special for you" Tawni said. "You kids and your parties." Mercedes said "Just don't get to crazy, or do something illegal." She looked directly at her son. Sly just smiled hugely, and gave her his best 'who me' looks. "I'm not worried when my sister and father are attorneys" Sly said. Mercedes gave him one of those stern looks that only mothers can make. "Ok… I'll be a good boy and behave." "I need to talk to Lightning" Sally said. "I'll see you and Sly at dinner. "Ok, Sweetie" her parents said in unison.

Sally pulled away from them, Lightning right beside her. The couple settled at a table for two a short distance away. "Are you hungry?" Sally asked, "Yes I am, Lightning said as Sally waved her waitress over. After placing his order, Lightning looked over and Sly, who was still smiling hugely at him. "Your brother is scaring me" Lightning said. "That's properly because he has one hell of a bachelor party planned for you. I can only imagine what he has planned." Sally said "I recommend wearing a loose fitting codpiece, you'll need it." "You're not upset with me having a party" Lightning asked "No, because I know that Tawni is planning one as well." Sally said "Are you going to be ok with me having a party?" "Absolutely, fair is fair. Did you hear about my brother?" Lightning asked glumly. "Yeah, Doc told me last night after you went to bed;" Sally said "I'm really sorry Lightning. You must be really upset." Lightning shrugged "No, not really. I mean I could have ended up like him." "You know that would not have happened," Sally said. "You're a smart car who makes good decisions." "I do?" Lightning asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Sally and she laughed. "Well, you do most of the time; you do have the habit of putting your tire in your mouth." Lightning laughed as well. "I guess I have that habit do don't I? Do you want meet my friends?" "I would love to" Sally said.

Lightning and Sally dove over to the table. "Guys" Lightning said, driving up. "This is Sally." All the cars turned around. "Sally this is, Alex(a dark green stock car), Lance (a silver Camry), Chris (a brown Prius), George (a silver BMW), Harrison (a dark blue stock car), Austin(a blue Mazda), Stuart (a brown Altima), Preston (a black Lexus), and Bane (a blue hummer)." "I'm glad to meet all of you" Sally said. Bane who was almost as big as Lightning's father, offered a spot at the table. "Yur real purdy" Stewart said in a strong southern accent. "I sure is happy for ye." Sally was surprised, he sounded just like Mater. "Stewie, stop playing stupid. He is the smartest one here." Lightning explained to Sally. "He just likes to play dumb. Why don't you tell Sally what you other than acting stupid." "Ok, I'll come clean" Stewart said in a perfect New Yorker accent. "I teach quantum physics at New York University." Sally just gaped. "See" Lightning playfully said. "That's what a 'super nerd' looks like. "You're just jealous" Stuart shot back playfully. "Seeing it's coming from a guy who drives in circles for a living." "How many times to I have to tell you I don't drive in a circle" Lightning said playfully "It's an oval, well most of the time. Besides Stewart, you wouldn't know what to do with a woman if one was stuffed in your codpiece." The entire table busted in to laughter at the friendly exchange of insults. Lightning and Sally spent an hour and a half talking with Lightning's friends.

As Lightning and Sally headed out of the hotel, Lightning asked "How are you feeling today?" "I feel great today and ready to have some fun" Sally said. They stopped at the front desk where their security cars were waiting for them. "You ready to go out" Lightning asked. "Yes, I'm am" Sally responded. "So what do you want to do today?" Sally asked as they left the hotel. "We have the entire day to do things." Lightning's fans screamed as soon as they were out side. "I don't know, go sightseeing. We have seen the racing museum. This is your hometown, so surprise me" Lightning said. They spent the rest of the morning driving a long the Santa Monica Pier and Venice Beach, of course they were followed everywhere they went. "It is very annoying to be followed everywhere I go" Sally said. "I can't even go to the bathroom without someone taking my picture." "Well, you are going to have to get used to it" Lightning said "You're marring me. Try doing what I do, pretend that they in their underwear." "Is that way you're always smiling at them?" Sally asked "I always thought it was something perverted." Lightning laughed "It is when there's a hot babe in the crowd." He winked at her. It was almost lunch time "Oh stop it Light, I'm getting hungry" Sally said. "You want some lunch?" "I would love that." Lightning was happy when Sally led them to Pink's Hot Dogs stand. Lightning ordered a lot of hot dogs. "Are you that hungry?" Sally asked when she saw how many he had ordered. "Yes, I'm starving" Lightning said "It's the off season and I can eat what I want. Doc will work it off me in a few months anyway." "It doesn't mean you have to make a pig out of yourself" Sally said. "You do remember that you have a wedding to look good for." "Oh, that's right!" Lightning exclaimed "I forget whose wedding we are going to." Sally just laughed. "Just eat your wiener" Sally said. "I would if I could reach it with my mouth." Lightning said playfully. "Then you'll be out of a 'job'." Sally busted out laughing, as she caught on to what Lightning was hinting at. "You are such a pervert." Sally said "You and my brother are going to get along great."

They finished lunch and when Lightning got up to though way the trash he, winced and groaned. "Stickers, are you Ok?" Sally asked. "Yeah my axle is staring to throb." Lightning said "I think that we need to back to the hotel, I have driven around a little too much." "We can do that." Sally said. "We need to rest; I got a feeing that we are going to have a big night" "Do you really think so?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, I know how Sly and Tawni thinks, I don't know who is the bigger pervert" Sally said. "What time does your party start? Mine starts at seven." "I don't know." Lightning said "Nobody has told me." "I'll call Sly" Sally said as she started dialing her brother. After talking to him a few minutes. "Be ready at eight, they will come and pick you up." Their lunch done, Sally and Lightning headed back to the hotel.

They reached Lightning's hotel suite. Lightning stretched out on the bed. "Do you want me to set your alarm?" Sally asked "Sure, make it around seven thirty or so." Lightning yawned and reached over to take one of the painkillers. "You should have told me earlier that you needed to come back to the hotel." Sally said when she saw him reaching for the medicine. "For the most of the time, I wasn't in any pain" Lightning said "It was only the last few miles back to the hotel that I was hurting." Lightning cracked the seal and downed the painkiller all in one swallow. He gagged at the terrible taste. "They can put cars on the moon" Lightning said. "But they can't figure out how to make medicine taste pleasant." "Do you want it to work?" Sally said "Or do you want it to taste good, you can't have both." "In my happy little world, I can" Lightning said. "Am I in your happy little world?" Sally asked "No" Lightning said and he grabbed her and pulled her on to the bed "You are my happy little world, and I love you" "Awww, aren't you sweet!" Sally said as she snuggled next to him. "Somebody should marry you." "Yeah, do you know any hot and sexy, baby blue pained females?" Lightning asked "That wants to marry me." "How about the one laying next to you?" Sally said "She's crazy about you." "I agree" Lightning said "Wow that was easy." "You wanna make a bet?" Sally asked. "I bet you'll come back drunker than I will." "Sure I'll make that bet with you." Lightning said "What are we going to bet" "Wedding night sex." Sally said "Who ever wins gets to be in control." "Deal" Lightning said shaking her tire. Sally turned on the TV as they snuggled together, Lightning was out in minutes. Sally quietly left his suite and she headed to hers to get ready for tonight, who knows what Tawni has planned, she can be a total pervert when she puts her mind to it.


	26. The Night No One Would Forget Part 1

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

Chapter 26.-The Night No One Would Forget Part 1.-

Sally spent rest of the afternoon playing with Charlie. "The Porsche jean runs strong in our family." Sly said as he watched Sally play with his son. "Besides Hunter's coloring there's nothing of his mother in him" "I would have to agree." Sally said "Are you planning to have any more children?" "Yeah, a maybe couple more" Sly said "I don't want Charlie growing up with not having any little brothers or sisters to pick on. I mean look at all the fun I had." "Excuse me" Sally said "Which one of us was born first?" "I was being a gentleman and letting you go first" Sly said. "Besides you would have beaten the crap out of me if I tried to be born first." "That's why my labor and delivery was so painful." Mercedes said coming through the door "You kids were slapping each other around." "Mom" Sally said. "You always wanted us to settle our own disagreements, so we were." "Yes, I know but couldn't you waited until after you had been born. I was sore enough with out you picking a fight with your brother. Sylvester, where's Charlie?" Mercedes asked changing the subject. "Cliff and I are going to watch him while you kids go out parting." "You're not coming with us?" Sally asked "No, I'm to old, besides someone has to watch Charlie." "Mom, you are not old" Sly said. "Your still young and I've seen how some of your students look at you. They don't see Dr. Carrera, professor of astrophysics, they see a hot woman that they want to bang all night long. I mean who wouldn't want to fuck a Porsche. It's usually at the top of every male's wish list." "Sylvester… stop" Mercedes said. "Cliff is only man that I'm interested in screwing. "See… he's banging a Porsche, doesn't matter if he is the same breed, they all want to do it." Sly said "Me, on the other hand, I'm BMW kinda guy. That's why I fell for Hunter." "And I know you" Mercedes said "You probably ended up in bed with her on the first date. "Nope, it was the third." Sly said "And I think that she wanted me more than I wanted her, it was the first time I had trouble keeping up with her. Girls want to fuck a Porsche just as bad as guys to." Sally mouth popped open in surprise; it was shocking to hear her mother and brother speaking openly about their love life. Mercedes saw Sally gaping at her. "Sally, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked "Are that surprised that I still find your father sexually appealing." "No…It's that I… haven't" Sally stammered. "Heard you openly admit…" "That I still" Mercedes cut in "Fuck your father stupid on a regular basis." The harsh language did not have any affect on Sly; Sally guessed that they have these conservations on a regular basis. "See what happens when you move away" Sly said. "You miss out on all the interesting conservations."

Seven pm: Sally was finishing having dinner with her family when a car came up behind Sally and blind folded her. "Sally relax" Tawni said. "It's just me, I'm car-napping you." Sally allowed herself to be lead out to a waiting transport. Tawni and Hunter guided her in and took off the blindfold, then climbed aboard themselves. The transport was plush and big enough for most of her girlfriends. (AN- I envision something like a car carrier but has sides like a normal trailer. The interior like a limousine.) "You ready for a fun night?" Tawni asked "Rest of our party is waiting for us" "Yes" Sally said. "With worrying about the wedding and Lightning racing with a broken axle has me totally stressed out. I need some down time." "All right let's go" Tawni said to the driver. After about a half an hour they pulled into a theater parking lot and up to a VIP entrance. "Welcome ladies" The door man said. "Right this way" He led them to box seats. "Enjoy the show" he said as Sally and the rest of her party took there seats. "What kind of show is this?" Sally asked, noticing the nearly all female audience. "I'm not telling" Tawni said. "You'll find out soon." The lights dimmed and an announcer with a thick accent Australian accent announced the all male show called "Thunder from Down Under." The girls, Sally included, drooled over the scantily dressed males as they danced around on the stage.

One of the guys stopped the show. "Ladies and gentlemen" He said. "We have a special gust here tonight..." "Oh no!" Sally said under her breath, she knew where this was going. The next thing she knew that she was pulled out of her seat by some of the guys and put on a something that looked like a throne and carried to the stage. Sally was made part of the show and the guys danced sedately around her. Towards the end of the show they sang a lovely ballad to Sally and took her back to her seat and gave her kisses on the fender. "How did you manage that?" Sally asked Tawni. "I'll tell you later" She said. When the show was over, the girls had VIP passes and were lead backstage where one of the performers came up to Tawni and hugged her. "Did you like the show love?" he asked "I loved it Sebastian." Tawni said "Sally, Sebastian and I went to collage together, and we have kept in touch ever since. However I didn't think that he would be doing this after collage." "The pay is better, and I get to travel the world. I wish you the best with your marriage" Sebastian said to Sally. "It's the best thing I have ever done." "You're married!" Sally said surprisingly. "Yes, and my wife knows what I'm doing" He said "And she approves. About half of us are married or has a serious girlfriend." The girls had their pictures' taken with the guys.

"That was fun" Sally said as they left the theater. "We're not done yet." Vivienne said follow me. She led the group to an upscale bar and lounge. The manager led them to a private lounge. The lounge was decorated for their bachelorette party. There was a big sign that said congratulations Sally. "Before you go in" Tawni said. "We have to get you dressed. You can't take this off until the end of the night." She didn't let Sally see it as she put it on Sally's roof. It was a hot pink tiara. Instead of rhinestones, it had hot pink penises on it. Whitney put a 'Bride to be' hot pink rhinestone sash around Sally. Tawni handed out hot pink feather boas to the rest of the girls. "There we're ready" she said. They all headed to the lounge. There were all kinds of party favors, all in the shape of penises. "Ok the first game will last all night." Tawni said "Its call Take a Bow. I'm going to tie a ribbon bow around everybody's axle. Sally when ever you want a drink, you'll have to untie someone's bow, and they will buy you a cocktail or shot of your choice. The first one's on the house. The bartender brought them all drinks. Sally's drink container was in the shape of a penis, even the shape of the straw was in the shape of a large penis. "Do you want to cut the cake now?" Tawni asked Sally. Sally drove over to the table and saw that the cake was in the shape of a penis, even the sprinkles on the cake was in the shape of penises. Sally served everyone a piece of cake. When they were done with that. "Now it's time for a game" Tawni said she pulled out a game that said 'Pin the Torpedo on the Sailor Game'. "Everyone here has played pin the tail on the donkey. Well this game is played like that". She put up a poster of a male's undercarriage minus the important bits. The 'torpedoes' where different sizes and colors of penises. "Everybody's gets the chance to pin a torpedo on to the poster. The car who gets closest to the actual placement wins!" Sally was blindfolded and given a torpedo. All the girls started shouting directions to her. After about five minutes Sally placed the torpedo on the poster, she was not even close to getting it in the right spot. All the girls took turns at the game. In the end it was Hannah that had 'torpedoed' the right spot and she ended up winning the game. She gave the game to Sally, she had religious family and they would have frowned on her bring a game like that into the house. Sally pulled a few bows of the girls, and they did a couple rounds of shots.


	27. The Night No One Would Forget Part 2

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex

Chapter 27.-The Night No One Would Forget Part 2.-

"All right girls, it time for another game" Tawni said. "It's called Dueling Dickies. The game consists of two blow up dicks with a velcro attachment at the base and two adjustable belts. Sally has the honor of blowing up dickies. The belts are wrapped around your trunk. Then you grip your partner's front tires and you both rear up so you are standing on your rear tires. The dickies are affixed to the velcro on the belts. You wiggle around and have dick fight to the death, the first one to have their dick knocked off wins!"(AN- if you don't understand, Google 'Dueling Dickies', the game should pop up.) Tawni gave Sally the inflatable dicks to blow up. They were all wrinkled and shrived up. "Those look like my ex-husband's dick, now that I got a good look, they are a lot bigger than him. He is tiny, and I mean tiny, a three old is bigger, and that's only when he is hard." Vivienne said. "That's why I never got pregnant, besides he couldn't be faithful if his life depended on it." "Racing ability is not the only thing Lightning is gifted with" Sally said. She was with her girlfriends. Sally knew that that she could talk openly about her and Lightning's relationship with worrying about it leaking to the media. "He's packing if you know what I mean. The first couple of times we had sex was pretty painful for me. It felt like I was a virgin again. He's firm even when he's asleep." All the girls looked at her, "Yes, I played with it once when Lightning was asleep." Sally confessed "It was after a race and he was so tired that he didn't wake up when I started to play with it. I played with him until Lightning climaxed. I was expecting him to wake up at some point, but he never did." "Your telling us he's hard even after had an orgasm?" Hannah asked "Well, he does go a little soft for a while, but it doesn't take long for him to firm back up." Sally said "He needs only ten minuets and he's normally ready to go again. I can get him to climax at lest twice in a single lovemaking session, three times if I'm lucky." Sally said as she blew up the dicks. Tawni and Vivienne had played the game before and they showed the girls how to play. Vivienne won the first round. The game lasted an hour and a half and the girls got pretty aggressive in knocking off each others dick. It was Vivienne that won the game. She ended up giving the game Sally to play with Lightning. "Unless he's uses the fake dick" Vivienne said. "He'll always loose the game." "And how is that a problem" Sally laughed "Besides he'll have to be hard to play, and I'll bet he won't be aiming for the other dick, he'll be aiming for me." All of Sally's girlfriends laughed at her statement.

Sally was put in the middle of the girls and started opening presents, she did not see Tawni sneak out when a police car arrive. Sally got a lot of hot sexy lingerie as gifts. "I didn't get you lingerie" Melissa said. "But it will complement your other gifts nicely." Sally opened the present and discovered it was a blow up doll and a sex toys, including a dildo and vibrators. "The doll keep you company when Lightning is away." Sally finished opening her presents. The girls had a drink. Tawni snuck back into the room and gave the signal. The next thing that the girls knew that there was a police car standing in front of them with his lights and siren on. "Whose party is this?" He demanded, all the girls pointed at Sally. Sally was stunned speechless. "I have gotten complains about the party!" He said "I'm going to have to place you under arrest!" The police car then slapped a parking boot on Sally's front right tire before she had time to protest. "What have I done?" Sally said, she looked around the room and all the girls had evils smiles, they were in on it, and did nothing to help Sally. "Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent." The Officer said "And to enjoy the show" Sexy music started playing. The officer started to seductively dance in front of Sally, performing a striptease for her. The show went on for twenty minutes. He eventually stripped down to a very skimpy Speedo that barely covered his privates. He took his time and danced between and with all the girls.

The private dancer had taken off the boot that was on Sally's tire after the first dance. He replaced it with a fuzzy hot pink one. After his show was over and he wished Sally a long and happy marriage. Sally learned his name was Joe and he was divorced with a young daughter. He moonlights as a private dancer to help pay the bills. "Thanks Joe, but I'm going to kill Tawni for pulling this stunt." Sally said "Tawni didn't hire me" Joe said as he looked at his reservation card. "A Mrs. Hunter Carrera hired me. Do you know her?" "Yes, she's my sister-in-law" Sally said, she looked over to Hunter who just smiled devilishly at her. "She is just as bad as my bother, no wonder he fell for her. Thank you Joe, you have given me a night to remember." Right before Joe left the girls gave him a large tip and wished him the best of luck. They had few more drinks as the night wound down, they played a few more games before calling it a night. Tawni gave everyone penis shaped squirt guns filled with a white-ish colored water in them. She hung up targets everywhere and invited to girls to 'shoot their load' at the targets. Most of the girls were drunk at this point, and they could not aim. They ended up shooting each other. "Wow" Hunter said when they were done. "We look like we been to an orgy." Sally looked at her friends, sure enough they were coved in the white-ish colored water. Hunter wiped them down before they headed back to the hotel. The transport arrived and they all bordered. Tawni allowed Sally to take off the tiara before arriving back at the hotel. Sally was so drunk, that she laughed when she saw what was on it. "Tawni" Sally said. "Thank you, I had a wonderful time tonight." It was close to three in the morning when they arrived back at the hotel. Hunter, who had very little to drink made sure that all the girls were in their rooms before heading to bed herself.

_(TIME WARP BACK TO SEVEN THIRTY.) _Lightning's alarm went off. He groaned a few times and hit the snooze bar a few times before getting up. Lightning thought about what Sally said about wearing a loose fitting codpiece. He looked though his underwear drawer and discovered that he didn't have one and it was now too late to go buy one. Lighting just headed to the shower, hopefully wake him up a little more. His axle was stiff, but surprisingly not too painful. He just got out of the shower when there was a knock at his suite's door. "It's open" Lightning called. "I'll be out in a minute." Lightning checked himself one last time in the mirror and left the bathroom. He saw Sly and Mater waiting for him. "Hi Bud!" Mater said "Are ye ready fun, I sure is." "Sure Mater" Lightning said. "I can't wait" "I didn't plan on you putting another fracture in your axle" Sly said. "So, I have made some changes for the evening." "Sorry Sly" Lightning said "I didn't plan on it either." "It's ok, Light" Sly said "I think that you'll enjoy what I have planned as well as my original plan. Which was to take you and the boys' paint-balling and zip lining." "I would have loved that" Lightning said. "But Chick had to fuck that up." "Don't worry about that now, are you ready to go? The boys are down in the lobby waiting on us" Sly said. "Yeah, let's go have some fun" Lightning said eagerly. Sly and Mater headed to the door. Lightning grabbed a vile of painkillers on the way out, just incase he needed them.


	28. The Night No One Would Forget Part 3

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 28.-The Night No One Would Forget Part 3.-

All the boys where down the lobby, drinking already. "The transport is here, every one pile in" Sly said. The transport took them to an upscale Cabaret Club. The manager took them to a private lounge with crime scene yellow barricade tape at the door- Bachelor Party In Progress Enter At Your Own Risk-. The manager removed the tape and let the boys in. There was several flat screen TVs on showing different sporting events. "Ok Lightning, since you are getting married, here's your ball and chain" Sly said. "And no, I don't mean my sister." Sly attached a plastic toy ball-and-chain to Lightning's rear axle. "You have to carry this all evening." Sly said "If it starts to cause you pain, let me know and I'll take it off." Sly put a 'groom to be' hat on Lightning's roof; it had boobies all over it. Several 'topless' waitress came in and served the boys drinks. Lightning had to laugh when he saw Mater's reaction to the women; he thought Mater's eyes were going to pop out of his windshield. Lightning guessed that he either was still a virgin, or had not been around too many topless women. Everyone was served their drinks in boobie shaped containers with vagina shaped straws. "All right everyone" Sly said as he handed out blow up dolls to everyone. "The first part of the contest is seeing who can first blow up their blow up doll the fastest. Ready…set…go." The boys ripped open the packages and started blowing up their dolls. Preston won that part of the contest. The TVs on the walls started playing porn videos; lucky for Mater there was no sound, and he did not notice them. "Ok the second part if the contest is lay the doll down on the floor and then get on it showing the most positions you know within a one minute. Who ever knows the most positions wins." A few of the guys, including Mater declined that part of the contest. After the contest they gave Lightning all the blowup dolls to take home to Sally.

"We are ready to cut the cake" Sly said. Lightning drove over to the table and saw that the cake was in the shape of a naked female, the sprinkles on the cake were in the shape of boobies. Lightning served everyone a piece of cake. Sly then made a toast "We are all gathered here to celebrate Lightning's last few nights of freedom, and to show him what he's going to miss" Sly said. "I wish him and Sally long life and happiness. I welcome him to our family with open tires. Here's to the good old days - which we are having right now. I'm officially giving Lightning his wedding license." Sly handed a framed document to Lightning. It read: The husband, hence forth known as 'The Slave' will turn over all worldly possessions to the wife, who will be known to all as 'The Master.' The Slave will forfeit all his personal property including his masculine deodorant, gaming systems, and loose change to The Master. The Slave shall not complain about holes in tires, burnt toast, torn underwear, TV dinners, or The Master with a hoodache. The Master in turn, will allow The Slave an occasional touch, and only on special occasions have sex with him, feed him fresh fruit once a month, and scratch him where he cannot reach.- "I love it" Lightning said as he got done reading the document. The boys started to hand Lightning his presents. Which was mostly blow up dolls, Sex Dice Games, and a Willy Warmer Cock Sock. "It's a knitted penis pouch, is the perfect sock for your cock; so you don't freeze your balls off any more!" Alex said. Lighting and the boys had to laugh. Lightning did get a few nice gifts like a Handyman Marriage Belt items that will help the groom-to-be assimilate to his new life with his wife. It was a belt with large and small slots for numerous items. It also had cooking utensils, such as mixing spoons. It contained a can of air freshener for unbecoming odors and a white flag to surrender during arguments. "Now its time for the main attraction." Sly said.

The room suddenly went dark and the light came up on the stage. The curtain open and there was several strippers on stage. The music started and they started dancing sedately. Once they were naked they were down dancing among the boys. The strippers took turns giving Lightning a car version of a lap dance (AN- I have no idea, just use your imagination). They soon moved on and all the guys got a lap dance, including Mater. He might be a little slow in the mental department, but his male parts worked as well as everyone else's. Chris the youngest of the group asked where the men's room was, he needed to relive himself. "You mean that you need to go jack off" George teased. "Absolutely" Chris said as he drove stiffly to the back of the room when the toilet was. He was harassed by some of the other guys. It took only a few moments before Chris was back and driving almost normally. Lightning noticed one by one the boys took their turns going to the toilet to relive themselves. The only one that he did not see ever going to the men's room was Bane. Lightning could tell that he was aroused, but not as much as the other guys. After an hour the strippers were done with the show and left the room. The guys settled down and did a couple rounds of shots.

The evening wound down with the boys playing poker and blackjack with nude female playing cards. Lightning's broken axle was really throbbing. Lightning winced when he moved the wrong way. "Light are you ok?" Sly said when he saw Lightning jerky motions "No, my axle is killing me" He said. "I can't take this because I have been drinking." Lightning showed Sly the vile of painkiller that Doc had given him. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" Sly asked "Two beers and three shots" Lightning said. "That's all?" Sly said "Not much of a drinker are you?" "No, just because I'm half Irish and half Scottish, most people think I drink a lot, but I don't. When my father is around, well, that's a different story. I haven't seen you drink anything but soft drinks tonight." "I don't drink, other than special occasions. I don't like the taste or smell of alcohol. The party is winding down" Sly said. "If you stick to drinking sodas for rest of the evening, I'll give you something a little stronger when we get back to the hotel. Do you need something now?" "No, doesn't hurt as long as I don't move around to much." Most of the guys were drunk at this point, including Mater, but they behaved themselves. The transport arrived and they all boarded it for the ride back to the hotel. It was close to two in the morning when they arrived back at the hotel. Sly made sure that the guys were in their rooms for the night.

Sly joined Lightning in his suite. "Ok, I'm going to test your alcohol level before I give you anything" Sly said and pulled out a test kit. "It just pricks you, and takes a tiny oil sample. Where do you not hurt?" "My rear axles are fine." Lightning said as Sly moved around to his rear. Sly snapped the test kit around his right rear axle and Lightning felt like something pinch him. "There, all done." Sly said as he snapped the kit closed. "It takes only ten minutes to get the results. Lightning headed to the bathroom to relive himself, and he drank as much water as he could stand. By the time that Lightning was in bed the kit was done with the testing. "You haven't had a lot to drink" Sly said reading the results. "It's not showing much alcohol in your system." Sly pulled out his medical bag. "Are you allergic to any medication, namely painkillers?" He asked. "Not to my knowledge, but I'm a racecar, I can't have a lot medications because it affects my racing." Lightning said "If Doc feels that I need it, he doesn't hesitate to give it to me." "That's good" Sly said. "What I'm going to give you is stronger than what Doc has given you and it works quickly. You should have relief within five minutes." Sly prepared a syringe with the medicine. "You doctors like your needles, don't you?" Lightning laughed "Doc likes to sick me when ever he can." Sly laughed "It's the most effective way of administrating medicine." He drove to Lightning's left quarter panel, he cleaned of a spot on one of his rear struts and gave Lightning the injection. "That's different, Doc usually injections me in my rear" Lightning said. "There's no right or wrong way to give an injection, it's just personal preface" Sly said. "Some doctors give injections in the rear, I find that it's easer if I use your strut. Now I'm going to stay for a few minutes to make sure that the medicine is working." When Lightning fell asleep a few minutes later, Sly left Lightning's suite. He ran into his wife as she was heading back to their room. They kissed briefly and crawled in bed together


	29. The Aftermath

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

Chapter 29.-The Aftermath-

Around ten in the morning: Sally woke up and ran to the bathroom to vomit. She turned on the shower to let it get warm as she headed to the medicine cabinet for some aspirin for her pounding hoodache. She got into the shower and let the warm water help soothe her hoodache. At the same time Lightning woke up, but unlike Sally he did not have much of a hangover. One thing he did not drink a lot. He also drank as much water as he could before going to bed, an easy trick to prevent a hangover. Lightning's broken axle wasn't painful, but it was so stiff that he had problems making it to the toilet. He did pee on himself a little but since he was alone in his room he didn't mind. Lightning turned on the shower and jumped in shuddering as the cold water hit him. It was only a minute or two before the water warned up. Sally did not feel any better after her shower and laid back down on the bed. Hunter and Tawni came in to check on her. "I feel sick" Sally said "I don't think it's from the hangover." Hunter called Sly and asked for him to come over and check Sally out.

It was only a few minutes before Sly arrived at Sally's suite. He saw Sally lying in bed. "You can't get sick; sister of mine" Sly said "Your wedding is tomorrow." "I know" Sally hoarsely said. He examined her. "You're very dehydrated" Sly said. "Hunter could you please go back to our suite and get a saline bag, one that has vitamins infused in it. How much did you drink last night?" "A lot, I'm surprised that she can remember anything." Hunter said as she left the room. "I can remember most of the evening, but not everything" Sally mumbled. Sly turned back to Sally who started to go though the motions of vomiting again. Tawni acted quickly and put a trash can under Sally's bumper just as she vomited. "What's wrong with me?" Sally asked "I feel it's more than just a hangover." "I think you're feeling the affects of being dehydrated, and it's going to make you feel like crap. That's why Tawni and planed the parties for last night and not for tonight. Knowing that you, Lightning, and most of the wedding party would be hung over" Sly said. "I'm not that hung over..." Sally started to argue. "Who's the doctor here?" he said sternly. Sally saw Hunter come back in the room with the fluid and Sly's medical bag. "Hunter" Sally said playfully. "I'm not that kind of doctor." Hunter said "As Sly, puts it, I'm the brainy kind." "I see that you still can be such a pain in the rear fender when you want to be" Sly said with a grin. He and Tawni got Sally cleaned up. Hunter accidentally left Sally door open and Doc and Sophia was just leaving to do some sightseeing when he heard Sally getting sick again. "Sally I'm going to start an IV on you." Sly said "The fluids will help with the nausea and vitamins will help with the hangover symptoms." Sly examined her right front axle for a good location to start the IV.

"She's got better locations on her left rear axle." Doc said making everyone jump a little. "Thanks Doc" Sly said has he moved around to her rear. He found a good location and genially stuck Sally with the needle and strapped it in place. Hunter took a piece of string and looped it over canopy. She then tired the IV bag to the string and attached a small pump to the IV line. Sly programmed the pump and it started injecting the fluid in to Sally. "You need lay quiet, or your going to get sick again." Sly said to Sally. "You should start to feel better in about an hour." "I can't, I have things that I need to do today" Sally complained. "I don't have time to lay here." "Sally, listen to your brother" Doc growled. "Do what he asks or I'll put in the hospital." "Sally, I'm sure that the girls and I will do what ever needs to be done" Tawni said. "The wedding coordinator is doing most of the work, so there should be very little that needs your attention right now." "The list is there on the table" Sally said "Could someone hand me the remote. I might watch some TV if I'm stuck in bed."

"I need to go rescue my parents from Charlie" Sly said. "Hunter could you stay with Sally until I come back." "Sure my love" Hunter said. "But I'm sure you need a crowbar to get Charlie away from your mother." Doc stopped Sly in the hall and gave him a piece of paper with his phone number on it. "Call me if anything changes" Doc said "Or you need my backup." "Thanks Doc" Sly said "Sally can be hard-hooded when she puts her mind to it." Doc returned to Sally's room. "How are you feeling Kid?" Doc asked Sally "I'm little dizzy." Sally said "You and Sophia go have fun. Sly will keep an eye on me. He'll sit on me if he has to." "Ok, Kid, Sly has my number if he needs it" Doc said. "Just rest and relax, I'll see you at the rehearsal tonight." "Bye Doc" Sally choked out "Bye Sophia" The couple left Sally's suite. Tawni got the list off the table and sat in a chair across from Sally's bed. "Sally there's like ten items on this list" Tawni said. "And none of them are complicated other then the rehearsal tonight." "I know… I'm just stressing" Sally said. "Tawni, could you go and get Lightning's lazy rear fender out of bed. "That's not necessary" Lightning said as he rolled though the door. He saw the IV having from the canopy "What's going on?"

Charlie shot by Lightning squealing with glee when he saw his mother. "You're wife-to-be had a little too much to drink last night." Sly said following Charlie in at a dignified pace "She has a severe hangover." Lightning had to laugh. "I guess this means that I win the bet. "It's not funny Stickers." Sally said and she threw a pillow at him. Lightning crawled in bed with her. "You feel a little warm" Lightning said. "That's because she's dehydrated." Sly said as Charlie climbed up on his hood, and stared directly at Sally and Lightning. "Daddy" he squeaked. "What do you want Charlie?" Sly asked "Daddy" Charlie said and pointed at Sally he then said something in his own baby language. "No, that's Aunt Sally" Sly said "And Uncle Lightning." Sly took him off his hood "Daddy's working, go play." Hunter took a bag of toys and dumped it out on the floor. Charlie squealed happy and dove nose first into the pile of toys. I've been called many things." Lightning said "That's the first time I've been called an uncle." "Well, get used to it, you are going to be one after tomorrow." "Well technically I was already one." Lightning said "Ever since Dogger has been having kids." "I didn't know that Charlie could talk." Sally said "It makes him even more adorable." He's just learning." Sly said "He can say a few dozen words when he feels like it. He is starting to feel comfortable around you if he is starting to talk. Some days he doesn't say a word and there is other days where you can't get him to shut up." The IV bag was half empty, and Sly looked at it. "It'll take another half an hour for the IV is done, just rest. I'm going to get Hunter, Charlie and me some breakfast and then I'll come back and unhook you. Are you starting to feel better?" "Yeah, a little I'm not so sick to my stomach" Sally said "My hoodache is going away too." "Do you feel that you can keep something down?" Sly asked "I can bring you and Lightning something back as well?" "Maybe some coffee" Sally asked "Light do you want something?" "Sure" he said "My nerves are getting to me. I'm not that hungry this morning" "I'm not getting you coffee. Sally that's the worst thing you can have. I'll bring you juice or milk, but nothing that upsets you" Sly left to get the food.

Much to Hunter's surprise Charlie grabbed a few of his toys and crawled on the bed between Sally and Lightning. He sat there happily and played with his toys. Soon, Sly retuned to the room. "Sweetheart look" Hunter quietly said and pointed to the bed. "I think that Charlie likes them." Sly saw his son playing with his aunt and soon to be uncle. "Well they do make a cute couple" Sly said "Mom and Dad are happy that Sally has finally someone that will make her happy, besides that fucking Justin what ever is last name is." "DADDY" Charlie cried when he saw Sly. "Are you hungry, Charlie?" Sly said "I brought us breakfast." Charlie dropped his toys and got off the bed as quickly as his little tires could carry him. He drove to the table and Sly put in his 'high chair'. Hunter sat his food and a sippy cup of milk in front of Charlie and dove into his food making little 'yum, yum' sounds. "The way he inhaling his food" Sally said as the watched from the bed. "It makes you think that he's related to you instead of me." "That's really funny, Sally" Lightning said as he got off the bed. "So funny that I forgot to laugh." "I think he is getting ready for a growth spurt" Sly said. "That's what happed the last time he was a bottomless pit." Lightning went over and retrieved Sally's breakfast, which was toast and orange juice. He served it to her and then joined his soon to be in-laws at the table. They were almost done when the IV pump started beeping. Sly got up and turned it off. "You're all done" Sly said "I'll unhook you when we get done with breakfast."

Rated M for language and sex


	30. A Day At The Spa

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**To ****ndye838****-Awesome Like Always- Thank You. I enjoyed our conservation a few nights ago. **

_Author's Note: I feel like crap today, I feel like I don't have any energy to do stuff. I am just going to sit at the computer and work on this story. Stay tooned-There might be a third chapter added today, it all depends on if I have the energy to do it. (If I do, it will be a record for me, three chapters in one day.)_

Chapter 30.-A Day At The Spa-

Twenty minutes later: Everybody was done with their breakfast. "How are you feeling?" Sly said as he unhooked Sally from the IV. "A little better. What would I do with out you?" Sally said as she hugged him. "Be a spoiled rotten brat" Sly said playfully. "Oh wait you are one, I guess you'll be a bigger one." Lightning laughed from the table, Sally tossed another pillow at him. Hunter cleaned the breakfast of Charlie and he headed back to his pile of toys. There was a knock at door. "It's open" Sally called and her parents came through the door. Charlie squealed happily and drove over to his grandparents "Hi Sweetie" Mercedes said. "Ewww, Charlie you need a new dipper, you're wet" "He must have just gone." Hunter said "He was dry when I checked him a few moments ago." Mercedes took him to the bedroom to change his diaper. "It's good you're both here" Cliff said. "Have you seen the news this morning?" "No Dad, we haven't" Sally said. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong but there are reporters are crawling all over the place." Cliff said "They are covering your wedding; the small park across the street is packed with cars. The hotel's security is keeping everyone at bay. It's crazy out there. I hope you didn't have anything planned for today."

Lightning's cell phone started ringing "Great that's the last person I want to talk today. He activated the phone. "What do you want Harv?" Lightning said irritably. "I don't have time to talk to you right now." "Hey Champ!" cried Harv "I have been bombarded with requests for interviews. You're the hottest thing on the planet. I can book you on a media circuit and you can promote your wedding." "No, I'm not doing any interviews today. Tell the media that I will grant interviews after I return from my honeymoon." Lightning said "I plan on spending the day with my family and friends." "But you're pulling in two million from the wedding merchandise alone!" Harv exclaimed. "If you do the interviews, the sales will shoot through the roof!" "Harv, what are you talking about?" Lightning said "I had special wedding merchandise made for the occasion!" Harv said "With a huge mark up!" "YOU DID WHAT!" Lightning demanded. "I didn't give you permission to do that!" "Well, you signed a contract." Harv said "So basically you did!" Harv exclaimed Lightning was lived. "You know what Harv" He said angrily. "My contract is up at the end of the year; don't plan on me renewing my contract with you." Lightning hung up, without giving Harv chance to say another word. "Fucking asshole" Lightning said. His phone started ringing again; it was Harv trying to call him back. Lightning turned his phone off. "Do you know that Harv had merchandise made for our wedding?"

Cliff soothed his future son-in-law. "Harv's an agent" Cliff said. "He's supposed to do stupid stuff like that" "I know" Lightning said "But this is our wedding. I know that Sally has tired to keep it from getting crazy. But it has blown up into this media circus." "I know Son" Cliff said "But this is L.A., media circuses are what we do best." Sally's cell phone started ringing "If that's Harv, don't answer it" Lightning demanded. Sally showed him the caller's ID number. "Yep that's him. I recognize that number anywhere." Sally just let it go to voice mail. Thirty seconds later her phone began ringing again, it was Harv again. Sally just shut off her phone. "The hotel has a wonderful spa." Mercedes said coming back with Charlie. She could see the tension and strain poring out of Lightning as he stood there fuming. She could also see the tension in her daughter. "Why don't you and Sally spend the day there? You're both are stressed out, and need some down time to unwind." "You know, Mom" Sally said "That's very good idea. Because it looks like we can't go anywhere today with out being bombarded with the media. Everything is being taken care of and we don't have anything to do until the rehearsal tonight." "You're coming with me" Lightning said angrily. "I'm not going by myself." "Of course I am. Then we can relax out by the pool and have frozen cocktails." "That sounds good to me." Lightning said. "I'm going to go" Sally told her parents "Okay, sweetie" Cliff said. "We'll see you at the rehearsal tonight."

Lightning and Sally arrived at the spa. It was the fist time that either one of them had been to one. The Spa's concierge who's name was Connor, took his time explaining everything to them. They looked though the catalog of services and found Sedona Clay Wrap. "This unique, high desert treatment begins with a light exfoliation and a generous application of our mineral-rich Sedona clay. The powerful detoxifying anti-inflammatory property of the clay is infused with cocoa powder." Lightning read from the catalog. "Cocoa powder is a softening, smoothing antioxidant agent that heals and protects while its delightful aroma brings a sense of simple pleasure. The treatment includes a sixty-minute massage of your choice." "That sounds wonderful." Sally said "You want to do that?" "Yeah" Lightning said. "It sounds like that is what we really need to relax." "Do you want a facial with that?" Connor asked "It will make the experience complete" "Sure" Sally said and she looked though the facial catalog. "Ayurvedic Facial- Traditional herbs from India, Vata, Pitta and Kapha oils are used to cleanse and balance your soul. Exquisite floral oils are used in a facial massage that incorporates acupressure points to balance the energy throughout your entire body." Sally read "Oh! Can I have that?" "You can have anything that you want, my Queen" Lightning said. "Oh, I found the perfect facial for you." Sally said as she read form the catalog "Journeyman's Facial- This results-oriented treatment, using products specifically created for men, combines deep cleansing with calming and clarifying properties to effectively treat congestion and irritation that occur as a result of athletic activities. The session includes an axle massage." "Yeah, I want that" Lightning said. "Except the axle massage, I don't think my broken one would allow it." "Stickers" Sally said. "You have three other ones that are fine." "Oh, yeah" Lightning laughed. "You can add the axle massage back on."

"What kind of massages do you want? The Abhyanga is the most popular" Connor said. "The Abhyanga is a traditional, Ayurvedic full-body massage using two therapists who use specially blended aromatic oils and waxes of the seven energy centers of the body. This gently encourages toxin removal on a cellular level, resulting in a relaxed physiology and an enhanced feeling of well-being." "We'll do that one" Lightning said. "Ok, that is everything; give us a few minutes to get set up for you." Connor said "I'm assuming that you want a joint session." Lightning and Sally said yes. They only had a ten minute wait until they were called back. Four hours later: "That was a wonderful experience." Lightning said "Remind me to kiss your mom for recommending it." "Do you want to go back to your room?" Sally asked "Or go sit by the pool?" "Sit by the pool" Lightning said. "It's to nice of a day to be inside. I need to get something to eat first, I'm starving." "They can bring us something" Sally said "I'm a little hungry too." They found two unused lounge chairs around pool and stretched out in them. Sally called a waitress over and they ordered something to eat. It was bought out to them and they ate in comfortable silence.

An hour later: Lightning was napping when he felt something climbing on him. He opened his eyes to find Charlie sitting on his hood, staring back at him. His parents sitting in lounge chairs not far from them. There was another couple with them. It took Lightning a few moments to recognize Michael and Zoë. "When did you two get here?" Lightning asked. "About two hours ago…" Zoë said. "Baby" Charlie said, he pointed to the carrier sitting between Michael and Zoë and started babbling. "Yes, that's Giovanni" Lightning said. At the mention of his name Giovanni was able to pull himself up to the edge of the carrier and peak out. He smiled when he saw Lightning. He looked over at Sally she was starting to wake up as well. "Wacecar" Charlie suddenly said "Wacecar, Wacecar, Wacecar." He was thumping a stuffed toy version of Strip Weathers on his hood. "Charlie, stop beating up Uncle Lightning" Sly said. Charlie got down and grabbed Lightning's tire and started to pull. He made little whiny sound and looked over to the kiddy pool, which was only a short distance from where Sly and Hunter was sitting. "I take it you want to go swimming?" Lightning asked. Charlie squealed happily and raced over to the pool. "Ok, I'm coming" Lightning said. Charlie jumped in which was only an inch and half deep, and happily splashed around. "I see Charlie finally convinced someone to go swimming with him" Skye said. "Hi Mom" Lightning said and he gave her a kiss on the fender. "Where have you been all day, and where's Dad." "We been shopping" she said. "And trying to avoid the media. They have been following us around all day. Riley is around here somewhere." "Sorry Mom" Lightning said "I didn't know that they would be bothering you today." Sally's parents pulled up along side Lightning.


	31. Wedding Rehearsal Part 1

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 31.-Wedding Rehearsal Part 1.-

Charlie squealed happily he got out of the water and headed over to the sand box. Zoë took Giovanni out of his carrier and sat him down on the sand. Giovanni stared blankly at it; he has never seen sand and didn't know what to make of it. Charlie came over and started playing with him. "Play gently with him" Lightning said. Charlie shook his hood, letting Lightning know he understood. The two boys played nicely together for about ten minutes until Giovanni started crying. Lightning came over to see what happened. Giovanni's lips and mouth were covered in sand. "Baby eat sand" Charlie squeaked. "Did Giovanni try to eat the sand?" Lightning asked. Charlie shook his hood yes. Lightning picked the baby up and tried wiping off the sand his lips, which only made him mad. Giovanni screamed with anger. "Wow, kid" Lightning said "What a temper." "Yes, he has his mother's." Michael said and came over with a bottle of water. He genially rinsed Giovanni's mouth out; it seemed to settle him down. "Zoë, no way!" Lightning said "She's to sweet to have a temper like that." "Oh she has one, believe me" Michael said. "But, she has a long fuse, so it takes a while to set her off. Me on the other hand, if do something stupid, which can be as often as once a week. Zoë will go off on me in an engine stroke." "What did you say Michael?" Zoë asked. "Caro Niente, solo parlando di Fulmine (Nothing Dear, just talking to Lightning) He said in Italian. "You just dogged a bullet, didn't you?" Lightning asked "Yeah" Michael said. "I have some married advise for you, always do what your wife says" Lightning just laughed. Giovanni started to fuss again. "Hai fame, Giovanni? (Are you hungry Giovanni?)" Giovanni squealed.

Zoë came over to see what her son was fussing about. "He's hungry" Michael said. "Do want to feed him, or shall I?" "I'll have to" Zoë said. "I didn't bring a bottle down with us." Zoë headed back to her chair next to Hunter and unlatched her nursing bra. Michael sat Giovanni down next to his mother. Hunter covered Giovanni and Zoë's exposed breast up with a beach towel. "Oh, he's hungry all right." Zoë said as she could feel Giovanni hungrily nursing. As curious as ever Charlie stuck his front under the towel to see what new friend was doing. Zoë started laughing "Charlie!" Hunter said as she saw what he was doing. "That's rude, Sorry Zoë he's curious about everything." Hunter picked a gigging Charlie up. "It's ok, Hunter" Zoë said "I'm surprised that Giovanni isn't complaining, he's possessive when it comes to nursing." "Baby eat" Charlie squeaked. "Yes the baby's eating, so leave him alone." Hunter put Charlie back down on the ground "Go play in the sand."

Charlie headed back to the sand box and started playing in it. He managed to roll over onto his roof, completely coving himself in sand. His grandparents laughed, then came over and began tickling him. Charlie squirmed as he began giggling and squealing shrilly. Suddenly, he got up with a loud squeak and an involuntary jump. He squeaked and jumped again. "Looks like you've got the hiccups Kiddo." Lightning said. Charlie hiccupped again as he tried to up climb up on Cliff. He lost his hold and fell back into the soft sand with a thump. His eyes filled with tears, and he began crying. "Somebody is tired." Riley said pulling up the group of cars, he kissed his wife lightly. "Yeah, he didn't get his nap this afternoon." Hunter said as she picked Charlie up. "Your son looks like a sand monster" Hunter said to Sly. Charlie had so much sand on him you could only see a little of his coloring, sticking out here and there. Sly took him and headed to a cabaña to get cleaned up. The cars could hear Charlie protesting about getting the sand rinsed off of him. A few minutes later, Sly came back with a bundle of whimpering towels on his hood. Charlie peaked out and started to cry again. Hunter picked him up and put him in his carrier. She pulled out a bottle and put it his mouth. He stopped crying and started sucking on his bottle. He was asleep in moments. Doc and Sophia pulled up. "Did you have a good time sightseeing?" Lightning asked. "Yeah for the most of the time" Sophia said. "I had to behave. I couldn't put my tires all over Doc like I wanted to, because the media followed us everywhere." "The wedding rehearsal is in three hours." Doc said "Sheriff Dunkin and Scarlett just got here. I'm going to give them time to unpack and relax. The security team will arrive in two hours to escort us to the church. I need everyone in the lobby then." The group of cars dispersed and promised to be in the lobby two hours.

Two hours later: The wedding party was assembled in the lobby. "Dunkin, Scarlett" Lightning said "Thank you for heading up the security team." "No problem Kid" Scarlett said "Dad and I are happy to help." Mack and Abby were waiting outside, along with the other transports. "Ok everybody" Sheriff called loudly. "We are going to start loading up. Scarlett is going to call you names in order that you are going to board the transports." Sheriff then headed to the parking lot to help with controlling the seen out side. "Doc you and Sophia are first to load, then Lightning and Sally." Scarlett said "We are going to do this quickly as possible, so no backing into the trailers, just drive into them as quickly as you can." Scarlett let Dunkin know that they were read to start loading. Dunkin signaled to Abby to head to hotel's front door. As soon as she pulled up to the door and lowered the trailer's ramp. Hundreds of flashbulbs went off as soon as Doc and Sophia appeared at the door. Doc quickly escorted Sophia into the trailer. Once Abby had the trailer door shut, she rolled out of the way and Mack pulled up. Lightning and Sally headed to his trailer. Fans cheered and honked their horns when Lightning and Sally appeared. He let Sally load first and he followed. Once Mack had the trailer door shut, he rolled out of the way and the first of two transports moved up to the door. Rest of the wedding party came out and started loading.

While they were waiting for the rest of the wedding party to load. Sally's rear bumper was right in Lightning's face and he started kissing her right below her tattoo. "Don't getting any ideas back there." Sally warned "I hate trailer sex remember. Mack is attached to the trailer. As soon as it started rocking, he would know what we were up to, not that he wouldn't care." "I know, your bumper is right here and I couldn't help myself. Just then they heard Sheriff and Scarlett's sirens start waling "Ok Kids" Mack said over the intercom "We're heading out" "Thanks Mack" Lightning responded. A half an hour later: They arrived at the church. There were just as many fans and reporters as there was at the hotel. There was huge park across from the church were massive TV screens were set up. So that the average car could watch the wedding ceremony. Mack stopped out front and let Lightning and Sally unload. Their security cars escorted them in. Lightning waved at the fans. Mack moved out of the way and Abby took his place to let Doc and Sophia out. Then the rest of their wedding party. "Welcome Mr. McQueen, Ms. Carrera" Robert, the church's Minster said. "If there is anything that you need, just let me know." The wedding coordinator, Jake was there as well. Jake led them to the chapel. Other than having the runner down and a few of the little things, it was already decorated. Sally and Lightning was speechless as they looked around. "Is everything acceptable?" Jake asked nervously. "I don't see anything wrong" Lightning said. "But, you'll have to ask the boss. Sally is the one who planned this, and she's the one in charge." There were a few things that Sally wanted changed. But either the church did not allow it, or Jake explained why it was not a good idea. He did agree to a few of her suggestions and said that the changes will be made tomorrow morning.


	32. Wedding Rehearsal Part 2

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

**To: ****ndye838****-Like I said perfect and amazing and I enjoyed our conversation too**.-I'm glad that you had fun scaring the kids

Chapter 32.-Wedding Rehearsal Part 2.-

The reporter Kori Turbowitz approached Lightning and Sally. "Hello Lightning, Sally, how are you doing?" Kori asked "Were fine, extremely nervous, but fine" Lightning said. "I need to review the camera locations with both of you." Kori said took them around to see where the camera vans were doing to be. Lightning and Sally were happy that there was only one camera close to the alter, rest of the cameras were stationed at different locations in the gallery. "Are you going to broadcast the wedding live?" Lightning asked "No, that wasn't in the plans" Kori said. "If you want to, I guess that we can arrange something." Lightning looked at Sally. "It's your call, Sweetheart" She said "I thought you didn't want it televised?" "I don't" Lightning said. "But there are so many cars outside wanting so see me pledge my life to you, now I'm having second thoughts." "The original plan was to have it only go to the TVs' out in the park. We can do highlights on the news, or just broadcast it locally if you want." Kori said "The only problem with that is every TV station on Earth will want to broadcast it as well." Lightning sighed. "I don't know anymore" He said. "I want to, and then I don't want to." "Why don't we stick to the original plan" Kori said. "I don't want you to make a choice this close to your wedding, which you'll regret later. If you want we can broadcast it at a later date." "Thanks, Kori" Lightning said. "I think that it is the best choice." "Anytime Lightning" Kori said "I'll see you tomorrow" She drove away to finalize the plans with her camera crew.

Once all the wedding party was unloaded Jake, led them their dressing rooms. Sally's was just a few feet from the chapel while Lightning's was down the hall. Sally's dressing room was huge. Once Kori was done going over the camera locations. Sally and her parents looked around the dressing room. Ramone and his daughter Lola was there finishing setting up for her paintjob tomorrow afternoon. "Hello Sally, Mercedes, Cliff" Ramone said. "I'm just finishing getting things ready for tomorrow. Sally, I have a sketch of your wedding paint job. I hope it is just like we discussed. Lola is going to be doing your and your wedding parties makeup." He and showed the sketch to Sally and her parents. Mercedes broke into tears when she saw it. "Oh, honey" Mercedes said "That's so gorgeous." A few tears rolled down her fender, Cliff comforted her. "Ramone, I think you have out done yourself, it's perfect." Sally said "Ramone needs to finalize plans with Lightning" Ramone said. "Ramone will see you about one-o-clock tomorrow afternoon." Ramone headed to Lightning's dressing room. Riley heard a nock at the dressing room door, and he answered it. "Come on in" Riley said "Lightning, tá sé do stylist bainise anseo. (Lightning, your wedding stylist it is here)" "Hello Ramone" Lightning said as he came into the main room. "Ramone has a sketch of your wedding paint job" Ramone said. Lightning looked it over, and then he showed it to his patents. "Mom, what do you think" "It's perfect" She said "Dad, what do you think?" Lightning asked "It will make you look very handsome, Sally will be pleased." Riley said almost breaking into tears himself. "Then Ramone will see you tomorrow" Ramone said as he drove away.

Skye drove over and kissed Riley passionately. Lightning was shocked; he has rarely seen his parents kiss like that. Skye and a few of the other women headed off to look at the church. Riley saw the shocked look on Lightning's face. "An bhfuil tú go léir Solas ceart? (Are you all right Light?)" Riley asked. "Yeah, tá sé curtha ar feadh tamaill ó shin mé le feiceáil tú phógadh mam mar sin. (Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen you kissing mom like that.)" Lightning said "Tá sé beagán shocking. (It's a little shocking.)" "Díreach mar nach féidir liom a thaispeáint go hoscailte gean, ní chiallaíonn nach féidir liom a grá di (Just because I don't openly show affection, doesn't mean I don't love her.)" Riley said "Is breá liom í níos mó ná raibh mé in ann a insint duit riamh (I love her more than I could ever tell you.)" "Daid, is féidir liom a iarraidh ceist agat an-pearsanta? (Dad, can I ask you a very personal question?)" Lightning asked "Baineann sé le bheith ag cur as ar feadh na mblianta. (It's been bothering for years.)" "Cinnte Solas, cad ba mhaith leat a fháil amach. (Sure Light, what do you want to know.)" Riley said "Uh ... conas a dhéanann tú, agus mam bhfuil gnéas gan hurting tú dáiríre í (Uh…how do you and mom have sex without you seriously hurting her)" Lightning bashfully asked "Mé ... me ... ciallóidh go bhfuil tú sin i bhfad níos mó ná mar a bhfuil sí (I…I…mean you are so much bigger than she is.)" Riley just laughed. "Solas, nach bhfuil do mháthair déanta as gloine (Light, your mother is not made of glass)." Riley said "I ndáiríre tá sí an ceann a fhaigheann garbh nuair a thagann sé chun ár romps seomra leapa. (Actually she is the one who gets rough when it comes to our bedroom romps.)"

"Nuair a tá mé ar an leagan scannán, an stiúrthóir agus tá mé na cinn i rialú. Ach nuair a thagann sé chun gnéas tá sé an-pleasurable dom nuair a ghlacann Skye smacht. Suíonn sí chomh íseal ar an talamh sin nuair a tá mé an ceann ar barr, ní féidir liom a fháil ar a lán de spreagadh as a cuid.(When I'm on the movie set, the director and I are the ones in control. But when it comes to sex it is very pleasurable for me when Skye takes control. She sits so low to the ground that when I'm the one on top, I don't get a lot of stimulation from her.)" Riley said "Ach nuair a tá sí an ceann ar barr, is féidir liom a bhraitheann gach rud a sí ag déanamh. Sin an fáth go bhfuil sí ar bharr an chuid is mó den am. Chomh maith le Frees sé sues mo bhean tossing chun inarched a corp. Ní moor duit agus Sally chun earache é, tá sé a lán níos pléisiúrtha ná mar a cheapann tú. Má tá imní ort faoi conceiving tú, nach bhfuil. Bhí cumadh tú go bhealach. (But when she's the one on top, I can feel everything she's doing. That's why she is on top most of the time. Besides it frees up my front tires to explore her body. You and Sally need to try it, it's a lot more pleasurable than you think. If you have concerns about conceiving, don't. You were conceived that way.)" Lightning turned a brighter shade of red, Riley just laughed. "Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil ár gcaidreamh a bheith strained do chuid mhaith de do shaol, do go bhfuil mé fíor-leithscéal. Rinne mé gealltanas le do mháthair agus anois tá mé ag déanamh é a thabhairt duit. Beidh mé a bheith i gcónaí ann chun tú, agus Sally aon uair a iarrann tú.(I know that our relationship has been strained for much of your life, for that I'm truly sorry. I have made a promise to your mother and now I'm making it to you. I'll always be there for you and Sally whenever you ask." Riley hugged Lightning so tight that he though he was going to pass out.

"Go raibh maith agat Daidí. Tá mé dreamed i gcónaí ar a bhfuil seo a chaomhnú le leat. WI ... WI ... le mo acastóra briste mór dúinn go raibh gnéas le Sally ar an mbarr.(Thanks Dad. I've always dreamed of having this conservation with you. Wi…wi…with my broken axle we have had sex with Sally on top.)" Lightning confesses, he was not used to talking with his father like this, but he also found it reassuring. "Sally thaitníonn sé an oiread agus is féidir liom. Faigheann sí bord go tapa, má seasaimh muid céanna tráth tar éis am. Tá mé amach go maith léi seasaimh éagsúla chomh maith. Féidir léi a fháil garbh beag freisin.(Sally enjoys it as much as I do. She gets board quickly, if we same positions time after time. I have discovered that she likes different positions as well. She can get a little rough too.)" "Caithfidh mé a bheith ina cúramach faoi conas garbh a fháil mé, agus na poist eile a úsáid againn.(I have to be a careful about how rough I get and the other positions that we use.)" Riley said "Is Skye níos déine ná Breathnaíonn sí. (Skye is tougher than she looks.)" "Buille faoi thuairim mé mar sin(I guess so)" Lightning said. "Raibh sí breith a thabhairt dúinn. (She did give birth to us.)" "Bhuel, tháinig tú amach go tapa agus éasca. (Well, you came out fast and easy.)" Riley explained "Ba é breith Dodger ar an láimh eile fada agus painful.(Dodger's birth on the other hand was long and painful.)" "Is féidir liom a shamhlú(I can imagine.)" Lightning said "Ag brú éigin go mór as tú (Pushing something that large out of you.)" "Ní raibh sé go bhfuil, a rugadh Dogger ach beagán níos mó ná mar a bhí tú(It wasn't that, Dogger was born only slightly bigger than you were.)" Riley said "Le linn a saothair go raibh fadhbanna dilating Sgitheanach agus shíl na dochtúirí go bhféadfadh siad a bheith a dhéanamh ar alt cesarean. (During her labor Skye had problems dilating and the doctors thought that they might have to do a cesarean section.)" "Ní raibh siad raibh siad?(They didn't did they?)" Lightning asked "Níl, thug sí dochtúir di bhabhta deireanach ar cheann de leigheas, sula raibh siad ag dul a dhéanamh ar an mháinliacht(No, her doctor gave her one last round of medicine, before they were going to do the surgery.)" Riley said "Luckily Rugadh Dogger deich nóiméad níos déanaí.(Luckily Dogger was born ten minutes later.)" Their conservation had to be cut short because Sky and the rest of the females came back to the dressing room. "Riley, you need to go see how the church is decorated." Skye said as she came back into the dressing room. "It's gorgeous."


	33. Wedding Rehearsal Part 3

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

Chapter 33.-Wedding Rehearsal Part 3.-

While the rest of the wedding party explored the dressing rooms, Hunter took Charlie out of his carrier. He was bright eyed as Charlie looked around the chapel. Sly stood at the alter. "Charlie" He called. "Come to daddy, Charlie." Charlie moved a few feet towards Sly and then he drove back to Hunter. "Go, sweetie" Hunter encouraged. "Go to Daddy" Charlie hid behind Hunter. "Come, Charlie" Sly called. Hunter sat Charlie in front her and gently pushed him down the isle he and whined. "NO!" Charlie screeched as Hunter pushed him towards Sly. "NO! MOMMA NO!" Charlie protested. Hunter pushed him until he was a few feet from Sly. Sly gave him a big hug. "Good, boy Charlie" He said "Good boy." Charlie smiled hugely. Hunter started backing up. "Charlie, go get Mommy!" Sly said "Look, she's getting away!" Hunter continued to back up. Thinking that this was a game, Charlie raced after her. Once he reached her, Hunter then sent Charlie to 'attack' his dad. They played this game a few times, with Hunter getting farther and father away from Sly until Charlie was driving the entire length of the isle by himself. "Drirk" Charlie said as he reached his mom one last time, panting slightly. "Do you want something to drink?" Hunter asked him "Peesz" Charlie squeaked. Hunter went to his carrier and got his sippy cup of juice. She put him in his carrier and he happily sat there and drank his juice.

Half an hour later: "Could the wedding party meet at the chapel." Robert said over the PA system. Once everybody had assembled back in the chapel. "Everyone has had time to look over their dressing rooms. Is everything acceptable?" Everyone agreed. A brown car approached Sally. "This is a just a sample of the bouquet you and your bridesmaids are going to carry" The florist, who's name was Dixie said. "Dixie it's gorgeous" Sally said. The bouquet had a magnet on the back of it and she genially placed on Sally's hood. "There now you look like a bride" Dixie said. "The flowers will be delivered in the morning and kept refrigerated, so they will be ready to go for the wedding. I have a sample boutonniere for you Lightning" Dixie said as she turned. "There's a slight problem, Dixie" Lightning said. "I don't have rearview mirrors, like the other cars." "That's not a problem Mr. McQueen." Dixie said and took a small felt wrapped magnet and put Lightning's side. The boutonniere had a small strip of metal on the back of it she attached the flower to the magnet. "See, that wasn't a problem." Dixie said and drove away.

The church had little wagon that Charlie could pull down the isle, if they convinced him. Once Charlie had finished his juice. Sly took him out of the carrier and showed him the wagon. Charlie shied away from it. "Here watch me" Sly said and he pulled it slowly around Charlie. "Weee, this is fun" Once he saw his father pulling it around Charlie gathered his courage and approached it. He genially pushed it with his front and discovered it went any where he wanted it go. "Good job, Charlie, that's my boy!" Sly said. He let Charlie push it around for a few minutes "Charlie, you need to pull it, instead of pushing it." Sly genially attached the wagon to his rear bumper, and gave him a nudge. Charlie refused budge. "Look what I have." Hunter said as she pulled out his favorite snack, Goldcars (AN-those little goldfish crackers). Charlie whined and held out one of his front tires. "You can have them, but you have to come and get them." Hunter said and she held out the box. Charlie rolled forward, and saw the wagon was following him. He grinned happily and the next thing anyone knew the little Porsche was driving in circles, trying to catch the wagon. He looked like a puppy chasing his tail. "Charlie, I thought you wanted these." Hunter said and she shook the box. Charlie immediately stopped trying to catch the wagon and headed over to Hunter panting heavily. She sat a plate down in front of him and she shook a pile of them onto the plate. She sat another sippy cup of juice next to him. Charlie munched on them as Doc lined up the bridal party as they would be during the ceremony.

Jake the wedding coordinator, paired up Lightning's groomsmen to Sally's bridesmaids. They lined up and did a run through make sure that everyone knew where to stand. Lightning and his parents would start then Sylvester and Mercedes, Stuart and Jill, Lance and Whitney, Chris and Hannah, Hunter and Charlie with the wagon, and finally Mater and Tawni. Cliff escorted Sally down the isle. Doc called Sally and Lightning up to the alter. "I'm not going to tell you everything I'm going to say tomorrow" Doc said. "However, you need to practice saying your vows to each other." Lightning stumbled through it but he did get it right on the second try. Sally said her vows perfectly the fist time. Doc had her go thought it again to make sure she had it down. "Who bears the wedding rims?" Doc asked "Charlie" Sly said. "Take the wagon to Aunt Sally." Charlie just stood there and gave him a blank look. "I don't think that he understands." Hunter said "I have an idea." She went to his carrier and pulled out Charlie's favorite two toys, a green dragon and the Strip Weathers stuffy. She came back and put the green dragon in the wagon "NO, Wacecar!" Charlie said "How bout we play a game. I give the racecar to Aunt Sally." Hunter said "You have to trade what's in your wagon for the race car." Charlie just smiled. He drove over to Sally "Trad, Peesz" Charlie said. Sally took the dragon out and put the race car in. I think that we just solved that problem" Doc said. "Do you want to run right it again to make sure he understands?" "Yeah" Hunter said "I think that it is a good thing we all do it a couple of times." An hour later: They had one last run thought. Sly and hunter put different items in the wagon each time they had a run though. Charlie was willing to trade what ever was in his wagon for the race car that his Aunt Sally had.

"Remind me to make sure that we bring the racecar with us" Sly said as they wanted to be loaded. "Charlie's pretty tired. As soon as he falls asleep I plan on giving it to Doc for safekeeping. Twenty minutes later: Everyone was loaded up and headed to the restaurant Again there was media and fans everywhere. The wedding party was lead to a private dining room. Jake, met them there. "This is how the reception will be decorated" He said. "Look around and see if you want any changes." "I think that it is perfect" Sally said "What do you think, Light?" "I like it" Lightning said "I wouldn't change a thing." "If you're pleased with the arrangements." Jake said "I'll see you tomorrow." "Ok, Thanks Jake" Sally said. Charlie passed out shortly after they were seated. Riley lead off the toasts. "Éilíonn A pósadh rathúil ag titim i ngrá go minic, i gcónaí leis an bhean chéanna." Then he repeated it in English "A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same woman." Hunter stood up. "Homer said this 3000 years ago and it still rings true" She said. "There's nothing more admirable than two people who see eye to eye keeping house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends."

Sly stood up and said "Our parents have been married for 25 years, and they still love each other. They still give each other kisses when they get home from work. They still enjoy each others' company. They still be grab each others' rear fender in public. They have demonstrated that they can weather a hardship and come out stronger on the other side. More than anything, they still make each other laugh. Together, they have an uncommon and unquestionable durability that has left a lifelong impression on me and my sister. We don't question that a marriage can be enduring, affectionate, and loving. We've have had a perfect example, Thank you, mom and dad, for showing us how it is done. Sally is my big sister by grand total of ten minutes. She is one of the most beautiful, generous, big hearted, courageous, and loyal people I have ever known. She is genuine, thoughtful and caring, and absolutely devoted to the ones she loves. She has a depth of strength and resilience that has astounded me over and over. I've only gotten to know Lightning these last few days. It couldn't be more evident that he fits right in with our family. I also know he strikes a perfect balance of caring for, and being supportive of Sally, while nurturing her independent streak and encouraging her to grow. It is evident to all that know them, how happy he makes her, and how happy they are together. As long as he doesn't try to kiss me again thinking that I'm Sally, I'm overjoyed that Lightning is joining our family, and that he will be my brother-in-law. So I want to raise a glass to Sally and Lightning…May you love each other more every day." And with that dinner was served. After a satisfying meal the transports took everyone back to the hotel. Sly gave the stuffy to Doc and he put it his trunk for safekeeping. "Won't Charlie miss it?" Doc asked "No" Sly said. "He only sleeps with his green dragon. Besides he has so many toys, he won't even notice it's gone."


	34. Wedding Preparations

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 34.-Wedding Preparations-

"Do you want to join me out by the pool?" Sally asked Lightning when they arrived back at the hotel for the night. "For a quiet drive around the pool before going to bed." "I would love that" Lightning said. Both Sally and Lightning said goodnight to their family and friends before heading out the pool. "You know that this is out last night as individuals." Lightning genially said. "I know, we'll be married by this time tomorrow. Sally said as she kissed him. "I am ready for tomorrow." "Me too" Lightning said. "I'm a little scared, but I want this more than anything else." "More than you wanted a piston cup?" Sally asked. "You been obsessed with it ever since I've known you." "Yeah, Doc was right, it is an empty cup." Lightning said "Now that I have one, it doesn't seem like much." "I'll give you three weeks" Sally said playfully. "Three weeks for what?" Lightning asked confused. "Until you start obsessing over the next racing season." Sally explained "And you start begging Doc to let you start training again" Lightning laughed. Sally yawned "Are you ready to turn in for the night?" Lightning asked as Sally yawned again "Yes I am." Sally said "It's getting late anyway." Lightning escorted her up to her suite. "Well this is it." Sally said as they reached her suite. "This is the last time I'll see you before the wedding." "I know you'll be the most beautiful bride that the world has ever seen" Lightning said. "Sleep well my beautiful Queen." And with that he kissed her geniality before heading to his own suite.

Half way to his suite Lightning's broken axle gave a nasty throb. "Don't you go acting up." Lightning said to his axle. "You haven't hurt all day and now you're going to try to keep me up all fucking night, I don't think so. I have enough to worry about without you acting up on the night before my wedding." "You can take a double dose of your painkiller if you need it" Doc said. Lightning looked up and saw Doc and Sophia returning to their suite for the night. "Can I do that?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, you're not racing right now." Doc said "Besides you need a good nights sleep. Come with me I need to give you another box of painkillers in case you need them when you are in Mexico." They entered the suite. Lightning and Doc remained in the main room while Sophia headed to the bedroom. She lovingly caressed Doc's codpiece and blew him a kiss as she passed by him. "I see that someone is going to get laid tonight. Lightning teased "I can't say I blame you, Sophie is a beautiful woman. If my hart didn't belong to Sally and you wasn't dating her. I would take a pass at her." "She a little to mature for you don't you think?" Doc asked "Sophia is old enough to be your mother." "I don't really care about age." Lightning said "I have had sex with ladies as mature as her. In fact I gave my virginity to a woman about Sophia's age." Doc looked at him like he didn't believe him. "It's true" Lightning confessed. "She was one of my first crazy fan girls. It was shortly after Halli and I broke up. I not well known at the time and she followed me from track to track. One night after a disappointing loss. A few of the other racecars and I went to the track bar and we started drinking. I ended up drinking too much and on the way back to the trailer. I saw her hanging around, so I invited her to come back with me to the trailer. One thing lead to another and soon we were making out. I confessed that I was a virgin. She said that she would teach me. To make a long story short, she practically raped me. When I woke up in the morning, she was gone. I never saw her again."

"Doc can I ask you a question?" Lightning hastily asked. "Sure what is it?" Doc said "I love Sally with all of my heart" Lightning said. "But… am I doing the right thing in marring her...I mean what if I screw up everything?" "Kid, how many times in the last year alone have you screwed up?" Doc asked "And Sally has always stood by your side." "A lot" Lightning confessed and looked at the floor. "But she was single, and she could have easily driven away..." "But she didn't." Doc cut in "That adorable little car loves you, Lightning. I can guarantee that you two are going to have disagreements, arguments, and fights, it's all part of a normal marriage." "I know, but I want it to be perfect" Lightning said. "I know you do, Kiddo, but that's not possible. Being married takes more than love, and I'll touch on that in the ceremony tomorrow." Doc said "When Sophia and I return to Radiator Springs in a few days, I'm planning on telling her about Julie." "That's great Doc" Lightning said. "I have seen Sophia looking at Sally and wishing they could trade places." "I know I've seen it too" Doc said. "I still have the rims that I was going to give to Julie tucked away. I'm going to have them cleaned and polished. In a few days, I'm going to sit Sophia down and show her Julie's picture and explain everything to her including the fatal crash. If Sophia wants to marry me after that, then I will." Doc gave Lightning the painkillers. Satisfied Lightning returned to his suite and to his surprise, was asleep in moments.

The next morning, Lightning woke up with a sense of excitement. It was his wedding day. Sky and Riley rolled thought the door. "Maidin mhaith (good morning)" Riley said "Tá sé ar an lá de do bainise, tá excited tú? (It's the day of your wedding, are you excited?)" Lightning just shook his hood. "Are you hungry?" Skye asked "We have a few hours before you have to go for your paintjob." "A little" Lightning said "I'm to nervous to eat much." Lightning's parents took him down to the restaurant to have breakfast. About two hours later Mack came and took Lightning to the church to get his wedding paint job. Three hours later, Lightning was admiring the paint job Ramone had given him. Lightning was pained a candy fire engine red. Gone were all his stickers and racing logos, he even had his spoiler removed. Lightning loved the way the red paint reflected the light from its mirror like surface. "Thanks, Ramone," Lightning said, grinning. "No problem, Man," Ramone said. "I've got to get Sally's paint job done. Ramone see you at the wedding." "Sounds good," Lightning said. "My boy, I'm so proud of you." Skye hugged her son. "Today's the big day; you get to be a husband." Skye left the dressing room to see if any of the wedding party needed help getting ready. There was a knock at the door it was Doc, and he had been painted black for the wedding. "You look good Doc" Lightning said. "I almost didn't recognize you." "I haven't worn black since my racing days" Doc said. He tried to lighten the mode. "It's been a long time since I've been manhandled, or in Sophie's case, woman handled." Riley laughed. "So in other words." Lightning said "You have a stiffy, hard-on, boner…" "Well…I did" Doc said "I let Sophie take care of it." "YUCK…that's gross Doc" Lightning laughed. "Can't be any worse" Doc said. "When show up for check-up bragging about you and Sally did last night. You ready Kiddo?" Lighting swallowed hard a few times "Yeah… as ready as I'll ever be." Doc left to see if Sally and the rest of the wedding party were ready as well.

"This is Kori Turbowitz coming to you live from L.A. where world-famous racecar and newly crowned Piston Cup Champion, Lightning McQueen is set to be married tonight to his girlfriend, Sally Carrera. It is being called wedding of the year. Many famous racecars are here, Lewis Hamilton his wife Liliana, with their six month old twins Bella and Sorin, 'The King' and Linda Weathers and their three daughters. Tex and Amanda Dinoco..." Kori said from the TV that Sally is watching while her paint dries. Lola was getting things set up so she could do Sally's makeup. So many cars… Sally thinks as she watches the camera pan across the park to get a view of all of the cars arriving for her wedding. Thousands of fans that were just hanging around the church and in the park, some of them camping out for days so they could get a good spot in front of the TVs. They were just hoping for a glimpse of the wedding. Lightning's and Sally's wedding had turned into a regular red pavement event. I guess this is what comes from marrying a hot-shot racecar. She grins to herself, but she also felt a little sick to her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything all day. Just nerves, Sally thought to herself.


	35. The Wedding Of The Year Part 1

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

TO THE GUESTS:

guest 2 -Hi. I've found some ideas for lightning and Sally's honeymoon. Some honeymoon resorts in mexico I've looked up are called Maroma and Cancun. If you want to, look in to them and maybe they will give you ideas for what you want to involve in their honeymoon unless you're already ahead with that. Your story's brilliant. Keep going -

- Thanks for the ideas, I have them all ready in Cancun.

**ndye838****-****Amazing like always I especially love when sally says "I'll give you 3 weeks." "Until you start obsessing over the next race season.-It's true Lightning's that obsessed**

**MadGhost57****-****Love this story so far each chapter of this story gets better and better cam wait to see what happens next. Like all ways kept up the great work-Thanks, please enjoy the wedding chapters. **

**I PLAN ON HAVING THE SECOND CHAPTER POSTED THIS AFTERNOON(At least I hope!) **

Chapter 35.-The Wedding Of The Year Part 1.-

There was a nock at Sally's dressing room door. "It's open" she called. She saw her parents drive through the door. "You're so beautiful" Mercedes said, with tears rolling down her fenders. "Mom please don't cry!" Sally begged "I have every right to cry!" Mercedes said "It's my daughter's wedding day!" Tears streamed down her fenders. 'Great, mom is already a wreck…' Sally though to herself. Sally pulled her into her embrace and smiled weakly. "Are you ready?" Mercedes asked. Sally nodded and quickly held her mom's tire for comfort. Before Sally could move, a few tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and gasped from being overwhelmed. Her mother slightly chuckled and wiped the tears from her emotional daughter. Cliff gawked at his daughter thinking 'Is this really my daughter?' "Y-you look... Oh, so grown up! Why can't you stay my little girl forever?!" Cliff said "We can't keep her to ourselves" Mercedes said. "Lightning would be hurt." There was another knock at the door it was Doc. She was surprised to see him black. "Doc, I love your paintjob" Sally said. "Very sexy" "Yes, I know." Doc said "Sophie has had a hard time keeping her tires to herself." Sally and her parents just laughed. "It's almost time for the ceremony, you ready?" Doc asked "Yeah" Sally said shakily. "I ready as I'll ever be." A single tear ran down her finder. "Mercedes, Cliff" Doc said "Could I have a moment alone with Sally, please?" "Absolutely" Cliff said and he left with his wife. "Sally, I'm so proud of you." Doc said "You have grown from scared and directionless young woman that broke down on my door step, to a confident woman that is getting married in a few hours." "I know, I never thought that I could ever be this happy." Sally said tearfully "When I first came to town and told me that I would fall in love with a racecar, I wouldn't have believed you. I was happy with my in life Radiator Springs, but I always thought that I was missing something." "Then the Rookie came barreling into town, tearing the palace up." Doc said "He was a son of a bitch that needed to have the crap beaten out of him." "Well you kinda did, by letting him crash in to that pile of cactus." Sally said "He started to change then. I saw the true Lightning start to emerge, someone that I could fall in love with." Doc hugged Sally. She had tears running down her fenders. Doc genitally wiped them away. "You know that you're my second father" Sally said to Doc. "And I love you almost as much as I love Lightning." "Thank you Sally" Doc said. "I have always regarded you as my daughter that I never had. Now, come on, we need to get this show started." Doc left Sally's dressing room.

At seven-thirty in the evening, Doc got the ceremony started. "Even though I'm a judge in Radiator Springs, I haven't often had the opportunity to perform many marriages in our small town. So it gives me great pleasure today to first invite the groom to join me." Lightning was escorted down the else by his parents. Once they arrived at the alter, Lightning kissed his mom and shook tires with his father. Then his parents moved to the audience. Lightning was standing at the altar waiting on Sally to come down the aisle. His groomsmen escorted Sally's bridesmaids just like they all practiced. Once everyone was in place, the organ started playing and the doors at the end of the hall opened. 'Here Comes the Bride' started up and Sally and her father appeared in the doorway. There is a collective gasp at how beautiful she looks in her wedding paint job. Camera flashes go off on all sides of Sally as she and her father start to make their way down the aisle. Sally hesitates for a moment, temporarily blinded and thrown off by the flashes and the sheer number of cars. "Are you ok Sally?" Cliff said beside his daughter. "Yes, Daddy, I'm just a little nervous." Sally said tearfully. She was fighting not to vomit, as Sally and her father began slowly cruising towards the alter. Then, Sally looked down the aisle and saw Lightning painted in his solid red paint job. She thought that he couldn't look more handsome, but he had the some terrified look in his eyes as she did. Lightning, who is the type of car she never thought she would fall in love with. Lightning the car that had brought her beloved town back to life, put it back on the map. At that moment, she knew she had made the best choice in the car she would spend the rest of her life. While Sally made her way closer Lightning's heart fluttered as her beauty came into better view. The Hamilton twins Bella and Sorin were getting fussy because they were hungry. Lewis and Liliana gave each of twins a bottle, hoping to keep them quiet during the wedding ceremony. It seemed to be working; the twins sat in their carrier and happily sucked on their bottles.

Sally looked gorgeous. She was painted an extremely pale shade of blue to where she was almost a silvery white with a subtle coating of sparkling glitter. White ribbons and delicate white flowers curled elegantly in and around her side view mirrors its petals in full bloom. Atop her roof, she wore a tiara that held a white veil. The tiara belongs to Flo. The something barrowed part of the wedding ritual, Flo and Ramone has been married for over fifty years, and Sally wanted some of their happiness to rub of on her and Lightning on their wedding day. The numerous encrusted gemstones caught and reflected the light. The veil fell short in the front to cover her eyes and longer in the back to fall down into a medium-length train. Plus a floral bouquet on the front of her hood. She slowly drove down the aisle with her father. Once they reached the altar, Cliff gave his daughter a kiss and handed Sally to Lightning. He shook tires with Lightning before he parked next to his wife, who was already sobbing with joy. Lightning finished escorting Sally to the alter as the last chords of the song sounded. He stared deep into her eyes, "You're so beautiful." "Do you always have to tell me that?" she whispered lovingly. "I plan on telling you that at every chance I get" Lightning whispered in return.

"Dearly beloved" Doc announced. "We gather to join this man and this woman in the treasured estate of matrimony. Lightning and Sally, I would ask that you always treat yourself and each other with respect. Remind yourselves often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. If each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and happiness. By custom" Doc continued, "I now ask if there is any car who has a reason why these two may not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Sorin, who was a little bigger than his sister finished his bottle first. He was still hungry and he saw that Bella still had her bottle and tired to take it from her. Bella saw him coming and let out a high pitched girly scream, the kind that makes you cringe if you are any where near it. Lewis picked up Sorin, and quietly entertained him as Bella finished her bottle in peace. "Lightning's fans are getting younger by the day." Doc joked and the cars in the audience let out a chuckle. "Anyone other than Lightning's incredibly young fan wish to speak" Doc said. Hearing nobody Doc turned to Lightning "Do you Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen, take Selene Jacqueline Carrera to be your lawfully wedded wife to treasure from this day forward in victory and defeat, in sickness and in health. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Lightning says amid the flashing cameras that captured the moment. "Do you Selene Jacqueline Carrera," Doc continued "Take Lightning Owen Fergus McQueen to be your lawfully wedded husband to treasure from this day forward in victory and defeat, in sickness and in health. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Sally said.


	36. The Wedding Of The Year Part 2

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

_**Here is the other half of the wedding**_

Chapter 36.-The Wedding Of The Year Part 2.-

"Who bears the wedding rims?" Doc asked then looked at Charlie. He handed Sally the toy, "Go on sweetie" Hunter said. "Trade what's in the wagon for your toy, just like we practiced." Charlie heisted for a moment and then drove up to Sally. Guido took the rims out and Sally put the stuffy in wagon. Charlie drove back to his parents with the biggest smile on his face. "The wedding rims are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given, has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rims always remind you of the vows you have taken." Doc directed "Lightning face Sally and repeat after me" Guido deftly placed Sally's wedding rim on her. Sally's rim was white gold with the name 'Sally McQueen' inscribed along the circumference in fancy hand-writing. The interior shone brightest and was decorated with sparkling gemstones dotting in amongst glistening blue and white diamonds. "With this rim, I pledge my love to you I, Lightning McQueen take you Sally Carrera to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my tire to hold, so I give you my life to keep." "Sally face Lightning and repeat after me" Doc said. Charlie was getting bord with just having to stand still. He started to get fussy, so Sly unhooked him from the wagon and gave the stuffy to him. Charlie sat on the floor and quietly played with it and his dragon. Guido parked beside Lightning. Guido deftly proceeded to place Lightning's wedding rim on him, Lightning's rim was similar to Sally's but plainer as to not look too feminine. 'Lightning McQueen' was engraved in a chunkier font around the edge of it. The center of his rim featured diamonds in the formation of a lightning bolt and was lined with rubies. Sally said her vows, "And with this rim, I pledge my love to you, I, sally Carrera take you Lightning McQueen to be my Husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. Through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there. As I have given you my tire to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

"To make your relationship work will take more than love. It will take trust, to know that in your hearts, you truly want what is best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another and grow together. It will take faith in each other to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey you both have pledged. This will be the core of your marriage and why you are here today." Doc said "Lightning, please face Sally, and hold tires. These are the tires of your best friend, young, strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours. These are the tires that will work along side yours, as you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the tires that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are that tires that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the tires that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the tires that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the tries that will massage tension from you in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the tires that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the tires that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these ties to continue building a relationship rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Lightning and Sally see their tires as healer, protector, shelter and guide."

Nobody was paying attention to Charlie. He had taken his toys and parked himself right in the middle of the ramp leading to the alter. He was playing quietly and his parents decided to leave him there. Charlie looked up and thought that everyone was looking at him. So he jumped up and yelled "WACECAR" at the top of his lungs and he held up the stuffy. The entire audience laughed. "I think Charlie… Sally quietly said to Lightning "Just stole the show." Lightning laughed "It looks like it" He said. Sly retrieved his son from the middle of the ramp. Charlie protested a little. Sly sat him down between him and Hunter. Charlie was in a good mood and he played with his toys. There was tears of happiness in Doc's eyes as he looked at Lightning and Sally, "By the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Lightning kissed Sally. Ladies and gentlemen" Doc said, "This may be superfluous at this point, but it gives me the greatest pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen." Lightning smiled at his wife and started down the aisle, Sally at his side. "I love you," Lightning whispered to Sally as they left the church. Confetti is now showering down throughout the church "I love you too," Sally whispered back to him.

The photographer was ready to start taking pictures as soon as the ceremony was over. When he was busy with the other members of the wedding party, Lightning and Sally found that they had a few moments were they were left alone. Sally saw a certain part of Lightning was bulging. He looked at her lovingly, and Sally took her tire and lovingly caressed his formal codpiece. Lightning barley contained a moan of delight, she could feel trough the lightweight metal that he had a erection. "I see that a certain part of you can't wait until we're alone" Sally purred. "But we'll have to wait a while before doing that. Do you always have a hard-on when you're with me?" "Not all the time" Lightning confessed "It's that I love you so much and you're so gorgeous that sometimes I have a hard time controlling my hard-on." Sally laughed and genially kissed Lightning, the kiss quickly turned passionate. "HEY YOU TWO" Doc barked at them. "Break it up. You have the rest of your lives to do that." "Sorry Doc" Sally said. "It's my fault, I did it to him." "You did what to him?" Doc asked and then he noticed Lightning's erection. "You need to take care of that, because it will show up in the wedding photos." Lightning grinned at Sally and winked. "Not like that" Doc growled. "Go to the bathroom and jack off, or find a way to suck it in Rookie. You have about five minutes until the photographer needs you again." Lightning headed to the bathroom, a defeated look on his face. "Can I go with him?" Sally asked "I can get him off faster than he can a lone." "No" Doc said "You two can't be alone right now, because I'll know what will happen. Lightning is quite capable of jacking off by himself." When Lightning reappeared a few moments later, his erection was gone. Doc and Sally was waiting for him. "See that didn't take long." Doc said "You didn't need your wife's help after all." "No, all I had to do was remember what you look like naked." Lightning said wanting some payback. "And my hard on went away immediately." Sally bust in laugher. "Very fucking funny Kiddo" Doc said. "Take Sally and find the photographer he's looking for you two." Lightning took Sally tire in his and went to look for the photographer. "To tell you the truth" Lightning whispered to Sally. "I did jack off, but I wasn't going to tell Doc that." Sally gigged as they approached the photographer.


	37. The Reception

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**ndye838****-Awesome like always can't wait until the next chapter they just keep getting better and better-**Two Words:Party Time!

Chapter 37.-The Reception-

An hour later: "Ladies and Gentleman" Doc said. "It gives me great pride to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen." The room bust into noise as Lightning and Sally drove thought the door. They took their places at the main table. As custom Cliff as the father of the bride led the toasts. "As I look at my daughter, I can't help but reflect on all the years I was lucky enough to watch her grow and become the beautiful woman she is today. She captured my heart on the day she was born, and I became more and more in awe of her as the years passed by. She's my little girl, my princess, my ray of sunlight, and no matter what her age, she'll always be those things to me. But today as I watched her marry a wonderful man, I'm filled with pride and am confident that she and Lightning are about to embark on a wonderful journey filled with the love and happiness that can only come as man and wife. I ask you to join me to today in congratulating Sally and Lightning and wishing them all the best for a long and happy life together." Mercedes followed him. "Nobody can promise you cloudless days. Nobody can promise you, not to weep at least once, nor that they will not know the sadness ... But we can promise you, if you keep your love strong and passionate, if you are wise and patient, you will overcome every difficult moment, which will face you throughout your life together!"

Riley immediately followed. "I have two toasts one in Irish and one in English. Go raibh tú daibhir i mí-áidh. Agus saibhir i mbeannachtaí, Go mall ag déanamh namhaid, go luath a déanamh carad, Ach saibhir nó daibhir, go mall nó go luath, Nach raibh ach áthas agat Ón lá seo amach. (May you be poor in misfortune, Rich in blessings, Slow to make enemies, quick to make friends, But rich or poor, quick or slow, May you know nothing but happiness, From this day forward.) And my second: May there be work for your tires to do, May your purse hold a coin or two, May the sun always shine on your window pane, May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain May the tire of a friend be always near you, Sláinte!" Skye followed "Be together to the very end, make sure there isn't any barriers between you two. I wish you, the infinite joy to draw your path together, the true friends to be with you until the end and happy to accompany you forever. We wish you a lot of love with which to make your life complete! And now my Son, take your tire and place your tire over Sally's. Now, remember this moment and cherish it... because this will be the last time you'll ever have the upper tire!" The room broke into laughter. Finally Sally and Lightning said their toasts.

Sally stood up and said her toast "Your life and my life flow into each other as wave flows into wave, and unless there is peace and joy and freedom for you, there can be no real peace or joy or freedom for me. To see reality - not as we expect it to be but as it is - is to see that unless we live for each other and in and through each other, we do not really live very satisfactorily; that there can really be life only where there really is, in just this sense, love. Your words dispel all of the care in the world and make me happy...They are as necessary to me now as sunlight and air...Your words are my food, your breath my wine - you are everything to me. My husband, my companion, held most dear, my soul, my other self, and my inward friend. I know what love is, and it is because of you." A few awes could be heard, and finally Lightning, Sally knew that it wasn't going to be long, but she knew that he had been working on it for weeks. "To love a person means to agreeing to grow old with her. May we love as long as we live, and live as long as we love. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give, the more I have, for both are infinite. Here is to loving, to romance, to us. May we travel together through time. We alone count as none, but together we're one. When the heart is full, the tongue cannot speak." Everyone clinked their glasses together and dinner was served.

After dinner the reception was in full swing. Music provided by Radiator Springs own Devon Johnston (the turner DJ.) Everybody was having a great time. Sally removed her veil, but left the tetra on. Lightning had his traditional first dance with Sally. After that Doc stepped in and began dancing with Sally. Lightning drove to the side of the dance floor and took a sip of his drink. "Congratulations Bud!" Mater said, driving up. "Thanks, Mater," Lightning said, smiling at his best friend. "You're welcome," Mater said, grinning his buck-toothed grin. Soon it was time to cut the cake. "Before you cut the cake" Flo said "I have something for you." She wheeled out a small platform and took off the cover. There on the tray was a small chocolate cake with yellow and orange icing. It had blue and green sprinkles, with yellow lightning bolts on it. Flo even had sparklers lit on it. The cake had 'this is what Lightning thinks what a wedding cake should look like.' written on it. It was the cake that Lightning playfully ask for when they were finalizing plans for the 'real' wedding cake. Lightning laughed at it "It does look stupid." Lightning said "Doesn't it." Lightning and Sally had their pictures taken with it. Then they moved over to the real wedding cake. Tire in tire they cut the cake. Lightning picked up a piece and smiled evilly at Sally. "Don't even think about it, Stickers!" Sally warned as she caught his line of thought. Lightning gently fed the cake to her. Sally picked up her piece if cake and fed it to him, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Lightning was able to chew and swallow it without choking.

Sally held up her bouquet. "Look what's next" All the single ladies gathered around Sally. She turned around and gave a hardy toss over her roof. Shouts of "It's mine!" rang out. It was Sophia who caught it. She looked at Doc wishfully, he just smiled at her. "My turn" Lightning said. All the bachelors gathered around him. He reached under Sally. He found the garter belt and almost pulled it off; he stopped when he reached her tire. He leaned in with his face and pulled it off with his teeth, cat calls and wolf whistles filled the room. Lightning flipped the garter belt high into the air. It sailed over the bachelors hoods and laded around Sarge's antenna, the least likely of all the bachelors that would get marred. Sagre was mobbed by the guys. There was some pushing and shoving going on, but it was good natured. In the end it was Bane who won the prize. He paraded around with it and then gave it back to Lightning. "Keep it" Lightning said. "It'll bring you good luck when you get married." Bane is getting married in a six weeks. "No, it's yours" Bane said "Besides; I'll have a hard time explaining why I have a garter belt in my luggage." "If your sure Bane" Lightning said "I'll give it to Sally, she just put in with her other wedding items." "You're a kinky motherfucker" Bane playfully said. "Turn it into a sex toy." Lightning just laughed. Other than Doc, Bane knew him the best, he was Lightning's best friend in high school. The music started up again and everyone headed to the dance floor.

About an hour later: Lightning saw Sally run to the bathroom. He followed her, and he heard her getting sick. He entered "Sweetheart, are you all right?" "No! Not alright I'm vomiting my pistons out!" Sally snapped. "Do want me get Doc?" Lightning asked "Yes, but don't make a seen." Sally said remembering how he acted when Chick attacked her. Lightning quietly got Doc and he led him back to the bathroom. "Sally, can I come in?" Doc asked at the doorway. "Yes" she croaked. "Rookie tells me you been vomiting for a few days" Doc said. "Actually it's been all week" Sally confessed. "Some days I'm fine and some days I'm sicker than a dog." Doc quickly examined her. "I can't find anything that immediately sticks out" He said. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" "Not much, the toasts and I've had two drinks after that" Sally said. "We can still go on our honeymoon?" "Yes, but take it easily and no more alcoholic drinks for you tonight." Doc said "I think stress has made your stomach a little upset. Just stick to juice or water for rest of the night. I'll see you when you get back." "Thanks Doc" Lightning said as Doc left the bathroom. "Anytime Kid" He said. "Light, I'm sorry I snapped at you" Sally said. "Can you forgive me?" "No… because there nothing to be forgiven for." Lightning said "You were barfing so you had the right to snap at me." "I love you" Sally said and kissed him. "Blah, that's the first time I've ever regretted kissing you" Lightning said. "You taste like barf, cake and stomach acid, Blah." "Well I did just vomit." Sally said "And you didn't give me time to rinse out my mouth." Sally went to the sink a rinsed out her mouth and got a small drink of water. "Feel better?" Lightning asked. "Yeah a little" Sally responded. "Come on, the guests will be wondering where we went" Lightning said. Sally and Lightning rejoined the party.


	38. Bound For Mexico

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To The Guests-

**guest 2 -Haha. A funny moment at the end of chapter 37 with the kiss after sally vomited. Lightning and Sally are truly an unbreakable couple. I don't like any of the stories made about Lightning being in love with another car other than Sally or any others that don't involve romance between Lightning and Sally because they just don't work. Sally YES, but any other car NO. Lightning and Sally just have that loving combination between each other when it comes to love from what was in the movies 1 and 2. Please write a part in the chapter where they share a slow dance and a romantic moment if you can. Your story's amazing, keep up the progress.-**I can do that, the honeymoon chapters are coming up, there's a lot of room to add some slow dancing. Thanks for the wonderful complement. Orinally I had Chick and Halli showing up and Lightning started having feeling for her. But after a few chapters I felt that they were just getting in the way and slowing the story down, besides I wrote myself into a corner that I couldn't get out of, so I just took them completely out of the story, and focused only on Lightning and Sally romantic honeymoon.

**Guest -I'm really loving this story I can tell Sally is pregnant but maybe I'm wrong...XD Sorry to tell you this but sometimes you're a little "rude" writting 'inappropriate things' like Lightning telling Sally how she tasted after her vomit, I think you should kept that horrible part out! and like Lightning's erection in the middle of the party before take the pictures. I think those things aren't necesary at all. It's just my opinion, The rest of the story is very good!** -This story is in the M section for a reason.

**MadGhost57****-Can't wait to see what happens next, But anyway kept up the great work and btw I loved this story so far just kept getting better and better by the moment.-**Thank you, please enjoy this next chapter

Chapter 38.-Bound For Mexico-

Before Lightning and Sally knew it, it was two o'clock in the morning. All the guests were beginning to leave the reception and head back to the hotel. "You two have a nice time on your honeymoon. I have a few things lined up, but there are some things that you'll have to decide on when you get there." Skye said "Riley and I have stayed there so I know that you will have a wonderful time." Lightning parked next to Sally, waved goodbye, and thanked them for coming. Their flight for Mexico left at eight, and they doubted any of their guests would be up at that time to say goodbye to them. Three in the morning: Lightning and Sally returned to Lightning's suite. Lightning grabbed Sally "We did it!" He said very happily. "It's official, I have a wife!" Sally laughed "And I have a very sexy husband." Sally said "Thank you for making my dreams come true." They kissed which became heated. Sally caught on to Lightning's line of thought. "We can't do that right now." She said and turned around to see the suite covered in blow up dolls, lube and condoms. Sally busted out laughing. "Looks like my bother and sister-in-law has struck again." "What…" Lightning asked driving around Sally and seeing the blow up dolls everywhere. There was even a male and female blow up dolls positioned in bed looking like they were having sex. Sally had pee and had gone to the bathroom, Lightning herd her laughing. He went to see and Sally pointed and there was another male and female blow up dolls in having sex in the shower. "Get out, I have to pee" Sally said. Lightning went to the small kitchen to get a drink and there was blowup dolls having sex in there too. He rolled his eyes grabbed a can of soda and headed to the bed. Lightning pulled the dolls off. The male's penis was actually in the female's opening. "How on earth did they manage that?!" Lightning said to himself "And everyone was calling me a pervert." He stretched out on the bed. When he did his bad axle began throbbing. Lightning took a dose of painkiller and the next thing he knew Sally was gently shaking him awake "Hey, Light, you need to wake up." She said "It's time to head to the airport. Lightning groaned and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, I dosed off for a minute." "It was longer than a minute." Sally said "What time is it?" Lightning asked. "Five" Sally said. "You're kidding me!" Lightning said as he looked at the clock on the wall it was showing it was five. "When I got out of the bathroom you had taken your painkiller and was asleep. So I decided that you needed to sleep and I have spent the time packing up all of our gifts." Lightning looked around all the blowup dolls were gone. There was only a pile of luggage and boxes stacked by the door. "I packed up and cleaned out my suite, and all of my stuff is in here." Sally said "The bell boys will be here soon to take all of the stuff down to your trailer. Were leaving now. I have arranged a private transport to take us to the airport so Mack and Abby can sleep in. I packed you one carry on and it's over by the door."

Lightning groggily crawled out of bed went to the bathroom and peed. "Come on Stickers, we need to get going." Sally called from the main room. "I'm coming, my axles are stiff this morning." He said coming out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry Sweetie" Sally said "Do you need a painkiller?" "No, I'm just stiff. Once I start moving around, I'll loosen up." Lightning double checked the suite and made sure that that she had everything packed. Luckily, she didn't find his 'special items' he had gotten for the honeymoon and Lightning slipped them in one of the carry on. They headed down to the main desk and checked out. They boarded the transport and he drove them to the airport, their security team followed the transport to the airport. Again there were fans and media everywhere. Their security agents surrounded them. Lightning put on his best fake smile and moved thought the crowd. "I don't know about you, but I'm really getting sick of the huge crowds." He said to his new wife. "Now you understand why I left L.A. in the first place" Sally said. "And I'm not a celebrity" "I hate to break it to you." Lightning said "By marring me, you are one now!" "I know" Sally said. "I figured that out the first time you took me to a track and announced that you were dating me." They checked in at the ticket desk and headed to security checkpoint. They sailed through the checkpoint and headed to their gate. Their private security cars could not go though the checkpoint, but the airport did provide a security escort for Lightning and Sally once they got through security, they were generally left alone. They had a little over a half an hour to wait before they could board the plane. Sally was feeling sick. She headed to a bathroom and took some medication. "Are you all right?" Lightning asked Sally. "Yeah, I just a little too much to drink last night" Sally said. Lightning was a little worried, he knew that she did not have that much to drink last night and she had only drank orange juice after Doc told her not to drink any more. It was only a few minutes before they could board the plane.

Forty five minutes later: All the passengers had boarded and an airport tug was pushing the plane backwards from the terminal. The flight attendant started their pre flight instructions to the passengers. "Are you doing all right Sweetheart?" Lightning asked as Sally was gently leaning on him. "Yes, I'm just very tired." Sally said and then yawned. "I think that I'll be sleeping most of the way. I've been up for over twenty four hours now." "Once the plane gets in the air." Lightning said "We can relax." Due to the weather, there was a small delay in taking off. During take off, Lightning groaned when the planes engines put stress on his broken axle. Their seats converted in to beds and once they were allowed to do so, the flight attendant helped them recline theirs seats. The seats are not as comfortable as a regular bed, but Sally and Lightning were too tired to notice. "Mr. and Mrs. McQueen" The flight attendant said. "Is there anything I can get you?" Lightning looked at Sally and she shook her hood no. "Other than a couple of blankets" Lightning said "I can't think of anything right now." The flight attendant got two light blankets and coved them up. Lightning and Sally were both sound asleep a few moments later. Three hours later: The plane was going thought some rough turbulence and it woke both Lightning and Sally up. "I'm going to stay up" Lightning said. "The plane should be landing in about an hour and a half." "Wake me when we get there" Sally said "I'm still so tired." Lightning covered her back up, and Sally was a sleep in moments. He called flight attendant over and got something to drink.

An hour and a half later: The plane landed with out any problems. Sally and Lightning headed to customs. "Passport" the customs agent growled to Sally. He looked over it. "It says here that your last name is Carrera." He said "But it's legally McQueen isn't?" "Well, yes" Sally said. "I just got married last night, I've haven't had time to change it." Lightning rolled forward "Look, here's our wedding license" He said. "We're down here for our honeymoon." "That's an American document; I need a Mexican wedding license." "We didn't get married in Mexico!" Lightning said angrily "It doesn't matter" The agent said "Come with me." "Wait, were are you taking us." Lightning demanded. "You are being detained, a supervisor will need to talk to you." the customs agent said. Sally and Lightning was taken to a room. They sat there for over an hour. The transport called Lightning and asked were they were. He told him that they are being held for some unknown reason. The transport said that is assigned to them and he'll wait until they get this mess figured out. Lightning tried opening the door and found that the door was locked from the outside.

Lightning was very angry when a customs supervisor rolled though the door. "WHY ARE WE BEING HELD?!" Lightning shouted at the supervisor when he entered. "You're Lightning McQueen!" he said "THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Lightning roared "Agent Simons clamed that your wife was trying to illegally enter the country" He said. "WHAT!" Lightning demanded. "Light" Sally said. "Calm down, your going to give yourself an engine attack. I'm the lawyer, let me handle this." Lightning backed down and he trusted Sally to handle this, but he continued to glare at the supervisor. "Now, what am I being charged with" Sally said changing into her lawyer mindset. "Well originally you were being charged with illegally entering the country." The supervisor said. "But I have looked over your paperwork and I am dismissing the charges." "Why was my wife charged in the first place!?" Lightning demanded. "Agent Simons is a sticker for rules." The supervisor said "He has been relived of duty until there is an investigation on why he detained you." The supervisor handed a piece of paper to Sally. "This is a formal letter of apology." He said "We will gladly pay for any transportation that you need to get to your hotel." "This trip was a wedding present from my parents" Lightning said angrily. "Everything has been already paid for. If you want you can call them and work something out that will be fine by me." Lightning give the supervisor one of his father's business cards. Knowing that Riley will tear them a new tail pipe when he finds out what they have done. "Your free to go" The supervisor said. "I know it's hard to hear, because of what you have been though but Welcome to Mexico. I hope your honeymoon will be a magical one." "Thank you" Sally said Lightning said nothing as they headed to the waiting transport.


	39. The Esencia Estate

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

Chapter 39.-The Esencia Estate-

Sally could tell that Lightning was still upset about what happed at customs. "Sweetheart, please" She said sweetly "Just let it go." "I'm trying" Lightning said. "Do you have your carry on, I don't." Sally said, just then Lightning remembered that he didn't take it off the plane when they got off. "This is just great" Lightning said and starting to get mad again. "Stickers, it's not that bad" Sally said "We need to find a ticket counter and explain what has happed, and we can get your bag back." They found a ticket counter and got in line. When the agent called them up to the counter, he immediately recognized Lightning. "Mr. McQueen" He said "What can I do for you?" "I was so excited to get here, that I forgot to take my carry on out of the over hood bin" Lightning said. "Can I go back and get it, please?" "Regulations won't allow you back on the plane." The ticket agent said. "But, I can call a supervisor and he can get it for you. Please just wait here while call him."

Ten minutes later: a car approached them "Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen?" "I'm Alejandro, a supervisor" He said. "My ticket agent said that you left your carry on the plane?" "Yes" Lightning growled "We are on our honeymoon and I was excited to be here I forgot about it. We had an issue with customs and ended up spending sometime with them." "Well then welcome to Mexico and congratulations on your marriage" Alejandro said. "We're happy that you're here. Where did you fly in from?" "L.A." He said "That's were we got married." Lightning's broken axle suddenly gave a nasty throb and he winced. "Mr. McQueen are you all right?" Alejandro asked "No, I have a broken axle and pain is starting to flare up." "That's right you broke it earlier in the year and then re-broke it the championship race" Alejandro said. Lightning gaped at him "Ok, I'll admit, I'm a fan of yours not a rabid fan, but a fan any way. If you want to take a seat, I'll get your luggage for you. Can I offer you something to drink while you wait?" "Sure" Sally said. "I'm a little thirsty." "Coffee, tea, Coke, Pepsi, water?" Alejandro asked "Coke will be fine" Sally said. Alejandro turned to Lightning. "A Coke will be fine for me to." Alejandro directed one of the ticket agents to get them something to drink while he got Lightning's luggage.

Lightning seemed to calm down as he sipped on his drink. Sally went outside to talk to their transport and explain what was going on. Sally headed back inside to wait with her husband. She returned a few moments before Alejandro. "Well I have some good news and some bad news." He said. Sally put her tire to Lightning's lips before he could get angry again. "We're listening" She said sternly. "The good news is that we have found your bag and it safe and sound." Alejandro said "The bad news is that it is still on the plane. The plane is making his return trip to L.A.; he left about an hour ago." Lightning pulled Sally's tire away from his lips. "Are you kidding me!" Lightning said a little louder that he should have. Most of the cars around them turned and look at him. "Light relax, this is our fault" Sally said. "We were the ones that left the bag on the plane. When can we get our bag back?" "Unfortunately, that was the last flight for today" Alejandro said. "The next fight won't leave L.A. until tomorrow morning. Where are you staying. We can bring the bag to your hotel." "The Esencia" Lightning said "What time tomorrow?" "The plane is expected to leave L.A. at six thirty. So it will be middle of the morning before he gets here" Alejandro said "And by the time we drive it out to you, it will be late in the morning when you get it. I'm afraid that is the best thing I can offer you. I'm so sorry Mr. McQueen." Lightning sighed unhappily "I understand, you done your best" Lightning said. "Thank you for all your hard work. If you like, you want a picture with me." "I would love that Mr. McQueen" Alejandro said. Some ticket agents took Alejandro's phone and took pictures with Lightning and Sally. When they were done Lightning and Sally boarded the transport. "Sorry about the delay." Lightning said as he climbed aboard" "It's not a problem Mr. McQueen" he said "This kind of thing happens all the time, sit back and enjoy the ride. The traffic will be light at this time of day, so we should be at the estate in about an hour."

Lightning and Sally finally arrived at the Esencia. Esencia is a 50 acre semi-private estate, very excusive with only 23 rooms and 7 suites. It was after to dinner and they were immediately offered welcoming margarita. The hotel's concierge, Manuel, led them to their suite. "This is a still-undiscovered paradise. The waves are gentle and sunset cocktails are the only commitment of the day." He said "The eternal spring-like weather is perfect for enjoying a wide range of outdoor activities, we even have a small racetrack. Here we are this is your suite, Ocean View Master Suite." He opened the door and Lightning and Sally's jaw nearly hit the floor. They followed Manuel unto the suite. "The first thing you'll notice is the main room with a domed brick Catalan ceiling. This was the home of the Italian duchess, who originally owned the estate. It offers spacious ocean-views, flat-screen TVs, a drive-in closet, luxurious shower room, formal gardens and vast expanses of unspoiled natural beauty viewed from your enormous terrace. You have the daily breakfast in bed option, when do you want it delivered to you each morning?" "I'm not sure" Lightning said. "I plan on sleeping in tomorrow, can we call when we are ready for it?" "Sure, breakfast is only served till ten" Manuel said "If you call after that, it will be lunch items. I'll let you get settled, if you need anything just call the front desk and we'll bring it to you. Dinner will be served for another hour. Do you have any questions before I leave?" "I do have one question for you" Lightning said as he looked at the ocean. "How private is our private beach? Let's say, I wanted to swim naked in the ocean, can I?" "Your beach is very private" Manuel said. "We take our guest's privacy very seriously. As for swimming, yes you can but I would recommend you staying close to shore. The currents get stronger the farther out you go. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. McQueen." Lightning offered a tip to Manuel "I'm flattered Mr. McQueen but tipping is not allowed by the estate." Manuel left the suite.

Lightning and Sally explored the suite. The master bedroom has breath-taking views over the ocean, along with a giant bed, currently covered in rose petals. There was a tropical fruit plate along with chilled bottle of sparkling wine sitting on the table by the bed. They even have their own full-sized swimming pool, jacuzzi, multimedia room, a fully stocked bar, and the beach had hammocks strung between palm-trees. Sally spent the next half an hour exploring their beach and gardens. When Sally was out exploring, Lightning opened her carry on. To his surprise he had put his 'special items' that he had hotel in L.A. get for him in Sally's carry on by mistake. Lightning was happy that tonight will go as he has planned. He went into the bedroom and put the 'special items' under the bed for later. "I had a feeling that this suite was going to be over the top." Sally said coming back in from the gardens. "Skye doesn't do anything half way." "She never has" Lightning said. "Besides, I think mom and dad feel a bit guilty about how they treated me all these years." "Yeah, they have really become humble" Sally said. "This was worth the problems we had in getting here" Lightning said "I'm hungry. Are you ready for something to eat?" "Yes, I think I'm as hungry as you. We can go and get something to eat." Sally said "Then we can come back and enjoy our first night together as husband and wife." Lightning smiled broadly knowing what she was talking about.


	40. The Adventure Begins---EXPLICIT WARNING

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

***************EXPLICIT WARNING************

Chapter 40.-The Adventure Begins-

Lightning and Sally had a nice supper at the estate's restaurant. They came back to the suite and they started kissing passionately. "Wait for me in the bedroom…" She said. "I need to change into something the girls got for me especially for tonight." Sally headed to the bathroom while Lightning headed to the bedroom. The night was pleasant and all the windows were wide open to let the tropical breeze blow though the suite. Lightning took off his codpiece and put on a special piece of jewelry he got for tonight. "Holy crap that's cold!" Lightning said as he put it on. "No wonder the jewelry store warmed it up first. He climbed into bed totally naked, except for a fine gold lion with sapphire eyes. Lightning knew that the lion was Sally's favorite animal. Its limbs wrapping around his penis, just snug enough for it not to fall off when he moved around. When Lightning was in L.A. he asked Sylvester if he knew where he could get 'something special' for Sally and their first night together as man and wife. Sly said he did, so he and Mack was able to slip Lightning away from the hotel with out anyone noticing. Sly took him to a jewelry store that made erotic jewelry. Lightning explained what he wanted and Marcus the sales car showed him different items. Lightning saw the lion but he wanted a red enameled one, but the jewelry store didn't have one. Marcus said that they were willing to make him one, but it would take a week. Lightning told him that he was leaving for Mexico in a few days so there was not enough time for them to make him one. "Would you like to try it on?" Marcus asked. "Are you serous?" Lightning said. "I can try it on?" "Sure along as you wash yourself and put a condom" Marcus said and handed him a condom. "I…I…" Lightning stuttered. "Go on Light" Sly said. "I'll come with you if you like." Even Lightning has improved with his nudity, he was still uncomfortable being naked around strangers. "I have made several purchases here." Sly said trying to comfort Lightning "And I have never had a problem. I fact this is my favorite jewelry store." "Well all right" Lightning said "But you have to promise not to tell Sally. Sly took a tire put it to his lips and made a turning motion like he was locking something and then he acted like he tossed the key away. "Come on" Sly said "The 'fitting room' is over here."

Sly led Lightning to a small room in the back. There was a place where he could wash himself and put the condom on. Sly let Marcus know that Lightning ready to try on the lion. Marcus brought the lion on a heated tray. "Here you go Mr. McQueen" Marcus said "I have warmed it up for you." Lightning was given the lion and he fumbled with it. "Here let me help." Sly said "You put it on like this." Sly expertly slid the lion on Lightning's penis. "I have one almost like this one." Sly said "It can be tricky the first couple times you try putting it on." The fitting room had mirrors in the floor so Lightning could see it. "It feels a little weird." Lightning said "But I like it and I know that Sally will love it. I will take it." "Excellent choice Mr. McQueen" Marcus said. "I'll have it polished and I'll met you out front." Marcus left with the lion. Lightning took the condom off and put his codpiece back on. "That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done." Lightning said to Sly as the drove back to the showroom. "When ever you are alone in you room, practice putting it on." Sly said "It get easer each time you do it." within twenty minutes Marcus had the lion polished and boxed up. Sly and Mack was able to slip Lightning back into the hotel again with out anyone noticing.

Lightning was dosing when Sally returned the bedroom and she gently placed a kiss on his lips. Lightning's eyes snapped open. "If you're that tired…" Sally said. "We can do this later." Lightning choked at the loss of words to how sexy Sally looked. "No… I… was just waiting for you" he stuttered. Only his wife could make him this speechless. Lightning got off the bed and opened the bottle of wine, pored two classes for them. He offered her a glass and kissed Sally with passion. The sight of her was driving Lightning insane. He saw what she was wearing, an extremely shear 'teddy' that hid very little. Sally could see that Lightning was getting aroused. "I take it that you like what you see." She said "My handsome husband." Lightning smiled and kissed her so lightly that it sent a sudden chill through her frame. Sally grabbed Lightning kissed him aggressively in return. "Stop playing around…" Sally growled. "You know that I want you so bad that I can hardly stand it." "You have no idea what I have planned for you" Lightning said. "The fun and games are just starting."

Sally ran her tire down Lightning's perfect sides. She could feel all his muscles tightening and loosening depending on his angle and where his body was touching hers. That unintentional action was driving Sally insane. Holding her carefully by her front bumper, Lightning gave her another soft kiss. It was immediately followed by an intense French kiss. His tongue battled hers for dominance. Lightning caressed Sally over her whole body, without touching her between her rear tires. Sally proceeded to rub his penis, and she felt the lion around him. "Light, what are you wearing?" Sally asked "You'll find out later" Lightning said. "It's something special that I got for tonight." Sally felt the soft metal of his penis starting to get hard and she heard Lightning's breathing deepen. Sally pressed their incredibly warm bodies together. Lightning's tires sliding slowly up and down her sides, he wanted to take this to the bed. He wanted her, right here and right now. Sally slipped out of her teddy and Lightning moaned as Sally pulled him to her, her lips fierce on his. Sally moaned softly as Lightning felt her strain to be closer to him. His grip tightened around her, and pulled her on to the bed. "I want to show you something." Lightning said and he rolled over on to his roof. "And I know you'll love it."

Sally turned her gaze to husband's erection and the fine gold lion that was around it. His erection made the lion appear ready to pounce on her. "Light, I love it" Sally said as she saw the lion. "I want to hear that lion roar." "Uh…bark, bark…oh…I mean meow…meow" Lightning said playfully. "Come on Stickers, you can do better than that." Sally said as she stroked the lion. Lightning revved his engine like did when he first saw her in the court room. "Now, that's what I wanted to hear." She took the lion off and started rubbing his erection, earning a small groan from Lightning. "I knew that you would love it" Lightning moaned. Sally slowed down her motions as she found the slower and harder she went, the more effect it had on Lightning. He was hard and hot, Sally could even feel his engine rhythms through it. A loud moan of pleasure resonated from Lightning's throat "Just, yes that feels good" He moaned as Sally's tires were busy exploring her toy. Lightning felt a shudder run through him "Mmm… oh, yes, that's good," he murmured in encouragement. Sally leaned over and started to suck on him gently, tickling the top of his erection with her tongue. Lightning moaned loudly as his wife sucked harder, going down further along the length of his shaft. While Sally had her tongue wrapped around it, Lightning let out a small moan and started thrusting, he almost couldn't take anymore of this.

Sally knew that she was pushing Lightning closer and closer to his orgasm. She stopped and placed kisses along his jaw, while her tire played with him. Sally whispered two words that sent him almost over the edge "Take me, now." In a flash Lightning on his tires. He couldn't help but feel a primordial instinct take hold of him as he watched his wife shoot him a seductive grin. Lightning drove around to Sally's rear. She spread her rear wheels wide open, allowing him to see the silver lotus flower that she had tucked in her folds. "Do you remember?" Lightning said from behind her. "I won the bet from bachelorette/bachelor parties. I have something planned tonight." "You picked tonight to be kinky, really Light?" Sally teased. Lightning said nothing and his tires roughly grasped Sally's left rear tire and she felt cool metal against her wheel, then a metallic click. After that, he grabbed her other rear tire and did the same, now Sally's rear tires were spread apart. Sally tried to move her tires back together, and that's when she realized what exactly he'd just attached to her, a spreader bar. "Yeah, that's what you think it is." he said laughing. Sally shot a glare at Lightning in the direction she heard him laugh. "You said you wanted to know what I was like before I met you. Well tonight you are going to feel it." Lightning said darkly. He pulled a long silk ribbon out from under the bed. Before Sally had time to react Lightning had her front axles tied to the posts on the bed. She was not tied tightly and she figured that she could get free if she wanted to. At the moment Sally wanted to see what else Lightning had planed for her. Lightning kissed every part of her body as he circled her. Sally thought he was going to mount her at any moment.


	41. The First Night

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

Chapter 41.-The First Night-

Lightning drove around Sally, leavening soft kisses all over her body. Sally was so aroused that she shuddered under his touch. She inhaled sharply, and then let out hiss of pleasure that turned Lightning on even more. He returned to her rear and removed the silver flower and replaced it with his tongue. Once Sally felt his hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. It was too much for her to keep silent; she couldn't help screaming in pleasure. Knowing that she was close to climaxing, Lightning came around so he was facing Sally and said. "Now, finish what you started." Lightning put his front tires on her roof. Sally opened her mouth to say something, but he shoved his erection in her mouth and started thrusting. Sally managed keep up with his thrusts. Soon Sally was tired of not be able to use her tires and she pulled out of the restraint. To keep the stimulation going she grabbed Lightning's rear tires and pulled him closer, forcing him deeper into her mouth. Lightning kissed Sally's roof and rubbed her sides as she gave him the blow job of his life. Lightning was driven to his climax; the front part of his body collapsed on his wife while he exploded into her throat. Sally licked him clean as he slowly got off her. He looked at Sally and kissed her deeply. "Now it's your turn" He said aggressively.

Lightning's tire wandered up Sally's side, and he easily flipped her to her roof. He then pinned her to the bed moving his tires up her undercarriage to their target, her breasts. Sally felt very exposed and vulnerable, even though her husband had seen her naked plenty of times. Lightning leaned closer to Sally and retied her front tires to the bed posts again. "Why don't we have some fun?" Lightning suggested and he held up an ice cube he had gotten out of the wine bucket. If there's one thing Sally hated, it's anything cold, and Lightning knew that. He began to tease Sally with an ice cube, running it all over her body. She knew that she had lost the bet, but she had thought he would just fuck her senseless, she had not expected this. "I didn't want to have to do this to you dirty little whore." Lightning knew that it turned Sally on when he talked dirty to her. "I'm going to show you how it feels to be teased, I'm going to make you beg for it, I want you to tell me just how badly you want me to fuck you" Lightning growled. Sally couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth and prompted a hot gush of fluids to come from Sally's opening. She shuddered, shivered and writhed, trying to get away from cold ice cube.

When Lightning touched the ice cube to Sally's clitoris, it nearly sent her over the edge. Lightning realized that, and he pulled it away. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Lightning said "Not yet, you're not getting off that easily." Sally shivered from the pleasurable waves that were coursing through her, or it could have been from the ice cubes. Sally's roof arched as little drips of melted water began to slide over her hot body. The breeze from the window was blowing across her and she was getting cold, really. Sally wanted Lightning to continue what he was doing to her, mainly because she loved every moment of it. Sally gave an involuntary shiver while Lightning was running the ice over her and he saw it. Lightning knew that it wasn't from be aroused, Sally was getting was cold past the point of being comfortable and he caved. He undid the cuffs of the spreader bar, allowing Sally to move her back tires together, then he untied her front axles. He wrapped a blanket around her; and he briskly rubbed Sally's sides trying to warm her up. "Why did you stop?" Sally asked "I loved what you were doing to me." "I stopped because I could tell that you were cold" Lightning said. "I heard your teeth chattering. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. Do you want to keep going?" Without even having to think, Sally nodded. Lightning hadn't done anything painful. Sally was enjoying seeing the rough side of her husband and there was no way she was backing out until she at least hit orgasm at least once. Once Sally stopped shivering, Lightning took the blanket off and one of tires began to move up and down her sides, every so often he'd nip at her playfully. The other tire traveled over her breasts, rubbing, pinching, pulling, and anything else that would 'hurt'.

Sally let out a moan and Lightning reached over and slid his tire tip up to her entrance, stroking over her clitoris, causing Sally to start writhing. "Now... " Lightning said "Lets see how you handle this." He reached under the bed. He brought his tire back up, holding a vibrator. Sally's eyes widened. Lightning turned it on and began tracing lightly Sally's delicate folds; it felt almost as good as his tongue. He stopped for a moment and Sally whimpered in disappointment. Lightning smiled slyly, slid the vibrator roughly into her on medium setting. Sally let out a yelp as the intense vibrations began coursing through every nerve in her body. Lightning smirked. "Do you like that?" Sally didn't know yet, Lightning was being rough with her and it kind of hurt, but in a delightfully sinful way. Lightning leaned close to Sally and began to kiss her undercarriage and every so often he'd nip at her breast playfully. Meanwhile, one of his tires held the vibrator keeping it inside of Sally; soon he started moving it in and out of her. Sally hissed in pain and pleasure. "Oooh... Light...Don't stop." Sally said as her hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan, once again she pulled her front wheels out of the restraints. What he's doing feels amazingly erotic and Sally was glad that she lost the bet.

Lightning loved seeing Sally squirm and it brought such pleasure for him to know that only he could do this to her and Sally would only allow him. "Light" she moaned, her front tires roaming over her breasts, performing the same actions he did on her, just to arouse herself even more. "Come on Light, fuck me… roughly." Sally said in the sexiest tone her ever heard from her. "I want you inside me… show me the rough boy you used to be." she whispered lustfully, and reached under him to find that he was hard and ready to go. He mounted Sally, his front wheels pinning her front wheels to the mattress in a rough embrace. Lightning used his rear tires and forced Sally's rear tires out as far as they would go, in sort of a spread eagle style and he lined himself with her. But he had the audacity to tease her even more by rubbing his length against her entrance, refusing to enter her but he couldn't stifle in a low moan. "Light" she said "Stop ... teasing AND FUCK ME NOW." "If that is your wish my Queen" Lightning said with a sudden and powerful movement he slammed into Sally, impaling himself all the way up to his undercarriage and forcing her to take him all at once. Sally could not help squealing in pain as Lightning slammed into her. But lucky the pain went away after a few seconds. Lightning however was overcome with by pure bliss, he closed his eyes and give off a throaty exhale. It's glorious to be joined like this, to feel their engines racing and bodies straining. Lightning lifted his lower body away from Sally, until only the head of his penis was sheathed, then thrust down again, hard. His powerful thrusting was exactly what Sally was craving. She liked sweet words and soft caresses, but right now she wanted it rough and forceful. There were honestly no words to describe the sensation for either of them. All thoughts of taking it slow flying from their minds. Lightning needed it fast and hard, mindless to anything but the feeling between his rear wheels, Sally snarled and gripped him forcefully, the pure ferocity of the act driving both of them out of their minds. It was so very different from the tender and slow lovemaking their use to, but no less satisfying.

It wouldn't be long until Lightning hit his climax. He just hoped that Sally reached her climax before his, allowing her to feel satisfied. They cried out together as intense pleasure rippled throughout their bodies. Sally in his tires and Lightning thrusting in and out of her at a rough and quick pace, her moaning underneath him, moaning his name, and begging for more. It was driving both of them wild. Lightning's erection was coated in her fluids that her body had been producing ever since their session started. Sally's body had been growing hotter by the second especially when it seemed that she was close to climaxing. It would only be a matter of time. "Lightning!" Sally screamed at the top of her lungs as orgasm crashed down on her. All of a sudden Lightning felt a hot wave of her fluids on him and he knew he wasn't that far climaxing himself. Towards end of her climax "Sally!" Lightning moaned and she gasped at the sudden rush of his warm seed inside her.


	42. Beach Day Part 1

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

TO: ndye838 The first night amazing *claps*-**Thank you **

Chapter 42.-Beach Day Part 1.-

Once Lightning climaxed, he panted with exhaustion. Sally moaned his name one last time. "Wow" He muttered from above. Lightning carefully grasped his penis in one tire and lifted himself off, allowing the excess fluids to drain out of Sally's body before rolling off her. "Yeah... wow" she echoed. Sally had never felt so exhausted and spent in her life. This was much more tiring running non stop for days...and yet she never felt so satisfied. Lightning took another moment to just...watch the perfect vision of beauty in front of him-even with half-lidded eyes. Sally looked so content and peaceful at the moment. "How does married sex feel?" Lightning asked. Sally turned to her husband and smiled. "Damn, that was really…." Her voice trailed off "Incredible." Sally replied a slight smile showed signs of fatigue, but mostly convoyed her deep satisfaction. Finally the newlyweds, exhausted from their first night together, laid beside each other, letting their overheated bodies cool. Sally turned and smiled at Lightning "I love you." She whispered as she snuggled close to him. Her tough-girl persona was gone, leaving behind just the woman that he loved. She should always keep smiling like that, he thought. Lightning promised himself that he would try his best to keep that smile tugging at the corners of Sally's lips. Sally finally got to see the rough side of Lightning. "I love you" Lightning said as he gently rubbed her body. He hugged her close, and took a deep breath, he knew that he was rough with her. Lightning was proud of Sally, she got to see what he was like in bed before she got to know him. At times he knew that it was painful for her, but she allowed him to replace pain with incredible, mind blowing pleasure. Sally leaned up and placed a kiss on his fender. "That was the best sex I have ever had." Sally said and pressed her lips to his. There was joy in the way she kissed him as she snuggled close to Lightning, her eyes beginning to close. A sigh escaped Lighting's lips, eyes hiding behind his lids as he relaxed, pressing into her and feeling her side along his pressing gently. Lightning caressed her fender and said "Goodnight, my Queen." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Goodnight, Prince Charming." She kissed him once more before snuggling his strong fender. Lightning pulled the covers further up over them as they drifted to blissful sleep.

Nine in the morning: Sally squirmed painfully about. She discovered how stiff and sore she was as she tried to rise up on her wheels. Her roof ached, her backend throbbed and there was a small amount of oil, from her on the sheets. Sally genially touched her opening and found she was a little sore down there with some tinges of dried oil here and there. Yes, Lightning was rough with her last night and yet strangely Sally had absolutely no regrets whatsoever. It was the best feeling in the world for her. She hasn't had that rough of sex since she left Justin. Sally felt Lightning stirring. He opened his eyes to see that she was still cuddled up beside him. "Good morning my Queen" He whispered, lightly running his tire along her side and giving Sally a kiss on her hood. "Sleep well?" "Mmm, even better with you next to me. Last night was incredible, you were incredible." as she gently stroked his side. Sally's voice was soft and her tire stroking him sent a shiver through his frame, like butterfly-wings touching his paintjob. Sally groaned as she shifted stiffly beside him. He couldn't help but smirk, as Sally moved, noticing the stiffness in her. Sally's rear tires wobbled as she attempted to get out of bed. "So, how do you feel?" Lightning asked "A little sore but very happy." Sally said and she reached out and played with his penis. After a few moments of lying still, Lightning stretched wincing his bad axle complained about the movement. "Where are you going?" Sally asked as Lightning got out of the bed causing the sheet to fall revealing her breasts. Lightning smiled and raised his eyebrows. "To the shower" Lightning said "I'm a little stinky this morning." and he headed to the bathroom. "Don't take to long" Sally said. "I'm calling for breakfast."

"What do you want to do today?" Sally asked when Lightning returned to the bedroom. Lightning noticed that Sally was still naked. Lightning's penis jolted awake and at the same time, his broken axle gave a nasty throb that easily overrode his growing arousal. "I don't know about you, I just want to recover from the last few days. Our little tryst last night was the best I've ever had, but I'm still tired and my axle is very sore this morning" Lightning said. "We have the next ten days to explore, I know that you would love to go exploring as well as do shopping, but can we make today a 'beach day'?" "Yes, Sweetheart we can go and play on the beach today" Sally said. "After what you did to me last night my 'girl parts' are sore too." "I'm sorry Sally, I got a little carried away last night" Lightning said "Can you forgive me?" "Light, I didn't say I hated it, I absolutely loved it." Sally said "It's been a long time since I have had my world rocked like that." They headed out to their private beach. There was a knock at the gate. "Who is it?" Lightning asked. "Room Service Sir" the steward said "I have your breakfast." "Give us a minute" Lightning said. "Were not dressed" Lightning grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. Sally headed back to their suite to get dressed. Lightning opened the gate and the two staff members brought in a huge breakfast platter of fresh fruits, coffee, and other local food. Sally came back out fully dressed to find Lightning munching on a mango. "Sorry, I'm starving" he said "I couldn't wait." "I see that they have heard about your legendary appetite" Sally said playfully. "Do they expect the two of us to eat all of this." Sally and Lightning sat on the veranda and had a nice quiet breakfast together. They were surprised that they ate most of the food. "Well, guess we were hunger than I thought." Sally said as she picked through what was left. "I'm full, is there anything else that you want before I put the food away?" "No, I'm stuffed" Lightning said as he yawned hugely. They put the uneaten fruit into the fridge for later. Sally felt a little ill after eating and was glad that they were resting today. She never vomited, but she felt like she could at any moment.

Lightning saw the hammocks strung between palm-trees. He drove over to one and took the towel off that he had around him a parked in one. "You're not getting dressed?" Sally asked as she parked in the one next to him. "Nope, I'm going 'all natural' today" Lightning said. "I like not worry about being seen." His tips of his tires and his penis hung through the openings of the ropes that made the hammock. He heard a camera click and saw that Sally had just taken a picture of him. "Your not going to post that are you?" "Nope, it's for my private use only. The next thing she knew, Lightning was asleep in the hammock, snoring lightly. She quietly drove over to him and took some close up pictures of his penis. "Now, only if I can talk him into letting take some pictures of it when it's hard" Sally said to herself "I will be able to pleasure myself when he's out racing and I get horney." About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. It was the maid, Sally let her in. The maid quietly went to work. Sally went back to suite and pulled out her lap top she got something to drink and headed back out the hammocks. She went over to Lightning and tucked his penis up under him so it wasn't hanging down, that was the last thing that she wanted the maid to see. She even tossed a beach towel over the back half of him. Lightning stirred and groaned, but he remained a sleep. She parked back in her hammock and turned on the lap top. She checked her email briefly and then she started watching her favorite show. After she rested a while the sick feeling went away and she enjoyed her quiet time, something she hasn't had a lot of in the last few weeks. Lightning was right, this is exactly what they needed to do today.


	43. Beach Day Part 2---EXPLICIT WARNING

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**MadGhost57****Nice update kept up the great work-**Thanks, you guys, or girls make my day

Chapter 43.-Beach Day Part 2.-

**EXPLICIT WARNING**

An hour and half later: Sally heard the maid drive up behind her. "Ma'am, I'm finished. Manuel stopped by and he had your missing luggage, he placed it right inside the door. Is there anything else I can do for you?" "No, I think were good right now." Sally said she saw Lightning beginning to stir, she knew he was starting to wake up. The maid took the left over breakfast plates and trays as she left the suite. The sun had shifted and it was shining down on Lightning, and he was getting a little to warm for comfort. He opened his eyes to see Sally watching a show on her computer. He got out of his hammock and he groaned. A severe pain shot thought his broken axle. Only when he groaned did Sally notice he was awake. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" She asked "No, I'm in pain, me axle is killing me. The way I was laying in the hammock put a lot of pressure on it" Lightning said. "What are you watching?" "My favorite show, Downton Abbey. I have been so busy with the Cozy Cone and planning our wedding that I'm behind a season." Sally said "Do you need a painkiller? I can go get it for you." "I would love that." Lightning winced as a sharp pain shot thought his axle. "And can you bring me some ice too, please." Sally shut her laptop and went to get Lightning his painkiller and ice.

When Sally came back out with the stuff, she saw Lightning standing very close to the tree that her hammock was tied to. "What are you doing…" Lightning suddenly lifted his rear tire, preparing to urinate. "I need to pee" Lightning said "I hurt, I don't think I'll make it back to the suite, and I'll pee all over myself." "Don't go on that tree, that where I'm sitting there and don't want to smell it all afternoon." She said "Go over to that tree." Sally pointed at a tree a few yards away. She helped him drive over. Lightning lifted his rear tire and proceeded to urinate on the tree for a solid thirty seconds, creating a small stream of urine under him. Sally watched with interest, Lightning looked like a really big dog. She has never seen anyone pee that way. "My goodness Light, you did have to go." Sally said after he had finished. "You racecars can defiantly hold it." "We have to, we can't stop in the middle of a race to pee." Lightning said "If you think that's impressive, you see Doc when he wakes up in the mornings. I swear the old guy can pee for hours." "Oh, the things that you learn when you travel together." Sally said a she gave him his painkiller. "Do you want to go back to the suite, or the hammock?" "The hammock" Lightning said as he limped back to it. She helped him get settled and put the ice pack under his broken axle. "There how does that feel?" Sally asked "Better" Lightning said and he kissed her. Sally pulled an umbrella over to Lightning so he wasn't sitting directly in the sun. "Manuel delivered your carry on it's over by the door." Great!" Lightning said "I'll take care of it when my axle quits hurting." "You want something to drink?" Sally asked "Please" Lightning said "Anything to get the taste of the medicine out of my mouth."

Sally came back out with an orange colored drink. "Here try this. I found it in the bar. I think it is a Mexican soda" She said. "It called Jarritos and it is mandarin flavored. So you should like it." "I took a sip…" Sally said "And I like it." Lightning took a drink "I like it." Lightning said "It tastes like a mild form of an orange soda. Once me axle stops hurting what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" "I don't know…" Sally said "You said that you wanted to go play in the ocean." "I did say that didn't I" Lightning said. A little while later Lightning got out of his hammock and went to the suite. He came out wearing his swimming tires and a snorkel that covered his tailpipes.(AN- Water up the tail pipe is like getting water up your nose, not very pleasant.)He had Sally's swimming tires and snorkel with him. Swimming tires are soft, oversized, overfilled tires that a car wears in a pool or in the ocean. They allow the car sink a bout half way in the water, but also keeps them afloat. They have paddles on them that allow the car to motor around in the water. "I take that you are feeling better and want me to go swimming with you." Sally asked "Yeah" Lightning said playfully. Sally changed into her swimming tires. She also took off her bra and virginal cap so she was a naked as Lightning. Lightning was rolling around in the sand when Sally approached him. "No wonder Charlie likes rolling around in the sand." Lightning said "It feels wonderful!" Sally giggled at her husband and headed for the water. Lightning got to his tires, shook all the loose sand off and chased her into the water. The sea was warm. They played in the ocean for almost two hours. After a while, the sun was setting and temperature was dropping a little. "You ready for dinner?" Sally asked as she heard Lightning's tummy gurgle. "Once we rinse the sand and sea off us." Lightning said "I'm not going anywhere looking like this." They headed to the pool-side shower. Lightning turned on the water and once it was warm, began rinsing himself off. Sally's tongue ran over her lips as she saw the water roll down Lightning's fiery red paintjob. He turned a bit to the side, giving her a show, his penis giggled every time Lightning moved. "Wow, just… wow" she said. Sally couldn't help but stare, her body now left her no doubt that she was ready again. Sally couldn't take it anymore, quick as she could she rushed up to him and kissed Lightning hard, intense and desperate. Lightning pushed Sally's rear against the wall, his lips not leaving hers for a second. "Sweetheart, are you sure you want to do this?" Lightning moaned as her tongue danced with his. "If you're not to sore, then I'm not to sore. We are on our honeymoon after all." Sally said. She shivered as the water hit her metal, already hypertensive from Lightning's touches. She gasped as he nuzzled her fender. Sally tires massaged his penis, which was becoming hard. Lighting got behind Sally and placed his tires on her roof. His penis jerked, telling him to get on with it.

Never one to ignore his prized member, Lightning guided himself to Sally's opening and thrust deeply, letting out a deep moan as he did so. "Ow…" Sally let out a pained moan. Lightning stopped and studied her reaction carefully, then pulled out, because he knew he was causing Sally pain "You alright?" Lightning asked, leaning up against her even more. "I'm alright, just a little soreer than I thought, could you fuck me just a little easier." Sally said, "Ok" Lightning replied, kissing her roof, "Because I want to hear you scream my name, just like last night." Sally felt a surge of pleasure rush through her upon hearing those words from him. "Come on my sexy husband, come fuck your wife" Sally said. She sensed the movement above her. "If that is what you want, my Queen." Lightning said as he pushed in began to slowly penetrate her open, yielding core. Lightning groaned as he began to thrust at an easy pace, he was not painful this time. Sally started moaning in pleasure, as well, loving the sensation of having Lightning's penis in her. Lightning smiled in satisfaction as he realized that Sally's moaning had been from exquisite pleasure, and not from pain. Sally started pressing against Lightning, forcing him in deeper into her, it sent delightful chills through her whole body. Sally felt her climax approaching rapidly, her body welcoming his invasion. She clinched her core around Lightning's penis as he threw his hood back; feeling the sensations build up in him "Oh Sally…" Lightning cried feeing himself slipping over the edge. His movements started to get more and more intense, she was close to being pushed over the edge.

Thrust after thrust, Sally grew hotter and hotter. Sally soon started to trust back at him, feeling the pain subside. "Are you doing better my love?" Lightning asked, he was rewarded with a loud moan from Sally. This is more than good; this is incredible, Sally thought as they fell into a comfortable rhythm. "You like that, your girl's tight pussy?" Sally asked. The friction coming from between her wheels grew more forceful and she came with a shriek of his name as her climax crashed down on her. Lightning's control was slipping a way quickly, only after a few more thrusts he grabbed her roof. Lightning trusted deeply as he could, his whole body shuddering. With a cry he, poured his seed into her body, With a small moan Lightning collapsed on Sally, his breaths coming in ragged pants as Sally slowly moved out from under Lightning and let him drop slowly to the shower floor, pulling his now limp penis out of her body. She looked at him and smiled him as Lightning straightened his powerful frame out. Sally asked "Light, are you ok?" "Yes" Lightning said, "That was totally mind blowing, we need to do that again." Sally agreed and giggled. Lightning laughed and kissed her again as he crawled out of the shower, reaching out a tire to help Sally out.


	44. Chichen Itza---EXPLICIT WARNING

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**To: ****ndye838****-ONE WORD FOR YOU BRAVO**-Thanks

Chapter 44.-Chichen Itza-

**EXPLICIT WARNING**

At supper they headed to the restaurant. They got a surprise as they approached the dining room. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. McQueen the dinging room is closed tonight." The Hostess said "The chef has decided that it is such a nice night at he is serving dinner out on the beach. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your table." The hostess led them out the small secluded beach where other guests were enjoying their meal. "Can I get you anything to drink?" The Hostess asked "Sally do you want wine?" Lightning asked "Or something non-alcoholic?" "Wine will be fine." Sally said as she took her place at the table. Their waiter came over and presented a bottle of wine to Lightning. He popped the cork out and pored a little in a glass and offered it Lightning. Lightning who has not been school in the fine art of wine tasting looked at Sally. "You're supposed smell in and then taste it." Sally said "If you like it, he'll leave the bottle." Lightning took a sip and to him it tasted like wine, but he played along. "That's perfect." He said and the waiter pored them two glasses and set them in front of Sally and Lightning. He left to attend some other of his guests. The master chef himself came over and told them what he had to offer for dinner. They placed their orders and the chef left. Sally looked out over the beach to the setting sun. "I don't ever think I've been this happy." Sally said "And I never thought that I'll end up with a racecar as a husband, and a sexy one at that." Lightning smiled at his wife. "I know what you are talking about." Lightning said "Going from one night stand to the other, I thought I'll never fall in love a girl that I didn't hear screaming my name first. Although I do love it when you scream my name when we are making love" Sally laughed. "You may not be the biggest guy I've been with, but you know how to use what you were given." "I'm glad I'm not my brother, he might be twice as big as me." Lightning said "But his dick is smaller than mine. I don't know how he has fathered so many kids with such a tiny dick." "Dumb luck" Sally said. A quartet started playing soft romantic music. "Care to dance my Queen?" Lightning asked holding out his tire to her. "I would love to my King." Sally said. They slow danced fender to fender. It was only then that Sally learned that Lightning could not dance to save his life. After a wonderful dinner and dancing, Lightning and Sally headed back to their suite. They had an adventure planned for tomorrow and stopped at the main desk and asked for a wake up call and an early breakfast. "When we get home…" Sally said after arriving at the suite "I'm getting you some dancing lessons, you stepped on me at least a dozen times tonight." "Sorry Sweetheart" Lightning said. "Dancing was never my strong event." Even though they spent the day on the beach, they passed out as soon as they were on the bed.

The next morning: They got heir wake up call at six am and Lightning and Sally got up. Breakfast arrived shortly after they go up. They had a private tour of Chichen Itza planned. Sally gathered a few towels and Lightning grabbed their swimming tires and put them in his trunk. The transport arrived at the estate at seven thirty. "How long's the drive." Lightning asked "It's about two and half hours, that why we are leaving so early" The transport said. "There is a DVD about Chichen Itza that you can watch if you're interested." Lightning and Sally boarded the transport and he took off as soon as they were settled. Lightning and Sally decided to watch the DVD as they drove. "Spectacular Chichen Itza holds both mystery and magic, and is the most important archaeological zone in Yucatan. Explore the ancient capital of the Mayan Empire and learn why it has been designated one of the modern wonders of the world. Its extraordinary architectural beauty and geographical location are sure to leave you in awe!" The DVD said "Admire the majestic observatory, the sacred cenote, the ball court and the castle. Sample typical Mayan cuisine at a buffet lunch with folkloric dancers before beginning your own tour of the famous UNESCO World Heritage Site. You'll be taken on a two hour private our tour with a certified guide who will introduce you to the secrets of the Mayans. At approximately 12 pm, you'll head to the restaurant and enjoy a buffet of fresh salads, soups, rice, meat, chicken, fish, vegetables and other regional dishes. While eating, you'll enjoy a festive show in which the locals perform traditional dances to folklore music. After lunch your guide will explain the historical significance of all the most important sites before leaving you to enjoy the ruins on your own until 2 pm. The transport arrived and once inside the archaeological site their guide, Paco was there to greet them. He led them around the ruins explaining everything to them. After lunch he pointed out all the best spots and let them explore the ruins by themselves.

Their last stop is a two hour visit to the Hubiku Cenote. Lightning and Sally had some free time to explore this natural wonder. They changed in to their swimming tires and snorkels and played in the water. There were other tourists, but it was not crowded. Two hours later: It was time to go back they changed back into their regular tires and boarded the transport back to the estate. It was late in the afternoon when they got back to the hotel. Lightning's axle was bothering him. "I think that I drove around way too much today" He winced. This evening the estate planned a special romantic candle-lit dinner for them on their private beach. "What time is dinner?" "I think the chef said that he would be here in an hour to start cooking" Sally said. "Dinner is between seven and eight." Lightning took a painkiller and rested on the couch. Just like Sally said the chef and his staff arrived an hour later and got dinner started. Lightning and Sally retired to the media room and cuddled up together and relaxed. At seven thirty the chef announced that dinner was ready. Dinner was a magic affair complete with a violist playing softly the entire time.

"That was terrific" Lightning said as they retired to the suite. The chef and his crew were cleaning up and soon they were left alone. "I'm really sore and I think that I'm going to sit in the jacuzzi for a while." Lightning said as he took off his codpiece and grabbed a towel. He drove in the water and sank down, enjoying the feeling of the warm water soothe his broken axle and letting the water lure him to sleep. The next thing he knew Sally was sitting naked next to him. "I wanted to join you" Sally said. She put a tire around Lightning's penis and began to kiss him passionately while she systematically began an exploration of his entire body with slow and fiendish caresses. Sally slipped under the water. The next thing Lightning felt was Sally's mouth around his penis. She was giving him a blow job, this time under water. He gaped and shuddered. Sally occasionally would come up for air. They would kiss and then she would then slip back under the water. The sensations became so great that Lightning could stand no more. He reached under the water, and in one quick move dragged Sally up to the surface. He kissed her deeply and spun her around so her rear was facing him. "My turn and it will be pleasurable." Lightning said then gave Sally a quick kiss and nuzzle, she wiggled her rear at him. He put his front tires gently put Sally's roof. Just before he penetrated her he said "Promise me, Sally if you don't like what I'm doing, tell me and I'll stop." "I promise Light" Sally said. As soon as Lightning entered her, she arched her roof from the intensity of the sensations that were flooding through her, and it seemed that she never could get enough of this feeling. "Yes" Sally moaned. "I can't tell you how much I love having you in me." "I love you" is all Lightning could manage to say. He started to thrust faster and harder and Sally began to moan uncontrollably. She felt full, stretched and amazingly high due to the fact that he was fucking her in a jacuzzi. "You like that, your wife's tight pussy?" Sally moaned. Lighting moaned louder, he was now the past point of being able to form words. Only after a few more thrusts Lightning grabbed her roof and he climaxed into her, but he was able to keep thrusting until Sally had her climax. The friction coming from her opening grew more forceful and Sally cried out. "Oh Chrysler, Lightning!" Sally screamed as her climax crashed down on her. After a few minutes, the high wore off and they dried off and headed to bed.


	45. Shopping---EXPLICIT WARNING

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**ndye838****-bravo brava**-As always, thank you

**MadGhost57****-Nice update this story is getting better and better every time. Kept up the great work-** Thanks and I'll try to keep the chapters coming.

**HMG-Hey I'm back! sorry to not review the chapters but I want to let you know that I've been reading all of them of course! You're doing it amazing, better than I expected! and of course I adore all these sex scenes, now I feel the need of know a little more about how bad Lightning was at love making in his old days as a rookie in the middle of the girls and his bad boy style. I've read a sex story about bondage with Lightning and Sally, where Lightning tied Sally to the bedposts and "torture" her, he not allowed Sally to speak or nothing against his rules or he would make her pay a "punishment". it was really amazing but sadly the writer has deleted it long time ago, I wish you could rewrite it but I mean something easy not with wax or those kind of strange things , just using Lightning's ingenious maneuvers to be bad. XD And of course thank you for update everyday! I enjoy reading a different chapter every day! so keep it up** -Welcome back! I've missed you. As for the Light/Sal story, I think that I had read it, but I didn't get very far with it, to was a little too extreme even for me, and besides wasn't it humans not cars?-Something that I don't like. This story is 99% complete, all I'm doing is adding details here and there, that is why the chapters are coming out fast. The 'bad boy' Lightning will have to wait until the final story comes out.

Chapter 45.-Shopping-

**EXPLICIT WARNING**

The next morning: "Hooray today is a shopping day." Sally said as she climbed out of bed and got dressed. "Come on lazy get up, breakfast will be here at anytime. "Ok, ok" Lightning said tiredly. He got out of bed his penis hanging limply between his rear wheels, sore from all the use. It has been a long time since that part of him has been 'overused'. Not that he's minding, he's enjoyed the sex. Lightning reached for his codpiece. His penis complained about getting confined. It liked all the recent freedom and use. "Quit complaining" Lightning said to his penis, he stroked it a few times and it seemed to settle down. "Now that I'm married, you'll get used often." Lightning put on his codpiece and headed to the main room where Sally was just sitting down to breakfast. "They just brought it in, so dig in while it's hot." After breakfast the estate assigned them a bodyguard. They boarded a transport and he took them to the trendiest mall in Cancun, La Isla Shopping Mall. They found a mixture of high end and reasonably priced souvenir shops. Also there were restaurants and street performers. Lightning did sign some autographs and had his picture taken with his fans if they asked.

It was middle of the afternoon when Lightning and Sally arrived back at the estate. It was unusually hot today and they came back early. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Lightning asked "Yes" Sally said. "I'm smoking hot and not feeling to good right now. I wish I could vomit, I seem to feel better after I do." "The estate has a doctor" Lightning said. "I think that you should go see him. I'm getting worried that you're getting sick so often." "Light, I'm fine" Sally said. "I'm just a little over heated, that's all. That's why I want to go for a swim. I'll cool down and feel better, trust me." Lightning looked unconvinced. He put a tire to Sally's side and she did feel hot, and he decided to let it side, because he was hot himself. "Ocean or pool?" Lightning asked "Ocean" Sally said. "I can swim in a pool anytime." "I have one last question, skinny dipping or regular swimming?" Lightning asked "What do you think?" Sally said as she took off her bra, virginal cap and his codpiece. They changed into their swimming tires and headed for the ocean. The water was a little cool today, but Lightning and Sally enjoyed it. After about a half an hour, "Feel better?" Lightning asked. "Yes" Sally said. "I've cooled down and feel much better." They climbed out of the water. Lightning watched Sally dry herself off, feeling himself getting aroused. She wrapped the towel around herself and turned to say something to him but stopped when she saw his expression. Sally dropped the towel and Lightning drove over to her and reached under her. "Light, we can't…" Sally said as she nervously looked around. "Yes we can, private beach remember?" Lightning said and started kissing her breasts.

Sally remembered that they had the beach to themselves, and they did not have to worry about being seen. "Light, have you have ever had sex on the beach?" Sally asked "Once" Lightning said "It was with Halli. It was night before we broke up. It was nothing special it was just sex. What about you Sally? Have you ever 'done it' on a beach before?" "No" Sally said. "I'm a beach 'virgin'." Lightning laughed and Sally reached under him and found that he was getting hard. Once they were fully aroused. "Roll over on your roof" Sally said. "That way we won't get sand in sensitive areas. Lightning rolled over and Sally climbed on top of him. "You're not going to make me beg are you?" Lightning asked remembering the last time she was on top. "Why do you want to?" Sally asked "No" Lightning said as he brushed his tip against Sally's opening "Impatient pervert, you can't wait to fuck me?" Sally asked in a sultry voice. "Come on Sally" Lightning groaned "And ride me." Sally grinned and impaled herself on him. Carefully she started to bounce up and down on him. As she did Sally could hear Lightning grunt telling her that he was enjoying it as much as she was. As Sally moved, Lightning got impatient and jerked his rear axle upward, thrusting into Sally fast and hard. She groaned, but held firmly to Lightning to discourage him from worrying. Sally's fluids flowed freely from her and Lightning felt like he was being caressed with liquid silk. Sally's hood tilted back as she gave a long, deep-throated moan. The sensation of being filled was almost unbearably delicious. Sally closed her eyes and crying out as she had a massive orgasm. Finally, unable to hold back any longer, "Sally!" he cried out and Lightning and panted as he lost himself in his exquisite orgasm.

"I love you so much" Lightning said as Sally sighed in delight. Soon she crawled down from him, allowing Lightning to roll over. His penis hanging sorely between his rear wheels, but humming with happiness. "See what did I tell you?" Lightning said to his penis. Lightning then decided that he wanted to roll in the sand again. He drove over to an extra warm spot and started rolling around in it. Sally deiced not to join him. She instead took pictures if him rolling around in it. "Now, you defiantly look like Charlie" Sally said, Lightning had several inches of sand plied on him in various spots. Lightning suddenly winced "Sally, could you help me, there's a lot of sand in my brace. It's very heavy and pulling on broken axle." Lightning said as stars danced before his eyes "And it is really painful. Could we go back to the suite, please? Can you help me take it off and get the sand out of it" "I don't know. Doc said that you had to keep it on at all times" Sally said. "Go over to the poolside shower and see if we can use the water get the sand out." "Good idea" Lightning said. "I didn't think of that." Sally helped Lightning limp over the shower.

Once they got there Sally turned on the water and started to rinse all the sand off of Lightning. "Should I start crying?" Lightning playfully said "Just like Charlie." "Sure go right ahead." Sally said as she rinsed his rear end off. "Wah…. Wah" Lightning said as he pretended to be Charlie. Sally rolled her eyes and continued rinsing Lightning off. She came around to his front. Lightning playfully sucked on his tire like a baby for a few seconds. "Yuck, I forget my tire was sand covered" Lightning said as he spit out sand. Sally just starting laughing and she was laughing so hard that she peed on herself. Lightning saw this and he starting laughing to. He reached for the shower nozzle that Sally was holding but a severe pain ripped though his bad axle. That brought the laugher to screeching halt. "Light, are you ok?" Sally asked. "No, the sand is causing a lot of pain" Lightning said. "I have gotten all the sand out I can. I don't know what else to do to help you" Sally said as she rinsed herself off. "I hate to say this… but call Doc, please." Lightning groaned "What time is it?" "It's six" Sally said "We're two hours headed of Radiator Springs so it should be four there." "That means that Doc should still be in his office" Lightning said. "Please call him; I can't stand the pain much longer." "Ok, just try to relax" Sally said. "I'll call him as soon as I can figure out how to make an international call. Just hang in there I'm going to call the front desk and ask."

It was only a few minutes until Sally returned. She had already dialed the county code. The phone rang a few times. "Doctor Hudson Hornet's office." Nurse Jackie said. "How can I help you?" "Jackie, it's Sally" Sally said. "I am glad that I was able to reach you, is Doc around? I need to speak to him about Lightning's brace." "Yes he is" Jackie said. "He is finishing up with his last appointment of the day. Let me put you on hold and I'll get him." A few moments later. "What did the Kid do his brace." came Doc's voice over the phone. "We were …" Sally cleared her throat nervously "'Playing'… on the beach, when we were done, Lightning said that it felt like it was full of sand" Sally said. "We tried using water and rinsing the sand out. I got a lot of it out but Light said that still feels like there is a lot of sand in it. He wants to take if off to get the sand out." "He can't take the brace off by himself. Jackie, could you transfer the call to my office." Doc said "It take it in there. Sally, Jackie is going to put you on hold and I'm going to my office, so just sit tight for a few moments." Doc transferred the call as soon as he was at his desk. "Are you there Sally?" Doc said "I need to know what exactly happed." "Like I said we were playing on the beach when Lightning said that his brace felt heavy" Sally said "And complained that it was getting very painful and we headed to the poolside shower to try to rinse the sand out of it. But the water has only made the pain worse. Lightning wants to take off the brace to get the sand out. I know that you told him that he has to leave it on. Light suggested I call you for advice." "He has to keep it on" Doc said "I don't want him to mess up the alignment of his axle. If you follow my instructions exactly. I'll let you take it off long enough to get the sand out of it." "I do what ever you say Doc." Sally said "Lightning's in pain."


	46. A Call To Doc

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

MadGhost57 Nice update yeah that got to suck to have sand down there it happens to me one well not down there but in the eyes hurt like hell. Like always kept up the great work**-I was on vacation in San Francisco and we were on the beach when the wind suddenly pick up. It stung like crazy when it hit my skin. (Lightning and Sally will experience that a little later in the story.) **

HMG **So, we must wait for the bad Lightning? I hope it don't take to long XD. About the story I was giving an example of how the story was to you to rewrite it in your own way of course, I don't remember if it was humanized or they were cars. As the story was deleted, I don't remember every detail. By the way, there is one here in FFN with bondage but I don't like it so much, it is called 'Pain and Pleasure' if you want to look it up but I think that story is extremelly rated M and I don't like it so much, personally. The other story was a little more easier to handle XD Anyway, I love this story! you're doing it great!** - Thanks for the kind words. As for the bad Lighting, yes, you'll have to wait. With Christmas coming, I don't know as soon I'll get to it, but I promise I'll get to it. I'll read 'Pain and Pleasure' and let you know if I'll like it.

Chapter 46.-A Call To Doc-

"First of all you need to get him on to something hard." Doc said "Are you and Lightning still at the poolside shower?" "Yes" Sally said. "Good, I need you to be on the same side as the Rookie's brace and I'll tell you how to unlatch it so you can take it off." Sally moved around to Lightning's side and Doc started to explain how to take the brace off. Sally followed Doc instructions and within a couple of minutes she had the brace off, and Lightning sighed with relief. "How does his axle look?" Doc asked "Uh… like an axle… maybe a little swollen." Sally said "I don't have any medical training Doc. I can't tell a good axle from a bad one. I wish you could see it…" Just then, an idea popped into Sally's head. "Light where's your phone." Sally asked "I can take a picture of it and send it to Doc." "In the main room." Lightning said. "That's a very good idea Sally" Doc said. "Don't even think about moving." Sally said sternly to Lightning. "If you do…no more sex until we get home." Lightning could hear Doc laughing. "It's not funny Doc." Lightning said "I mean it Stickers." Sally warned as she went into the suite and found his phone and came back to Lightning. "Do you want his axle rinsed off before I take the pictures?" Sally asked Doc. "It still has a lot of sand on it." "Yes, you need to get as much sand off as you can with out Lightning moving his axle." Doc said. Doc could hear the water running and Lightning yelped a few times in pain as Sally rinsed his axle off. "Ok Doc, I'm ready to start taking pictures." Doc instructed Sally on how he wanted the pictures to be taken. He also wanted a few pictures of the brace. Sally then sent the pictures to Doc's e-mail address. Doc instructed Sally how to clean the brace. A few minutes later, Doc said that he had gotten the pictures. "It looks like it's healing well." Doc said "You're going to need to wear that brace for an awhile longer." He instructed Sally how to put it back on. Lightning winced and groaned a few times in pain as Sally put the brace back on. "I suggest that you take a painkiller" Doc said. "And go sit on some ice that will help as well." "I can't take anymore painkillers right now" Lightning said. "I took some about four hours ago." "It's all right." Doc said "You can take some more." "Ok, thanks Doc" Lightning said. "I would normally recommend staying out of the sand" Doc said. "But you are on a beach, so that's going to be imposable. Sally, can you remember how to take the brace off and clean it if it happens again." "Yes" Sally said. "Ok, I will let you get back to your honeymoon then." Doc said "If you need to, call me again." "Thanks Doc" Sally and Lightning said in unison. "Bye Kids" Doc said and he hung up.

_Radiator Springs: _Doc sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at his office's door. "Come in" he called. Michael rolled thought the door; he had a file with him. "Doc, can I discuss this patient's treatment with you?" Michael asked "Sure." Doc said still chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" Michael asked. Doc told him about the phone call he just had from Sally. "She said that they were 'playing' on the beach." Doc said "But I believe that they were having sex and could not admit to me." "How can you tell Doc?" Michael asked Doc knew that Michael would not say anything and he showed the pictures to him. While they were focused on Lightning's axle, you could easily tell that he was naked in the pictures. "Sex on the beach…" Michael said "The number one thing to do on a honeymoon." Doc looked at him. "What?" Michael asked, Doc just laughed "All right, yes, Zoë and I did that on our honeymoon as well." "Just wait until you and Sophia have your honeymoon" Michael said "You'll be doing it too, and let me tell you, it is GREAT!" Doc had sat Sophia down last night and they had a hart to hart. Doc showed her Julie's picture and told her about the accident. Sophia finally understood why Doc was having such a hard time with the wedding thing. At the end of the evening Doc did finally get the nerve up to ask Sophia to marry him, and of course she said yes.

_Back in Cancun: _Sally helped Lightning to the couch in the main room. With the sand out of his brace most of his pain had gone away but he was still sore. Lightning turned the TV on and started to flip thru the channels, most of them were in Spanish. "If we come down here again." Lightning said. "We need to learn some Spanish." A few hours later: "I'm board!" Lightning complained. "Let go investigate the night life." "Are you up to it?" Sally asked "If you're sore, I don't want you complaining all night about how your axle hurts." "Now that the sand is out of my brace." Lightning said "It doesn't hurt any more, besides I'm board." Sally smiled hugely. "Well, come on then!" Sally said "Let's go have some fun!" The estate proved a body guard for them. They went a club called Coco Bongo first. "You will not find another club like Coco Bongo in Latin America that offers such variety." The body guard said "Acrobats equal as those seen in Cirque du Solei. Not to mention the best DJ's in Cancun. All of this excitement and energy brought to you with the help of mega screens of the highest resolution." Soon they arrived at the club and immediacy was shown in. They got their drinks and enjoyed the shows. Every 20 minutes or so, a celebrity impersonator ranging from Elvis to Madonna to Michael Jackson. Took the stage with backup dancers and performed a montage of songs. The performance was really over the top, with many of the performers and dancers hooked up to flight harnesses. They then traveled to a night club called Dady' O. The club's innovative architecture is based on a mysterious and fascinating cavern that after millions of years, in the deepest trenches of the Caribbean Sea, emerges to the heart of Cancun, Mexico. Six bars are placed strategically around the nightclub, offering easier access to open bar service and our multilevel area of tables. All tables were attended by professional bar tenders and waiters that catered to their needs while Lightning and Sally met people from all over the world. They enjoyed the world famous spectacular light and laser show. It was almost two in the morning when Lightning and Sally headed back to the suite.

The Next morning: Lightning and Sally slept in till nine. Lightning heard Sally's stomach churning unhappily. The next then knew, she ran to the bathroom to vomit. "Are you sure that you're all right?" Lightning asked from the bedroom. "You did not drink that much last night so don't tell me you're hung over." "I think that I am, because I also have a pounding hoodache. I'm a lightweight when it comes to drinking, it doesn't take a lot to get me drunk. I also think I have touch of the flu, it has been going around Radiator Springs before I left for L.A." Sally said "Sweetheart please stop worrying, I have an appointment with Doc when we get back. I seem to feel the worst when I get up in the mornings, but once I start moving around I feel better." "Well, I guess, its ok" Lightning said hastily. "Come on, we'll going to be late for our tour." They were going to take an exciting boat ride through the mangroves to the Great Mayan Reef and a pirate adventure.

Their driver took Lightning and Sally to the submarine's location. They board the Sub See Explorer for a magical underwater ride. The voyage was taken in air conditioned comfort while bilingual guides pointed out things of interest to the guests. Apart from the amazing coral reef, Cancun is known for the many species of colorful tropic fish and other marine life. The guides assisted Lightning and Sally and all the guests in identifying fish and other marine animals on the three hour tour. In the afternoon Lightning and Sally took part in an 'authentic' pirate adventure. They and other tourists boarded a fully rigged, four-mast tall ship called The Jolly Rogers. They sailed the Caribbean crystal blue waters all afternoon. In the evening the boat was 'taken over' in a mutiny and was sailed to a mysterious Pirate Village of Isla Mujeres. The guests were met by funny and friendly hosts that welcomed them to enjoy a succulent dinner. Recreating a legendary pirate celebration. Dinner included a tempting feast with delicious dishes such as Mexican fine cuts called arrachera, chicken, salads, cocktails, delicate desserts, and a an open bar. After dinner the guests enjoyed the pirate show, in which the captain recovered the ship in a battle full of action, special effects, and acrobatics. After the show everyone was invited for drinks and dancing. It was quite late when Lightning and Sally returned to their suite.


	47. Centro Ecologico Sian Ka'an

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**To my friends:**

**M****adGhost57****-Nice update That's got to suck having sand hitting you I know that feeling been then done that working on my dad's 1991 GMC Vandura conversion van having sand hitting you in the face and so on not fun.-Like always kept up the great work-**Thanks

HMG-

**ahaha ok! read 'Pain and Pleasure' but I must warn you, it's very 'shoking' XD highly Rated M! and it's humanized! so read it if you want to... And I'll be waiting for the bad Lightning anytime-**I read Pain and Pleasure and I hated it. First of all it's humanized something I hate. I didn't find it shocking, I found it disgusting. There was no pleasure in it, it was nothing but torture. I feel that the story needs to be taken down because it is offensive to all women everywhere. There is a difference between, causing a little pain to stimulate pleasure, and outright hurting someone which this story does.

Chapter 47.-Centro Ecologico Sian Ka'an-

The Next morning: Lightning and Sally woke up and they were both a little sore from dancing the night away. Room service brought them their breakfasts. Sally grabed a blanket and Lightning grabbed the food and they headed to their beach. Sally sped the blanket out and they quiet picnic breakfast on beach, enjoying each other's company. In the afternoon the had one of the transports take them to downtown Cancun and dropped them off. Lightning and Sally wandered around town and did some shopping. They returned to the estate. While Sally went to the front desk to ship some of their purchases home, Lightning eyed the small racetrack. He went out to watch some of the other guests' race around the track, but he resisted the desire to join them. "What are you looking at Light?" Sally said as she join him at the gate. She saw other guests racing around the track. "Your dieing to join them, aren't you?" "Yes, a few of these guys have talent." Lightning said as he watched six of them start a race. "But, I'm being good and resisting the temptation to join them." Sally leaned over and kissed him. "Follow me back to the suite." Sally whispered. "And I'll take your mind off of racing." She ran her tongue along her upper lip seductively. His penis jolted awake and Lightning let Sally lead him to their suite. Once they recovered from their lovemaking session they headed to the estate's 'public pool'. They were offered margaritas and spent the rest of the afternoon sitting around the pool visiting with other guests.

In the evening they had a nice dinner and a sunset swim in the oceans which lead to another round of sex on the beach. Lightning once again had sand in his brace. Sally helped him to the poolside shower where she took his brace off and rinsed all the sand off it and his axle. "I think" sally said. "As much as we enjoy it, right now sex on the beach is off the list of things that we can do. "I know" Lightning said. "And I think your right. But look on the bright side, we live on the edge of a desert. When ever we want 'sex on the beach' we can go find a secluded spot in the desert and have sex." "It's not the same, Light" Sally said "I'll be hot and dry." "I know, so we have to do it early in the morning or late at night." Lightning said "Or better just, I can fly us to a beach some where. You should know some great beaches, you are from L.A." "I do" Sally said. "But most of the beaches in L.A. are public. The last thing I want to do is get arrested for having sex in a public place." "I don't know." Lightning said playfully "Kinda sounds like fun." Sally laughed "You're such a kinky pervert." She said "And I love you." Lightning said as he kissed her. "Is breá liom tú ró. (I love you too.)" Sally said in Irish. She loved this saying; it was the first thing that Lightning taught her when she asked him to teach her some Irish. Lightning opened a bottle of wine and pored himself and Sally a glass. They sat together on the beach and watched the shooting stars streak across the sky before turning in for the night.

Next morning: Sally and Lightning got up early, they had and another adventure planned. This time they are enjoying a privately guided tour of Centro Ecologico Sian Ka'an. They had a quick breakfast and they boarded their transport. Their guide was there to meet them. He gave them the meaning of this place. "Sian Ka'an is translated from Mayan as where the 'sky is born' or 'gift from the sky.' The reserve is thought to have been inhabited in the pre-Classic and Classic periods as part of the chieftainships of Cohuah and Uaymil. There are twenty-three known archeological sites inside the reserve. Sian Ka'an is one of Mexico's largest protected areas. Discoveries of ceramic pieces and other artifacts have been dated up to 2,300 years old. The northernmost section of Sian Ka'an contains what is thought to be an ancient trade route through lagoons and mangrove channels between the cities of Tulum and Muyil. Parts of what is now the Reserve were once areas of chicle production and trade through the middle of the twentieth century, and the fishing industry is still one of the most important economic activities of the Reserve's population. Common species include spiny lobster, tarpon, grouper, permit, nurse shark, hammerhead, black tipped shark, and snapper. The diversity of life in Sian Ka'an is exceptional. The tropical forests are home to charismatic mammals such as Jaguar, Puma, Ocelot and Central American Tapir. About a third of the property is comprised of highly diverse and productive mangrove communities. Hundreds of forested islands, locally known as 'Petenes', emerge from the flooded marshes. A geological, biological and cultural particularity is the 'cenotes', deep natural sinkholes harboring all kinds of fascinating life forms."

Sally and Lightning boarded a boat called a 'ponga' with a captain and a guide. They traversed the lagoon and passed small Mayan ruins. The trip continued south along the costal peninsula to the lagoon of San Miguel where the 'Bird Island' draws various tropical bird species. Sally and Lightning saw various bird species: Spoonbills, Night Herons, Boat Billed Herons, Tri-Colored Herons, Frigates, White Ibis, Little Blue Herons, Green Herons, Pelicans, and Egrets. The captain then directed the boat back to the dock where Sally and Lightning disembarked and returned to the education center and enjoyed a delicious dinner prepared by the restaurant, inspired by local cuisine. As the sun sat over the lagoon they enjoyed the peaceful and inspiring beauty of the reserve. It was late when they returned to their suite.

The next morning: Lightning and Sally were still asleep when Sally's phone started ringing. "Hello…" She said groggily. "Mrs. McQueen" Manuel voice came from the phone. "I'm sorry to wake you, but there something important has come up and I need to talk to you and Mr. McQueen as soon as possible." Sally looked over to Lightning he was still asleep. "What time is it now?" Sally asked "Eight thirty" Manuel said. "Is ten all right with you?" Sally asked "That's perfect, Mrs. McQueen" Manuel said. "Could you call and have our breakfast sent to us now?" Sally asked "Lightning should be awake in a few minutes." "I'll get right on it" Manuel said. Sally hung up the phone and attempted to wake Lightning. "Hey… Hey." Sally said as she nudged Lightning, he stubbornly refused to wake up. She took rear tire and gave him a fairly hard kick in the rear quarter panel. "Huh…what…five more minutes Mom." Lightning said. Sally had a thought "Lightning …wake up…Chick is winning the race and going to get the Piston Cup." Sally whispered in his ear. Lightning bolted awake. "Well that worked" Sally said as she got off the bed and got dressed. "Get up lazy butt, breakfast will be here at soon." Just then there was a knock at the door. Sally let the staffers in with their breakfast. Sally over heard them talking something about a storm heading this way. Lightning came dragging himself out to the main room. "Manuel called me this morning and said that he has something important to discuss with us. Sally said "I just over heard the room service staff talking about a storm." Lightning and Sally sat down to breakfast, hoping that everything was going to be ok.

Promptly at ten am: There was a knock at their door. "You want to get that Light." Sally said "It's probably Manuel." Lightning answered it, as predicted it was Manuel. "Come in, Manuel" Lightning said. "Thank you Mr. McQueen" Manuel said. "Can I get you any thing to drink" Sally asked. "No, thank you Mrs. McQueen" Manuel said "I'm sorry to say that this is not a social call." "Is this about a storm headed this way? Sally asked Manuel looked at her startled. "I heard some of the staff members talking about it when they brought us our breakfast." "Yes. There is a tropical storm is developing out in the Atlantic." Manuel said "August, September and October are the peak months for hurricanes. So we are at the end of the peak hurricane season." "Great, what's the chance of a hurricane hitting here." Lightning asked nervously. "A hurricane, not likely." Manuel said. "There has been only been 4 hurricanes have made landfall in 41 years." "That's good to know" Sally said "But if you're taking the time to inform us, it means that you are concerned." "Yes, the tropical storm is looking to have a pretty good chance of hitting the Yucatan Peninsula in the next 2 to 3 days. The meteorologists think that it won't have a chance to get very strong. It might throw off some rough seas and associated thunderstorms. As of right now, the extended forecasting by the meteorologists in Mexico and the US are not projecting anything major." Manuel said "However, we are going monitor the storm in the event major forecasting changes were to occur." "Will we need to evacuate?" Lightning asked "Right now the storm is not strong enough." Manuel said "Since your suite is exposed to the elements, we might have to move you to an interior room until the storm passes, but nothing drastic. Go on and do what ever you have planned today, the weather will be perfect. We'll keep you informed."

Yucatan Peninsula


	48. Conservation with Riley

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**HMG**

**-I though exatly the same as you when I read the story! Personally I didn't like it, it has a lot of turture stuff that don't make any sence and gives to much turns before get to the point, so in those turns you lose the "excitement". Anyway, the other story I told you was so much better and not so "turturing" as this one…-I agree**

**MadGhost57**

**-Nice update kept up the great work. And random question what's is your favorite character from cars?-I don't really have one, I like them all. If I had to choose, it would Rod Redline, because he's a bad ass, and I like American muscle****cars.**

Chapter 48.-Conservation with Riley-

Late in the afternoon Sally's phone stated phone started ringing again. "Hello?" Sally said. "Hello, daughter" Riley said. "How are you?" "Tá mé go maith. (I am good.)" Sally said in Irish. "Feicim go bhfuil Lightning ag múineadh tú roinnt Gaeilge." Riley responded. "Uh…." Sally said she didn't know what he said, of how to respond. Riley laughed "Sally its ok" Riley said. "I see that Lightning has been teaching you some Irish, is what I said" "Yes, every now and again." Sally's said "I've been curious about the language. I hope you don't mind" "No not at all" Riley responded. "I'm flattered that you want to learn it. I have tried calling Lightning's phone but it keeps going right to voice mail, which properly means his battery is dead." "That's a norm with Lightning." Sally said "He always forgets to put it on the charger." "I hated to call you while you and Lightning are on your honeymoon, but I just got off the phone with a Mexican customs supervisor." "Hang on Dad…" Sally's said. "Let me get Lightning so he can talk to you too." Sally drove out the jacuzzi where Lightning was letting the warm water sooth his bad axle. "Light, your Dad is on the phone." Sally said as she reached him. She put it on speaker so they both could hear. "Cén chaoi a bhfuil tú? (How are you?)" Lightning said. "I'm fine son." Riley said "There is a few things that I wanted to talk to you about. They can't wait until you get back. First of all Skye is worried sick, she said that there is a tropical storm heading your way." "We have been told that too." Lightning said "The estate is keeping us informed. The concierge said that the meteorologists think it won't be to bad if it hits here." "Well, I'm taking no chances and I'm going to plan for your evacuation, at least it will satisfy your mother." "I'm assuming that she's freaking out about the storm?" Lightning asked. "Not yet, but she is defiantly worried. Riley said. "Dogger has his first court hearing in a few days and that is keeping her mind off of it."

"Is Dogger still in jail?" Lightning asked "Yes, we warned him that we were not going to bail him out if he gets into any more trouble. So what dose he do, he goes out and starts selling drugs. Skye and I refused to bail him out. We also have cut him off from his bank account, so he can't bail himself out. Something that he has never done, but we didn't want him to have the ability either." Riley said "I don't know where that bitch wife of is." "Wait… did you say wife?" Lightning asked shocked, "Yes, your bother has gotten married, for the third time. I hope it lasts longer than the five months he was married the last time." "I don't know he has married in the first place." Lightning said "Since he can't hold a job, you and mom paid for everything?" "No, we refused; Dogger was so upset that he did not invite us to the wedding. A friend go had he said that it was trashy and at least two fights broke out at the reception, which was held at a bar." Riley said then he changed the topic of discussion. "As I was telling Sally that I just got off the phone with the Mexican customs supervisor. It seems you had some problems when you got there" "Yeah Dad and I'm not very happy with it." Lightning said "The agent acted like Sally had just shot the Pope." "Well… I can happily say that agent is no longer working for them. I have been in contact with my lawyer and he wants to talk to two when you get back, he seems to think that we should file a complaint, but I'll leave that up to him." Lightning heard Riley's radio go off. "Hang on Light." Riley said as he answered the radio. "Yes… that's correct… are you sure… he's an idiot… ok … I'll be right there. Light, Sally, I'm need on the movie set so I'll have to let you go" Riley said. "I'll see you when you get back." "Bye Dad. We'll call you tomorrow and let you know what we are going to do about the storm." Lightning said and hung up the phone. "Light, where's your phone?" Sally said "Riley said that he tired calling you and it went straight to voice mail. Meaning the battery is probably dead." "It's over by the hammock" Lightning said. "He right, it was low on power the last time I looked at it." Sally found his phone and sure enough it was out of power. "I'm taking your phone and plugging it in."

Next Day: By now Lightning's and Sally's wedding paintjobs which was temporary to start with, was starting to show wear and beginning to chip off. "It's a good thing that we are having a spa day." Lightning said as he picked at Sally's chipping paint. "Stop picking at that, it's itchy." Sally said as she moved away from him. "I know, we're both looking a little ragged." They headed to spa and had a relaxing oceanfront couple's massage. After the massage that they headed to paint department and had their wedding paint jobs removed. Sally chose to go back to her natural baby blue color. Lightning thought about going back to his racing paintjob. Sally convinced him this was the off season and she would love to see him in a something different. Lightning deiced on a deep green with silver accents. "Wow! I love it" Sally said when he came out of the paint booth. "When I said I would like to see something different, I was not expecting this!" "Do… do you really like it?" Lightning asked nervously. "I never had a green paintjob before." "Yes, it looks very good on you" Sally said. Just then a huge wave crashed on the shore. "The ocean looks a little angry this afternoon." Lightning said as he watched the waves. "Is it because of the storm approaching?" "Yes, it has strengthened and it is now a named tropical storm." The paint booth technician said "What is it being called?" Lightning asked. The technician smiled. "Tropical Storm Lightning." Sally nearly wet herself laughing. They headed to their last appointment at the spa, a private aphrodisiac salts treatment, a ritual to celebrate the joy of being together.

Before dinner Lightning and Sally went for quiet drive along the beach. With the waves crashing angrily on the shore, it wasn't to quiet of a drive. "What do you think we should do?" Lightning asked "Do we stay and ride out the storm, or do we leave?" "What are meteorologists recommending?" Sally asked "I don't know" Lightning said. "I haven't had the TV on since this morning." They stopped by the front desk on their way to dinner. "What have you heard about the storm?" Lightning asked clerk. "The storm is going to definitely hit here sometime late in the afternoon." The desk clerk said "The storm has been downgraded and the experts think when it wont do to much damage. Our own meteorologists are going to be here all night, monitoring the storm. There will be a meeting tomorrow morning to let all the guests know what we are going to do." "What about evacuations?" Sally asked. "There are no mandatory evacuations expected. If you want to leave, I suggest doing it tonight. You might not get out if you wait until tomorrow." "Thanks" Lightning said. "We'll let you know after dinner what we want to do." "I think that we need to back to suite and discuss this in private" Sally said. "We can order something and have room service bring it to us."

Lightning and Sally headed back to their suite. Lightning turned on the TV. Just by flipping thought the channels he found an English speaking one. And of course the top story was the tropical storm. They sat on the couch and watched it for a while. Almost all the meteorologists said that it was getting weaker as is was moving closer to shore. "What do think?" Lightning asked Sally. "Do we stay or do we leave?" "I think that we should stay." Sally said "The only ones freaking out are us tourists, the locals don't seemed to be to worried, they seam more annoyed by it." Sally called the main desk and told them that they were going to stay. "The manager seemed happy with their diction and promised to keep them informed. While Sally was calling the main desk, Lightning called his father. "Hello Light" Riley said. "I have been watching the storm with a friend of mine that is a hurricane expert." "What does he say about the storm?" Lightning asked "The meteorologists here say that it is not going to be that bad." "He agrees with what the other experts are saying," Riley said "But I'm not taking any chances. I'm going have a helicopter on standing by if the conditions change." "Ok, Dad" Lightning said. "Do you want me to call you some time tomorrow morning and let you know what's going on?" "Yes, I think that is a good idea" Riley said. "I have a day off tomorrow so I'll be at the house, relaxing." "It's getting late here and Sally and I are tired." "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Riley said and then he hung up. "What did your dad say?" Sally asked as soon as she saw that Lightning was done talking with him. "He said that he has a helicopter standing by if we want to leave" Lightning said "I told him that I would call him tomorrow morning. I'm tired are you ready for bed?" "Yeah" Sally said "It looks like were going to have a long day." Lightning and Sally went to the bedroom and snuggled up together and soon they were asleep.


	49. Storm Preparations

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**MadGhost57****-Excellent chapter, And nice choice I have to go with the king the only reason why is the 1970 Plymouth Superbird is my second favorite car. Like always kept up the great work and can't wait to see what happens next.-**You said the superbird is second favorite car. What is your first? It doesn't have to be in either movie. Thanks for the kind words, doing a happy dance in my chair. -The dog sitting and looking at me like I'm crazy.

**HMG-****Thank you so much for this chapter, you know, I used to read every chapter before go to sleep but the chapter 47 I've read it in the afternoon so now that I was going to sleep I wasn't going to have any new chapter to read, so I just came to the site to look up some story about L&S and find out you updated chapter 48, so thank you so much-** I woke up last night and could not go back to sleep. I headed to the computer to work on the story, and I was able to get a chapter up, I was able to go back to sleep an hour later.-The dog is still looking at me like I'm crazy. Maybee she needs to pee or something.

Chapter 49.-Storm Preparations-

Lightning and Sally woke up to a very gray and drearily morning. The wind was blowing a harder than normal and the sea was rough and angry looking. Lightning got dressed and headed to the main room. Yesterday he found an English speaking news and weather channel. When he went to pick up the remote for the TV, to turn it on, he saw a piece of paper stuck under the door. He picked it up and read it. "Sally, there's a note for us saying that there is a meeting in a conference room at nine thirty for all the guests. Lightning said "I'm assuming it's about the storm." "That's only an hour from now" Sally said joining him. "Do you want breakfast now, or do you want to wait?" "Later, I'm kinda to worried to eat right now" Lightning said. "Me too" Sally said.

A little before nine thirty Lightning and Sally headed to the conference room where the estate had set up for the meeting. They handed out refreshments to all the guests as they arrived. The tension in the air was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. They mingled with the other guests until it was time for the meeting to start. At nine thirty Manuel and the estate's operation manager arrived at the conference room. "Ladies and Gentlemen please have a seat and we'll get this meeting started. As you all know tropical storm Lightning will come a shore around five this afternoon. I know some of you don't live around an ocean and I have some general information for you. A tropical storm is a storm with maximum sustained winds of at least 34 knots(63 kph). Tropical storms are given official names once they reach these wind speeds. Beyond 64 knots (119 kph) a tropical storm is called a hurricane. Both tropical storms and hurricanes have a defined rotation and severe thunderstorms around a central low-pressure zone. Here the Northern Hemisphere, tropical storms rotate counterclockwise. In the Southern Hemisphere, they rotate clockwise." Manuel said "The storm seems to be weakening as it gets closer to land and picking up speed, but we are not taking any chances. It's traveling at fifteen miles an hour but it expected to be close to twenty by the time it reaches land."

"Those guests that have one of the three ocean views suites will be moved to an interior unoccupied room during the storm, please stay after the meeting so we can assign one to you. For those guests that have an interior room, you are safe and will not be moved. We will have two of the conference rooms set up for your comfort. All guests, staff members and their families are welcome to come in during the storm. We will have refreshments, card and bord games along with movies to watch. Dinner service is being canceled for this evening, we will be serving light items for supper. If you want to go out and get something for this evening, I suggest you do it as soon as possible. We ask that all guests be back at the estate no later than three pm. The ground crews are already putting up storm shutters to all the windows. All beach front furniture, hammocks, and anything else not tied down are being taken in. All pools, saunas and jacuzzis are being shout down until after the storm. In case we loose power as we are expecting, the estate has a two genitors that will restore power in about a minute. We have enough food and water for everybody. The local authorities are shutting down the roads as soon as the storm starts to make land fall. However the airport has already been closed and there are no flights in or out of Cancun until tomorrow afternoon. Our two doctors and their medical team are standing by to help anyone that might need medical attention. Once the storm has arrived the external doors will braced and no one can get it or out. All curtains and blinds will be closed and please keep them closed. Stay put if things seem quiet, after it appears that the storm has passed, it may be only the eye of the storm, winds will pick up again. After the storm has passed, drive only on the streets, if necessary and avoid flooded roads and washed out bridges. Watch out for fallen objects, downed electrical lines and weakened walls, bridges, and roads. Security will be tight for awhile, so your safety is assured. The staff will drive carefully around the outside of your suites and check for loose power lines, gas leaks. If everything is fine, you will be allowed back into your suites. Avoid drinking or preparing food with tap water until it is confirmed that it is not contaminated with sea water. If you have nay questions or concerns please see a staff member. We'll have another meeting in a few hours."

Only two of the three ocean view suites were occupied. Manuel talked with other couple, who was on their honeymoon as well. "Mr. and Mrs. McQueen" Manuel said "I have assigned you room ten for the evening. You can leave most to your belongings in your suite. They will be safe. Do you have any questions?" "No, not right now" Sally said. "Can we call home and let them know that we're all right." " Yes, but I would do it before the storm hits." Manuel said "I don't know if you be able to get a call though after the storm. The phone towers might be damaged." "Ok" sally said. Manuel left them at this point to answer some questions from the other guests. Sally called Flo at Radiator Springs. "Flo's V8 Café" Flo said over the phone. "Flo speaking, what can I make for you?" "Flo, it's Sally" Sally said. "How are you?" "Sally, it's wonderful to hear from you." Flo said "Are you enjoying yourself and why in the world are you calling me?" "You know that there is a tropical storm heading our way." "Yes, we have been monitoring it" Flo said. "We were discussing calling you this morning, but Doc said to wait and know for sure if the storm was going to hit." "It's going to hit us around five here. I'm just letting you know that Lightning and I are fine and we're going to ride out the storm here in Cancun. My father-in-law has got a helicopter standing by if we want to leave." Sally said "But, we're not. All the locals say it won't be that bad. The estate is making preparations as we speak. I'll call after the storm is over and let you know we're ok." "Ok Sally" Flo said. "I'll let everyone know, and you and Lightning stay safe, you hear me!" "Yes, Mama Flo." Sally said "I hear you loud and clear."

Sally then called her parents. "Hello, Sweetheart" Mercedes said. "I'm glad to hear from you, but why are you calling me on your honeymoon?" Sally told her mom everything about the storm that was headed her way. "Mom, can I ask you a question?" Sally said "You always seem to know what's wrong with me, even before I do. You know that I've been feeling sick on and off for a while. I get these weird fluttering sensations in my stomach and then the next thing I know is that I've vomiting my guts out. I thought that it was just stress getting to me, but the wedding and the racing season is over. Lightning and I have done nothing stressful all week, and I'm still getting sick. I'm worried that something is really wrong with me." "You said that you have had fluttering sensations in your stomach." Mercedes asked "I'm guessing that it worse in the mornings?" "Yes, most of the time." Sally said "It happens a lot after I have eaten too. I'm seeing Doc a few days after we get back home, but I get the feeling that you know what's wrong with me." "Call it mother's intuition" Mercedes said. "But I think you might be pregnant." "Mom, I have birth control implants, there's is no way I'm pregnant." Sally said "Besides Lightning and I have only been having sex on a regular basis since we been here. There is no way that I'm pregnant already." "Well, that is what it sounds like to me." Mercedes said "You need to call your dad and let him know about the storm so he won't worry. He should be in his office this morning" "Ok Mom" Sally said "I love you." "I love you too Sally" Mercedes said "Call me when you get a chance and let me know you and Lightning are safe." "I will Mom." Sally said and then hung up.


	50. Lightning Calls Home

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**MadGhost57****-Excellent chapter, And my first favorite car is a 1969 Dodge Charger R/T and yeah your dog is just sitting there just judging you my dog does that to. Like always kept up the great work.-**My dream car is a 2013 Bugatti Veyron Vitesse WRC Limited Edition -With my 'lead foot' my husband said that he's not buying me one. He has no clue what kind of car it is, only that it sounds Italian(It's actually owned by Volkswagen). I haven't told him insanely expensive it is, for a fear that he would have a hart attack (not really). For of you who don't know, the sticker price is around €1.99 million or $2.6 million USD at the current exchange rates. The model will sprint from 0 to 60 mph in just 2.6 seconds and according to the new record it can hit a top speed of 408.84 km/h. YEP The world's fastest roadster is a Bugatti. The Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse has set the world speed record for open-top production sports cars at the proving grounds in Ehra-Lessien where TÜV, the renowned independent German organisation for Technical Inspection and Certification, has officially confirmed that a top speed of 408.84 km/h

Chapter 50.-Lightning Calls Home-

Sally called her father's office. "Carrera, Lawson, and Dean" The operator said. "How can I direct your call?" "This is Sally Carr…McQueen, can I talk to Cliff Carrera please?" Sally asked. "One moment, please." The operator said. A few moments later. "Hello, my darling Sally" Cliff said happily. "I bet you are having a ton of fun, but why are you calling me?" "Yes we were, up until this morning." Sally said "I take it that you have not herd about the tropical storm that will hit here sometime this afternoon." "No, I haven't. I've been in court all week" Cliff said. "But I do remember Mercedes saying something about a storm a few days ago. Are you and Lightning leaving?" "No, the storm is not going to be severe" Sally said. "We're going to stay here. Riley has a helicopter on stand by if we change our minds, or the storm takes a turn for the worse. I hope that we don't have the problem leaving as we had getting here." "What are you talking about?" Cliff asked. Sally hesitated, she had let it slip about her issues with customs. "Sally... what happened?" Cliff demanded. She knew when he used that tone with her, he meant business. She told her dad what had happed to her as she with though customs. Cliff was outraged "Sally! Why did you not call me?! I'll could have helped. You let me know if they try that when you'll leaving." Cliff said "I have friends that are attorneys down there and they will help you if need it." "Thanks Daddy" Sally said "I need to go, I have to get things ready for tonight." "Have you called your mom and let her know?" Cliff asked. "Yes, I called her first." Sally said. "If the phone lines are still working after the storm passes, I'll call you and let you know that we're ok." "Ok, Sweetheart" Cliff said "I love you." "I love you too Daddy." Sally said and then hung up.

While Sally was calling home. Lightning called his parents and got a very nasty surprise. "Hello" A voice said, Lightning barley recognized it. "Dogger, is that you?" Lightning asked "Where's Mom and Dad?" "I don't know, motherfucker. What fuck do you what?" Dogger growled "Dogger is that really necessary?" Lightning said "We're both adults. Don't you think that it's time to give up this childish rivalry." "Fuck you, motherfucker" Dogger replied. "You're nothing than a shithead cocksucking Mofo." "Wow Dogger" Lightning egged. "Your use of the English language is impressive." "Go fuck a dick, fuckball…" "DOGGER!" Riley roared "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Lightning herd his father yell on the other end. "Nothing" Digger said somewhat meekly. "Téigh go dtí do sheomra agus fanacht ann! Cé mhéad uair a chaithfidh mé a insint duit! Cosc ar thobac sa teach!" Riley demanded "What?" Dogger said. "I have no fucking clue what you just said. "Go to your room and stay there! How many times do I have to tell you! No smoking in the house!" Riley said "You smoke, why can't I?" "Have you ever seen me smoke in the house?" Riley challenged. "No, but Lightning is such a fuckass. Do you know what his and that slut chops of a wife and their honeymoon is costing you? And you refused to pay for my wedding?" "Yes, a lot less than your first two weddings and honeymoons combined" Riley said. Skye rolled into the room to see what all the yelling is about, she saw the let cigarette that Dogger was holding. "DOGGER, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING IN MY HOUSE." Skye demanded. "Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Dogger told his mother. Riley grabbed Dogger roughly by the front bumper easily lifting his front off of the ground. "Don't ever talk to your mother like that young man. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Riley said "NOW, TAKE YOUR FIVE DOLLAR ASS UP TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I MAKE CHANGE!" He let Dogger drop roughly to the floor. Lightning could hear Dogger muttering under his breath as he stormed out of the room. Lightning knew that Dodger has beaten the crap out of him, but he was no mach for Riley. He knew that his father was at least twice as strong as Dogger.

A few moments passed. "I féach go Dogger nach bhfuil fós in Gaeilge d'fhoghlaim. Cathain a chuaigh tú tús tobac a chaitheamh? Tá a fhios agat tá sé dona do do shláinte. (I see that Dogger still hasn't learned Irish. When did you start smoking? You know it's bad for your health.)" "Tá brón orm Solas. Thosaigh mé ag caitheamh cúpla bliain ó shin. Deataigh mé ach nuair atá mé faoi a lán de strus. Tá mo dhochtúir ag iarraidh cineálacha éagsúla cógais chun cabhrú liom leis an strus, sa mhéid nach mór dúinn go raibh a lán de rath leis. Skye fuath an boladh deataigh agus ní bheidh aon ní a dhéanamh liom má smells sí ar dom. (Sorry Light. I started smoking a few years ago. I only smoke when I'm under a lot of stress. My doctor is trying different kinds medication to help me with the stress, so far we have not had a lot of success with it. The good point is that Skye hates the smell of smoke and won't have anything to do with me if she smells it on me." Riley said Ní bheidh mé a thabhairt fiú dó póg baile fáilte roimh. (I won't even give him a welcome home kiss.)" Skye said "Nuair a thagann sé abhaile smelling cosúil le bun an luaithreadÚn. (When he comes home smelling like a bottom of an ashtray)." "An bhfuil tú ag baint suilt as do mhí na meala? Is é an eastát áit dheas chun fanacht, vacationed muid ann an bhliain seo caite. (Are you enjoying your honeymoon? The estate is a nice place to stay, we vacationed there last year)." Riley said. "Sea, Tá sé seo foirfe. Tá mé ag iarraidh a insint duit go mbeidh an stoirm trópaiceach bhuail anseo thart ar cúig-o-chlog. Dhún siad an t-aerfort ar maidin, ní féidir linn a fháil amach má bhíomar ag iarraidh. (Yes, It's perfect. I'm calling to tell you that the tropical storm will hit here around five-o-clock. They closed the airport this morning, we can't get out if we wanted to.)" "Níl mé buartha faoi sin, is féidir liom a gheobhaidh tú amach más mian leat i ndáiríre a fhágáil. (I'm not worried about that, I can get you out if you really want to leave.)" Riley said. "Níl, ba mhaith linn chun fanacht. (No, we want to stay.)" Lightning said. "You and Sally have to leave NOW!" Skye demanded "NOW, RIGHT NOW. RILEY, JUST DON'T STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!" "MOM... MOM!" Lightning shouted "CALM DOWN!" "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, YOU AND SALLY ARE IN DANGER!" Skye said in the middle of full blown panic attack. Lightning heard her screech her tires as Riley stopped her in her tracks. "Ó bhean an mianach, le do thoil socrú síos, freaking amach nach bhfuil ag cabhrú. (Oh wife of mine, please settle down, freaking out is not helping.)" Skye started to hyperventilate. "Breaths domhain, Skye breaths domhain. Lightning agus Sally atá ceart go leor. Ní mór duit a calma síos, tá tú ag dul faoi deara tú féin chun pas a fháil amach. Tá mé seasamh helicopter de más mian leo a fhágáil. (Deep breaths, Skye deep breaths. Lightning and Sally are okay. You need to calm down; you're going cause yourself to pass out. I have a helicopter standing by, if they want to leave.) It took a few minutes for Skye to settle down. "Mom, the estate is taking care of us." Lightning said. "Sally and I sat down last night and listened to all the experts. They all say the same thing; it's not going to be bad. Besides, it's way to beautiful here for us to leave early, and no amount of begging will change our minds. I'll call you as soon as the storm is over, if I can. Manuel said that the towers might be damaged by the high winds."

"Not to change the subject, but I thought Dogger was in jail until his court hearing?" Lightning asked "Please tell me that you didn't pay his bail." "No, we didn't. I don't know how they managed it" Skye said. "But Irene's father and mother paid it. We have confined him to the west wing the house until the hearing." "They're living there?" Lightning asked "Are you crazy! He'll tear up the place, you know what happed the last time he stayed with you." "I know, but he's still my son" Skye said. "I keep hoping that he'll grow up at some point." "I have warned him" Riley said "If he or Irene starts being destructive, I'm kicking them out. He might be my son, but I won't have him tearing up the house that Skye has worked so hard on. It's only been here a few days and they seem to behaving themselves." "With his temper, he won't last long" Lightning said "Why do you put up with him?" "This is his last chance, if he screws up again, he's on his own." Riley said "When does his trial start?" Lightning asked "It has not been set yet." Riley said "There in the pre-trial stages now." "I'm assuming with his record." Lightning said "He facing prison." "Yes" Riley said then sighed "Ten to fifteen years." "I'm sorry Dad. I can teach you some stress releasing exercises that Doc taught me" Lightning said. "The when Sally and I come to visit, I can teach them to you." "I would like that" Riley said. "I got to go, Sally and I have to get things ready for tonight." "All right Light, stay safe" Riley said. "I love you" Skye said. "I love you both" Lightning said and he hung up the phone. "Wow that is the first time my mom said 'I love you' since I've left home, she must be worried."


	51. Tropical Storm Lightning Part 1

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

**MadGhost57****- Excellent chapter, Well lighting and his brother are getting along just fine if I say so myself not really. And the Bugatti Veyron is nice car but not my type of car I like old muscle cars and the superbird was the fastest car top speed was 205mph back then now the Bugatti Veyron holds that record-**Thanks. I like muscle cars too, but I like how the supercars look. They look like they are going fast even when they are sitting still.

**guest 2-Very strong scene where Riley stands up to dodger to defend Skye over his foul and abusive language but impressive. You know you said you would do a scene in the like father like daughter story where lightning and dodger will meet again face-to-face, could you make it a scene where lightning taunts dodger in Irish and gets engaged in a fight with dodger and knocks dodger out for let's say, causing lightning pain, fucking with his family and fucking around with life? Maybe even do a scene where lightning prepares himself with martial arts training. Its your story of course I'm just asking for a scene where lightning puts his punk-hood of a brother in dents and dripping oil. Make him look ugly. Coz that's how it should end for punks. I like your stories, Impressive ones, keep going. I'm trying to learn Irish a little as I do have Irish heritage, being a Celtic person despite England being my regional birthplace**.-Riley loves his sons, but he is tired if Dodger's crap. When Dogger disrespected his mother, well that was to much for Riley. I was tempted to have Riley smack Dogger around a little, but that would mean that he was stooping to Dodger's level. I learned Irish from my grandparents, but I think its wondefull that you are proud of our heritage.

**guest As you've said that the Bugatti veyron grand-sport vitesse is your dream car., I will admit it is a brilliant masterpiece of engineering and I do love it. I am a big petrol-head. But £1.640,000 is too much to blow away on a car that'll only spend 3 quartets of a week trapped in the garage and that you can't really use unless you're going for an occasional drive. Bugatti are an Italian company its just they are owned by Volkswagen who are German. The Germans do the engine and technology and they let the Italians do the styling and any other madness. The engine is two Audi v8s bolted together followed by four turbo chargers. Volkswagen did the engine and Bugatti added the turbos. -**-I know, I won't drive it. I would just stand and around an look at it.

**guest 2 -Just so you know it was me who wrote that last comment I just forgot to call myself guest 2. I'll be honest my favourite car maker is Aston Martin coz they have everything to expect from a performance car. Its nothing to do with James bond so don't get the wrong idea. Pisses me off when my step-dad brings that crap up saying you would only buy an Aston coz you're trying to be James bond. That's like saying you only bought a Bentley because you're trying to be prince harry or Wayne Rooney. Utter rubbish. What's he gonna say next you only buy a Bugatti because you're trying to be Lewis Hamilton or Jenson button!-I know your going to hate what I'm. going to say. But that is what I think when I see a Aston Martin. Come on James bond is the coolest spy ever! I feel that they casted he perfect person to Play Finn in the cars 2 movie, Michak (I for get his last name) it just feels right. **

**guest 2-Go on, please make a scene in the like father like daughter story where lightning puts his foul brother in his place. I'm not saying add in any sexual abuse from dodger towards lightning's own family coz that's too much. I'm saying a scene where he tries to hurt lightning's family and friends but fails because of lightning defending them**. -I have them meeting face to face, but that as far as I have got. The encounter properly will be rough, and probably violent, but I haven't thought a lot it about it, I'm trying to finish this story first.

Chapter 51.-Tropical Storm Lightning Part 1.-

They both got done with their phone calls. "That's the first time in years that I've been called slut chops. Yeah, I over herd Dogger" Sally said. Lightning just looked at her, confused. "The slang is derived from the words 'slut' you know what that is. And the word 'chops' which is common slang for the mouth. The doubling these two words to form this phrase, result of the woman's, mouth being sexually active. Remember when I was street racing, I was giving blow jobs freely, until I meat Justin" "Yes, I remember" Lightning said. "I'm going to beat the shit out of my brother for calling you that." "For what, Light?" Sally asked "It's a true statement." "I know… you don't do that any more." "So you're telling me that you don't like me giving you a blow?" Sally said "The way you grab my sides and pull me closer, tells me that you do." Lightning was speechless, he did not know what to say. Sally laughed and grabbed Lightning's tire. "Come on we need to get our things together for tonight."

They headed back to their suite and packed up a few things for the evening, like Sally's laptop and Lightning's medicine. "Wow, would you look at that." Sally said looking out the window and pointing at the ocean. The ocean was no longer calm and blue. The water seemed to boil. Huge waves crashed on the shore, and the water had turned an ugly brownish-green color. One of the staff was putting up storm shutters on their bedroom windows. "Can I go down to the beach and get some pictures?" Sally asked the staff member. "Yes, but I wouldn't get close." he said "Those waves are strong enough to pull you off your tires and into the ocean." Sally went down to the beach, Lightning followed her. The wind was whipping up and sand blew in all directions. The wind was blowing so had that the sand singing where it hit them, luckily their windshields kept the sand out of their eyes. But it felt like sand was getting into every open space on their bodies. Sally did manage to get a few pictures. "Sally are you done taking pictures?" Lightning asked "The sand is getting into my brace and making my axle hurt. Besides, we just got new paintjobs, I don't want them to get ruined." "Ok, I'm done." Sally said "Come on, let's go back to the suite and get the sand out of your brace."

Sally was able to shake the sand from her body. Lightning could not, he was into much pain. They headed to the shower, she took of Lightning's brace off. Sally was amazed on how much sand was in it, she was able to make a little pile of sand in the shower. "You didn't have this much sand in it" she said. "When you rolled around on the beach." Lightning turned on the shower and Sally began rinsing the sand off his broken axle and brace. "Ok, there." Sally as she snapped the brace back into place. "How does that feel?" "Better" Lightning said "But I'm still in pain. When I get done with my shower, I'm going to need a painkiller." Once Sally had rinsed all the sand off Lightning, she turned on the automated dryer and left the bathroom. She headed to the bedroom and finished packing a few items. She pulled out Lightning's medication, knowing that he would want it after his shower. When Sally was done with the packing, she came to the main room to see Lightning shivering on couch, still soaking wet. "Why are you out here, and still wet? You're going to catch a cold, he air-condition is on. "I tried using the dryer, but my axle is to sore use it." Lightning said "I forgot the air-condition was on, and now I'm freezing." Sally hurried the bathroom and got some towels. She helped Lightning dry himself off, as well as giving him his pain medication. Sally reached between his rear tires to dry his undercarriage. She touched his penis, it was even cold. It was pulled up close to his undercarriage, like it was trying to use Lightning's body heat to warm itself. Sally gently rubbed it. "Sweetheart, stop please, that hurts." Lightning said. "My 'little friend' is to cold to respond to your affection, and your rubbing it only hurts." "Sorry Stickers." Sally said "I was trying to warm it up." "I know" Lightning said "And I love you for it. When we get to our assigned room this afternoon I can let you play with it." "Really?" Sally asked "You'll let me play with it?" "Yeah" Lightning said "I like when you play with it, besides I think that there will be nothing for us to do until the storm passes." "I like playing with it." Sally said. "It gets all kinds of excited when I do." Lightning just laughed.

Around three in the afternoon: Lightning and Sally arrived at their assigned room. It was less than half the size of their suite and only had one window on the inside wall. "I'm glad that we only have to stay here tonight." Lightning said "This room is to small for me." "I like it, it's cozy." Sally said "Almost like one of my cones." "Yeah, I didn't see it that way." There was a knock at the door, it was Manuel "Is the room acceptable?" He asked "There is one more room I can move you to if you don't like this one. "It's fine Manuel" Sally said. "We like the coziness." "There's snacks and games in conference room one." Manuel said "And movies and books in conference room two. The internet is still up and running, for how long is anyone's guess." "How close is the storm?" Lightning asked "It's getting darker by the minute and I'm assuming it's close." "Yes, we should be feeling it's effects soon." Manuel said "It should be here in about two hours. If you need anything just come to the front desk." "Is there any way we can watch it come a shore?" Lightning asked "I've never seen one before." "Your not the only one to ask that" Manuel said. "We are setting up an observation point on the beach. As long as you do what you are told, you can watch it as long as it is safe to do so. At some point everyone will have to come inside."

Lightning and Sally were in the conference room looking around when they got word that the observation point was ready for guests. They were met at the door by the operational manager. "I got a few rules for you." He said "First of all do not leave the marked era, if you do, you'll be asked to come in side and be arrested. When sustained winds get around forty miles an hour, every asked to come in. Do you have any questions?" "No" Lightning said. "All right then go on" The manager said. "To get the best pictures, set your camera speed to it's highest setting." Lightning and Sally proceed to the observation point. As soon as they were outside, the winds were already blowing close to thirty miles an hour. There was about ten other cars there looking around and taking pictures. The noise from waves constantly crashing on the shore was almost defining. "ARE YOU DOING OK, SALLY?" Lightning yelled over the crashing waves and howling wind. "I DON'T THINK WE'LL ARE GOING TO STAY OUT IN THIS." Sally shook her hood, letting Lightning know she agreed with him. "I JUST WANT A FEW PICTURES FOR OUR WEDDING/HONEYMOON ALBUM" She shouted back. "BESIDES, I'M GETTING COLD." The temperature had dropped dramatically and it was no longer warm outside. Sally took some pictures of Lightning and the crashing waves. The staff member that was assigned to watch the observation point took pictures of Lightning and Sally together before a huge crashing wave. "I'M DONE" Sally yelled. "ARE YOU READY TO GO IN?" Lightning shook his hood yes, and they drove back to the door. Sally was shivering a little. "Are you cold or scared?" Lightning asked when he saw her shivering. "A little of both" she said. They headed to the conference room and got something to drink.

Ten minutes later: "Are you warming up? Lightning asked "Yes, I feel better." The lights in the conference room flickered, and there was a huge crack of thunder that made everyone jump. "I think that the storm is finally here" Sally said. "Do you want to stay here, or go back to our room?" "We can go back to the room, and while the internet is still up and running, post the pictures you just took" Lightning said. "That's a good idea" Sally said. Lightning grabbed a few of the sandwiches and a drink and they headed back to their room. "How can you eat at a time like this?" Sally asked when she saw him eating a sandwich. Lightning shrugged "I don't know" he said. "Maybe it's my nerves making me hungry." "I doubt that" Sally said. "Maybe you're a bottomless pit and will find any excuse to stuff your face." Lightning just shot her one of his cheesy smiles. "Yeah" Sally said. "That's what I thought."


	52. Tropical Storm Lightning Part 2---EXPLI

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

To my friends:

** guest 2 -I like it when lightning shows love and sympathy for his wife. I'd like to read a scene where lightning really does cause his brother a substantial amount of pain for being a lousy life fucking ass-hole and defend his family. Maybe even see Riley cause him some physical pain. And yes I am proud of my Irish heritage. No reason not to be.-**Once I finish this story I will start working on it. I don't see Riley hurting Dogger, maybe If he's drunk, but I don't know yet. The story that Lightning tells Sally about the banshees, is to honor my grandparents. Grandfather was always telling stories, that his grandfather told to him. It doesn't matter if the stories are true or not, it keeps the legends alive and it is something that I truly miss now that they are gone(That and Grandma's carrot salad).

Chapter 52.-Tropical Storm Lightning Part 2.-

**EXPLICIT WARNING**

The wind was really howling when they got back to the room. "Wow, will you listen to that!" Sally said "Nuair wails an mBean, nach bhfuil bás i bhfad taobh thiar" Lightning said. "What dose that mean, Light?" Sally asked "It's an Irish saying. "When The Banshee wails, death is not far behind." "Uh, dumb question…" Sally asked "What's a banshee?" "A banshee is a female sprit in Irish mythology, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the underworld. In legend, a banshee wails nearby when someone is about to die. Most, though not all, surnames associated with banshees that have the _Ó_ or _Mc_ prefix, indicating their name is native to Ireland, not descended from invaders. They were also associated with the Airlie clan. Accounts of banshees go back as far as 1380. Mentions of banshees can also be found in Norman literature of that time." Lightning said "Traditionally, when a person dies a woman would sing a lament in Irish, _caoineadh_, '_caoin'_ meaning 'to weep or to wail' at the funeral. Legend has it that for great Gaelic families, the lament would be sung by a fairy: having foresight, she would sing it when a family member died, even if the person had died far away and news of their death had not yet come, so that the wailing of the banshee was the first warning of a death. The wailing of numerous banshees signifies the death of a great person." "Oh" Sally said. "Are they pretty, what do they look like?" "Banshees are frequently described as having white or grey paint jobs, often having long pale cloak and a silver comb. This comb is related to the centuries-old traditional Irish story that, if you ever see a comb lying on the ground, you must never pick it up. The banshees placed it there to lure unsuspecting cars, and will spirit such gullible cars away." "You know a lot about Irish myths." Sally said "For being 'an American boy'." "When I was younger, Grandfather would tell us all kinds of fantastic stories." Lightning said "As I got older, the more I got interested in Irish myths." Right before the internet went down Sally posted their pictures, which looked great.

By now the wind and rain were pounding the estate. The lights flickered a few times and then went out. "Lightning" Sally called "I'm scared!" She turned on her headlights to see Lightning heading for her. "Do you want to go to the conference room and be around other cars?" he asked "It might be comforting for you." "Yeah" Sally said shakily "I would like that." The lights came back on Lightning grabbed Sally's laptop before heading to the conference room. Some of other guests were playing games or watching movies. Other guests paced nervously thought the halls, followed closely by staff members who were trying their best to settle their nerves. "Have you watched all of that boring abbey show you like?" Lightning asked "Your laptop has a full charge, you should get five or six hours of use out of it before the batteries die. Come on let's get you settled." Sally took a seat and Lightning turned it on. One of the staff members came over to Sally. "Ma'am, would you like for me to plug it in for you?" He offered "Before you ask, the generators produce more than enough power." "Sure" Sally said. "I'm going to get something to eat." Lightning said "Do you want anything?" "Just bring me something light to snack on" Sally said. "I'm not hungry." Lightning came back with a plate of cheese and crackers and an ice tea. Sally nibbled on the crackers, soon she became involved with the show forgetting all about the storm. Once Lightning saw Sally was relaxed, he relaxed himself and spent the evening talking with the other guests and playing card games. A staff member came around often and refilled their drinks. Manuel came around every hour and let the guest know what was going on with the storm.

Ten thirty pm: "All right everyone" Manuel said. "We have gotten the all clear. Some of the staff members are reporting light damage, but everything is all right. You all can go back to your rooms and suites." Thunder cracked over hood. "The thunderstorms will continue for rest of the night." Manuel said "Nothing severe is expected, if anything changes we will let you know. Please leave your blinds and curtains closed and don't remove any of the storm shutters. Staff members will start to remove them tomorrow morning. The conference rooms will stay open all night, so if you want something to eat, please help yourselves. The kitchen will reopen at five tomorrow morning. Room service is not available at this time. Please do not leave the estate the roads as still closed, if you do the police will arrest you. All right everyone have a goodnight." Lightning looked over to Sally. She had closed her lap top and was asleep in her chair and someone had covered her with a light blanket. Lightning drove over to her. "Sally, Sweetheart wake up" Lightning said gently. "They have given us the all clear. Do you want to go back to the room?" Lightning asked "Or the suite?" "The suite" Sally said.

Lightning and Sally got back to their suite about a half an hour later. The storm shutters have held and nothing was out of place. Lightning went to the TV hoping that there was a movie or something to watch. "Well, that shoots that idea" Lightning said. "The cable or what ever they have it out. All I'm getting is a blue screen of death." He turned off the TV. "If you have told me." Sally said "I would have down loaded some of your movies to my laptop." "I know" Lightning said "With everything going on, I forgot." "There's a huge rack of DVDs in the media room." Sally said "Is there something in there you want to watch." "I don't know" Lightning said I'll go look." To Lightning's dismay most of the titles were in Spanish. So he went to the bedroom, laid down on the bed and listened to the thunder outside. Lightning tried calling home, but as expected the phone lines were down. Sally rolled past the bedroom. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" Sally asked when she saw him just laying there, still. "Yes, I've loved our time together" Lightning said. "But I'm ready to go home." "Quiet marred life is boring for you" Sally said. "Isn't it?" "A little" Lightning said "I need the excitement of racing. I'm not talking about what happens on the track, but It's everything else too. The roar of the crowds in the sands, the excitement of who's going to win, reporters always begging for an interview, and pities rushing around, trying to get everything ready for the race." "I understand Stickers. To tell you the truth, I'm ready to go home too." Sally said "We only have one full day left and then we'll be heading home." She climbed into the bed with Lightning and took off his codpiece and started playing his penis. "Could we not do this tonight" Lightning said "I'm tired." Sally was shocked, this is the first time he had ever told her no. "All right where's the real Lightning." Sally said playfully. "My husband would never turn down having his penis played with no matter how tired he is, besides this morning you said that I could play with it." Lightning laughed. "I did say that" Lightning said "Didn't I." "Yes, you did" Sally responded. "And I have been looking forward to it all day. Sally continued to play with him. Lightning's penis seemed softer than normal. Before Lightning knew it, Sally had flipped him on his roof and looked at his penis, it was quite limp. She picked it up and let it flop a few times ageist Lightning's undercarriage. She even stroked it lovingly, but it just laid there, lifeless. "Oh, my god!" Sally said playfully "I've killed it." Lightning laughed. "Don't worry" Sally said "I know how to bring it back to life." Before Lightning could do anything, Sally had his penis in her mouth and sucked on it eagerly. She had to work a little harder than normally, but she did mange to get Lightning hard. "That's my slut chops" Lightning groaned. "Suck it, you dirty girl." I thought that you did not like me giving you a blow." Sally said as she ran her tire down his erection. "I've changed my mind" Lightning managed to say. Lightning bucked slightly in her grip, panting heavily, and he threw his hood back as she moved her tire along his length. 'How does Sally always make this feel so fucking good' Lightning thought to himself. 'No matter how tied I am, she can get me hard.'

Lightning was breathing heavy and squirming in joy as he felt his climax build up inside him. Sally was savoring her husbands flavor, he was the best tasting thing she has ever tasted. "Fuck… don't… stop…" was all Lightning could say and grabbed her sides and pulled her closer. Sally took more and more of him into her mouth. Soon he was driven to the point of no return. Lightning didn't have time for a warning before he exploded into Sally's mouth. For a moment Lightning's mind registered nothing as he breathed hard, eyes shut tight, and his entire frame arched off of the bed. Sally made no attempt of letting as he climaxed. She took all of it in as if she was sucking on a quart of oil. Sally watched as Lightning's penis decompress and went back to a 'comatose' state. Lightning rolled over and passionately kissed Sally, tasting his seed in her mouth. She cuddled up beside him. "That was wonderful My Queen, I owe you one." He whispered and lightly ran his tire along her side. "I love you" Sally mumbled against his side. "And I love you too" Lightning replied, giving her a small kiss. A smile of satisfaction written all over his face. She giggled and covered him with a blanket, pressing herself as close as she could, soon they were both asleep.


	53. Heading Home

I do not own Cars or any of its characters.

PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT.

READING ENJOYMENT ONLY

Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!

Rated M for language and sex.

**To my friends:**

**Guest 2 I know what you mean. I'm sorry to hear about your Grandma. Can't let the legends and memories die. I know Riley wouldn't want to hurt his own sons but even when dodger isn't drunk I could see Riley putting him in his place in defence as a sign of what he gets for throwing foul and abusive behaviour at his own family. His own metal and oil. I couldn't just stand around and let my family hurt each other whether they're my flesh and blood or not I don't tolerate violence. I hate it and I hate fighting.-**I have been thinking about some ideas, but I have not written anything down yet, I've been to busy.

**MadGhost57****-Excellent chapter**-Thanks

Chapter 53.-Heading Home-

Lightning and Sally got up and had a nice quiet breakfast together. They could hear some hammering and pounding. The damage from the storm was minor and the estate was already making repairs. The sea had returned to its quiet lapping at the shore. It was a milky brown, not the clear azure sea it was when they got there. There was downed tree branches and debris all over the beach. The cable or whatever, was back up and running. They watched the news as they had breakfast. The news was good. The storm was not as strong as they were expecting and damage was light. There were several severe injuries reported but luckily, no deaths. Sally called home and let everyone know that they were Ok. When Lightning called home, he was relieved when Skye answered the phone, it sounded like she had been crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" Lightning asked "Nothing honey" Skye said. "I'm happy that you and Sally are safe." Lightning heard Riley calling Skye's name in the background, he sounded angry. "Mom, I can tell that everything is not fine." Lightning said, he heard Skye choke back a sob. "Mom, please tell me." "Dogger and Irene come home drunk last night. Riley said that he could smell Marijuana on them. Dogger flew into a rage and smashed my favorite vases." Skye sobbed "That was the breaking point for Riley and he threw them out. The police came by this morning looking for Dogger. It seems that after Riley thught Dogger out, he headed back to the bar and started a fight. We just got word, that Dogger and Irene have been arrested for battery." "Holy crap, Mom" Lightning said "When is Dogger going to learn. Are you more upset that Dogger broke the vases or that he got thrown out?" "Both Light, I made those vases myself when I was in high school. They meant a lot to me, and Dogger knew it." Skye said. "I've tried to be a good mother and look what has happed." "Mom, you were always a good mother." Lightning said "And in the last year, you have become a great mother, and I love you." "I love you too" Skye said "I got to go, I'll call you in a few days." "Ok, by Mom" Lightning said and he hung up.

"You ready to go Stickers?" Sally said "We need to finish shopping before we leave tomorrow." "Yeah, give me a moment." Lightning said, he told Sally what Dogger did. "I'm, sorry Light. There's nothing you could have done." "I know I was hope he would straighten up at some point." Lightning said "Mom's taking it pretty hard." "I'm sorry Light. You know what's weird?" Sally suddenly said "I've been a little stressed about the tropical storm. But the weird thing is I have not been feeling sick." "Well, maybe you're finally over what ever was making you sick." Lightning said "But I still want Doc to check you out and make sure there's northing wrong with you." They headed to the door and boarded the transport. He took them to downtown. Most of the roads were open, but there were sand and downed trees everywhere. In the evening they had one last round of sex on the beach before returning to the suite and started to pack everything up.

At six am they got their wake up call. They finished packing and the staff took their luggage down to the waiting transport. "I almost hate to be leaving" Lightning said. "For most of our time here has been absolutely wonderful." "I know, but I'm ready to go home" Sally said. "And settle in to my perfect life with my perfect husband." Sally said as she kissed Lightning's fender. "I hope we don't have problems leaving the country, as we did entering it." "Well if we do" Lightning said "We can call your dad. He's standing by if we have any problems." Manuel was there to see them off. "Mr. and Mrs. McQueen, I hope your honeymoon was magical." "Manuel, everything was perfect" Sally said "I wouldn't change a thing." "I have never been to Mexico before" Lightning said "I was a little nervous about coming here. All I have ever herd was the negative things about Mexico. But, now I see most of the people are warm and inviting. And the staff here, you included is the best I have ever seen. I would not mind coming back here for vacation. Now I understand why my parents love it." "Thank you, Mr. McQueen" Manuel said. "You have not been the been the first car to have reservations about coming to Mexico. We go out of our way here in Cancun to show the world, that this is one of the best places to live. I hope your trip home is safe and speedy, and good luck with the racing season next year."

Lightning and Sally boarded the transport and headed to the airport. There was a huge crowd of Lightning's fans waiting on them. But to their relief, there was security cars there to escorted them though the crowd. "We we go again" Lightning said. "Back into the madness." they got off the transport and thanked him from shuttling them around for the last week and half. They checked in at the ticket counter and then headed to the security checkpoint. Once though the security things calmed down. Their plane has be delayed two hours. Lightning and Sally wandered around the airport and did some last minute shopping. Soon it was time to bord the plane and say good by to Mexico. The flight back was quiet and uneventful. Once they landed at Phoenix international Airport. Sally said "Don't forget your bag this time." "Yes, dear" was Lightning's response. They headed to customs, Sally was a little nervous. "Passport" the agent growled. "Where are you coming from?" "Mexico" Sally said. "We were on our honeymoon." "Do you have anything to declare." "Just some souvenirs." Sally said and she showed him what she had bought at the airport. He looked at them and then smiled. "Welcome home" he said. Lightning showed the agent his passport and the agent just waved him thought. "Now that is how is it supposed to happen" Lightning said to Sally. There was a huge crowd of cars waiting for them as they left the airport, but security kept them at bay. "Welcome Home" Mack boomed. "Did you have a good time?" "Yes" Lightning and Sally said in unison. "Load up, Kids" Mack said "I'll have you back home in about two hours."

It has been a few days since Lightning and Sally got back after an enchanting honeymoon. They quickly got up to speed with the local gossip. Sally was surprised that Doc and Sophia were engaged. "Light, you knew Doc was planning to propose to Sophia." Sally said "Weren't you?" "Yes, and no" Lightning said. "We talked about it from time to time. Doc said he was going to do it. But I didn't know when." Lightning headed up to his office, he promised Kori an extensive interview when he got back from his honeymoon. Sally headed over to Doc's office. Sally arrived at Doc's office. "What brings you in today Sally." Doc asked once Jackie had taken Sally back to an exam room. "First of all congratulations on your engagement." Sally said "I'm happy for you and Sophia. I been vomiting off and on for two weeks now, I thought it stress from Lightning racing with a broken axle and from the wedding, but I was also sick down in Mexico a few times. Every now and again I have a weird fluttering sensation in my undercarriage, then the next thing I know is that I'm vomiting my guts out." "Well, let's have a look" Doc said. He patted the exam table "I need you to hop up here. Sally was not feeling to good and she hoped that Doc could tell her what was wrong with her. Jackie, attached sensors to Sally. She took an oil sample from Sally and went to test it.

Doc started with a basic exam as he moved his stethoscope around on her side. "Your engine sounds healthy" Doc said. "It's what I like to hear. "Have you and Lightning been having a lot of sex?" Doc asked "We were on our honeymoon Doc" Sally said. "What do you think?" "No before that!" Doc grumbled. "No, you won't let us, remember." Sally said. "Now that Light and I are married. We won't have to worry about your rule about not having sex during the racing season." "Just because you two are married" Doc said. "Doesn't change that a thing." "Come on Doc!" Sally protested "That's not fair." "Well" Doc said "I'll think about it." Doc flipped a switch and the table lifted up enough for him to driver under her. "When was your last menstrual cycle Sally?" Doc asked while feeling around on her undercarriage. "I don't remember, since I've had the implants I've been irregular. I have gone three months without one, then there's been months were I've had two." After Doc examined Sally, he had a pretty good idea what was wrong with her. "Well" Doc said "I have a good idea what's wrong but there is one test want to perform, the mother of hated checkups; an internal exam. You have had one of these before, so you know what to expect. I'll get Jackie" Doc said. "She can get you prepared. Doc left to get Jackie. Sally settled down on the padded lift, wishing Lightning was here. Sally was tempted to call Lightning and asked if he could come and be with her. But then she remembered that Lightning was giving an interview to Kori. Sally hated these exams, they were a little painful for her. Doc often had trouble getting the speculum in her because her opening was small. Hopefully all the sex with Lightning has loosened her up a little.


	54. Doc Finds Out What's wrong--- EXPLICI

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

Chapter 54.-Doc Finds Out What's wrong-

**EXPLICIT WARNING**

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. "Sally can I come in?" Jackie asked, coming through the door with a tray of sterilized tools. "Yes" Sally said. "I'm going to get you ready, Doc should be back in a few minutes" Jackie said. "Have you had internal exam before?" Jackie asked "Yes, it was about three years ago." Sally said "Right before you arrived here." "Good" Jackie said "The first thing I need is for you to take of your vaginal cap." Once Sally did Jackie took her rear tires and put them in stirrups in a slight spread eagle faction. She put a specialized medical lubricant on her vaginal opening; this would make it easer for Doc to examine her. "I hate this." Sally said to herself, but Jackie over heard her. "I know girlfriend, everyone does." Jackie said. "It's the one thing I hate about being a girl, but Doc tries to be genital" "I have a question for you" Sally said. "Please for give me, but I'm curious. Does Doc do your internal exam? "No" Jackie said "That would ba a conflict of interest. When I need it done, Michael or Zoë performs it." Jackie said and she let Doc know that they were ready for him.

Doc returned to the exam room a few moments later. "Are you ready Sally?" Doc asked as he washed his tires in the sink. "Yes" Sally said. "I think so." Doc put on sterile covers over his tires and he and Jackie drove under Sally. Jackie shifted a bright lamp right between her back tires "All right Sally you're going to feel a little coldness" Doc said. Sally felt the cool tip of the sterile speculum touching her. She hissed quietly as Doc gently pushed the instrument fully in. It was uncomfortable but it was not painful. "I know this stings, try to relax for me." Doc said in caring tone. Sally felt the instrument opening up inside her, so that Doc could get a view at her cervix. The widened speculum made her grimace. He took a small light and looked in. If Sally's cervix had sealed itself shut, it was a clear sign that she was pregnant. Doc then took a probe and inserted into her vagina until it touched her cervix. He was testing for cervical tenderness, another sign of pregnancy. Sally shifted uncomfortably. "I'm almost done Sally. Can you feel me touching your cervix?" "Yes" Sally hissed Doc wiggled the probe. "Did that hurt?" Doc asked as he noticed her flinching. "Yes" Sally groaned. Just as Doc had suspected, her cervix was tender to the touch and bloated with a layer of mucus build-up. Doc knew immediately, what was wrong with her. Sally felt Doc remove speculum. "I'm all done Sally, you can relax now" Doc said. Jackie removed her rear tires from the stirrups. Doc suspected Sally was pregnant, but it didn't hurt to physically check her. "I need to go look at your oil sample that Jackie took, I'll be right back" Doc said leaving the exam room. Jackie gave Sally warm wash rag to clean the gel off her opening. "You can put your cap back on; Doc should have your results in a few minutes." Jackie said. Few moments later: Doc came back smiling, "All the testes are complete and I now know what's wrong with you…"

A little while later, after Sally had returned from Doc's. "Home sweet home." Lightning sighed, pulling into the Cozy Cone's office "I know, right?" Sally asked "I had fun down in Mexico, but this is so much better." "Yeah" Lightning said, grinning and kissing his wife. "You know what the best part about it all is?" Sally asked "We're finally married and we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together?" Lightning questioned. "Well, there's that, and Doc has found the reason I've been sick lately" Sally said. "What's wrong with you is it serous?" Lightning asked a little worried. He had forgotten about Sally's appointment. Sally grinned "Yes, but it's nothing bad, and my mom was right. I'm pregnant!" Lightning just hugged his wife and kissed hid wife. Lightning felt like he was not ready for fatherhood, but he was happy that Sally was pregnant. Then it hit him, "Sally, I thought you have a conceptive implant." "I know I said the same thing to Doc. He asked me when I had it put in" Sally said "It was a little over six years ago. He said that they are only effective for five years. He said it would not hurt the baby if I left it in, but I insisted he take it out." "Then why haven't you not gotten pregnant before now?" Lightning asked. "Doc said it was just the simple fact that we weren't 'hooking up' at the right time" She said. "Doc said that I've been suffering from morning sickness, which it can be at anytime of the day, not just mornings. "How far along are you?" Lightning asked "Doc thinks about six weeks. I have an ultrasound appointment with Zoë in a week." Sally said "We'll find out exactly how far along I'm." Lightning thought a minute. "It had to happen when we were in Huston. Doc was taking his unexpected break. The timeline fits perfectly" Lightning said. "I'm not going to be the one to tell Doc that we had sex when he was taking his break-" "Doc is a smart car." Sally said cutting in "He's already has figured it out, oh boy, are we in trouble."

Months Later: Sally was their apartment, Lightning had moved in shortly after coming back from their honeymoon. Both sides of Sally were bulging outwards and her undercarriage was practically scraping the ground. Lightning was out training. Sally took a shower and was getting ready to go to her baby shower. She was in the bedroom drying herself off when she heard Lightning come home. Lightning drove into the bedroom and was surprised to see his wife naked. "You know you're twice as beautiful with our baby in you." Lightning said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed them to Sally. Then he reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Lightning was delighted to see that her breasts had seemed to practically double in size along with her belly. He started to play with them. "You like my big boobies, don't you?" Sally said "Please be gentle with them, they're little sore today." "Ok, I'll be gentle" Lightning said "How about I play with this…" He rubbed her clitoris, Sally's rear tires nearly collapsed under her. "Light stop, you know that I'm to far a long in my pregnancy to have sex." "Who said anything about sex?" Lightning said "Besides I owe you from the night you gave me the best blow job of me life." "Which one?" Sally asked "It seems that I have given you a few." Lightning laughed. "The night of the tropical storm" Lightning said "Remember, we were still in Mexico." Sally laughed. He pushed back on the bed and somehow managed to flip her on to her roof. "How's that feel" Lightning asked "It doesn't hurt, does it?" "No" Sally said "It feels pretty good." "Oh, it's about to feel at lot better." Lightning said as he drove to her rear. Sally spread her rear tires for him.

Sally felt Lightning's hot tongue lick every crevice between her back wheels. It was to much for Sally to keep silent and she couldn't help screaming in pleasure. Her rear end surging off bed as his tongue traced her smooth folds. Using his lips Lightning pushed her folds out of the way until he reached her clitoris, and began quickly flicking his tongue at the center of the displayed nerve. He licked her opening softly, mischievously. He resisted the desire to play with her breasts, knowing that they were sore and only focused on her lower parts. Sally felt her climax mounting. Her rear axle gyrated as he continued to lick, kiss and suck her opening. The soft, silver metal was absolutely slick with oily, lubricating fluid, and Lightning lapped it up hungrily. She let out a long, keening whine, her rear axel grinding down on his face out of pure instinct. "Oooh... Lightning ...Don't stop." Sally said as a moan escaped her lips. Lightning could tell that Sally was close to climaxing. Showing no mercy, Lightning dove his tongue deep as possible into Sally, and her entire frame exploded into one massive orgasm. Sally's body convulsed, with a long string of choking cries as her orgasm hit her hard. "There we're even" Lightning said playfully. Several smaller mini-climaxes hit a shivering Sally; her foggy eyes were unfocused, half-closed from passion and pleasure. "Are you alright?" Lightning asked. "Yeah, I'm more than alright!" Sally said "Light, that felt wonderful, and I have missed that. After the baby is born, you need to do that again."

Lightning helped Sally to her tires. "I thought you liked being pregnant?" Lightning asked, "I've enjoyed being pregnant, but I'm done. I am more than ready to have our baby" Sally explained. Sometimes it kicked one of its rims, kicking Sally when she least expected it. "So how are you feeling?" He asked Sally sighed "Tired... hurt... I think I've got bruises from being kicked." As long as Sally periodically stopped to rest, she was fine. Lightning caressed her sides genially. "What color do you think the baby will be?" Sally asked "Well, white at first, but then I hope she turns a pretty blue, just like her beautiful mother." Lightning said. "Or maybe she'll be red just like her sexy daddy" Sally said, looking lovingly at him. Lightning sighed with contentment. "You know, Sally, I don't think I've ever been happier." The baby is kicking, feel." She said, taking his tire and placing it against her bulging side. Lightning smiled as he felt a few thumps against his tire. "I think he/she's going to be like you, Sally." Sally snuggled against him. "But I bet have daddy's big, soft heart."


	55. Labor Pains

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

To my friends:

**Ghost1998****-Excellent chapter, Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter, Like all keep up the great work**. -Thanks

Chapter 55.-Labor Pains-

A few weeks later: Sally was spending the day at Flo's, she was to gravid to do anything else. Sylvester, Hunter and Charlie had come for a visit. Sally noticed that hunter's sides were bulging out a little. "Hunter, can I ask you a question?" Sally asked "Are you pregnant?" "Yes" Hunter said "With twins!" Sally looked at her brother. "Yep it's true" Sly said. "It's the one thing I've done before you. Mom and Dad are happy that they are going to have a lot of grandchildren to baby sit." "How far a long are you?" Sally asked "Only about three months" Hunter said. "I'm due right before collage starts up for the fall semester. I'm going to take a leave for the semester, because I'm going to have my tires full with twins." "Charlie is going to be two and half years old and will be spending part of his day at a daycare." Sly said "We have explained to him that he is getting brothers or sisters. He seems to be excided with that thought pf getting a little brother or sister to play with." "Daddy, can I plan in the sand?" Charlie asked "Yes, just stay where I can see you" Sly said. Charlie loved that there was sand everywhere that he could play in. He backed up a little and took a flying leap into what he was a soft pile of sand. But the pile of sand was not soft; it was almost hard as the pavement. Charlie hit bumper first. He out a squeal of pain and then started crying. Hunter went over to him, and saw that he had split his bumper wade open and he was bleeding. "Sly do you have your medical kit with you?" Hunter asked "Charlie has split his bumper open." "Yes I do." Sly said as rolled over to where Hunter and Charlie was. "Oh, Charlie…Charlie….Charlie, what are we going to do with you?" Sly said as he pulled out some medical gauze and held it to the cut. "This is the third time this week you have hurt yourself." Charlie continued to cry in pain. Flo saw what happed and she brought out some ice in a soft towel. "Thanks Flo" Sly said. "Do you have some water so we can rinse the cut out?" "Absolutely" Flo she said. She went to café and brought out a bottle of water and rinsed his bumper off. "He's going to have a fat bumper." Flo said as she could see his bumper beginning to swell. "Well, it will go nicely with the scratches on his side." Hunter said. Flo saw a few minor scrapes on Charlie's side. "He hurt himself at the playground the other day." Sly put Charlie into his carrier and put the ice to his bumper. At first Charlie pulled away, but once he figured out that the 'cold stuff' made the pain go away, he kept his bumper on it. "Momma can I have a drink?" Charlie asked. Hunter gave him the bottle of water, but with a swollen bumper made it almost impossible for him to get a drink. Flo handed Hunter a straw. "Here try this" Flo said. Hunter put the straw in the bottle. Charlie was so thistly that he drank was left in the bottle.

Now that Charlie's crisis was over, Sally asked "Is childbirth really as painful as they say it is?" Not sure if she really wanted to know. "Honey, I'm not gonna lie to you, it hurts. But once you got your little baby, you forget all about the pain. I'll put it this way; try pulling your lips over your hood." Flo told her. All of the ladies laughed and even Sally had to let a few snickers go. "Oh yeah, you're laughing now but, you won't be laughing when Zoë has you on a lift talking about 'push'. Having a baby hurts honey, but like I said in the end, it was all worth it." Even though Doc had been Sally's doctor since she came to town, he felt that Zoë could give Sally better prenatal care that he could. Zoë is an Obstetrician specializing in first time pregnancies, so it was decided that she would take over Sally's care while she was pregnant. "Flo, what do you want our baby to be." Sally asked her. "Sally, as long as the baby is healthy, I don't care. What does Lightning want?" Flo responded. "It depends on his mood when you ask him" Sally said. "Sometimes he wants a girl and the next time you ask him, he wants a boy." "Speaking of Lightning, where is the proud papa?" Flo asked "On the phone with his parents discussing 'family business'" Sally said. "I think it has something to do with Dogger." Lightning pulled up to the small group with a somber face. "I have just gotten off the phone with my father. As you all know Dogger is standing trial for drug dealing and battery charges. Dad just called me and Dogger has been convicted on all charges." Lightning said "The judge gave him all fifteen years that the district attorney was asking for." A few tears spilled from Lightning's eyes. "I'm really sorry Sweetheart. Dogger has had more than enough chances to strengthen his life out." Sally said as she caressed his fender. "Look at it this way. Prison might just be what Dogger needs to get his life back on track." "I can only hope" Lightning said.

Sally was now overdue by a week. Lightning had become hyper-aware of her every action and reaction. He felt helpless, it bothered him to see hurt in Sally's face. He knew she was almost constantly in pain these last few weeks. "Lightning hasn't touched me in weeks, and I'm not just talking just about sex, I just miss the genital cresses that we normally have during the day. Right now we don't even sleep together, he sleeps on the bed in the nursery" Sally said, "Oh, honey, Lightning loves you enough to make sure that you are comfortable, under the circumstances. It will all go back to normal when you have the baby." Flo said. "But Flo, every time the baby kicks or I have a cramp, he thinks I'm in labor and he wants to race me to the hospital, it's starting to dive me nuts." "Have you picked out a name yet?" Flo asked "No, we are going to wait and see what the baby looks like before we pick a name, but I have a few in mind."

Sally was brought out of her musing by a dull pain. "Sally are you ok?" Hunter asked, she had noticed the slight change in Sally. "Yes I'm fine, it's just a pain. Not painful, it is more like a cramp." Sally said. She wasn't sure what to make of it because she had already gone to the hospital twice, each time it turned out to be a false alarm. Flo told her false alarms were to be expected, most moms-to-be had them. But Sally was in no mood to lie around doing nothing for several hours before being told, "You can go home, it's a false alarm." Sally was now overdue, very common in first time pregnancies. Zoë had ordered Sally that if she didn't begin labor naturally by Monday morning. She would have to come in and be induced. Flo said that being induced was painful all by itself, she had it done to deliver her son. It a series of injections right into the cervix and birth canal. This particular 'cramp' however felt very different, even from the false cramps of the past. Sally felt another and it wasn't even as strong as the first. She decided to head to the ladies lounge to check herself, but as soon Sally moved, there was very strange noise. Something she likened to a gush of water coming out of her. Sally glanced at the floor under her tires, dismayed to find she was standing in a pool of what looked like water with some tinges of oil here and there. All Sally knew all it came out of an intimate area of her body and that's when the horror hit her, did she just uncontrollably pee on herself? She had never been pregnant before; Sally didn't know what was going on. Hunter and Flo on the other hand knew exactly what was up, they went to Sally who just was standing there, trembling. "What just happed to me?" Sally cried "Your water just broke; you gotta get to the hospital!" Hunter said as Sally looking her, somewhat assured in the knowledge that at least she didn't just wee on herself. Sally started to remark about the mess she made. "Sally!" Hunter said "We need to get you to the hospital, your going into labor." "Don't worry about this mess" Flo said. "I'll clean it up, get your rear fender to the hospital."

Hunter escorted Sally to the hospital. Sally cruised to the hospital, surprisingly, she was calm and collected. Hunter stayed with her, but she called Sly to tell him what was going on. Sally was admitted to the hospital and taken the maternity ward. "I'll call Lightning for you" Hunter said as Sally's insides fluttered as she felt the baby move. Sally could feel pressure building up in the lower region of her undercarriage. "Hunter, I hate to ask, but please stay with me during the delivery, please… You know that Mom and Dad are out of the county on a business trip. I'm scared, and I really need you with me." "OK, but Lightning needs to be here too." Hunter said. "Yes I know, he wants to be here. But I still need you… please" Sally said as she pleaded with her. Sally visibly was relived when Hunter agreed to stay with her. The hospital called Zoë and told her about Sally. She was on call for such an event, Zoë rolled into the room. "Well I read the admitting report, your water broke at the café?" she asked "Yes, that is what I've been told." Sally said nervously. "That's very good news, Sally. I was hoping that you'll go into labor on own." Zoë explained, "I need you to get on the lift so I can examine you and see how you are progressing." "I thought that Isabelle, the midwife, was going to do my delivery" Sally said. "No, I am" Zoë said "Two reasons, first Isabelle is already attending to two other women that are in labor. Second, you're a first time mother that is over due. You might have compilations."


	56. Giving Birth

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

To my friends:

**Ghost1998****-Excellent chapter my friend keep up the great work**-Thanks

_**THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT!**_

Chapter 56.-Giving Birth-

Sally kept her serenity as she parked on the hydraulic lift. Zoë flipped the switch to lift the table up just a few feet so that she could have a good inspection of Sally from below. There was a very prominent bulge by the entrance of the birth canal, an indication that the baby's hood was pushing against it. "Well, yes, you are ready girlfriend. If all goes well, which I'm sure it will, we will have a little racecar here shortly." Zoë said to Sally. "Has Lightning been called" "Yes, he has" Sally said, "He's on his way now, I can guarantee he's totally freaking out." Just then, Lightning raced in with a panicked look on his face. "Relax Lightning, Sally is only in the first stage labor, it will be a while before the baby arrives" Zoë said. For the next several hours nothing extraordinary occurred. Periodically Sally would get off the lift and drive around the inside of the hospital. In an attempt to relieve the ever increasing pressure on her birth canal. Lightning readily at her side, a lot calmer than he was a little while ago. Throughout the day, Sly and Charlie came and went to keep Sally company and to keep Lightning from completely freaking out. Outside the hospital, Lightning parked and looked up at the sky with a sigh. He couldn't believe how close Sally was to having the baby. He was excited, but he was both scared for Sally and jubilant that he was going to be a father, something that he has been dreaming about since he learned Sally was pregnant. Just last night, Sally had let him feel the baby kicking.

Ten hours later: Sally was nearing the end of stage one of labor and she grew increasingly restless. Her contractions increased in strength so did the discomfort they caused. Hunter parked herself next to Sally and let her lean on her as much as she needed to while encouraging to her to breathe through the pain. Lightning was at her other side lending his fatherly support. Periodically Zoë or Jackie would check her with an internal examination. The exams were uncomfortable enough when she wasn't pregnant, now in labor they were painful. The internal examinations were necessary to determine the baby's position and how far she had dilated. Sally was secretly beginning to wish her fantastic bedroom romps with Lightning had never happened. An another four hours: Lightning was ushered out to the waiting room, as Hunter and Zoë prepped Sally for delivery, he would be allowed back in as soon as they got Sally settled. Sylvester stayed with Lightning to keep him company. Charlie was sitting on Sly hood watching cartoons on his I-pad. Lightning paced, shaking like Mater when he heard the story of the Ghostlight. Sly gave Lightning a pat on the side with his wheel, and Lightning looked over to him, just smiling. "I know what you are gong thigh" Sly said "I was a nervous wreck when Hunter went into labor." Lightning didn't say a thing, he wasn't sure if he opened his mouth, if he would scream or squeal. Lightning was full of mixed emotions. Charlie, with his eyes half shut from sleep, watched as Lightning drove back and forth, back and forth. Lightning stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Sally scream. "Lightning" Jackie asked with a smile. "Follow me." Before Lightning left, Sly put Charlie in to his carrier and "If you need me, I'll be here."

Just as Lightning pushed past the delivery room door, there was a loud scream of his wife. Lightning entered the delivery room and rushed to a tired-looking Sally. Tears in his eyes, he kissed her as if it was their last, just as he always did. He could hear soft beeps from the monitors that tracked the baby's engine rhythms, as well as Sally's. Sally's contractions had increased tenfold. She was now in second stage of labor. Sally had an I.V. started and she had been given a mild sedative that only dulled the pain minutely. Sally asked Zoë for some more pain killers. "I can't do that, to completely alleviate your pain means risking your baby being born heavily sedated, or even fatally drugged…" Zoë said. Just then a strong labor pain hit and Sally had sank completely against the lift, moaning in pain. "Lightning I need you to park next to Sally. Lightning edged towards the lift and halted. "Doc?" Zoë noticed the hesitation "What is it, Lightning? Sally needs you at her side." "I faint at the sight of oil!" he confessed sheepishly. Zoë's face went blank and she blinked before saying gently, "If you get on that side of the lift I promise you won't see any." "O-OK," Lightning stuttered and jumped to Sally's side. Hunter had placed a wet towel across Sally's roof. Zoë was under the lift, watching and counting. "Excellent Sally, breathe in, now... push… push….push" She coaxed as Sally did so and strained with all of her might. Sally gritted her teeth in agony before letting out a loud cry, then falling back to the lift panting. A major contraction suddenly hit. Sally could not hold in a scream of pain as she trembled against Lightning and Hunter.

At this point Sally was totally naked and she didn't care that everyone in the room was treated to a view of her 'girl parts'. With every nerve in her body focused solely these awful contractions the last thing she was preoccupied with was who saw what. Lightning watched Sally's undercarriage undergo a minimal change in shape and identified it as a contraction. Just as he predicted, Sally suddenly shrieked as she curled upwards, involuntarily bearing down. The contraction automatically forced Sally to start pushing whether or not she was prepared to do so. It was like her womb had mind of its own, focused solely on evicting the baby. Lightning took to caressing her hood. Hunter took a position at Sally's rear, gingerly putting one of her back tires in a birthing stirrup. Jackie, put the other rear tire in the other birthing stirrup. Both Hunter and Jackie, stroked and rubbed Sally's rear axle, which was to helping Sally to relax. Sally drifted into a realm of brief solace because, their rubbing and massaging her lower half was soothing, as was Lightning's hood rub. Zoë had situated parked herself between Sally's rear axles ready to deliver the baby, her front tires were covered up with sterile coverings.

Sally's brief hiatus was rudely interrupted by a harsh contraction, one so strong that it sent her screaming in pain. "Push Sally," Zoë instructed. Sally was getting very tired. She had been in labor all day, and the last two hours she had been in this 'pushing' stage. "Don't give up Sally; the baby is almost here." Hunter said into Sally's ear as Sally collapsed to the lift. Sally was sobbing. "Lightning I'm scared…" panted the baby blue Porsche. "Shhhh... It is ok, The baby's coming and it will all be over soon" Lightning caressed her tire and kissed her fender," He shut his eyes, feeling the tears running down his face, He loved that they were having a baby together, but the pain that she was in was tearing him apart "I can't do this!" Sally gasped, "I can't no, no way" "Sally you have too." Hunter said "You have to dig deep!" "I can't, I can't" "YES you can!" Hunter said, "You have too! now PUSH!" Sally's moaning and groaning turned into shrieking Zoë counted the long ten-second push. Lightning shut his eyes as Sally screamed. "Everything's going to be alright, you're doing great Sally" Zoë comforted Sally. Sally began moaning again as she felt another contraction coming. "Come on...Push." Hunter cooed sympathetically with her. Sally let out a series of strangled gasps and heaving breaths before bearing down with all her might.

Sally started to feel a stinging sensation where the infant's hood was emerging from the birth canal. The stinting increased around her opening. "OWWW!" The laboring Porsche cried out. "I know. I know. It's your baby's hood coming out out." Zoë said and began to firmly knead the supple metal around her opening that encased the infant's emerging hood, which was more visible by the second. OWWW!" Sally shrieked when Jackie took over kneading, while Zoë tended to guiding the infant's hood out. Hunter grasped one of her fount tires and softly comforted her. "It's okay Sally; just breathe and push." she told her. Take a breath and push for me." Zoë instructed her sweetly. The urge to bear down was strong and she inhaled before bearing down with all her might. As the mass grew near Sally's entrance it, the pain intensified. The baby's hood was suddenly pushed halfway out. Sally arched, letting out a sudden shriek of agony. "OWWW!" she pleaded. Sally attempted to retract her rear wheels backwards to clamp shut against the throbbing source of pain. The birthing stirrups held her back wheels steadfast.

"Alright Sally! Just one more big push!" Zoë said. Lightning looked back over where the Zoë and Jackie were working, and found… a bunch of…. things…. Just…. Sticking out… and… He started to feel a tingly sensation causing him to slowly start to pass out….Lightning quickly looked away, feeling himself starting to regain his strength. Lightning focused on a wall, trying to focus on one spot. Zoë and Jackie were encouraging Sally to look into the refracted mirror over her where she could see her baby being born. Sally shut her eyes momentarily then reopened them, focusing again on the image of her baby's hood. Everyone all saw the middle part of Sally's under carriage suddenly constrict. She suddenly jerked from it, gasping desperately. She let out a piercing yelp. "One, two, three, four, c'mon you doing it! And deep breathe and relax! See? You're doin' it Push! C'mon!" Hunter encouraged. Sally pushed again. " The baby is almost out! you' doin good." Zoë coaxed Sally. Just when Lightning didn't think Sally could take anymore, he heard some sort of fluid pour on to the floor. "Congratulations, it's a girl. " Zoë said.


	57. Meeting Rayne---FINAL CHAPTER!

**I do not own Cars or any of its characters. **

**PIXAR AND DISNEY CLAIM THAT RIGHT. **

**READING ENJOYMENT ONLY**

**Please read and review! I need criticism and encouragements!**

**Rated M for language and sex.**

To my friends:

Ghost1998 -Excellent chapter my friend keep up the great work-Thanks, Happy Thanksgiving

_******ALL RIGHT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING IT. THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO GAVE ME 'IDEA NUGGETS'. I AM GOING TO TAKE A FEW WEEKS OFF, BUT I WILL BE BACK WITH, 'LIKE FATHER, LIKE DAUGHTER'- IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEND ME IDEAS, I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THEM.******_

Chapter 57.-Meeting Rayne-**_FINAL CHAPTER! _**

Zoë pulled out an oil covered white mass. All newborn cars are born white, and in a few weeks' time, their true and natural paint job would fade in. The baby was the normal size of a newborn. The newborn was a little ball of dripping wetness, she heaved a few choking coughs then started to scream. Zoë laid the baby on Sally's undercarriage and quickly examined her as the baby continued to cry very loudly. "She's breathing fine." Zoë said over the crying newborn "Airways are clear, "You two have yourselves a beautiful baby girl. Quite healthy, strong, and very, very loud." "Can… can I hold her…please?" Lightning asked gently. Zoë smiled a smile "She's your daughter… of course you can." Zoë carefully transported the bundle to Lightning's hood. The baby stopped crying for a moment and stared at the big red thing she was lying on. Lightning gently took to baby over Sally so she could see her. Zoë noted the time 344 a.m. Zoë set about extracting the after birth that was still in Sally's birth canal, encouraging her push. As Sally was focused on her baby she still did as she was told. Delivering the afterbirth was not painful as the infant was, but it wasn't comfortable either. It felt more like a large glob sliding effortlessly out of her. Months ago, she asked Jackie to save it for her after she and Flo came across an interesting website, so Jackie honored her wish. Jackie placed the afterbirth in a large zip lock back and into a freezer to give to Sally later. Sally didn't tell Lightning she was saving it, she was planning to gross him out with it, then have it bronzed.

A girl, a baby girl? Lightning stood there looking at the little breathing miracle sitting on his hood, only seeing tiny eyelids with immensely dark eyelashes' and a little curvy hood. Jackie finished cleaning the baby off. "She's gonna be a spunky one like her Momma" Zoë said. The racecar looked at the baby. Their baby was white and her metal was still soft, but she had little twinges of purple starting to set in around her fenders and windows, a perfect mix of her parent's colors. She was also a mix of her parent's vehicle types. Lightning thought the baby looked perfect and imagined all the things they would do together as a family. Sally was completely spent and weeping as she saw her for the first time. "It's for the best if the baby nurses now" Zoë said. Just on cue the baby let out a strangled cry, then immediately began groping blindly for nourishment with her tiny front rims. Zoë placed the newborn on Sally's undercarriage and Lightning guided her mouth to the nipple. Sally felt the baby struggling to find her nipple. It's only instinct was to suck, yet all its tiny mouth could not find the nipple. Jackie gently forced the newborn to latch on, and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket as she hungrily nursed from Sally. "It's a very good sign that baby is hungry, it means she is healthy." as Zoë watched the newborn nurse. Lightning just sat there in awe of the fact that they had a baby. A perfect little baby.

A few minutes later: "She's so beautiful," Lightning grinned proudly and nuzzled Sally. As soon as the newborn was finished nursing, Zoë examined Sally. She found her exhausted, but fine. Sally was moved from the lift to a bed, where she could rest comfortably. "She's going to be just like her mother." Lightning said "I don't think so" Sally smiled. "She's going to be a daddy's girl. Take a look for yourself." Sally gently nudged her baby encouraging her to open her eyes. The baby whimpered softly and slowly opened her eyes. She looked blearily around, trying to focus on the larger forms around her. She turned her gaze to her parents showing her stunning bright blue eyes, inherited from Lightning. Sally giggled at how Lightning tilted his hood a bit to get a better look at the baby, as the baby was studying him studying him back. "Look at the color of her eyes, she's going to be a heartbreaker." Sally said "When she gets older." "She's never going to date" Lightning said. "If any boy want's to date her, I'll piss Frank the combine off, and let him take his wrath out in the boy." "I see the protective daddy syndrome is kicking in all ready" Jackie said. Lightning couldn't help but grin wider as he gently caressed his daughter with his tire, causing the newborn to fall back asleep. Sally smiled, "Do you have a name for her?" Jackie asked. "We need it for her records, no rush though."

Lightning looked at Sally who shook her front gently not to stir their newborn. "It's something that we never really discussed." She said. "We wanted to wait." "That's okay," Jackie smiled. "For now we'll put down 'Baby Girl McQueen'. Congratulations you two." She nodded to the new family and went to check on her other patients. Sally sighed contentedly as she leaned against Lightning. "She's right you know," She said. "We really do need to name her." They decided to call her Rayne after Sally's Grandmother and Lightning's Great Grandmother. As a honor to her husband, who was named after the great Scottish bear king, Rayne's middle name was Meredith, which was the king's daughter. Rayne, was staring to fuss. Jackie returned to see what Rayne was complaining about. "Rayne's hungry, she needs to nurse" she said. Newborns need to nurse a every few hours. Sally got into a position so Rayne could nurse easily. Soon Sally noticed that Rayne stopped nursing. Rayne had fallen asleep with her nipple in her mouth. Sally gently dislodged herself from Rayne and put her back into her crib.

A few hours later: Lightning was rocking Rayne on his hood. The tiny car yawned and blinked her eyes open again. Rayne looked over at her mother who had dosed off and was quietly resting. Lightning's attention quickly went back to Rayne when he felt her move. She looked all around learning her new surroundings. Lightning chuckled when the baby gave a small sneeze and gasped in surprise that the sound came from her. "Bless you." Lightning chuckled. Rayne looked directly at him and cooed. Rayne then let out a small whimper. The next thing he noticed was something warm and wet running down his hood. It took a few moments to realize that Rayne just peed on him. "Welcome to fatherhood" Sally said. She had just woken up and witnessed the whole thing. "I take it that you haven't changed Rayne's diaper in a while?" Sally asked. When Sally picked Rayne up her diaper was soaked to the point that it was dripping. "Uh, no, I…uh… don't know how." Lightning confessed. "Stickers, go clean yourself up. When you come back I'll show you." Lightning headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned, Sally had Rayne on the changing table. Sally showed him change Rayne's diaper and then backed off and let Lightning try. He fumbled though it and finally on the third try got the diaper on. Sally picked her up and put her back on Lightning's hood. Rayne yawned hugely. Comfortable now she brought her wheels under her, and snuggled into her father's warm hood. She fell into deep sleep and softly began to snore. "Wow, she snores just like you do." Sally said. "I don't snore" Lightning protested. "Oh yes you do," Sally said in a singsong way. "Especially after a tough race and you are extremely tired. You snore hard enough to shake the bed."

Sally groaned when her lower half cramped terribly with something she likened to a menstrual cramp. Quite literally, she _was_ having the menstrual cycle from hell right now. So much so that she had been lying on top of a large absorbent maternity pad used just for this reason. According Zoë and the nurses, Sally would have to put up with this mother period for at least week. A post-delivery period was much heavier. After all she carried around a baby for nine months, then she had to push a baby out of her. So there was bound to be some major 'cycling' going on. Sally felt another sharp cramp and groaned slightly. She had been told to expect it as it was her womb gradually constricting down to its normal size. When she was breastfeeding Rayne she would suddenly feel a sharp 'contraction' in conjunction with it. Something about a nursing newborn stimulating the mother's womb to constrict, it was a hormone thing Hunter told her. Zoë told her the same thing. They all declared breast feeding as best because, it would help her heal faster, and it is also the best thing for Rayne.

Jackie came in was shocked to see Sally out of bed. She strongly recommend that Sally stay in bed, she just has given birth and was to weak to be up and around. She can get up and start moving around tomorrow. Sally reversed back into a comfortable spot on her hospital bed. Sally gave a tired yawn and her eyes were half shut as she looked at Lightning and the baby. "Could you call my parents and tell them that they are officially grandparents." Sally asked "I've already called them along with my parents. They are all extremely happy for us, my parents said that they could be here later this morning. Your parents however are in India and won't be back until late in the week. Lightning said. "Sorry, Lightning, you need to let the girls rest for now. You can show off Rayne off when your parents get here" Jackie said as she looked at the new father and his newborn. Lightning frowned "But I can stay here with them, right?" Lightning asked in a panic. He just met his daughter and he was already attached. The thought of leaving Sally and the baby brought a chill to his core. Jackie smiled and nodded. "Yeah you can stay here. I wouldn't expect anything less." She said and put Rayne in a crib next to her parents. Lightning drove up and reversed himself next to Sally. She gave him a tired smile, yawned, snuggled in to his fender and slowly went to sleep. Her sides were still distended from her term. It would be a while before she would decompress. Lightning kissed Sally's fender and looked over at his daughter. "Sleep well my beautiful girls" Lightning said quietly as he nuzzled Sally lovingly. Soon he was a sleep as well.


End file.
